second chance
by Conny Avian
Summary: Carolina Bilston besucht über die Sommerferien ihren besten Freund Ron im Fuchsbau. Und verliebt sich in einen seiner Brüder - Charlie, den Drachenarbeiter. Doch eine Fernbeziehung bringt nicht nur Gutes mit sich.
1. start me up - endless summer

Bis auf Carolina Bilston sind alle Personen von J. erfunden worden, ebenso die Orte. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider).

Ich lade hier die Geschichte hoch, die ich bereits auf veröffentlicht habe. Der Anfang liegt bereits 1,5 Jahre zurück - und klingt auch dementsprechend. Ich möchte allerdings nichts daran ändern, da ich bereits damit beschäftigt bin, das Ende zu schreiben. Kritische Reviews sind natürlich trotzdem erwünscht, falls euch etwas überhaupt nicht gefällt!  
>Übrigens nehme ich immer (englische?) Songtitel für die Kapitelnamen. Start me up kommt von den Rolling Stones, endless summer von Oceana.<p>

Endlich ist die dritten Klasse vorbei! Du freust dich schon tierisch auf den Fuchsbau. In den letzten paar Sommerferien bist du immer mit deiner Familie weg gewesen. Doch diesmal hast du mal keine Lust. das letzte Mal, als ihr euch gesehen habt, habt ihr euch furchtbar gestritten. Leider sind deine Eltern furchtbar konservativ. Und du ... eben eher nicht. Du willst gerade deinen Koffer aus dem Zug wuchten als auch schon Ms. Weasley auf dich zugerannt kommt.  
>„Liebes, lass mich das machen."<br>„Äh, ok..." Du lässt dir den Koffer abnehmen und gehst ein paar Schritte vom Zug weg damit andere raus kommen können.  
>Deine grünen Augen suchen den Gleis ab. Du warst kurz bei den Zwillingen und Lee, darum weißt du nicht wo deine besten Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermine sind. Da siehst du schon einen Haarbuschel auf dich zukommen.<br>„Carolina, da bist du ja!"  
>„Hermine beruhige dich. Ich war vielleicht 20 Minuten bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter!" grinst du.<br>Hinter ihr kommen Harry und Ron angelaufen.  
>„Können wir gehen?", will Ron wissen.<br>„Klar."  
>Mr. Weasley kommt freudestrahlend auf euch zu.<br>„Na los, alle ins Auto. Ich muss den noch ins Ministerium zurückbringen."  
>„Oh, ja. Bis dann Harry. Versuch, dich so schnell wie nur möglich los zu reisen, ok?!", meinst du, während du ihn herzlich umarmst. Er grummelt nur traurig etwas und wird dann von Ron in Beschlag genommen.<br>Ihr nehmt eure Sachen und lauft los.

Als ihr eine halbe Stunde später da seid wunderst du dich, wie das Haus überhaupt noch stehen kann. Irgendwie cool, schießt es dir durch den Kopf.  
>Kaum seid ihr in der Küche teilt euch Ms. Weasley schon auf.<br>„Also, Hermine und Carolina kommen zu Ginny. Das Bad ist im zweiten Stock rechts. In 10 Minuten gibt es Essen."  
>Ihr nehmt eure Koffer und die Eulenkäfige mit nach oben und packt 10 Minuten rennt ihr fast schon in die Küche. Ginny läuft gleich auf einen jungen Mann mit einigen Narben zu und umarmt ihn.<br>„Leute, das ist Charlie."  
>Charlie grinst in die Runde. Du bildest dir ein dass seine braunen Augen kurz bei deinen stehen bleiben . Bei dir kribbelt alles angenehmen. Da schaut er auch schon wieder weg.<br>Du bist verwirrt. Was war das den?  
>Nach dem Essen (Bei dem du immer wieder Charlie angeschaut hast) gehst du kurz raus und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Hinter dir hörst du Schritte. Du denkst es ist Charlie und drehst dich angespannt um. Aber es sind nur Fred und George.<br>„Oh, ihr seid's. Hi!", meinst du enttäuscht.  
>„Wieso, hast du..."<br>„... jemand anderen erwartet?"  
>„Vielleicht ja dein Herzblatt..."<br>„... Charls?"  
>Du hast das Glück dass du fast nie rot wirst, aber jetzt kannst du dein Gesicht glühen spüren.<br>„Was meint ihr?"  
>„Ach nur dass du ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast..."<br>„... aber das hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten."  
>Du wirfst den beiden deinen bösen Mörderblick zu (du hast schon mal ne Maus umgebracht xD).<br>„Seid ihr etwa eifersüchtig? Also ich weiß nicht was ihr meint. Wenn ihr sonst nichts braucht geh ich jetzt.", sagst du spöttisch, drehst dich um und stolzierst davon. shit shit SHIT! Und wen die anderen was bemerkt haben?

So geht das eine gute Woche weiter. Du starrst Charlie wann immer es geht an und die Zwillingen machen blöde Bemerkungen. Langsam merkt Ginny, dass du ihren großen Bruder mehr magst als nur normal und dass du den Zwillingen aus dem Weg gehst.  
>„Caro, was ist den los?"<br>„Nichts!"  
>„Na komm, ich merk doch dass da was ist. Du magst Charls, oder?"<br>„Ja, aber er ist doch schon viel zu alt für mich! … Wie alt ist er eigentlich?"  
>„21."<br>„Mist. 7 Jahre älter."  
>Auf einmal klopft es an eure Tür und Charlie kommt rein.<br>„Wollt ihr mit Quidditch spielen?"  
>Ihr sagt schnell ja und meint, dass ihr bald runter kommt. Kaum ist er weg schaut ihr euch an.<br>„Das war knapp." meint sie und ihr fangt an zu lachen.


	2. this kiss

Ginny und du zieht euch bequemere Sachen an:eine lockere Jeans, ein Top und Sneakers. Ihr schnappt euch eure Besen – du hast einen Sauberwisch 8, also ganz gut zum schnellen Fliegen – und rennt nach draußen. Hinter einem Hügel zwischen ein paar Bäumen werfen sich die Jungs bereits Äpfel zu und fliegen herum. Hermine, die total unbegabt in Quidditch ist, schaut vom Rand aus zu. Als sie euch sieht winkt sie euch zu und kommt euch entgegen.

„Hey! Ich mach dann den Schiedsrichter, vom Boden aus. Viel Spaß."  
>„Danke", erwiderst du und schwingst dich auf deinen Besen. Als du in der Luft schwebst nimmst du den Apfel, der gerade an dir vorbei fliegen wollte, und wirfst Fred damit ab. Alle fangen an zu lachen und begrüßen dich freundlich.<p>

„OK!", schreit Hermine von unten zu euch hinauf, „das erste Team besteht aus Caro, Charlie und Ron, das zweite aus Fred, George, Harry und Ginny. Und los!"  
>Ron fliegt eher hinten, den eigentlich ist er ganz gut,wenn er nicht nervös wird. Charlie hat einmal in der Gryffindorhausmannschaft gespielt und du bist ebenfalls sehr begabt. Du spielst als Ersatzjägerin. Für den Sucher bist du nicht begabt genug (du würdest wahrscheinlich nur in der Gegend rum starren), die Treiber sind dir zu brutal und der Hüter hat dir zu viel Verantwortung. Wenn der etwas falsch macht und die Bälle nicht hält sind alle sauer auf ihn.<br>Allerdings sind die anderen auch sehr gut, sodass es nach einer Stunde unentschieden steht. Ihr lauft auf das Haus zu und unterhaltet euch noch etwas. Da Charlie in deinem Team war kamt ihr euch nie auf einen Meter zu nahe, immer waren die anderen gleich da und wollten den Ball/Apfel haben.

Ihr setzt euch in den immer noch total verschwitzen Klamotten an den Tisch und esst erstmal. Es gibt Tortellini mit Spargel. Nach den Essen, bei dem dank der Zwillinge sehr viel gelacht wurde, lauft ihr nach oben und duscht nach einander. Du machst die Tür auf und willst gerade hinein laufen, als du merkst, dass der vor dir noch nicht fertig ist. Charlie. Du wirst knallrot. Er steht mit einem schlampig um die Hüfte geschlungenes Handtuch da und glotzt dich an. Seine nassen, roten Haare kleben im an der Stirn und seine Muskeln sind von einer leichten Wasserdunstschicht überzogen.  
>„t...tut mir Leid", stammelst du und knallst die Tür zu.<br>Peinlich berührt verziehst du dich wieder in Ginny`s Zimmer und wartest nochmal zehn Minuten. Als du dann wieder die Tür zum Bad öffnest bist du allein. Schnell duscht du dich und ziehst dir was an.

Du liegst in deiner Bett und liest noch etwas in einem Buch. Das Parfum von Patrick Süskind. Ein Klassiker. Doch aus der Ruhe wird nichts. Der Rest der Meute stürmt rein und zwingen euch geradezu zum Flaschendrehen ins Zimmer der Zwillinge. Nach etwa einer Stunde und einer Runde Butterbier – du hast keine Ahnung, wo die Zwillinge diesen her haben – ist Charlie dran. George grinst ihn gefährlich an und zählt dann zwei Möglichkeiten auf.  
>„Ok, entweder du küsst unsere aller liebste Caro oder du musst dich komplett wie ein Mädchen anziehen."<br>Du bist total paff. Und gespannt. Was wird er wählen?  
>Charlie schaut George streng an und grinst dann plötzlich.<br>„Wenn das so ist...", dann beugt er sich blitzschnell über die Flasche, zieht deinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand zu ihm und küsst dich. Überrascht blinzelst du, als er sich wieder von dir löst. Automatisch hast du deine Augen geschlossen. Ein Kribbeln entsteht in deinem Bauch und deine Lippen fühlen sich toll an. Kribbelig und frisch. Charlie lächelt leicht und wird ganz leicht rot.  
>Alle anderen sehen dich überrascht an.<p>

Danach geht es normal weiter, obwohl die Stimmung irgendwie anders ist. Erst als die ersten gähnen steht ihr auf und macht euch langsam auf den Weg in eure eigenen Zimmer. Du trödelst etwas und Charlie macht auch nicht gerade schnell. Dann verlässt du das Zimmer und schlenderst langsam die Treppe runter. Die ganze Zeit hoffst du, dass Charlie dich aufhält. Als du enttäuscht weiter laufen willst packt dich jemand von hinten an der Hüfte und drückt dich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Charlie steht direkt vor dir. Seine braunen Augen nehmen deine gefangen. Sein warmer Atem huscht über dein Gesicht. Du hörst dein Herz laut pochen und glaubst, auch seinen zu spüren. Deine eine Hand liegt auf seiner Brust, die andere auf seinem linken Oberarm. Als du seine Körperwärme spürst und merkst, dass du zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt bist geht ein Schauder und ein Kribbeln durch deinen Körper. Du atmest schwerer.  
>„Caro", murmelt er mit rauer, warmer Stimme. Noch ein genüsslicher Schauder durch fährt dich. Sein Blick huscht über deine Lippen. Und einen Moment später spürst du seine Lippen auf deinen. Seufzend erwiderst du den Kuss und drückst dich ihm entgegen. Er gibt ein Keuchen von sich und drückt dich weiter gegen die Wand. Das und der Kuss nehmen dir den Atem, aber du willst nicht aufhören. Du wirst stürmischer und stößt mit der Zungenspitze sachte gegen seine Unterlippe. Er gibt mit einem weiteren Seufzer, der bereits leicht an ein Stöhnen erinnert, nach und spielt mit gleichen Waffen. Seine Zunge umkreist deine und lässt deinen gesamten Körper kribbeln.<br>Schwer atmend löst ihr euch von einander und schaut euch einfach nur in die Augen. Dann lächelt er dich leicht an.

„Ich bring dich runter."  
>Total irritiert schaut du ihn an und lässt dich von ihm runter ziehen. Dann erst fällt dir ein, dass du ja auch noch schlafen musst. Vor Ginny`s Tür bleibt ihr stehen und gebt euch noch einen kurzen Kuss zum Abschied.<br>„Gute Nacht", murmelst du.  
>„Gute Nacht", erwidert er und geht mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick in sein eigenes Zimmer.<p> 


	3. hungry eyes

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht kriechst du aus deinem Bett. Der gestrige Abend ist dir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gespukt. Noch immer hast du das Gefühl, Charlies Lippen auf deinen zu spüren. Du ziehst dich an, spritzt dir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab und gehst runter in die Küche. Ginny, Hermine und Harry sitzen bereits am Tisch und die Zwillinge braten sich ein paar Spiegeleier. Du nimmst dir zwei Scheiben Knäckebrot und schmierst Margarine drauf. Schweigend isst du dein Frühstück und hörst Fred und George zu, wie sie über ihre Scherzartikel reden.

„Auf jeden Fall versuchen wir jetzt, ganz viele davon her zu stellen, damit wir sie verkaufen können. Vielleicht auf der Weltmeisterschaft."  
>Die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und du gehen am Ende der Sommerferien zu der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Total froh über den Gedanken, mit Charlie auf noch engerem Raum zu sein, lässt dir ein Kribbeln über den Rücken laufen.<br>Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht … kommt er in Form eines rothaarigen, noch leicht zerzausten Charlie in die Küche geschlürft.  
>Nervös fährst du dir durch die Haare und hoffst, dass sie halbwegs ordentlich stehen. Der Rothaarige nickt allen zu, schenkt dir ein strahlendes Lächeln und setzt sich neben dich. Dein Herz beschleunigt sich hörbar und deine Hände fangen an zu zittern. Keinen Plan davon, wie du dich verhalten sollst, isst du einen Bissen und würgst ihn runter. Charlie bleibt einfach sitzen und macht nichts. Gedanken schießen dir durch den Kopf; Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wie steht er zu dir? War es für ihn nur ein Kuss? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?<br>Da du nichts mehr essen kannst und auch nicht willst, gehst du nach draußen und genießt die Ruhe und die Sonnenstrahlen. Du liebst den Sommer. Leider ist er in England nicht der Wärmste. Mit einem glücklichen Blick überschaust du die Berge, die den Fuchsbau vor der Muggelwelt umgeben und schützen.

„Was ist los?"  
>Erschrocken drehst du dich um. Hinter dir steht Ginny. Sie sieht dich mit einem Röntgenblick an, als wollte sie deine Gedanken lesen.<br>„Nichts."  
>„Na komm schon, ich merk doch, dass etwas nicht passt. Ist es wegen Charls?"<br>„Scht! Nicht so laut!", zischst du panisch und schaust dich um. Ihr seid allein.  
>„Tut mir Leid. Aber irgendetwas ist doch los, oder?" Ihr treuer Blick ist echt schwer zu ignorieren.<br>„Wir haben uns gestern geküsst", murmelst du in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
>„Was?"<br>„Wir … haben uns gestern Abend geküsst."  
>Das ist ja toll!", quiekt sie begeistert „Und jetzt?"<br>„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht meinte er es auch gar nicht so...?!"  
>„Quatsch. Charls hatte bis jetzt noch nie eine Freundin. Wieso sollte er dich nur so zum Spaß küssen?"<br>„Echt? Noch nie?"  
>„Ne. Er meinte, die Mädchen in Hogwarts würden ihn nicht interessieren und in Rumänien gibt es nicht so viele. Immerhin arbeitet er mit Drachen."<br>Ein riesiges Grinsen breitet sich über dein Gesicht aus. Vielleicht mag er dich ja doch!  
>„Rede mal mit ihm. Dann klärt sich das bestimmt."<p>

Du nickst überglücklich und gehst hüpfend ins Haus. Charlie saß nicht mehr am Tisch, also verschwindest du nach oben. Du willst noch schnell in dein Zimmer – wer weiß, wie du momentan aussiehst – als sich jemand hinter dir räuspert. Du drehst dich um. Charlie steht direkt hinter dir.

„Können wir reden?"


	4. say it right

„Ähm, gerne...", stammelst du.  
>Charlie nickt und geht voran in sein Zimmer. Verwirrt läufst du ihm nach.<br>In seinem Zimmer schaust du dich erstmal um. Das Zimmer ist mehr oder weniger quadratisch. Ein Bett steht in der rechten hinteren Ecke. Direkt rechts neben der Tür steht eine Kommode, links an der Wand ein Schrank und daneben in der Ecke ein Tisch. An der Wand dir direkt gegenüber hängen ein paar Poster, sowohl von Drachen als auch von einer Quidditchmannschaft. An jeder Wand gibt es ein Fenster. Die Möbel sind bunt zusammen gewürfelt – dunkelbraun, Haselnuss, Eiche - und die Wände sind in einem Rotton gestrichen. Auf dem Boden liegt ein roter Fusselteppich mit dem Gryffindorwappen in Gold drauf gestickt. Überall liegen Dinge herum; ein Besen, ein paar Bücher, eine Miniaturausgabe eines grünen Drachen und ein T-Shirt.

Zitternd streichst du dir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Charlie beobachtete dich die ganze Zeit, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Also... was gibt`s?", fragst du mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Charlie lächelt dich an und kommt auf dich zu.  
>„Ich wollte reden."<br>Du nickst. Das hatte er vorhin schon mal gesagt. Charlie mustert dein Gesicht; deine großen grünen Augen, deine vollen Lippen, das kleine Muttermal an deinem Hals. Nervös schluckst du und starrst an die Wand hinter ihm. Ab und an huscht dein Blick zu seinem Augen.

„Ich... also, wegen... ähm...", stammelst du, wobei du immer leiser wirst. Wie peinlich!  
>„Gestern?", hilft er dir auf die Sprünge.<br>„Hm... Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich war total überladen und, und.. ääähm..."  
>Er sieht dir bei deiner unverholfenen Antwort die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Fasziniert von diesem Braun hörst du einfach auf zu reden und starrt zurück. Deine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Er kommt einen Schritt näher und hebt seine rechte Hand. Langsam und sanft streicht er dir über die Wange. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht deinen Nacken und jagt deinen Rücken runter. Sein Atem streicht über dein Gesicht. Tief atmest du den Minzgeschmack ein. Dein verschleierter Blick hängt noch immer an ihm. Sein Körper strahlt eine unglaubliche Wärme aus. Er beugt sich leicht runter und streicht sachte mit seinen Lippen über deine. Erwartungsvoll steckst du dich ihm entgegen, aber er rückt von dir ab.<br>Enttäuscht öffnest du deine Augen und musterst die seinen, die liebevoll strahlen.

„Ich mach das nur, wenn auch du das willst. Ich will dich nicht zwingen, nur weil ich älter bin", erklärt er, als er deinen Blick sieht.  
>„Natürlich will ich", meinst du nur und drückst deine Lippen auf seine.<p>

Er grinst in den Kuss hinein und erwidert ihn. Warm bewegen sich seine Lippen auf deinen, bringen sie zum Kribbeln, versüßen dir den Tag. Erst, als euch die Luft weg bleibt, löst ihr euch von einander. Er lächelt dich sanft an und streichelt dir kurz über den Rücken.  
>„Wollen wir runter gehen?"<br>Du nickst und legst deine Hand in seine. Sein Lächeln wird breiter, als er dich zur Tür raus zieht. Unter angekommen schlängelt ihr euch an der wand entlang an den anderen vorbei, setzt euch an den Tisch und trinkt etwas. Da erst werden die anderen auf euch richtig aufmerksam.

„George? Siehst du, was ich sehe?"  
>„Du meinst..."<br>„...Caro und Charlie..."  
>„...Händchen haltend..."<br>„...und breit grinsend?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf über diese Sprechweise. Das ist fast schon gruselig.  
>Ginny quiekt und hüpft auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ihr Blick schreite gerade zu 'Erzähl's mir! Erzähl's mir!'. Du siehst ihr in die Augen und dann kurz nach oben, gen Decke. Immerhin willst du deiner Freundin nicht vor allen anderen erzählen, wie süß ihr Bruder doch ist. Sie zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf, was wohl 'ja' heißt, trinkt ihren Orangensaft zu Ende und steht auf. Du küsst Charlie kurz auf den Mund, wobei es in deinen Bauch gewaltig kribbelt, und läufst ihr unauffällig hinterher.<br>Oben knallt sie die Tür hinter dir zu und strahlt dich an.

„Du hast es geschafft! IHR habt es geschafft!"  
>„Ich weiß! Ich war dabei", grinst du überglücklich.<br>„Habt ihr euch ausgeredet?"  
>„Kann man so sagen. Wir haben nur... etwas wenig geredet."<br>„Owh! Und, kann er gut küssen?"  
>„Ginny!", stößt du hervor und bekommst leicht rosa Wangen. Sie kichert nur.<br>„OK, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich bin nur heilfroh, dass ihr es geschafft habt. Das wären Sommerferien geworden."

„He!" Du schmeißt ihr ein blaues Kissen an den Kopf. Sekunden später kommt die Rache. Ein rotes Kuscheltier trifft dich seitlich am Hals, als du dich weg drehen willst. Zum Glück oder leider Gottes ist Ginny eine echte Kissenfanatikerin. Flauschiges jeder Form und Farbe stapelt sich auf ihrem Bett, Boden, Stuhl...  
>Du machst ein magisches Radio an, das auf Ginnys Nachttisch steht. Musik dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern.<p>

In the day, in the night  
>say it right, say it all<br>either got it or you don't  
>you either stand or you fall<br>when your will is broken  
>when it slips from your hand<br>when there's no time for joking  
>there's a hole in the plan<p>

Lautstark singt ihr mit, falsch und lachend. Kissen fliegen durch die Luft und treffen alles, was nicht sicher ist.

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
>no you don't mean nothing at all to me<br>but you got what it takes to set me free  
>oh you could mean everything to me<p>

Es entwickelt sich eine Kissenschlacht, bei der keine von euch beiden gewinnen kann. Zwei Kissen zerreißen. Federn fliegen durch die Luft, bleiben in euren Haaren hängen, versperren euch die Sicht. Lachend versteckst du dich hinter einem Stuhl. Du wirfst ein gelbes Kissen, das Ginny mitten ins Gesicht trifft.

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
>I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark<br>I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
>and of all what I feel I could show you tonight, you tonight<p>

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
>no you don't mean nothing at all to me<br>but you got what it takes to set me free  
>oh you could mean everything to me<p>

from my hands I can give you, something that I made  
>from my mouth I can sing you another brick that I laid<br>from my body (from my body) I can show you (I can show you) a place (a place) god knows (only god knows)  
>you should know space is holy, do you really wanna go?<p>

Nach einer erschöpfenden halben Stunde liegt ihr beide auf dem Rücken zwischen haufenweise Federn und Kissen und schnauft vor Anstrengung.

„Ich bin glücklich mit ihm", wisperst du ihr zu.


	5. our house in the middle of our street

Die Wochen vergehen langsam, aber doch zu schnell. Ferienwochen vergehen deiner Meinung nach an und für sich viel zu schnell. Drei Tage, nachdem Charlie und du zusammen gekommen seit, war ihr in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus; Ottery St. Catchpole . Ihr seit etwa eine halbe Stunde mit alten Fahrrädern aus dem Schuppen der Weasleys geradelt und habt sie dann am Anfang des Dorfes abgestellt. Ihr habt euch die Läden angeschaut, also einen Schuhladen und zwei Klamottenläden, mehr gibt es nämlich nicht, und habt euch dann in ein Café gesetzt. Dein Freund hat dir einen Eiskaffee ausgegeben und die ganze Zeit geflirtet und dir kleine Küsse gegeben. Kichernd habt ihr euch über die Leute lustig gemacht, die an euch vorbei geschlendert sind. Ihr müsst gewirkt haben wie ein typisches Teeniepaar.

An einem anderen Tag wart ihr alle picknicken. Die Chaoszwillinge haben Percy einen Regenwurm in den Salat geschmuggelt. Gemerkt hat er es erst, als sich alle tot gelacht haben. Du musstest so arg lachen, dass du geweint hast. Nur Mrs. Weasley hat die beiden angeschrien und sie zum Abwasch des Picknickgeschirrs verdonnert.

Da du aber nicht die gesamten Ferien über bei den Weasleys bleiben kannst oder darfst, steht dein gepackter Koffer an der Haustür neben den Gummistiefeln bereit. Deine Eltern wollen dich abholen, allerdings dauert das etwas. Sie sind Muggel und müssen daher mit dem Auto anreisen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterst du traurig. Du stehst direkt vor Charlie und lehnst deine Stirn gegen seine. Er seufzt niedergeschlagen auf.  
>„Ich dich auch", wispert er so leise wie der Wind. „Aber du bleibst ja nur bis zur Meisterschaft. Das sind nur noch drei Wochen."<br>„Hm."  
>Tief atmest du seinen Duft ein. Ein markantes Aftershave steigt dir in die Nase. Er hat dir mal erzählt, dass er es auf einem Basar in Rumänien, wo er arbeitet, gekauft hat. Es riecht nach Zederholz, Melisse und einem Gewürz, das dich seltsam beruhigt. Bitter schmunzelnd legst du sanft deine Lippen auf seine. Wie du das vermissen wirst! Sein Geruch, die weichen Lippen, sein lautes und raues Lachen...<br>„Ich schreib dir spätestens übermorgen."  
>„OK", kommt es von ihm, als er dich nochmal küsst, diesmal gieriger. Seine muskulösen Arme umschlingen deine Taille und deine seinen Hals. Drei Wochen Trennung Dieser Gedanke schießt dir durch den Kopf. Traurig lehnst du dich an deinen Freund. Du hast das Gefühl, als wollte dein Herz aus deiner Brust springen und sich mit seinem verhaken. Dein Bauch kribbelt unangenehmen, als wollte er dich bestrafen. Bevor du melancholisch wirst hörst du etwas Schweres über die Einfahrt rollen und kurz darauf eine Autotür zuschlagen. Deine Eltern.<p>

Seufzend nimmst du Charlies Hand und ziehst ihn mit. Deine Mutter und dein Vater reden mit den Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley. Als sie dich sehen, strahlen sie übers ganze Gesicht und kommen dir entgegen.  
>„Carolina! Kleines!", ruft dein Vater und umarmt dich. Du hast Charlies Hand los gelassen und erwiderst die Umarmung. Dein Vater ist ziemlich groß und überragt dich um etwa einen Kopf. Seine Haare, die in einem dunklen Grau strahlen, waren einst wunderschön schwarz. Eben dieses Schwarz hast du von ihm geerbt. Seine Augen sind ebenfalls grau, haben allerdings vereinzelt eisblaue Sprengel.<br>„Nenn mich nicht immer Kleines. Ich hab dich fast schon eingeholt."  
>„Carolina!", ruft jetzt auch deine Mutter, umarmt dich und drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Wange.<br>„Mama!" Auch sie ist größer als so mache ihrer Generation, allerdings fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als du. Von ihren blonden Locken hast du wirklich absolut nicht abbekommen, dafür fühlst du dich an einen Spiegel erinnert, wenn du in ihre ebenfalls grünen Augen schaust.  
>„Wieso ist sie bei dir immer so glücklich?", will dein Vater belustigt wissen.<br>Schnaufend schüttelst du den Kopf.  
>„Mama, Papa, das ist Charlie. Mein Freund."<br>Schockiert mustern sie ihn. Charlie hat ein weißes T-Shirt und dazu eine braune Permudashorts an. Seine doch etwas längeren Haare hingen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Noch waren sie nicht lang genug, um sie in einen Pferdeschwanz zu binden.  
>„Hallo. Wir sind Carolinas Eltern", kommt es schließlich höflich von deiner Mutter.<br>„Guten Tag Mrs. Bilston", meint Charlie nett, als er ihre Hand schüttelt. Dein Vater streckt ihm ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen und verwickelt ihn in ein kurzes Gespräch über sein Leben, was fast an ein Einstellungsgespräch mit Lebenslauf erinnert.. Nach etwa fünf Minuten will deine Mutter gehen. Charlie nimmt deinen Koffer und trägt ihn zum Auto. Deine Eltern steigen schon mal ein und lassen die Klimaanlage laufen. Mr. Weasley unterhält sich begeistert über das geöffnete Fenster über das Auto und seine ganzen Funktionen. Du nimmst nochmal alle in den Arm und verabschiedest dich. Am Schluss küsst du nochmal Charlie und steigst dann hinten ein.  
>Winkend fahrt ihr die Einfahrt entlang und fahrt Richtung London. Erst, als der Fuchsbau nicht mehr zu sehen ist, drehst du dich nach vorne und achtest auf das Gespräch deiner Eltern. Sie reden über die Nachbarn und was sie mal wieder alles machen. Deine Mutter ist immer über alles informiert.<p>

„Schatz, wegen deinem Freund... wie alt ist er eigentlich?"  
>„21", nuschelst du leise.<br>„21?! Findest du das nicht ein bisschen alt für dich? Was, wenn er dich verletzt? Du bist doch noch ein halbes Kind!"  
>„Mama! Ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Und natürlich könnte er mich verletzten. Aber das wird er nicht. Das weiß ich einfach."<br>„Sei bitte nicht naiv."  
>„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Naiv", knurrst du.<br>„Du weiß, was deine Mutter meine", mischt sich nun auch dein Vater ein.  
>„Schön! Ich pass auf."<br>„Gut. Also, wie war dein Schuljahr?"  
>Schockiert über den Themawechsel glotzt du sie erstmal beide stumm an. Dann fängst du an zu erzählen.<br>„Es war toll! Unser neuer Verteidigungslehrer Professor Lupin war echt brilliant, aber leider hat er gekündigt. Oh, und ihr habt ja von Sirius Black gehört. Dem Schwerverbrecher. Der war ja auch in den Mugg... den Nachrichten. Den haben sie immer noch nicht gefasst." Eigentlich wolltest du ihnen von der ganzen Geschichte erzählen. Dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Das Peter Pettigrew Harrys Eltern verraten und die ganzen Menschen ermordet hat. Dass er euch alles in der Vollmondnacht in der Heulenden Hütte erklärt hat. Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie es verstehen würden. In ihren Augen ist Sirius ein Massenmörder. Sie würden dir verbieten, etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Nach zwei langwierigen Stunden Fahrt – schade, dass du noch nicht apparieren kannst – stehst du vor eurem Haus. Es steht in einem kleinen Vorort von London, in dem jeder einen kleinen Garten hat. Viele Paare mit Kindern leben hier, da es wenig Verkehr gibt und die Kleines deshalb auch unbeaufsichtigt draußen spielen können. Es gibt eine Busverbindung in die Stadt, eine kleine Bäckerei mit dem besten und knusprigsten Brötchen, die du kennst, und einen Spielplatz mit zwei Schaukeln, einem Sandkasten, einem Karussell und einer Rutsche. An den Spielplatz grenzte ein Fußballplatz an, der im Sommer bis spät in die Nacht besetzt war. Wenn man stadtauswärts fährt kommt man an einigen Wiesen, Feldern und einem kleinen Bach vorbei. In Sichtweite eures Hauses gab es außerdem ein paar kleine Berge, die von einem einzigen riesigen Laubwald überzogen waren. Die Wände eures Hauses sind weiß und unten ziehst sich ein etwas fünfzig Zentimeter hoher dunkelgrauer Streifen lang. Die Ziegel sind rot und so sauber, dass sie zu leuchten scheinen. Ihr habt außerdem einen Garten mit einem Apfelbaum und ein paar anderen Pflanzen; Erdbeeren, Heidelbeeren, Gurken, Tomaten, Erbsen, Basilikum... Der Rasen ist gepflegt und kurz gemäht und neben der Terrasse steht eine Hollywoodschaukel. Die Garage hängt am Haus, sodass ihr durch eine Tür direkt in den Windfang gehen könnt. Auch dort sind die Wände weiß. Eine Garderobe und zwei Schuhschränke aus Fichtenholz stehen in den kleinen Raum.

Du gehst eine Treppe aus Marmor hoch und dann einen Gang entlang. Das letzte Zimmer links gehört dir. Du machst die Tür auf und lässt alles auf dich wirken: Wie du das vermisst hast! Die Wände sind in einem wunderschönen Gelbton gestrichen. Leider kann man bei Gelb viele Fehler machen. Zu schwammig, zu grell, zu sehr in eine andere Farbe übergehend... Aber deine Wände sind strahlend gelb, wie die Sonne.

Dein Zimmer ist rechteckig. An der hinteren und der rechten Wand ist je ein Fenster, wobei das an der rechten etwas großer ist. In der linken hinteren Ecke ist die Fenstertür zum Balkon.  
>Direkt rechts neben der Tür, die ziemlich weit links der Wand ist, steht ein Regal mit lauter würfelförmigen Löchern, also quasi ein Gitterregal. In denen stehen entweder Erinnerungen an Urlaube, Fotos mit deiner Familie und Freunden, Kerzen oder einfach gar nichts. An der linken Wand steht nichts außer dein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop liegt. Da du nur in den Ferien da bist hast du nicht das Neueste vom Neuen, aber das ist dir egal. Etwas links von der Mitte der hinteren Wand steht dein Bett. Es ist relativ breit, zumindest breiter als ein Durchschnittsbett, was du echt toll findest. Hinter dem Kopfteil ist eine Lampe an der Wand montiert und rechts vom Bett steht dein Nachttisch. Unter dem Ganzen liegt ein gelber Teppich.<br>Direkt an den Nachttisch angrenzend steht ein riesiges, mit der Vorderseite nach rechts abgeneigtes Bücherregal, das bis zur Decke reicht und echt alt aussieht. An der Hinterseite des Regals hat dein Vater mal ein Regal gebohrt, auf dem deine Boxen und dein CD-Player steht. Da es ziemlich lang ist, teil es das Zimmer so zu sagen in zwei Hälften. Du liebst Bücher; Krimis, Fantasie, Erotik, Albernes... Da das Bücherregal so hoch ist, ist eine Leiter eingebaut, die man an einer Querstange herum schieben kann. In der rechten Ecke genau gegenüber des Regals steht ein gemütliches Sofa mit lauter Kissen und Decken, unter anderem auch eines deines Hogwartshauses. Unter dem Sofa liegt ein echter Kuschelteppich in Rot. Die Füße des Sofas und einige Teile des Bücherregals – wie die Querstange, die Halterungen der Treppe für eben diese und die Rollen der Treppe – sind in Gold gehalten, sodass dich in deiner 'Chillecke' alles an Gryffindor erinnert. Fast in der vorderen rechten Ecke des Raums steht dein Schminktisch mit Spiegel.

Rechts neben dem Gitterregal ist noch eine Tür. Diese führt in deinen Schrank. Eigentlich war das Haus nämlich zu groß für euch drei, aber da du schon immer einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank haben wolltest, hast du ihn bekommen. Die Wände sind weiß, sodass der Raum nicht einengend wirkt. Links an der gesamten Wand sind all deinen Klamotten aufbewahrt. Rechts vorne deine Schuhe mit, wenn vorhanden, passenden Handtaschen und weiter hinten ist der Schrank so gebaut, dass du Schubladen herausfahren kannst, in denen dein Schmuck liegt. An der hinteren Wand, also gegenüber der Tür, steht ein riesiger Spiegel, der wie in der Wand eingebettet liegt; als hätte ihn jemand in den noch nassen Beton gedrückt. An den Rändern sind antike weiße Schnörkelornamente zu sehen. Da so kein Fenster vorhanden wäre, besteht die Decke teilweise aus Fensterglas, das den Raum nicht überhitzen lässt. Du kannst also auch im Hochsommer hier stundenlang sein.

Gegenüber deiner Zimmertür ist noch eine Tür, die in dein Bad führt. Die Wandfliesen sind blau und mit aufgeklebten Muschelornamenten Bodenfliesen sind blauweiß und mit einer Bodenheizung ausgestattet. Rechts in der Ecke steht eine große Dusche mit Brausen und einem Wasserfallduschkopf. Daneben an der rechten Wand ist ein weißes Keramikwaschbecken. An der Wand darüber hängt ein ausklappbarer Schrank, dessen Türen je ein Spiegel ist, und ein in die Wand gebohrter Ständen für das Handtuch. An der linken Wand relativ weit vorne ist das Klo, ebenfalls aus weißem Keramik. In den Raum ragt eine weiße Keramikbadewanne, die nicht mit der Wand verbunden ist. Du hast so eine mal in einem alten Schwarzweißfilm gesehen und überall danach gesucht. Die Hähne sind golden gestrichen und sehen extrem edel aus. Daneben steht ein kleines Tischchen mit zwei Abstellmöglichkeiten; unten für die Handtücher und oben für das Shampoo und so. Darunter liegt ein blauer Teppich, ebenso wie ein passender kleiner Teppich vor dem Klo liegt.

Lachend lässt du deinen Koffer in einer Ecke stehen, ziehst dir ein neues Top an und rennst in die Küche. Der Geruch von Nudeln steigt dir in die Nase


	6. summer in the city

„Also Carolina... dein Vater und ich wollten dir etwas sagen", fängt deine Mutter das Gespräch an.  
>„OK", nuschelst du, während du dir bereits die nächste Portion Nudeln mit einer Tomatensoße nach einem geheimen Familienrezept auf den Teller tust.<br>„Wir haben uns überlegt, morgen an den See zu fahren. Du kannst deine Freundin mitnehmen. Wir wissen doch, wie gerne ihr da seit."  
>„Echt? Man, das wäre echt toll! Ich lauf schnell zu ihr und frag sie."<br>Du hechtest schnell in dein Zimmer und freust dich riesig darauf, deine beste Freundin wieder zu sehen. In eine kleine Handtasche packst du die wichtigsten Sachen – deinen Geldbeutel mit Muggelgeld, Handy, Schlüssel, Kaugummis und eine Digicam – und machst dich auf den Weg zu deiner besten Freundin. Die wohnt zum Glück nur zwei Straßen weiter in einem blauen Haus mit einem wunderschönen Garten, dem ganzen Stolz ihrer Mutter. Deine Freundin Anastasia ist genauso alt wie du, ist blond und hat blaue Augen, also eine typisch russische Schönheit, auch wenn sie ziemlich klein ist und zwei linke Füße hat. Sie ist total kreativ und hat bereits eine kleine Ausstellung mit ihren Bildern gemacht. Immer noch breit grinsend klingelst du an der Tür und wartest. Deine Freundin macht die Tür auf und erstarrt wie eine Salzsäule.

„Caro? CARO!" Schreiend fällt sie dir um den Hals. Ihr hüpft strahlend und lachend auf und runter und braucht ein paar Minuten, um euch zu beruhigen.  
>„Ana! Du siehst gut aus! Ich muss die unbedingt etwas erzählen."<br>„Komm schon rein, man. Du bist genauso langsam wie immer!"  
>„Ich bin schneller als du!"<br>„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Du schreibst nie! Was ist das den für ein Internat, wenn der Postbote nicht zu kommen scheint."  
>Du hast ihr nichts von deiner Welt erzählt, immerhin wurde es dir verboten, aber regelmäßig lässt du ihr einen Brief über deine Eltern bringen. Zusammen setzt ihr euch in ihr Zimmer auf den Boden. Die Wände sind lavendelfarbig und überall sind Sachen verstreut. So, wie bei dir, wenn du erstmal zu Hause bist. In der Ecke steht eine kleine Leinwand und an den Wänden hängen verschiedene Bilder und Fotografien.<br>„Also, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als wolltest du platzen!"  
>„Also zu erst mal: Willst du mit uns morgen an den See fahren?"<br>„Klar! Das sind vielleicht Fragen. Weiter., erwidert sie kopfschüttelnd.  
>„OK, also: ich war ja bis jetzt bei meinem besten Freund aus dem Internat zu Hause, oder? Und... da hab ich jemanden getroffen.."<br>„OH! Ein Junge?! Du strahlst ja richtig."  
>„Ja. Er ist total süß und nett und muskulös... hm... Er heißt Charlie und arbeitet in Rumänien und ist 21 und..."<br>„Was? 21? Das sind sieben Jahre! Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel?", besorgt runzelt sie die Stirn und sieht dich durchdringend an.  
>„Nein. Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin oder so, also ist das jicht so schlimm. Du solltest ihn kennen lernen. Er ist echt wundervoll."<br>„Dich hat es ja erwischt. Alles OK?", grinst sie belustigt. „Du klingst, als wärst du in einer Werbung."  
>„Man, Ana, sei doch mal ernst! Das ist mir echt wichtig. ER ist mir wichtig."<br>„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kenn ihn nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll. Außerdem wohnt er in einem anderen Land und ist echt um einiges älter als du. Ich will nur nicht, dass er dir wehtut."  
>Wird er nicht. Versprochen."<br>„Wenn du es sagst. Hast du vielleicht ein Bild von ihm?"  
>„Nein. Aber er ist etwas größer als ich , hat rote Haare, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fallen und total die Muskeln. Wenn du wüsstest, wie es ist, wenn er dich in die Arme nimmt! Hach...", träumst du vor dich hin.<br>„Und habt ihr schon... du weiß schon..."  
>„Was? Oh, nein. Ich kenn ihn doch erst seit Anfang Juli. Und wir sind ja nicht schon zusammen, seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben."<br>Sie nickt und sieht dir in die Augen.  
>„Du musst dringend ein Bild von ihm machen. Vielleicht hat er ja einen heißen Cousin, den er mir vorstellen könnte." Sie zwinkert dich schelmisch an und kichert leise.<br>„Na warte, du...!"  
>Du wirfst dich auf sie und verwuschelst ihre Haare. Kreischend drückt sie dich weg und rennt davon, du hinterher. Erst, als ihr beide aus der Puste seit und eine imaginäre Friedensflagge hisst, setzt ihr euch wieder auf die selbe Stelle. Ihr redet noch etwas über die ganzen „gehirnamputierten Sportsocken", wie Anastasia die Jungs in eurem Alter so gerne nennt. Als du wieder gehst, umarmt ihr euch herzlich.<p>

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln deine Nase und leuchten durch deine Lider. Brummelnd drehst du dich auf die andere Seite und versuchst, weiter zu schlafen. Nach einer halben Stunde musste du einsehen, dass das nicht möglich ist und quälst dich auf. Zuerst einmal wäscht du dein Gesicht und schlüpfst in eine Hotpants und ein weißes Top mit aufgemalten Ketten. Am Frühstückstisch sitzen bereits deine Eltern und unterhalten sich über die Arbeit. Dein Vater ist in der Buchhaltung irgendeiner Firma für Maschinen tätig und deine Mutter arbeitet als eigenständige Hochzeitsplanerin. Du nimmst dir einen Pfirsich und hörst mit einem Ohr zu.  
>„Carolina? Bist du da?"<br>„Hä?" Verwirrt schaust du deinen Vater an, der mit deiner Hand vor deinen Gesicht rumfuchtelt.  
>„Ich sagte, dass wir in einer halben Stunde fahren. An den See, weißt du noch?"<br>Du nickst und schlürfst nach oben. Schnell sind alle wichtigen Sachen in eine Strandtasche gepackt. Du ziehst bereits jetzt deinen roten Bikini an und gehst dann wieder nach unten. Auf der untersten Treppe sitzt deine besten Freundin.  
>„Ana! Du bist schon hier?"<br>„Klaro."  
>Als auch deine Eltern fertig sind steigt ihr in das Auto und fahrt los. Nach ein paar Minuten, vielleicht einer viertel Stunde, sucht ihr einen schattigen Parkplatz und werdet schnell fündig. Inzwischen ist es zehn Uhr und eindeutig zu früh zum aufstehen. Würdet ihr nicht an deinen Lieblingssee fahren wärst du gar nicht erst aufgestanden.<p>

Ihr lauft eine Weile und breitet euch auf eurem Lieblingsplatz aus; unter einer Linde, sodass ihr sowohl im Schatten als auch unter der Sonne liegt, und ganz in der Nähe des Vollyballfeldes. Anastasia zieht sich ihr Sommerkleid aus und zum Vorschein kommt ein blauer Bikini mit silbernen Verzierungen. Zuerst reibt ihr euch gegenseitig den Rücken mit Sonnenmilch ein und legt euch dann etwas in die Sonne. Noch ist es nicht erdrückend heiß, das wollt ihr ausnutzen. Erst, als ihr euch vorkommt wie ein paar Hähnchen auf dem Grill, springt ihr kreischend in das kalte Nass. Zum Glück bist du nicht so schrecklich empfindlich, den der Unterschied ist erschreckend.

Der Tag wir allerdings noch besser, als die wahrscheinlich einzigen vernünftigen Jungs aus deiner Gegend mit einem Grill ankommen. Ihr grillt Würstchen, Steaks und Gemüse – du bist Vegetarierin – und habt eine Menge Spaß. Einer der Jungs wirft Anastasia ins Wasser und ihr rennt alle hinterher. Du wünscht dir, dass dieser Tag nie enden würde. Nur Charlie vermisst du etwas. Gegen fünfzehn Uhr verabschiedet ihr euch und packt wieder zusammen. Ihr tragt alles zum Auto und rollt auf die Straße. In der Hitze scheint alles zu flimmern und zu kochen. Lachend unterhaltet ihr euch über die Nachbarn, den Tag und die Schule – du bist heilfroh, dass du auf Hogwarts gehst. Die 'normalen' Schulen sind deiner Meinung nach echt langweilig.  
>Danach sitzt ihr in Garten und redet immer weiter. Gemeinsam lackiert ihr euch die Nägel in einen strahlenden Orange und trinkt Limonade. Abends geht deine Freundin wieder nach Hause und du setzt dich in dein eigenes Sofa. Wieso kann es nicht immer so sein? Du ließt etwas und legst dich dann schlafen. Der Tag war echt anstrengend.<p> 


	7. friends will be friends

„Caro, wach auf. Hey, aufwachen!"

„Lass misch.. isch schlafe...", nuschelst du und drehst dich um. Doch statt in einem Kissenhaufen landest du auf dem Boden. Dein Hinterkopf brummt unangenehmen und ein Ziehen breitet sich nach vorne bis zu deinen Schläfen aus. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht tastest du um dich herum. Als du die Augen aufschlägst grinst dich Anastasia an. Wie kam sie hier rein?

„Deine Mutter hat mich rein gelassen, du Schlafmütze. Du bist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Typisch, sag ich nur!" Kichernd hilft sie dir hoch und legt dein ebenfalls heruntergefallenes Buch zurück ins Regal.

„Was machst du hier?", fragst du schläfrig. So ein Sturz weckt dich nicht auf.

„Was ich hier mache? Was ich hier MACHE?! Also echt, das fasse ich jetzt nicht. Du hast unseren Freundinnentag vergessen." Deine Freundin schüttelt entsetzt und enttäuscht den Kopf, ob gespielt oder nicht kannst du nicht sagen. Du reißt deine Augen auf und bist hellwach. Der Freundinnentag!

„Verdammt! Tut mir Leid, ich bin total verpennt. Ich bin in fünf, nein drei Minuten fertig."

Panisch hechtest du ins Bad und duscht dich kurz ab. Mit einem Handtuch umschlungen rennst du in deinen Kleiderschrank (hört sich irgendwie komisch an: IN den Kleiderschrank rennen xD Als würde man hinten gegen ne Wand rennen) und ziehst dich an. Ein gelbes Sommerkleid, braune Sandalen und eine passende Handtasche.

Der Freundinnentag gibt es schon, seit ihr klein seit. Früher seit ihr mit euren Puppen spielen gegangen und habt für eure Eltern Blumen gepflückt. Er ist immer am ersten gemeinsamen Freitag in den Sommerferien. Inzwischen geht ihr zwei erst shoppen und dann in deinem Lieblingscafé, dem Roberts, zu Mittag essen. Am Nachmittag schaut ihr euch noch einen Film im Kino an. Über Nacht übernachtet ihr dann bei einem von euch beiden, dieses Jahr bei Anastasia. Es ist immer total lustig.

Erwartungsvoll betretet ihr das erste Geschäft. Und schon findest du dich kichernd neben deiner Freundin und wie ihr über die Farbwahl redet. Du würdest gerne ein rotes Kleid ausprobieren, sie findet, dir würde das grüne besser passen.

„Ach komm, das passt viel besser zu deinen Augen."  
>„Ja, und das passt zu meiner Laune. Wild und Antigrün."<br>„Antigrün? Wieso versuchst du nicht beide an? Nur so als Vorschlag", grinst sie dich an.

„Schön." Du nimmst das Grüne auch mit in die Umkleide und versuchst es aus. Als du aus der Umkleide tritt hüpft deine Freundin vor Begeisterung auf und ab.

„Perfekt! Nimm das, los!"  
>„Erst das Rote", setzt du dich durch und schlüpfst aus dem Grünen. Doch du musst selbst zugeben, dass deine Wahl nicht passt. Verärgert darüber, dass du das Duell schon verloren hast trittst du raus und wirst gleich übertrieben entsetzt von Anastasia empfangen. Sie sitzt in einem Stuhl, als würde sie Quidditch schauen und buht dich aus, kaum dass du draußen stehst.<p>

„Ist ja gut, ich nehme es ja nicht", lachst du und läufst der Kasse entgegen. „Und für dich was dabei?"

„Nö. Aber ich hab letzte Woche einen blauen Pulli drüben im Mango gesehen."

„Einen Pulli? Du willst dir im Hochsommer einen Pulli kaufen?", fragst du während du der Kassiererin einen Zwanzigpfundschein gibst.

„Man, der sieht echt toll aus. Und was nicht ist wird ja werden. Oder fällt dieses Jahr der Herbst und der Winter aus?"  
>„Ja", erwiderst du total überzeugt. Ihr beide prustet los und schlendert Arm in Arm der nächsten Geldfalle entgegen, wo sie sich nach einer viertel Stunde tatsächlich den, zugegebenermaßen süßen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt und Lochmuster, kauft.<p>

Erst, als eure beiden Mägen knurren, setzt ihr euch in die bequeme Sitzecke eines Cafés und bestellt jeweils einen Cappuccino und Pfannkuchen mit Nutella. An der Theke liegt ein Stapel von Kinoprogrammen. Ihr schaut nach, welche Filme in der nächsten Stunde laufen, um euch dann zu entscheiden.  
>Damit du nicht total blank dastehst, hast du dir im Internet flüchtig die Inhalte der Filme durchgelesen, die diese Woche laufen. In Hogwarts kriegst du fast ein Jahr gar nichts davon mit; Anastasia würde das auffallen, und du willst kein Risiko eingehen. Sie denkt, dass du durch eine Begabtenförderung – die Ironie ist, dass der Sprechende Hut Rawenclaw nicht mal ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hat – ein ein Stipendium für ein Internat in Schottland bekommen hast. Schottland liegt nicht am Arsch der Welt, also wieso weißt du nicht, wovon die aktuellen Filme handeln? Du müsstest ihr noch mehr Lügen auftischen, um das zu erklären. Vielleicht ein allgemeiner Stromausfall? Kein Interesse wegen zu viel Lernstoff?<br>Immerhin musst du eine ganze Welt – deine Welt – verschweigen und zurecht biegen. Wie zum Beispiel, warum Eulen bei euch vorbei fliegen, mitten am Tag. Ihr fällt so etwas auf, Eulen sind ihre Lieblingstiere. Oder warum du ihr nicht deine Schulsachen zeigen kannst. Bücher über Zaubertränke im Bücherregal? Unmöglich. Und warum du nie etwas genaues über deine Freunde und das Leben im Internat erzählst. Wie erzählst du jemandem, dass du deinen Arm gebrochen hast, weil du vom Besen gefallen bist? Oder dass dein bester Freund eine Berühmtheit bei euch ist, er hier aber keinem auch nur auffallen würde?

Als der Kellner euch eure Bestellung bringt habt ihr euch für eine Komödie entschieden. Da der Streifen allerdings schon in einer halben Stunde anfängt, seit ihr schnell fertig und lauft dann los.

In der Eingangshalle müsst ihr euch zuerst in eine endlos lange Schlange anstellen, bevor ihr euch zwei Karten kauft und euch am Popcornstand anstellt. Als ihr euch hinsetzt, habt ihr bereits die Werbung verpasst, seit aber noch rechtzeitig zum eigentlichen Film da. Der Vorspannt ertönt und du lehnst dich entspannt im Sitz zurück.

Kichernd und Lachend verlasst ihr das Kinogebäude. Da es in der Zaubererwelt keine Kinos gibt ist das immer wieder eine Prämiere für dich. Während ihr durch die Straßen zurück nach Hause schlendert, lästert ihr über den Typen neben euch ab; er hatte vor Lachen einmal so arg lachen müssen, dass ihm die Cola zur Nase raus in sein Popcorn gelaufen ist. Gerade, als Anastasia sein Gesicht nachzumachen versucht, seit ihr auch schon bei ihr angekommen.

„OK, Ana, ich bring schnell meine Sachen weg und hole mein Übernachtungszeug und bin dann gleich wieder da."

„Ich hol schon mal alles."

Du drehst dich um und läufst hüpfend nach Hause. Als du die Tür aufmachst rennst du fast deine Mutter um.

„Und, gute Beute?"  
>„Du glaubst nicht, wie gut. Aber ich zeig dir morgen alles. Ich muss jetzt nämlich schnell alles holen."<br>Du rennst mit den Tüten bepackt nach oben und verstaust alles in deinem Schrank. Bevor du deinen Schlafsack und deine Sachen mit zu Ana nimmst schreibst du noch einen Brief an Charlie.

_Hey Charlie!_

_Wie geht es dir? Haben die Zwillinge etwas angestellt, was ich wissen müsste?_

_Wir waren bereits am See und haben da mit ein paar anderen gegrillt und sind rum geschwommen. Man, für England ist es echt verdammt heiß.Leider kann ich nicht viel schreiben, heute haben Anastasia und ich unseren Freundinnentag. Ich hab dir doch von Ana erzählt, oder? Meiner besten Muggelfreundin? Wir waren – typisch Mädels – shoppen und im Kino. Ich muss gleich los, ich übernachte heute noch bei ihr._

_Drück alle von mir!_

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Kuss, Caro_

Du steckst das Pergament in einen Briefumschlag und bindest ihn ans Bein deines Steinkauzes Keks. Der fiept kurz und fliegt dann auch schon weg. Du ziehst dir ein bequemes Tanktop und eine Jogginghose an, nimmst deine Tasche, die Isomatte und den Schlafsack und läufst los. Unten begegnest du deinen Eltern und drückst sie, bevor du wieder zu deiner Freundin läufst. Dort stößt du die Tür auf und bringst deine Sachen in Anas Zimmer. Die war bereits tüchtig; Kissen, Süßigkeiten, Filme, Spiele und Zeitschriften liegen auf dem Boden verteilt. Ihr kuschelt euch in eure Schlafsäcke und lest den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch über die Muggelpromis in Jugendzeitschriften. Den Rest des Abends verbringt ihr damit, euch Filme anzusehen (das Beste kommt zum Schluss, ziemlich beste Freunde, die Nacht der lebenden Toten), dabei alles rein zu stopfen was geht und euch über die Personen aufzuregen und lustig zu machen. Bevor ihr einschlaft, redet ihr noch über die Lieblingsstellen in all den heute gesehenen Filmen. Allerdings seit ihr zu müde, um noch groß zu philosophieren.


	8. you're just a dreamday away

Mitten in der Nacht wachst du auf. Alles ist stockfinster und dein Schlafsack windet sich um deinen Körper. Leise um nicht deine Freundin aufzuwecken schälst dich dich raus und streckst dich. Obwohl du hundemüde bist, bist du dir sicher, dass du kein Auge zumachen wirst. Du siehst dich in dem Zimmer deiner Freundin um; Die eigentlich lila Wände sind im Moment schwarz und bieten kaum Kontrast zu den Möbeln. Rechts neben der Tür steht ihr Kleiderschrank, dessen Inhalt teilweise über das gesamte Haus verteilt ist. Erst heute Abend bist du auf einer Hose ausgerutscht, als du aufs Klo wolltest. Gleich daneben steht eine kleine Kommode mit Zugschubladen. Daneben sind die Tür zum Balkon und ein kleines Fenster. In der hinteren rechten Ecke steht ein grüner Sessel, der wunderbar zu der Wandfarbe passt. Dann steht mitten im Raum ein Regal mit lauter Quadraten, in die man Kisten stellen kann. Deine Freundin hingegen hat sie mit Mickmauscomics voll gestopft. Schmunzelnd siehst du einen kleinen Raben oben auf dem Regal, den du ihr zum 11. Geburtstag geschenkt hast, als klar war, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst. In einer Nische in der linken Wand steht das Kopfstück ihres Bettes, dass wunderbar breit ist und in dem locker drei kleine Kinder schlafen können.  
>Verschlafen öffnest du die Tür und schleichst nach unten, in die Küche. Dort machst du dir einen Kakao und setzt dich damit auf einen Barhocken an die Kücheninsel. Still denkst du darüber nach, dass in knapp zwei Wochen die Meisterschaft beginnt. Zu gerne würdest du einen der Spieler persönlich treffen. Obwohl du Quidditch liebst, kennst du dich nicht mit den Spielern und der Tabelle aus. Generell interessierst du dich nur für Welt- und Europameisterschaften. Ron schüttelt darüber immer wieder den Kopf. Er liebt es, die Ergebnisse zu erfahren und über die Chancen der Mannschaften zu reden. Meistens muss man nur ab und zu nicken wenn er einen Redefluss hat und er ist für Stunden beschäftigt. Ein leises Lachen entschlüpft dir, als du einen großen Schluck deines Kakaos nimmst.<br>Dann schweifen deine Gedanken zu Sirius. Er tut dir Leid. Er ist wegen mehrfachen Mordes ins Gefängnis gekommen, obwohl Peter – diese Ratte – schuld war. Und der hat auch noch eine Auszeichnung bekommen, oder besser gesagt seine Mutter. Ob sie wohl weiß, was ihr Sohn getan hat? Dass er noch lebt? Dass er ein Todesser ist? Lebt sie überhaupt noch? Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie man sich fühlen muss, wenn der Sohn so etwas macht. Besser, sie ist tot und wird es nie erfahren.

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Du trinkst dein Getränk aus und gehst wieder nach oben. Da legst du dich in deinen Schlafsack und versuchst, ein zu schlafen.

Der nächst Morgen beginnt mit dem Geruch von frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Du lächelst, noch bevor du die Augen aufschlägst. Das liebst du an Anas Mutter. Sie hat ein tolles Timing und macht das beste Frühstück, das du kennst. Ana ist bereits weg, wahrscheinlich unten. Du hüpfst die Treppe nach unten und siehst, dass deine Freundin tatsächlich schon am Tisch sitzt und einen Apfel verschlingt. Sie grinst dich kurz an und winkt mit dem Apfel. Du setzt dich zu ihr und blickst dich erstmal um. Müsli, Obst, Marmelade und Gebäck stehen verteilt da und warten darauf, dass du sie isst. Du schnappst dir ein Brötchen, beschmierst es mit Hagebuttermarmelade und beißt herzhaft rein. Genüsslich schließt du die Augen und füllst deinen leeren Magen.

„Was machen wir heute?"  
>Du zuckst kurz mit den Schultern und nuschelst ein kurzes „Kein Plan". Dann fällt dir ein, dass du ja an Charlie geschrieben blinzelst und überlegst.<br>„Also eigentlich wollte ich heute was mit meinen Eltern machen...", meinst du langsam. Du willst sie nicht anlügen oder kränken, aber du brauchst mal einen Tag für dich. Und mit deinen Eltern willst du auch Zeit verbringen. Du hast es halt nur nicht geplant gehabt.  
>„Oh.. Echt? Das ist schade." Leicht enttäuscht schaut sie sich an. Du nickst und zuckst gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Sie wird es schon überstehen.<br>„Aber dann habe ich wenigstens Zeit für Sina."  
>Sina ist ein Mädchen aus Anas Klasse, mit der sie befreundet ist. Du hast sie noch nie getroffen, aber sie scheint nett zu sein. Zumindest nach dem, was Ana die erzählt. Ihr esst zu Ende und geht dann hoch, um deine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. An der Tür umarmt ihr euch nochmal und winkt euch noch zu. Du gehst auf direktem Weg zu deinem Haus und betrittst dein Zimmer. Deine Eule siehst du nirgends, deshalb gehst du runter in die Küche. Deine Eltern sitzen am Tisch, essen und reden über Gott und die Welt. Als du die Tür öffnest blicken sie erstaunt auf. Normalerweise kommst du erst am Abend wieder.<br>„Oh, hallo Schätzchen. Schon da?"  
>„Mh."<br>„Wilst du was essen?"  
>„Ne, hab ich schon bei Ana. Sie macht heute was mit Sina und ich wollte fragen, ob wir nicht was machen können?!"<br>Deine Mama nickt und überlegt.  
>„Wir könnten ja ist Freibad."<br>„Was? Nein! Nichts für ungut, aber mit seinen Eltern ins Freibad gehen ist irgendwie … peinlich."  
>Dein Vater lacht und schlägt vor, gemeinsam den Flur zu streichen.<br>„Eigentlich wollten wir das heute machen, aber da du schon hier bist kannst du uns ja gleich helfen."  
>Du nickst und die nächsten drei Stunden verbringt ihr damit, in alten Klamotten die weiße Farbe der Wand zu erneuern. Klingt zwar langweilig, ihr habt aber viel Spaß dabei. Du redest über die Schule und was du in den Ferien bei den Weasleys schon alles gemacht hast. Deine Eltern erzählen dir, was in der Muggelwelt alles passiert ist.<p>

Am Nachmittag legst du dich nochmal ins Bett. Der Schlafmangel gestern und die Arbeit am Vormittag haben dich ausgelaugt und lassen deine Augenlider schwer werden. Du wachst erst auf, als etwas gegen dein Fenster klopft. Zuerst denkst du, irgendwelche Kleinkinder aus der Gegend werfen Steine gegen dein Fenster, doch dann siehst du einen Brief. Von Charlie!

Hastig machst du dein Fenster auf und lässt deine Eule rein. Der Steinkauz schuhut leise und legt den Kopf schief. Du schmunzelst, es sieht einfach zu putzig aus, und machst den Knoten auf. Dann gibst du Keks einen Eulenkeks und setzt dich im Schneidesitz auf dein Bett.

Hey Liebes!

Die Zwillinge machen das Übliche, Percy ein bisschen ärgern und ständig explodiert bei den beiden etwas.  
>Wir vermissen dich alle. Aber vor allem ich. Ich vermisse den Duft deines Haares und dein leises, offenes Lachen. Ich freu mich schon, dich wieder im Arm halten zu dürfen. Vorerst geh ich nach Rumänien und komme dann direkt zum Zeltplatz bei der Quidditch-WM. Ich bin der mit den roten Haaren. :)<br>Fühl dich gedrückt mein Schatz!

Charlie

Lächelnd drückst du den Brief an deine Brust und seufzt leise auf. Du vermisst ihn auch, willst aber nicht die ganzen Ferien an ihm kleben. Du starrst abwesend aus dem Fenster. Was er wohl gerade macht? Ob er etwas mit seinen Kumpels in Rumänien unternimmt? Ob er ihnen gerade von dir erzählt?  
>In letzter Zeit fragst du dich immer wieder Dinge, auf die du keine Antwort hast. Resigniert faltest du den Brief wieder zusammen und steckst ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Du wirst ihm morgen antworten.<p> 


	9. walk with me

„Wo ist er? WO? Mama, bitte hilf mir mal!"

Während du jammerst, lehnt deine Mutter im Türrahmen und lacht.

„Das. Ist. Nicht. Lustig!" blaffst du in den Raum rein und krabbelst unter dein Bett. Schon wieder.

„Ich war mir so sicher, dass er hier irgendwo ist."

„Hast du schon mal in der Garage nachgeschaut? Nur so als Idee."

Verdutzt starrst du sie aus großen Augen an. Dann klatscht du dir deine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ich wusste es! Mensch!"

Du hetzt runter und durch den Windfang in die Garage. Und dort liegt er. Erleichtert nimmst du ihn und läufst wieder hoch. Du legst ihn neben deinen Koffer und gehst ein paar Schritte zurück. Zufrieden überblickst du dein aufgeräumtes Zimmer, deinen Hogwartskoffer und den grellgelben Fußball, den du schon eine geschlagenen Stunde gesucht hast. Eigentlich sollte dich Mr. Weasley schon vor zehn Minuten abholen und dich in den Fuchsbau bringen. Morgen Abend beginnt die Quidditch-WM und damit ihr morgen keinen Stress habt wirst du schon heute zu deinen Freunden kommen. Harry hat dir erst vor drei Tagen geschrieben, dass er auch schon bei den Weasleys ist und sich auf dich freut. Von Hermine hast du auch einen Brief bekommen, in dem sie von ihren Ferien erzählt und dich ermahnt, ja nichts zu vergessen. Als du daran denkst musst du schon wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken. Also wenn Hermine keine Lehrerin oder Anwältin wird weißt du auch nicht weiter.

„Hast du jetzt alles? Deine Schulbücher? Dein Besen?"

„Ja Mama. Können wir jetzt runter?"

Sie nickt und ihr geht runter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort steht dein Vater und telefoniert mit einem seiner Kollegen. Das wirst du vermissen. Die Möglichkeit, mal eben zum Hörer zu greifen und jemanden anzurufen. Ganz spontan. In dem Punkt haben die Zauberer einen entschiedenen Nachteil. Will man da eine Freundschaft auf Distanz aufrecht erhalten, muss man sich mit Briefen zufrieden stellen. Sich im Notfall schnell bei jemanden ausheulen, der gerade nicht da ist? Unmöglich wenn man nicht apparieren kann. Er sieht euch und lächelt euch entschuldigend entgegen. Er gibt noch ein paar Anweisungen durch und legt auf.  
>„Meine zwei Frauen. Schade, dass du schon wieder weg musst. Willst du nicht eine Stufe überspringen und in Jahr früher mit Hogwarts aufhören? Und dann wider hier wohnen?" Dein Vater lacht kehlig auf und umarmt dich. Du kicherst und drückst ihn an dich. Gerade, als du zu einer frechen Antwort ansetzt, klingelt es an der Tür. Du machst dich los und gehst den Flur runter. Als du die Tür öffnest, steht Arthur Weasley auf eurer Türmatte und grinst dich breit an. Er hat eine Latzhose an, die vom Schnitt her aus den Achtzigern zu seien scheint, darunter ein gestreiftes T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Du verdrehst innerlich die Augen. Dass die Zauberer anscheinend wirklich denken, dass Muggel so rumlaufen, ist zugleich komisch und beleidigend. Und für sie peinlich. Du bittest ihn rein, aber er winkt ab.<br>„Molly will,dass wir gleich wieder los gehen. Aber nächstes Mal. Ah, Mrs. Bilston! Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."  
>Mr. Weasley schüttelt ihr Hand und schaut ins Haus. Dein Vater kommt nun auch und reicht Rons Vater mit einem Lächeln die Hand.<br>„Mr. Weasley. Schön, dass sie Caro mit nehmen. So eine WM ist bestimmt spannend."  
>„Nicht nur das. Ich habe vom Büro sogar Karten für die oberste Reihe bekommen. Wunderbare Aussicht. Es wird bestimmt fantastisch."<br>Mr. Weasley schien vor Stolz zu platzen. Du entschuldigst dich und gehst nach oben, um deine Sachen zu holen. Als alles unten steht, siehst du eine bekannte Person auf eure Haustür zurennen. Anastasia bleibt keuchend vor dir stehen und stützt ihre Hände auf ihre Knie.  
>„Ich .. wollte … mich … nochmal … verabschieden", bringt sie mit Müh und Not hervor. Du lächelst und drückst sie an dich.<br>„Wir sehen uns ja nächstes Jahr." flüsterst du leise.  
>„Worauf dich dich verlassen kannst", wispert sie und seufzt auf. Dann löst sie sich vor dir und bringt ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande.<br>„Man mir keine Schande, OK?" Du lachst und nickst.  
>„Ich gebe mein Bestes, weißt du doch."<br>Sie schmunzelt noch einmal traurig und dreht sich dann wieder um. Als sie um die Ecke der Straße biegt winkt ihr euch nochmal zu. Dann hebst du deinen Koffer und deinen Besen hoch und nickst Mr. Weasley zu und bekommst ein Nicken zurück.  
>„OK. Macht's gut. Ich schreib euch." Deine Eltern umarmen sich, was wegen dem Koffer sehr schwer ist, und geben dir je einen Kuss auf die Wange. Du trottest hinter Mr. Weasley die Straße entlang und ein paar Meter in einen Wald hinein. Da das hier ein Muggelgebiet ist, müsst ihr von einem unauffälligen, versteckten Ort aus apparieren. Da du noch nie appariert bist, bist zu ziemlich nervös als er dich bittet, seinen Arm zu fassen. Du klammerst dich mit der linken Hand an deinen Koffer, deinen Besen und den Ball fest und mit der anderen am Arm von Rons Vater. Gerade, als du nochmal tief Luft holst, wird alles um dich herum in einen Strudel gezogen. Alles verschwimmt und eine seltsame Enge nimmt dich gefangen. Panisch drückst du deine Sachen an dich und versuchst, nicht zu ersticken.<br>Und dann ist es wieder anstatt von bunten Häusern, die hinter ein paar Nadelbäumen hervor blitzen, siehst du den Fuchsbau und den klaren Himmel, der hinter den Bergen zu verschwinden scheint.  
>Erschrocken blickst du dich um.<br>„Oh."  
>„Seltsames Gefühl, oder? Schnell, Molly fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben." Mr. Weasley klopft dir auf die Schulter und geht dann auf das Haus zu. Du schüttelst nur den Kopf.<br>Als du hinter ihm durch dir Tür trittst, kommt Mrs. Weasley auf dich zu, umarmt dich und tätschelt deine Wange.  
>„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du jedes Mal dünner wirst. Na komm, ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht." Ihr mütterliches Lächeln erwiderst du und setzt dich an den Tisch. Die anderen sitzen bereits da und greifen tüchtig zu.<br>„Hey Caro! Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben." Ron grinst dir zu und stopft sich die nächste Portion rein. Neben ihm sitzt ein relativ blasser Harry. Auch er begrüßt dich freundlich. Du grinst ihn an, während Mrs. Weasley dir einen Teller vorlegt. Nach dem Essen geht ihr alle hoch und redet über eure Ferien.  
>Ron geht es eigentlich ganz gut, allerdings sind die Zwillinge noch aktiver als auch sonst schon. Anscheinend hat ihre Mutter einen Schreikrampf bekommen, als die beiden einmal fast das Haus mit einer Rakete abgefackelt haben. Harry und du lacht über sein Gesicht, als er ihren nachzumachen versucht.<br>Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern und meint, dass es „nicht besonderes gewesen wäre. Ein ganz normaler Sommer im Hause Dursley.". Ihr wisst, was das hießt. Er wurde ignoriert oder angeschrien, während sein fetter Cousin sich mit Kuchen voll gefressen hat. Du findest das einfach widerlich. Selbst, wenn sie ihn nicht mögen, müssen sie ihm doch nicht so zusetzen.  
>Du erzählst nur kurz von Ana, mit der du nach dem 'Familientag' fast nur noch abgehangen hast. Dann seit ihr erstmal leise. Auf einmal grinst dich Harry süffisant an.<br>„Ich hab gehört, du hast einen Freund."  
>Du ziehst ein langes Gesicht. <em>Hier bleibt ja auch gar nichts für sich! <em>  
>„Jub. Ich wüsste nur gerne, wer hier so ne Labbertasche ist." Mit einem zugleich wütenden und belustigten Blick starrst du Ron an, der sogleich rote Ohren bekommt.<br>Der fängt an, von Quidditch und vom morgigen Tag zu reden, und sofort ist Harry Feuer und Flamme. Du musst nur noch ab und an deine Meinung einwerfen, den Rest übernehmen die beiden schon.

Am nächsten Morgen wirst du durch ein lautes Klopfen geweckt. Eine dir sehr bekannte Stimmt ruft deinen Namen. Du runzelst die Stirn und willst dich gerade umdrehen und weiter schlafen,als dir einfällt, was für ein Tag heute ist. Quidditch! Das Finale! Erschrocken schreckst du hoch und siehst dich um. Als du aus dem Fenster schaust fällt dir auf, dass die Sonne gerade erst auf geht. Die Stimme ist bereits weg und schien den Leuten, Harry und Ron, weiter oben die Hölle heiß zu machen. Du ziehst dir ein grünes T-Shirt und eine Jeans an. Unten stolperst du in die Person rein, die dich aufgeweckt hast.  
>„Hermine!", rufst du und umarmst sie stürmig.<br>„Caro! Schön, dich zu sehen!"  
>„Seit wann bist du den hier?"<br>„Gerade erst angekommen. Und du?"  
>„Gestern." Grinsend setzt du dich neben sie und schüttest dir Haferflocken und Milch in eine Schüssel. Während du isst redet sie über ihre Ferien und dass sie – mal wieder – vorgelernt hat. Sie schwärmt vom neuen Stoff und dass sie es unmöglich findet, wie wenig ihr – mal wieder – lernen werdet. Erst, als sie von ihrem Kater anfängt, fällt dir auf, dass auch Ron und Harry schon da sind. Die hängen über ihrem Essen wie zwei Tote. Du unterdrückst ein Lachen und versuchst, diesen Anblick für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten.<p>

Nach dem Zähneputzen scheucht euch Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt herum. Anscheinend habt ihr einen Zeitplan. Harry und Ron, die eh schon schlecht gelaunt sind, grummeln nur und trödeln herum. George und Fred bekommen eine Standpauke; anscheinend wollten sie einige ihrer Erfindungen zum Verkauf mitnehmen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später als geplant seit ihr endlich fertig und folgt Mr. Weasley, der auf zielstrebig auf einen der Berge zu läuft. Hinter diesem befindet sich, wie sich heraus stellt, eine Ebene mit einem kleinen Wald, hinter dem sich wieder Berge erstrecken. Etwa einen Kilometer und gefühlte zwei Stunden hinter den ersten Bäumen werdet ihr langsamer. Das Stöhnen deiner Freunde am Anfang hat sich in ein allgemeines Genörgel entwickelt. Sogar die Chaoszwillinge geben nichts als Schmerzenslaute von sich. Ginny läuft zwischen dir und Hermine, Fred und George vor und Harry und Ron hinter euch.  
>„Nicht bummeln!" Mr. Weasleys Standartspruch geht dir inzwischen auf den Keks. Du schnaufst und siehst dich um. Bäumeund nichts als Bäume. Als du dich gerade nach vorne umdrehst, tritt ein Mann hinter einem großen Baum hervor.<br>„Ah! Amos. Kinder, das ist Amos Diggory, ein Arbeitskollege. Und wo ist..."  
>In dem Moment sprang ein Junge vom Baum. Erschrocken über so viel Hektik am Morgen (xD) zuckst du zusammen. Der Junge war ganz hübsch, du kennst ihn vom Sehen-Hören. Er war in Huffelpuff, kommt dieses Jahr in die letzte Klasse und spielt Quidditch. Und ein Großteil der Mädchen schwärmte für ihn. Dir war das unerklärlich; er kommt dir etwas zu glatt rüber. Zu perfekt.<br>„Ah, da ist er ja. Leute, dass ist Amos' Sohn, Cedric. Ihr kennt ihn bestimmt...?"  
>Cedric grinst euch nett zu und grüßt in die Runde. Ihr grüßt zurück. Als Mr. Diggory Harry sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. So reagierten die Leute meistens, wenn sie ihn das erste Mal sahen. Da du eine Muggelgeborene bist, hast du ihn nie besonders behandelt. Erst nach etwa einer Woche hast du die Geschichte seiner Narbe erfahren und zu dem Zeitpunkt wart ihr bereits Freunde.<br>Gemeinsam mit den Diggorys lauft ihr weiter, bis ihr zu einem Berg kommt. Dort steht nicht als ein alter Schuh, einer von der Sorte, den man aus einem See fischen kann, alt und verfault.  
>„OK, jeder sucht sich einen Platz. Schnell, schnell, sonst ist es zu spät."<br>Verwirrt schaust du Mr. Weasley an. Einen Platz? Wofür?  
>Deine Freunde setzen sich in einem Kreis um den Schuh herum und fassten ihn irgendwo an. Du zwängst dich dazu und tippst auf die Spitze des braunen Lederschuhs. Auf einmal fängt er an, blau zu leuchten. Mr. Diggory zählt von fünf runter, bei zwei ruft Mr. Weasley Harrys Namen. Der greift noch schnell nach dem Schaft, als ihr euch auch schon anfangt euch im Kreis zu drehen.<p> 


	10. burn it down

Wie beim apparieren verwischen alle Farben. Die Luft rauscht in deinen Ohren und Tränen werden in deine Augen getrieben.  
>„Lasst los!"<br>„Was?", kreischt Hermine links neben dir.  
>„Lasst. Los!", schreit Mr. Weasley nochmal. Du schließt die Augen und lockerst deinen Griff. Sofort wirst du vom Luftstrom noch außen gezogen. Du kreischt und ruderst wild mit den Armen. Dann ist alles vorbei und du landest auf der linken Seite. Deine Schulter schmerzt und dir ist schwindelig, aber als du die Augen wieder aufschlägst siehst du, dass es deinen Freunden genauso geht. Über euch siehst du drei Personen locker auf euch zu lauen. Laufen?<br>Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory und Cedric schienen einen Spaziergang in der Luft zu machen, als sie auch schon landen. Mr. Weasley lässt wieder sein „nicht bummeln!" hören und du musst dich beeilen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Auch die anderen sind wieder auf den Beinen und folgen den Erwachsenen. Nach ein paar Metern kommt ihr an den ersten Zelten an. Überall hörst du Schreie, Kindergelächter und Verkäufer, die ihre Ware anbieten. Begeistert schaust du dich immer wieder um und gehst Stelzenläufern aus dem Weg. Du siehst, wie George und Fred bereits eifrig nach Verkäufern Ausschau halten. Anscheinend haben sie doch noch einige Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien mitgeschummeln können. Kichernd folgst du deinen Freunden, bis ihr euch an einer Wegkreuzung von den Diggorys verabschiedet. Weitere fünf Minuten Fußmarsch trennen euch von eurem Zelt, das klein und schäbig zwischen zwei weiteren eingeklemmt zu seien scheint. Verwundert fragst du dich, wie ihr da alle rein passen sollt. Selbst für zwei Erwachsene müsste es da drin zu eng sein. Mr. Weasley scheucht euch rein und du siehst, wie nach einander Fred und George, Ron, Ginny, Harry und schließlich Hermine im Inneren verschwinden. Du gehst hinterher.

Begeistert bleibst du stehen. So klein es von außen aussieht, so groß ist das Zelt von innen. Der höchste Punkt muss mindestens vier Meter über euch sein! Du siehst Sofas und einen kleinen Ofen und dazu die Eingänge zu mehreren Nebenräumen. Aus einem kommen gerade Hermine und Ginny, die dich sofort mit schleifen.  
>„Ich liebe Zauberei! Das ist die beste Erfindung, die ich kenne!" Lachend schmeißt du dich auf das leere Bett und verschränkst die Arme hinter deinem Kopf. Wenn jetzt auch noch...<br>Du schreckst hoch. „Wo ist Charlie?"  
>Ginny kichert und wedelt mit der Hand. „Der kommt erst in etwa zwei Stunden. Kurz, bevor das Spiel anfängt."<br>Du seufzt und lässt dich wieder zurück fallen. Ginny kichert nur weiter.  
>„Kommt schon Mädels, wir gehen uns umsehen. Das wird ein Spaß."<p>

Hier gibt es wirklich alles, was da Quidditchherz begehrt. Du hast dir einem riesigen Schaumstoffhandschuh seit ihr auch den Jungs begegnet. Ron hat sich natürlich sofort mit Viktor-Krum-Fanartikeln voll gepackt. Du könntest schwören, dass du sogar eine dieser Figuren gesehen hast, die sich bewegen und auf dem Besen reiten können. Ginny hat einen neuen Hut und Hermine ein Buch über die Vereinsgeschichten der beiden Mannschaften. Bill und Percy sind inzwischen auch aufgetaucht. Da sie bereits apparieren können und dürfen, sind sie später dazu gekommen.

Kurz bevor das Spiel anfängt und kurz nachdem die Sonne unter gegangen ist, kommt ein neuer Rotschopf in euer Zelt. Als du ihn siehst, lässt du dein Buch fallen und stürzt dich mit einem kleinen Schrei auf ihn. Du springst ihm um den Hals und lässt dich von ihm durch die Luft wirbeln. Glücklich grinsend hängst du in Charlies Armen, als er dich wieder auf den Boden stellt und dich küsst. Seufzend erwiderst du den Kuss und hast dabei das Gefühl, als würdest du von einer inneren Sonne geschmolzen werden und dahin fließen. Von hinten kommt ein leisen Quiecken – typisch Ginny – dann ist es still. Als der Kuss endet, grinst du ihn wieder an, murmelst ein leises „Hi" und ziehst ihn dann in den Teil des Zeltes, in dem das Mädchenzimmer ist.

„Du siehst toll aus, Caro." Dabei lächelt er dich sanft an.  
>Du wirst leicht rot und erwiderst mit einem „Danke."<br>Ihr sitzt zusammen auf deinem Bett und kuscheln euch aneinander. Dabei erzählt er dir, wie einer seiner Drachen krank wurde und was es für ein Aufwand war, ihm zu helfen. Du hörst ihn gespannt zu.  
>„Auf jeden Fall geht es ihm wieder gut, nur noch etwas fleckig auf der Zunge. Wie waren denn deine Ferien?"<br>Du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Ana und ich waren noch ein paar Mal am See oder in der Stadt bummeln. Das übliche Mädchengetue eben. Oh, und wir waren auf einem Festival. Mit Rockmusik und so. Am Ende hat sich einer von der Bühne gestürzt und ist auf den Händen der Zuschauer gelandet. Echt unglaublich." Dabei lachst du aus vollem Hals auf. Charlie grinst mit dir, schlingt seine Arme um dich und legt seinen Kopf auf deine Schulter. Sein Atem kitzelt unter deinem Ohr und lässt dich leicht brummen.  
>„Ich hab dich vermisst", haucht er und küsst dich an eben dieser Stelle. Du wendest ihm deinen Kopf zu und küsst ihn sanft. Wie du das vermisst hast! Erst, als Ginny euch zum Spielanfang holen kommt, löst ihr eure Lippen von einander. Immer noch leicht schwankend steht ihr auf und folgt den anderen in Richtung Stadion. Dort habt ihr einen Platz auf der obersten Etage. Als ihr die Treppen hoch steigt, begegnet ihr den Malfoys.<br>„Ah, Mr. Potter. So sieht man sich wieder."  
>Draco grinst euch verächtlich an.<br>„Wir sitzen in der Ehrenloge, auf Einladung des Zauberministers persönlich."  
>Mr. Malfoy stößt ihn leicht mit seinem Gehstock in die Seite. Eine silberne Schlange mit grünen Augen – echte Smaragde? - blitzt am oberen Ende auf. „Draco, prahle nicht. Vor allem nicht vor solchen Leuten. Die sind es nicht wert."<br>Ihr wollte einfach weiter laufen, doch Mr. Malfoy klemmt Harrys Hand mit dem Schlangenkopf fest.  
>„Sei lieber vorsichtig, Junge. Man weiß nie, wer sich alles so rumtriebt."<br>Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Ehrenloge. Hermine packte Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Wow! Von hier oben kann man ja wirklich alles sehen!" Mit großen Augen schaust du dir das Feld an, das eindeutig um einiges größer ist als das von Hogwarts. Durch ein magisches Fernrohr siehst du dir in Zeitlupe an, wie sich die Leute auf der anderen Seite des Feldes unterhalten. Charlies Hand liegt dabei die ganze Zeit an deiner Hüfte. Du lehnst dich an ihn und lässt dich nochmal von ihm küssen. In deiner Magengegend bildet sich ein warmer, geradezu heißer Feuerball, der in deine Adern übergeht und dich bis in die Zehenspitzen wärmt.  
>Gerade, als ihr euch wieder löst, saust eine Gruppe von Besen über euch hinweg. Ihr zuckt zusammen, nur um dann laut zu applaudieren und zu schreien. Die Iren fliegen einmal um das gesamte Feld herum und lassen dann einen gewaltigen Kobold in der Luft erscheinen, der anfängt zur irischen Nationalhymne zu tanzen und zu steppen. Doch keine fünf Sekunden später ist diese Illusion zerstört, als die zweite Mannschaft, die Bulgaren, hindurch fliegen und ihn in tausend Feuerwerksfunken zerspringen lassen. Auch sie fliegen eine Ehrenrunde. Das Gesicht einer ihrer Spieler erscheint groß auf der Leinwand, die bisher alle mögliche Werbung angezeigt hat. Ron neben dir brüllt laut auf und hüpft herum. Das gesamte Stadion scheint zu explodieren, während Viktor Krum seine Faust in die Luft stößt und noch etwas herum fliegt. Der Zauberminister sagt kurz ein paar Worte und eröffnet mit einem Zauberstabschlenker das Spiel, bevor der Schiedsrichter die Bälle frei lässt.<p>

Ron steht auf in der Mitte des Raumes und Fred und George hüpfen um ihn herum. Dabei singen sie durchgehend „Krum! Krum!". Du sitzt mit einer Tasse heißem Tee auf Charlies Schoß und beobachtest das ganze vergnügt. Obwohl Viktor Krum am Ende den Schnatz gefangen hat, haben die Iren gewonnen. Das Spiel war definitiv das Spannendste, das du je gesehen hast. Teilweise bist du gar nicht mehr hinterher gekommen, so schnell ging alles. Inzwischen ist es zwei Uhr Nachts. Von draußen dringt der Lärm der Feiernden zu euch durch.  
>„Krum ist mehr als nur ein Spieler! Er ist ein Gott!", behauptet Ron stolz.<br>„Oh Krum! Ich liebe dich!", singt George.  
>„Nimms mir nicht kruuuum!", johlt Fred auf einem Knie kniend weiter.<p>

Du lachst laut los und verschüttest einen Teil deines Tees, als Mr. Weasley von draußen kommt und euch unterbricht.  
>„Schnell! Wir müssen hier raus!"<br>„Aber Dad! Das sind doch nur die Iren, die noch etwas feiern."  
>„Das sind nicht die Iren. Beeilt euch!"<br>Wo gerade noch ausgelassene Freude war, ist jetzt Angst. Was ist da los? Charlie nimmt deine Hand und zerrt dich mit raus.  
>Draußen schreien die Zauberer panisch herum. Zuerst weißt du nicht, was eigentlich los ist. Was ist schon schlimm an einem Haufen Feiernder? Rechts nimmst du schwach ein Lagerfeuer wahr. Doch es ist kein Lagerfeuer. Du starrst ein riesiges Feuer an, das eine große Reihe von Zelten erwischt hat, ansonsten ist es stockdunkel. Davor laufen vermummte Gestalten, die ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft halten. Instinktiv schaust du nach oben und erschrickst; eine kleine Familie, die Muggel in dieser Gegend, schweben bewusstlos in der Luft. Wie erstarrt stehst du da und starrst nach oben. Charlie schreit dir etwas zu, doch du verstehst es nicht. Zittrig bewegst du einen Fuß vor den anderen.<br>Nach ein paar Schritten wirst du immer schneller, bis du an den Zelten vorbei hechtest. Du richtest dich nach Charlies blauem T-shirt, das immer wieder vor dir in der Menge auftaucht. Du bekommst immer schwerer Luft, Rauch dringt in deine Lunge, verdrängt den Sauerstoff und bringt dich zum husten. Deine Augen brennen und tränen. Deine Seite schmerzt, als ein Mann in einem Poncho und einem Spitzhut mit Sternen auf dem Kopf dich mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite stößt. Irgendwo hörst du ein Kind weinen und nach seiner Mutter schreien. Und ein diabolisches Lachen, dass dich noch schneller antreibt, immer schneller, immer weiter, bis zum Waldrand. Die Bäume sehen aus, als würden sie brennen. Wie die brennenden Zelte. Wie Fackeln bei einer Hetzjagd. Und genau das war es auch. Du stolperst über eine Wurzel oder deine eigenen Füße, du weißt es nicht, und rennst noch im Aufstehen weiter.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, weit genug von den Schreien weg, bleibst du schließlich stehen. Du schreist Charlies Namen, hustest und würgst und schreist. Panik steigt in dir auf. Wo ist er? Wo sind die anderen? Bist du allein? Als eine Hand deine Schulter umklammert schreist du auf und wirbelst herum. Hermine, keuchend, mit Kratzern und Ruß im Gesicht und mit Haarsträhnen auf der verschwitzten Stirn klebend, steht dir gegenüber. Als du deine Freundin siehst, abgekämpft aber anscheinend unverletzt, lachst du panisch und erleichtert auf und schlingst deine Arme um ihren Hals.  
>„Du bist da."<p>

Keuchend stemmst du dir deine Hände in die Seite.  
>„Wo ist Ron? Wo ist Harry? Wo sind alle?"<br>Erschrocken siehst du auf. Was? Hermine dreht sich panisch herum.  
>„Harry ist weg. Ich war mir sicher, dass er genau hinter mir war."<br>Auch du siehst dich um, aber du siehst nur Bäume und rennende Menschen, die du nicht kennst. Charlie?  
>„Vielleicht haben sie uns in dem Chaos verloren."<br>„Und wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist?"  
>Besorgt denkst du nach. Was waren das für Typen? Was wollten sie? Wo ist Charlie?<p>

Du willst gerade den Vorschlag machen, zurück zu gehen, als du ein blaues T-Shirt siehst.  
>„CHARLIE!"<br>Die Person bremst im Laufen ab und dreht sich in eure Richtung. Erst, als sie hinter einem Ast hervor kommt, siehst du Charlies Gesicht. Du weinst und lachst und wirfst dich in seine Arme. Beruhigt und besorgt beugt er sich zu dir runter und legt seine Wange an deine. Deine Tränen und der verschmierte Ruß auf euren Gesichtern vermischen sich. Seine Kleidung riecht nach Feuer, Kiefern und Baumwolle. Deine Fingernägel graben sich in seine Schultern, als ein verzweifelter Tränenschwall aus dir heraus bricht. Er fährt dir fahrig über deine zerzausten Haare und murmelt immer wieder die selben Floskeln - „Es wird alles gut. Ich bin bei dir. Beruhig dich, es wird alles wieder gut." - bis du dich wieder im Griff hast; oder bis du einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig hast. Schniefend wischt du dir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Hermine drückt dich auch nochmal. „Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?", wendet sie sich an Charlie.  
>Der nickt mürrisch.<br>„Ginny und die Zwillinge sind etwa zehn Meter von hier entfernt. Dad, Percy, Bill und ein paar andere Erwachsene helfen den Muggeln. Ron und Harry hab ich nicht gesehen."  
>Hermine schaut sich nervös um. „Und wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist? Ich glaube, ich such sie mal."<br>Charlie schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm besser erstmal mit. Wenn du jetzt auch noch weg bist bringt das niemandem was."  
>Zu dritt lauft ihr durch den Wald, du klammerst dich an Charlies Hand fest. Sein Daumen streichelt deinen Handrücken und beruhigt dich etwas. Ein paar Minuten darauf stehen Ginny, Fred und George vor euch. Ginny ist total verängstigt, Freds Haare sind teilweise angekokelt und George hat eine Brandwunde am Oberarm, die blutrot glänzt. Als sie euch sehen, breitet sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Hermine sieht sich immer noch ständig um und scheint immer ungeduldiger zu werden.<br>„Ich geh jetzt Ron und Harry suchen," meint sie plötzlich. Obwohl du eigentlich keine Lust hast und am liebsten in ein warmes, kuschelweiches Bett kriechen würdest, nickst du und befreist dich aus Charlies Umarmung. „Ich geh mit."  
>Charlie macht schon den Mund auf um dich zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber du schüttelst den Kopf. „Es geht mir schon besser." Dann folgst du Hermine Richtung Zeltplatz.<p>

Ihr lauft ziemlich lange, ihr seit weiter gerannt, als ihr dachtet. Als der Rand des Waldes schon in Sicht ist, kommt jemand von rechts aus dem Gebüsch. Hermine kreischt auf und du springst hinter einen Baum.  
>„Ganz ruhig! Ich bins, Ron."<br>Du schaust hinter dem Stamm hervor. Hermine seufzt erleichtert auf und fängt sofort an zu schimpfen, wie er euch nur so erschrecken konnte und dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Rons Ohren werden dunkelrot und er stammelt etwas von wegen 'Harry suchen'. Du gehst dazwischen und erinnerst sie daran, dass Harry immer noch nicht wieder da ist.  
>Als ihr den Rand des Waldes erreicht seht ihr, dass die gruseligen Männer weg sind. Inzwischen sind alle Zelte runtergebrannt und nichts als Asche und Rauch ist zu sehen. Du bekommst trotzdem eine Gänsehaut und hast das Gefühl, jemand würde euch beobachten. Doch als du dich umsiehst ist da niemand. Ihr schleicht in die Richtung, in der etwa euer Zelt stand. Plötzlich siehst du jemanden hinter einem Zelt hocken.<br>„Da ist er!"  
>Hermine und du rennt zu ihm hin. Als ihr ihn erreicht, schließt ihr ihn in eure Arme.<br>„Harry, da bist du ja. Was war den los?" Dabei steht ihr wieder auf und schaut ihn fragend an.  
>„Ich bin hingefallen und irgendwie bewusstlos geworden. Ich weiß auch nicht." Dabei zuckt er mit den Schultern und starrt über eure Schultern. Du drehst dich um, doch da ist nichts.<br>„Was ist den los?" Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, apparieren etwa ein Dutzend Zauberer um euch herum und schießen alle gleichzeitig einen Lähmzauber auf euch ab. Ihr duckt euch, als die roten Blitze über euch zusammentreffen.  
>„Stopp! Das ist mein Sohn!" Mr. Weasley kommt auf euch zu gerannt und stellt sich neben euch.<br>„Stehen bleiben! Verbrecher! Die waren es!" Ein Mann mit Schnauzer, der dir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, droht euch und mustert euch eingehend aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
>„Mr. Crouch, das sind Kinder! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass die all das hier gemacht haben!"<br>Die Augen des Mannes, Mr. Crouch, huschen umher.  
>„Da war jemand. Ein Mann." Harry zeigt auf die Stelle, auf die er gestarrt hat.<br>„Ein Mann?"  
>„Ja. Er hatte einen langen Mantel an, mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen. Und er hat das da herauf beschworen:" Dabei nickte Harry zum Himmel. Du schaust nach oben und siehst ein seltsam grün leuchtendes Zeichen; ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange. Auch das Zeichen kommt dir bekannt vor, als hättest du es schon mal gesehen. Du spürst, dass es etwas böses ist und hast noch stärker das Gefühl, dass da noch jemand bei euch ist. <em>Ich werde ja schon richtig paranoid!<em>  
>Mr. Crouch starrt das Zeichen an und befielt dann, weiter zu suchen. Hermine, Ron, Harry, du und Mr. Weasley geht zum Rest der Truppe, die noch immer auf euch warten. Mit Tränen in den Augen wirfst du dich in Charlies Arme.<p> 


	11. back again

Und was genau war das jetzt?"  
>Obwohl dir das Zeichen von der Weltmeisterschaft nicht aus dem Kopf will, hast du immer noch keine Ahnung, woher du es kennst.<br>„Es ist das dunkle Mal."  
>Hermine nickt, um sich selbst zuzustimmen. Dabei schlingt sie die Decke enger um ihre Schultern.<br>Harry, Ron, Hermine und du sitzt zusammen auf Rons Bett. Morgen werdet ihr nach Hogwarts fahren, frühestens in den Weihnachtsferien werdet ihr wiederkommen. Die Ereignisse von vorhin stecken euch noch tief in den Knochen. Mr. Wealey hat euch erstmal in den Fuchsbau zurückgebracht.  
>Natürlich könnt ihr jetzt nicht mehr schlafen.<br>„Was ist das?" Auch Harry hat keine Ahnung, was das war.  
>„Du weißt das nicht? Das Dunkle Mal ist das Zeichen von Du-wisst-schon-wem. Seine Anhänger haben es überall dort erscheinen lassen, wo sie gemordet haben."<br>„Voldemorts Anhänger?"  
>Hermine und Ron zucken zusammen als Harry seinen Namen ausspricht. Was du echt lustig findest, zumindest bei Hermine.<br>Sie kennt diesen Begriff erst, seit sie elf ist, und ihr Familie hat auch nie etwas damit zu tun gehabt. Also wieso hat sie so eine Angst bei dem Namen?  
>Bei Ron verstehst du es ja noch, wer weiß, wer alles von seinen Verwandten durch ihn und seine Gefolgschaft ermordet wurde und was er sich als kleines Kind alles für Horrorgeschichten anhören musste, aber bei Hermine? Das ist nichts als Panikmache der breiten Masse.<br>„Sag doch nicht seinen Namen. Ja, seiner Anhänger. Sie heißen Todesser und haben dieses Zeichen auf ihren Arm tätowiert. Damit konnte er sie zu sich rufen. Echt gruselig, wenn du mich fragst." Er schüttelte sich und blickte verstört drein.  
>Du nickst und kuschelst dich in deine Decke.<br>„Wir sollten versuchen, nochmal etwas zu schlafen." Du siehst Hermine dankbar an. Du hättest gerne noch einen Moment für dich. Ihr legt euch alle in eure Betten und starrt an die Decke. Erst, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen raus kommen, dämmerst du ein.

An Gleis 9 ¾ schlingst du deine Arme um Charlie. Er vergräbt seine Nase in deinen Haaren und atmet tief ein. Du drückst dein Gesicht an seine Schulter und schließt die Augen. Wenn dieser Moment nur für immer andauern würde! Ihr hattet so wenig Zeit für einander in dem Chaos.  
>„Denk an mich."<br>„Ich werde jede Sekunde an dich denken", murmelt er wie selbstverständlich und drückt dich an den Schultern von sich weg.  
>„Du musst los."<br>Du nickst traurig und küsst ihn nochmal. Als du seine warmen, weichen Lippen spürst durchspült dich ein Gefühl von Trauer und Alleinsein. Dein Herz verkrampft sich und scheint zu bluten und tausend Tode zu durchleben. Du siehst ihm in die Augen und siehst die gleiche Melancholie. Du verziehst deine Mundwinkel zu einem brüchigen Schmunzeln. Dann drehst du dich um.

Heute morgen sind alle herum gehetzt, und obwohl wohl keiner von euch ein Auge zu machen, geschweige denn erholsam schlafen konnte seit ihr viel zu spät dran gewesen. Mrs. Weasley war am schlimmsten; ständig ist sie um euch herum gewuselt und euch angezischt, ob dies und jenes schon gepackt habt. Ginny war am Ende so verzweifelt und verunsichert, dass sie alles nochmal neu gepackt hat. Natürlich musstet ihr, kaum dass ihr losgefahren seit, nochmal umdrehen, da Fred irgendetwas total Wichtiges für die Experimente vergessen hatte.

Jetzt stehst du hinter dem Fenster eines Abteils, das ihr gefunden habt. Ein lautes Pfeilen ertönt als ihr losfahrt. Du winkst so lange, bis du Charlie nicht mehr sehen kannst. Zuletzt wirft er dir noch einen Kuss zu. Traurig lässt du dich auf deinen Platz neben dem Fenster fallen, lehnst deinen Kopf an die Wand und schweifst mit deinen Gedanken ab. Draußen ist alles grau und dunkel – selbst für Großbritannien im September ein nicht allzu normaler Anblick. Du hast mal Bilder von Frankreich um diese Zeit gesehen. Sonne satt und Leute in kurzen Hosen und Röcken. Zuerst starrst du nur aus dem Fenster und wartest auf den Regen, der sicher noch kommen wird, doch dann hörst du, wie Hermine auf Harry einredet.

„Sei ganz ehrlich Harry. Deine Narbe hat weh getan, oder?"  
>Harrys Hand schnellt runter, doch dir ist klar, dass er gerade seine berühmte Narbe gerieben hat. Auf seinem Schoß liegt die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ganz vorne prangt die Schlagzeile „Terror auf der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft" und darunter ein Bild des Dunklen Mals. Hermine beugt sich vor und senkt ihre Stimme.<br>„Du solltest Sirius davon berichten. Er möchte sowas bestimmt wissen."  
>Harry sieht nach draußen. Dann holt er aus seinem Koffer über ihm auf der Gepäckablage einen Bogen Pergament und seine Feder. Mit seiner krakeligen Schrift bedeckt er fast die ganze Seite und steckt ihn dann in einen Umschlag. Außen schreibt er 'Schnuffel' drauf – Sirius' Spitzname. Er bindet ihn an Hedwig´s Bein und schickt ihn nach draußen.<p>

Die restliche Fahrt über passiert nichts spannendes. Ron nascht Unmengen an Süßigkeiten – anscheinend war die Süßigkeitentante da während du geistig abwesend warst. Als ihr endlich ankommt ist es noch hell. Doch anstatt wie sonst sofort in die Große Halle zu gehen, werdet ihr auf halbem Weg quasi aufgehalten. Ein kleiner Junge schreit „Kutsche!" und zeigt auf den Himmel. Sofort stürzt ihr hin.

Tatsächlich fliegt eine große, gold-blaue Kutsche am Himmel, gezogen von mehreren geflügelten Pferden. Du traust deinen Augen kaum. Warum in Gottes Namen fliegt eine Kutsche auf das Schlossgelände? Hagrid, der versucht die Pferde zu lotsen, fuchtelt wild mit zwei Scheiben rum und wirft sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor er von fast von der Kutsche getroffen wird. Neben dir rufen alle wild durcheinander und zeigen mit den Fingern auf das Spektakel.  
>„Also hier wird einem ja richtig was geboten!", schreit einer der Zwillinge – du könntest schwören es ist George – direkt in dein Ohr.<br>Dann wirst du auf noch etwas aufmerksam. Ein kleines Boot mit einer Flagge treibt auf euch zu. Nur ein einziger Mann ist zu sehen. Du tippst Harry an und nickst zum See. Genau in dem Moment erhebt sich das kleine Boot und wächst zu einem riesigen Schiff heran. Das Wasser schäumt auf, unzählige Flaggen wehen im Wind, das Hauptsegel wird herunter gelassen und zeigt einen Drachen.

Dann werdet ihr von Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle gescheucht.

Du setzt dich in die Mitte des Gryffindortisches, Harry neben und Ron und Hermine gegenüber dir. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas setzen sich zu euch. Ihr sprecht über das gerade Gesehene, die Ferien und natürlich über die Weltmeisterschaft. Gerade, als Seamus Vermutungen äußern will, wer das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen haben könnte, öffnet sich die große Eingangstür. Augenblicklich wird es still im Saal. Eine Reihe von neuen Erstklässlern geht den Durchgang entlang nach vorne, angeführt von Professor McGonagall. Als sie vorne stehen, stellt sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl auf die erste Stufe, sodass alle Schüler ihn sehen können. Darauf legt sie den Sprechende Hut, der bereits sehr abgenutzt zu seien schien. Du hättest schwören können, dass seit deinem ersten Jahr noch ein Flicken dazu gekommen ist. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick zitterte der Hut leicht und ein Schlitz, eine Art Mund, öffnete sich vorne. Dann beginnt er mit seinem Eröffnungsreim.

Wie eigentlich jedes Jahr hörst du kaum zu und starrst stattdessen die gegenüber liegende Wand an. Als du wieder aufblickst, setzt sich bereits die erste Neue, ein blondes kleines Mädchen, auf den Stuhl und wird nach Rawenclaw geschickt.

„Hab ich etwas wichtiges verpasst?"  
>Ron schüttelt den Kopf. „Nö, der Hut hat nur etwas gesungen. Nicht besonderes."<br>Du nickst und starrst auf den Teller vor dir. Du hast einen Bärenhunger und außerdem musst du ständig an Charlie denken. Was er jetzt wohl macht? Ob er auch an dich denkt?  
>Ungeduldig wartest du, bis auch die letzte Person – ein blasser Junge, der ab jetzt in Gryffindor seien wird – eingeteilt worden war.<p>

Dann erhebt sich Dumbledore. Alle hören mit dem Geschnatter auf und sehen zu ihm hoch.  
>„Jetzt, da wir uns alle niedergelassen haben, möchte ich eine Ankündigung machen. In diesem Jahr wir dieses Schloss nicht nur euch ein Zuhause bieten, sondern auch ein paar ganz besonderen Gästen." Du bist dir sicher, dass er die Kutsche und das Schiff meint, dass ihr vorhin gesehen habt. Zeitgleich geht das Haupttor nochmal auf und Filch, der seltsame Hausmeister, kaum herein gehastet. Seine langen Haare nach hinten gekämmt und sein Gesicht schweißbedeckt, keucht er wie nach einem Marathon. Seine linke Hand hat er auf die Brust gedrückt; sofort fragst du dich, wer alles trauern würde, wenn er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde.<br>„Ihr müsst wissen, dass Hogwarts ausgewählt wurde..." Weiter kommt er nicht. Filch keucht noch kurz weiter und haspelt dann etwas Unverständliches. Die Schüler fangen zu tuscheln und teilweise auch zu lachen an. Dumbledore erwidert leise etwas und schickt Filch wieder raus. „Nun denn. Hogwarts wurde ausgewählt, Schauplatz einer legendären Veranstaltung, des Trimagischen Turniers zu werden. Für alle, die es nicht wissen, das Trimagische Turnier ist eine Begegnung dreier Schulen in einer Reihe von magischen Wettstreiten. Von jeder Schule wird nur ein Schüler ausgewählt um anzutreten. Eines muss klar sein: einmal ausgewählt, müsst ihr allein da durch. Und glaubt mir wenn ich euch sage, diese Wettstreite sind nichts für schwache Herzen.  
>Schön, später mehr dazu. Aber zuvor, begrüßt zusammen mit mir die charmanten Schülerinnen von der Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei und ihre Schulleiterin, Madame Maxime."<p>

Die Tür geht auf und herein kamen etwas ein Dutzend Mädchen in blauen Schuluniformen, allesamt bildhübsch. Nach ein paar Schritten blieben sie stehen und seufzten den Personen rechts von ihnen zu. Die hatten einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelten verschwommen vor sich hin. Und musst schmunzeln. Wie leicht manche Jungs den Verstand verlieren! Dann liefen die Mädchen weiter und blieben auf eurer Höhe stehen. Sie drehten sich zu euch und seufzten wieder auf. Du schaust sie dir genau an. Wer von ihnen wird wohl teilnehmen? Dir kommen sie alle etwas zu mädchenhaft und empfindlich vor, doch wer weiß was sie alles drauf haben? Harry und Ron dagegen hatten den selben, fast schon bekifften, Ausdruck in den Augen. Ron starrte den Mädchen hinterher als sich nach vorne hüpften. Vorne machten sie einen leichten Knicks, blaue Vögel erschienen, flogen in der gesamten Halle umher und verpufften zu blauem Glitzerregen. Eine Tänzerin und ein kleines Mädchen in einem kunstvollen weiß-orangenem Ballettanzug liefen ganz hinten. Dann kam die Schulleiterin rein, eine große Frau mit einem braunen Bob und einem seltsamen Kostüm. Als sie vorbeilief zog sie alle Blicke auf sich. Die zwei Tänzerinnen nahmen sich an der Hand und verbeugten sich vor der Schulleiterin. Die ganze Halle klatschte Beifall, die Jungs standen sogar auf und kriegten sich kaum mehr ein. Dumbledore lief der fast doppelt so großen Madame Maxime entgegen und küsste ihre Hand.

Dann lief Dumbledore wieder zu seinem Pult. „Und nun unsere Freunde aus dem Norden, begrüßen wir die stolzen Söhne von Durmstrang und ihren Schulleiter, Igor Karkaroff."  
>Diesmal kam eine Gruppe Jungs herein, Jungen mit grimmigen Gesichtern, dicken Pelzmänteln und -mützen und je einem goldenen Stab. Mit diesem donnerten sie auf den Steinboden. Du spürst das rhythmische Klopfen deine Bein hoch ziehen, alles in dir scheint mit zu vibrieren. Dann, mit einem letzten Schwenken, legen sie die Stäbe nieder und hechten nach vorne. Ihr dreht eure Köpfe und schaut sie bewundernd an. So etwas hast du noch nie gesehen! Die Vordersten fangen an, einen Überschlag zu machen und und raue Schritte zu tanzen. In dem Moment kommen drei weitere Personen rein: ein Schüler, der dir bekannt vorkommt, ganz vorne; hinten ein junger Mann; und der auffälligste, ein Mann mit einem eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck im weißen Mantel und einer schwarzen Pelzmütze.<br>„Ich werd' verrückt. Das ist Victor Krum!", meint Ron. Du schaust dir den Ersten nochmal an. Stimmt, du kennst ihn von der Weltmeisterschaft! Du hättest nie geglaubt, dass er noch zur Schule geht.  
>Vorne halten zwei Schüler je einen Stab und pusten. Zwei Drachen aus Feuer fliegen durch die Luft und brüllen, bevor sie sich vereinen und mit einer Hitzewelle verschwinden.<br>Igor Karkaroff geht direkt auf Dumbledore zu und umarmt ihn. Dumbledore klopft ihm auf die Schulter.

Die beiden Schulleiter setzten sich zu den restlichen Lehrern, die Schüler je an einen eigenen Tisch, der an den von Rawenclaw bzw. Slytherin angrenzt. Dumbledore eröffnet das Essen und vor euch tauchen das beste Essen auf, da man sich nur vorstellen kann. Türme aus Eiscreme, Krüge mit Kürbissaft, Schichten an Hähnchenschenkel. Nachdem du dich mit Wackelpudding vollgestopft hast, bringen vier Männer und der Leitung von Filch etwas nach vorne, dass aussieht wie ein prächtiger Turm aus mehreren Stufen; Gold, Edelsteine und Glasmosaik verzierten das Gebilde. Alle werden automatisch leise, als Dumbledore wieder nach vorne tritt.

„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Ich würde gern einige Worte sagen. Nie endender Ruhm winkt dem Schüler, der das Trimagische Turnier gewinnt. Aber dazu muss dieser Schüler drei Aufgaben überstehen. Eine gefährlicher und riskanter als die andere."  
>Fred und George schräg gegenüber von dir murmeln gleichzeitig ein „voll krass" und auch du hältst gespannt die Luft an. Du kannst es kaum erwarten mehr zu hören, etwas in deinem Herzen zieht dich zu dem goldenen Turm da vorne und drängt dich zur Teilnahme am Turnier. Du liebst Abenteuer.<br>„Deshalb da das Ministerium eine neue Regel aufgestellt. Um all das zu erklären, ist der Leiter für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit bei uns, Mister Bartemius Crouch."  
>Mr. Crouch, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einem ziemlich durchfurchten Gesicht und einem Schnauzer, trat nach vorn neben Dumbledore und der großen spitzen Truhe.<p>

Im selben Augenblick kracht etwas, Blitze erhellen die Halle und die magische Decke, die den Himmel draußen widerspiegelt, spielt verrückt. Du zuckst zusammen; so etwas hast du noch nie erlebt. Auch alle anderen werden panisch, ducken sich, schauen sich nach der Decke um und fangen an zu kreischen, als eine Art Erschütterung durch die Halle geht.  
>Plötzlich schießt ein orangefarbener Lichtstrahl zur Decke, der die Situation entschärft. Alle werden still und starren nach vorne.<br>Ein Mann tritt ins Kerzenlicht. Er ist relativ groß und korpulent. Seine Klamotten sind nass und matschig und er stützte sich auf einen Stock, der laut auf den Steinboden hämmerte. Seine strähnigen Haare fallen im ins Gesicht. Und als du dir eben dieses Gesicht ansiehst krampft sich dein Magen zusammen. Es ist von Narben durchfurcht und strahlte eine seltsame Brutalität und Härte aus. Aber das Erschreckenste waren seine Augen: Sein rechtes Auge schien normal zu sein, klein und schwarz. Doch sein Linkes war blau und groß, etwa so groß wie eine Galleone, und blickte in die Schülermenge hinein. Dann bewegt es sich, völlig unabhängig vom normalen Auge, nach links, rechts, nach oben und nach unten; und plötzlich drehte es sich nach hinten, blickte in seinen Kopf hinein, sodass man nur noch den weißen Augapfel sehen konnte.  
>Der Fremde ging direkt auf Dumbledore zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand.<br>„Verdammtes Sauwetter", knurrte er. Seine tiefe Stimme, die eher nach einem wütenden Bär als nach einem Menschen klang, hallte von den Wänden wider. Dumbledore schien davon nicht beeindruckt.

Auf einmal fingen alle an zu tuscheln, jeder drehte sich zu seinem Nachbarn um und zischte ihm etwas zu.  
>„Das ist Mad-Eye Moody."<br>„Alastor Moody? Der Auror?"  
>„Auror?" Dean runzelt verwirrt die Stirn.<br>„Er jagt schwarze Zauberer. Askaban verdankt die Hälfte seiner Häftlinge ihm. Soll jetzt aber total verrückt sein."  
>Moody humpelte zur Wand und holte einen Flachmann aus seiner Manteltasche. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und schüttelte sich.<br>„Was er da wohl trinkt?"  
>„Keine Ahnung. Aber Kürbissaft wird's wohl nicht sein."<p>

Eure Aufmerksamkeit wird wieder nach vorne gezogen. Mr. Crouch tritt noch einen Schritt vor und breitet die Arme aus. Dabei blinzelte er ständig nervös und zuckte mit seinen Händen, was dich auch nervös macht. „Nach reiflicher Überlegung hat das Ministerium beschlossen, dass um der eigenen Sicherheit willen kein Schüler, der jünger ist als siebzehn Jahre, sich um die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier bewerben darf." Ein Aufschrei geht durch die Halle. Überall protestieren die unterschiedlichsten Schüler, sie stehen auf und beschweren sich über die Einschränkung. Fred und George sind am lautesten. „Das ist ja voller Schwachsinn! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!"  
>Dumbledore schreit mit lauter Stimme „SEID RUHIG!". Obwohl immer noch vereinzelt ein Protest zu hören ist wird es wieder still. Dann lässt er die goldene Truhe mit seinem Zauberstab in sich zusammen schmelzen, Stufe um Stufe sinkt zusammen und gibt den Blick auf einen massiven Kelch frei. Oben ist eine Reihe Runen eingraviert und auch sonst macht er einen magischen, ungeheuer alten Eindruck, als würde es ihn schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit geben. Eine blaue Flamme erscheint und brennt in der Luft.<p>

„Das ist der Feuerkelch. Wer sich für das Turnier bewerben möchte, braucht bloß seinen Namen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben und es bis Donnerstag Abend um diese Zeit in die Flamme zu werfen. Tut das nicht leichtfertig! Seid ihr erst ausgewählt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
>Jetzt, in diesem Moment, hat das Trimagische Turnier begonnen."<p> 


	12. you know where I'll be found

Am nächsten Morgen sitzt ihr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Du redest mit Hermine neben dir. Der gesamte Raum hat sich mal wieder verändert, wie bei jedem neuen Lehrer. Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf, knallt gegen die Wand und lässt alle Schüler verstummen. Mad-Eye Moody betritt das Klassenzimmer uns stellt sich vorne an die Tafel. Er mustert euch mit seinem seltsamen Auge, dann dreht er sich um und schreibt seinen Namen an die Tafel.  
>„Alastor Moody; Ex-Auror, Dorn im Auge des Ministeriums und euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich komme nur auf Bitten von Dumbledore. Und Schluss. Punkt. Ende. Noch was unklar?" Keiner sagt ein Wort, einige scheinen sogar den Atem an zu halten. Moody hat eine unglaubliche Präsens, der man sich nicht widersetzen will oder kann.<br>„Beim Herangehen an die dunklen Künste glaube ich an die praktische Methode. Aber zuerst eine Frage: Wer kann mir sagen, wie viele Unverzeihliche Flüche es gibt?"  
>„Drei, Sir." Hermine ist die einzige, die sich traut, etwas zu sagen.<br>„Die so heißen, weil..." Er schreibt dick und fett das Wort UNVERZEIHLICH an die Tafel.  
>„Weil es unverzeihlich ist, sie zu benutzen. Wer auch nur einen davon anwendet..."<br>„Bekommt eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr nach Askaban, korrekt. Das Ministerium sagt, ihr seit zu jung um diese Flüche kennen zu lernen. Ich sag was anderes. Ihr müsst wissen, was euch erwartet." Er knallt seine Kreide auf den Tisch, sodass ihr zusammenzuckt. „Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein." Wieder schreibt er etwas an.  
>„Sie müssen sich einen anderen Platz für ihren Kaugummi suchen als die Unterseite ihres Pultes, Mister Finnigan!"Du drehst dich überrascht zu Seamus um wie fast alle in der Klasse.<br>„Das ist doch nicht wahr. Der alte Sack kann offenbar nach hinten sehen", flüstert der seien Nachbarn zu.  
>Moody dreht sich um, schmeißt seine Kreide nach hinten und donnert los. „Und quer durchs Klassenzimmer hören! So, welchen Fluch sollen wir uns zuerst vornehmen. Weasley!"<br>„Ja..?"  
>„Aufstehen. Nenn uns einen Fluch."<br>Ron steht alleine vor ihm und scheint unglaublich nervös zu sein. Obwohl sie etwa gleich groß sind wirkt Moody, als hätte er alle Macht der Welt. Du hast Mitleid mit Ron; so käsig, wie er im Gesicht ist, hast du ihn seltenst gesehen.  
>„Nun ja, ich äh weiß nur einen, von meinem Vater. Der Imperius-Fluch."<br>„Oh ja, den kennt dein Vater ja bestens. Der hat im Ministerium vor ein paar Jahren viel Kummer gemacht. Ich werd euch jetzt den Grund dafür zeigen." Während Moody zurück nach vorne geht, setzt Ron sich erleichtert hin. Du lächelst ihm leicht zu um ihn auf zu muntern. Vorne hantiert Moody mit einem der Gläser rum. Er nimmt eine Spinne heraus und macht sie mit einem Engorgio bestimmt zehn Mal größer. Dir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. Dann, nach einem Imperio, lässt er sie auf das erste Pult, direkt vor Dean Thomas lachen ein paar, als Dean erschrocken nach hinten weicht. Du zitterst, obwohl sie nicht mal in deiner Reichweite ist. Deine Spinnenphobie ist genauso schlimm wie die von Ron, wenn nicht sogar noch ausgeprägter.  
>„Keine Sorge, sie ist völlig harmlos." Er lässt sie auf Crabbes Kopf hüpfen. In dir spannt sich alles zusammen, während jetzt wirklich alle lachen. Hoffentlich lässt er sie nicht zu mir kommen!<br>Jetzt schickt er die Spinne zu Padma. Sie krabbelt ihren Arm hoch.  
>„Außer wenn sie beißt. Dann ist sie tödlich."<br>Zuerst schwebt sie nur über Rons Kopf, dann lässt er sie runter. Links hörst du das tiefe, verächtlich Lachen von Draco. Moody bemerkt es auf.  
>„Was gibt's da zu lachen?"<br>Mit Schwung schickt er sie zu ihm rüber, genau auf Malfoys Gesicht. Du brichst ihn schallendes Gelächter aus, als er ängstlich rumquieckt. Harry klatscht in die Hände und sogar Moody lacht.  
>„Hat Talent, die Kleine, nicht? Was soll ich sie jetzt tun lassen? Aus dem Fenster springen? Sich ersaufen?"<br>Er lässt sie gegen ein Glas klatschen und über einem Wassereimer schweben. Keiner lacht mehr, euch ist klar, dass er die totale Macht über die Spinne hat. Dass ein schwarzer Zauberer die gleiche Macht über euch haben könnte. Dass er euch dazu bringen könnte, euch umzubringen oder jemand anderen zu töten und ihr könntet nichts dagegen tun. Er lässt sie wieder zu sich zurück schweben und sieht jeden einzelnen von euch gespannt an, durch forscht euch mit seinen Blicken. Ihr dreht euch wieder nach vorne.  
>„Unmengen von Hexen und Zauberern haben behauptet, sie hätten nur deshalb den Befehlen, die ihnen Ihr-wisst-schon-Wer gegeben hat, Folge geleistet, weil sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen. Aber hier wird's knifflig: wie finden wir die heraus, die lügen?"<br>In deinem Kopf breitet sich diese Frage aus wie schwarzer Rauch. Denn er hat vollkommen Recht, so etwas ist quasi unmöglich.  
>„Noch ein Fluch, noch ein Fluch. Auf, auf, kommt."<br>Diesmal melden sich mehr Leute. Vorne streckt Neville zögernd seine Hand nach oben.  
>„Longbottom, oder? Aufstehen. Pofessor Sprout sagte mir, du hättest wohl eine besondere Begabung für Kräuterkunde."<br>Neville nickt ruckartig und schluckt. Er ist nicht besonders gut in der Schule, außer in Kräuterkunde, aber er ist unglaublich nett und loyal.  
>„Da ist noch der Cruciatus-Fluch."<br>„Korrekt, korrekt. Komm, komm." Begeistert winkt er Neville mit seinem Zauberstab nach vorne und setzt dort die Spinne auf den Tisch. „Besonders grässlich. Der Folter-Fluch. Crucio!"  
>Die Spinne windet sich und gibt komische Geräusche von sich. Alle in der Klasse starren nach vorne. Wenn da jetzt ein Mensch liegen würde, würde er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Du kannst nicht hinsehen, es ist einfach zu grauenhaft, aber gleichzeitig kriegst du deine Augen nicht davon los. Es ist wie bei einem Autounfall, es ist schrecklich unmenschlich und trotzdem starren alle hin.<br>„Aufhören! Sehen Sie nicht, wie sehr ihn das quält? Aufhören!" erst durch Hermines Zwischenruf merkst du, dass Neville am ganzen Leib zittert und die Augen zusammenkneift. Eine Welle des Mitleids überrollt dich. Er hat so etwas nicht verdient. Moody lässt von der Spinne ab und räuspert sich. Dann trägt er sie zu Hermine und legt sie vor sie auf ihr Buch.  
>„Vielleicht kannst du uns den letzten Unverzeihlichen Fluch nennen, Miss Granger. Nein?"<br>Hermine schüttelt mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Sie sieht noch nicht mal nach unten, was du ihr nicht verübeln kannst. Dir dreht sich der Magen um, als Moody mit einem „ Avada Kedavra!" die Spinne tötet. Beim grünen Licht presst du die Lippen zusammen und drückst Hermines Hand unter dem Tisch.  
>„Der tödliche Fluch. Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der ihn überlebt hat. Und der sitzt hier unter uns."<br>Moody humpelt direkt vor Harrys Platz und sieht auf ihn herab. Harry erwidert den Blick. Dann wendet sich Moody leicht ab und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Als endlich die Schulglocke ertönt seit ihr alle heil froh, verschwinden zu können. Du packst schnell deine Sachen in deine Tasche und ziehst leicht an Hermines Ärmel um ihr zu zeigen, dass du fertig bist. Dann verlasst ihr zusammen mit Harry und Ron den Verteidigungsraum.

„Super der Typ, oder? Absolut übergeschnappt natürlich. Niemand, mit dem man in einem Raum seien will. Aber der weiß, wovon er redet. Er hat dem Bösen ins Auge gesehen." Ron scheint richtig begeistert zu sein und auch du bist beeindruckt von dem Typen. Aber gleichzeitig möchtest du weit weg von ihm. Er ist dir nicht ganz geheuer.  
>„Diese Flüche sind nicht ohne Grund unverzeihlich. So etwas vor einer Klasse zu machen. Habt ihr Nevilles Gesicht gesehen?"<br>Harry stößt sie an und ihr bleibt stehen. Neville lehnt seine Stirn gegen eine Fensterscheibe und starrt mit verschleiertem Blick nach draußen. Du machst dir Sorgen. Es scheint ihn wirklich getroffen zu haben.  
>„Neville?" Du willst ihn gerade an tippen als Moody sich an euch vorbei drängelt. Er packt seine Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich um. „Junge? Alles klar?"<br>Neville blickt nach unten und nickt kaum merklich. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er schnell weg möchte.  
>„Komm, wir trinken einen Tee, ich möchte dir was zeigen."<br>Ganz langsam folgt Neville Moody die Treppen wieder hoch. Hermine und du tauscht einen Blick aus; auch sie scheint sich nicht wohl in seiner Nähe zu fühlen.

Als nächstes steht Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan. Ihr setzt euch auf eure Plätze und hört MrGonagall zu, wie sie euch ermahnt, ja auf zu passen und alles richtig zu machen. Dann fangt ihr mit dem neuen Stoff an. Inzwischen bist du schon ganz gut darin, eine Schildkröte in einen Suppenteller zu verwandeln. Nur, dass das Porzellan wie schildkrötenpanzerähnliches Material aussieht.  
>„Du, Hermine", wisperst du zu deiner Freundin hinüber. Die brummst um zu zeigen, dass sie zu hörst.<br>„Was machen eigentlich die Französinnen und Bulgaren jetzt?"  
>Hermine hört auf, ihr Tier hin und her zu verwandeln und überlegt. Dann zuckt sie widerwillig mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht."<br>Du brummst und starrst konzentriert deinen Suppenteller an. „Wollen wir's herausfinden?"  
>Hermine verzieht das Gesicht, so als würde sie in eine saure Zitrone beißen. Harry, der genau vor dir sitzt, dreht sich um und grinst dich an.<br>„Wenn nicht wir, wer dann?"  
>„Mr. Potter, haben sie bereits eine anständige Keksdose zu Stande gebracht?" McGonagall, die grauen Haare streng nach hinten gebunden, fixiert ihn aus ihren Katzenaugen heraus. Harry dreht sich ertappt nach vorne und tippt seinen Maulwurf mit der Zauberstabspitze an. Das Tier hat bereits ein graues Fell, das wie Blech aussieht, und auch die Form erinnert entfernt an eine Dose. „So gut wie, Professor."<br>„Das ist nicht gut genug. Anstatt mit Miss Bilston zu reden, könnten Sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren."  
>Harry nickt und murmelte den passenden Zauberspruch. Auch du gibst Ruhe, aber die Idee, sich mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs zu der Kutsche und dem Schiff zu stehlen, bleibt in einem hinteren Winkel deines Kopfes bestehen.<p>

Nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und Geschichte lauft ihr zur Großen Halle. Draußen regnet es in Strömen und du bist froh, dass es nach Kräuterkunde noch trocken war. Der Feuerkelch steht in der Mitte des Raumes, über ihm die blaue Flamme und um ihn herum ein blau leuchtender Ring. Du siehst ihn dir stirnrunzelnd an. Du musst noch nicht mal fragen, Hermine beginnt sofort mit einer Erklärung.  
>„Das ist eine Altersgrenze. Nur, wer ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hat kann unbeschadet hinüber."<br>Du nickst. Wahrscheinlich ist Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich. Du denkst daran, wie Fred und George gestern Abend noch verkündet haben, dass sie den Kelch austricksen werden. Jetzt kommt dir das ziemlich naiv vor. Im regelmäßigem Abstand werfen Schüler ihre Namen in den Kelch, einige kennst du mit Namen. Hermine setzt sich auf eine Bank am Rand der Halle und lässt Harry und Ron über das Turnier reden. Du setzt dich zu Hermine und denkst nach. Du hast Charlie gestern noch gesehen, trotzdem vermisst du ihn schrecklich. Inzwischen müsste er wieder in Rumänien sein. Du denkst daran, wie ihr Hagrid in der ersten Klassen geholfen habt, mit seinem Drachen Norbert auszukommen. Ron hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er abgeholt wurde. Hagrid war danach am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber er hat eingesehen, dass es nicht anders ging. Man kann einen Drachen nicht in einer kleinen Hütte auf einem Schulgelände großziehen.  
>Auf einmal kommen laute Rufe von der Tür her auf euch zu. Du schaust hin und siehst einen klitschnassen Cedric Diggory, der, von seinen Freunden angefeuert, zum Feuerkelch läuft. Er läuft durch die blaue Linie und wirft ein Stück Pergament in den Kelch. Als der Zettel im Feuer verbrennt, fangen alle zu klatschen und pfeifen an. Du lächelst nur schwach. Dir kommt er nicht wie ein Champion vor. Hermine meinte mal, dass er ganz gut in der Schule seien soll, und du weißt, dass er Vertrauensschüler ist, aber du siehst ihn einfach nicht gegen Monster kämpfen oder um sein Leben rennen.<br>Mit lautem Lachen verschwinden er und eine Freunde wieder.  
>Ron und Harry laufen am Rand der blauen Linie entlang. Diesmal hörst du ihn zu.<br>„Nie endender Ruhm, das wär doch was, oder? In drei Jahren, dann, wenn wir alt genug sind fürs Turnier."  
>„Ich lass dir gern den Vortritt." Harry krempelt sich die Ärmel hoch. Er ist auch so schon berühmt genug. Genau da laufen Fred und George mit lauten JA! Rufen in die Halle. Lautes Klatschen und Rufen brandet auf; die beiden sind sehr beliebt und egal, ob es nun klappen wird oder nicht, es wird auf jeden Fall eine Show. Du klatscht laut und jaulst herum. Genauso wie Hermine glaubst du nicht, dass schlichter Alterungstrank sie weiter bringen wird. Sie kommen auf eure Seite und klatschen die Leute der Reihe nach ab.<br>„Tja, Leute, wir haben es geschafft."  
>„Heute morgen zusammengebraut."<br>„Das wird nur nicht funktionieren", trällert Hermine neben dir. Du grinst in dich hinein. Natürlich hat sie Recht, aber dass sie es ihnen auch noch so unter die Nase reibt... Fred und George setzten sich natürlich prompt neben euch. Fred sitzt rechts von dir und George links von deiner besten Freundin.  
>„Ach nein?"<br>„Und wieso nicht?"  
>„Könnt ihr das da sehen?" Du zeigst auf die magische Linie. Schließlich musst du deine beste Freundin unterstützen. „Das ist eine Alterslinie. Sie ist von Dumbledore persönlich gezogen worden", beendet Hermine deine Erklärung.<br>„Na und?"  
>„Na und? Ein Genie wie Dumbledore überlistet man auf einen Fall mit der peinlich unterbelichteten Idee, Alterungstrank zu benutzen."<br>„Das macht ja die Nummer so genial."  
>„Dass sie so peinlich unterbelichtet ist."<br>Mit einem breiten Grinsen stehen sie auf, stellen sich auf eine Bank und schütteln die Reagenzgläser.  
>„Bereit, Fred?"<br>„Bereit, George."  
>„Wohl bekomm's." „Wohl bekomm's."<br>Die beiden verhaken die Arme ineinander, schlucken den Inhalt der Gläser in einem Zug und hüpfen von der Bank direkt über die Linie. Alle sind leise, doch als sie drüber sind brandet Applaus auf. Auch du klatscht beeindruckt in die Hände. Trotzdem hast du das Gefühl, dass da noch was kommt. Die Zwillinge hingegen sind schon siegessicher, und nachdem sie und die Menge sich etwas beruhigt haben, stellen sie sich gemeinsam direkt vor den Kelch. Nach einem gemeinsamen „Bereit?" werfen sie ihre Namenszettel gleichzeitig in die Flamme. Du hältst den Atem an und auch sonst rührt sich kein Mensch. Dann, als nichts passiert, fangen alle an zu jubeln. Du spitzt die Lippen. Das war zu einfach!, hörst du eine Stimme in deinem Kopf schreien. Und tatsächlich,nach etwa fünf Sekunden schießen Ausläufer aus der blauen Flamme. Alle gehen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Zwei der Ausläufer treffen die Zwillinge genau in der Brust, sodass sie mit einer ungeheuren Wucht nach hinten geschleudert werden. Die anderen versperren dir die Sicht. Du stehst auf und drängelst dich vorbei. Noch bevor du sie siehst fangen die ersten das Lachen an. Als du die beiden mit grauen Haaren, Bärten und buschigen Augenbrauen siehst, musst du aus vollem Hals lachen. Die beiden fangen an, sich zu raufen und gegenseitig zu beschimpfen. Um dich herum feuern die anderen sie an.

Dann werden alle leise. Die beiden streiten sich noch immer, doch auch sie verstummen, als sie zum Eingangstor schauen.  
>Viktor Krum läuft mit kräftigen, selbstbewussten Schritten auf den Feuerkelch zu und wirft seinen Namen hinein. Als er sich umdreht ziehen sich Hermines Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sie blickt verlegen nach unten. Dein Blick huscht zu Viktor zurück, doch der ist schon fast wieder weg. Keiner scheint etwas zu bemerken, deshalb sagst du auch vorerst nichts. Wahrscheinlich hast du es dir auch nur eingebildet.<p> 


	13. who will it be?

An diesem Abend sitzt ihr im Gryffindorgemeindschaftsraum und brühtet über euren Hausaufgaben. In ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde beginnt die Championauswahl, weshalb deine Gedanken öfters abschweifen. Du weißt von fünf Gryffindor, die sich beworben haben, außerdem noch von vier Slytherin, zwei Hufflepuff und vier Rawenclaw. Ein paar andere werden sich auch beworben haben, aber du hast besseres zu tun als ständig neben dem Feuerkelch zu sitzen und Strichliste zu führen. Du schlägst gerade Bubotubel für Kräuterkunde nach, als Fred und George herein kommen. Alle heben den Kopf und fangen an zu klatschen. Madame Pompfrey hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die Bärte verschwinden zu lassen. Ihre Haare hatten zwar noch immer einen leichten Graustich, aber ansonsten sahen sie aus wie immer. Die zwei kommen mit einem Grinsen rein, als wären sie gezogen worden, und nicht, als hätten sie sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert.  
>„Yeah!"<br>„Wir sind wieder da, back in the house."  
>Sie klatschten bei den anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang ein und ließen sich dann auf die Sessel plumpsen. Du schüttelst den Kopf über so viel Albernheit. Diese unbeschwerte und lustige Art hätte ein Großteil der Schule nötig. Was dich wieder auf deine Idee bringt. Du beschließt, Harry am Freitag zu einem geheimen Rundgang zu den Gastschülern einzuspannen. Doch bevor du dir eine schlaue Möglichkeit einfallen lassen kannst, wie ihr unauffällig auf das Schiff kommen sollt, schaut Hermine auf ihre Uhr und springt auf.<br>„Los schnell, sonst haben wir keinen guten Platz mehr."  
>Du packst deine Sachen zusammen und folgst ihr durch die Porträttür die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle. Angekommen quetscht ihr euch zu Dean und Seamus dazu. Der Raum ist bereits brechend voll, alle wollen einen guten Blick auf den Feuerkelch haben. Besonders diejenigen, die sind beworben haben, hüpfen nervös auf ihren Sitzen herum. Einige sitzen sogar auf den Bänken, machen noch ein paar Witze, McGonagall und Snape drängeln sich durch den Mittelgang nach vorne durch. Die Schüler aus Durmstrang und die Mädchen aus Beauxbatons sitzen in eingenen Gruppen quasi direkt neben den Feuerkelch. Erst, als wirklich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler da sind, schließt Filch die Tür und Dumbledore tritt vor.<br>„Setzt euch bitte. Das ist der Moment, auf den ihr alle gewartet habt: die Auswahl der Champions fängt an."  
>Du hast eine lange Rede erwartet, doch wie immer hält Dumbledore sich kurz. In einer dramatischen Bewegung lässt er langsam die Lichter rund um die Halle schwächer scheinen. Inzwischen sitzen alle leise und gespannt auf ihren Sitzen. Mit immer noch erhobener Hand geht Dumbledore langsam, fast andächtig auf den Feuerkelch zu. Selbst von deinem Platz aus kannst du seine Hände zittern sehen. Als er ihn mit beiden Händen berührt, fällt dir das Atmen schwer. Dann geht er ein paar Schritte zurück. Du starrst auf den Kelch, wartest auf eine Veränderung, ein Zeichen, dass der erste Champion gewählt wurde. Dann wird es kurz sehr heiß in der Halle, eine Hitzewelle geht vom Kelch aus als sich die Flamme leuchtend rot färbt. Das Feuer zieht sich zusammen, wie eine lebende Pflanze, und spuckt dann einen Zettel aus.<br>Ein verkohlter, noch leicht rauchender Fetzen Pergament segelt nach unten, langsam, wie eine Feder. Dumbledore fängt ihn auf und sieht ihn sich an.

„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist: Viktor Krum!"  
>Hinter ihm fangen die Schüler aus Durmstrang an zu applaudieren, sie grölen und klopfen Viktor auf die Schulter und auf die Brust. Der tritt nach vorne, nimmt das Stück Pergament von Dumbledore entgegen, schüttelt ihm die Hand und geht nach hinten. Auch die Schüler aus Hogwarts klatschen begeistert in die Hände, vor allem die Quidditchfans und die Mädchen. Du schüttelst darüber nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. Hysterie wurde hier gerade neu definiert.<br>Und noch während alle klatschen und die erste Auswahl mit ihrem Banknachbarn besprächen können, zieht sich die rote Flamme des Kelches wieder zusammen. Du stößt Harry mit deinem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Wieder wird ein Blatt Pergament ausgespuckt, diesmal blau und irgendwie rund. Dumbledore dreht es kurz und verkündet dann „Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist: Fleur Delacour."  
>Das blonde Mädchen, dass sich immer über das Essen hier beschwert, erhebt sich und geht graziös und mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln nach vorne, um ihren Zettel abzuholen und genauso wie Krum hinten durch eine Tür in das Pokalzimmer zu verschwinden.<br>Der nächste Zettel fliegt nach unten. Diesmal lehnst du dich nach vorne, um auch ja alles zu verstehen. Was interessieren dich all die anderen Champions? Wichtig ist, wer für Hogwarts ins Rennen geht. Dumbledore sieht ihn sich an, dreht ihn kurz und lässt sich Zeit. Anscheinend will er Spannung erzeugen, was auch klappt. Alle Hogwartsschüler sind leise, gespannt, wer dieses großartige Schloss vertritt.  
>„Der Hogwartschampion ist: Cedric Diggory!"<br>Alles explodiert, vor allem der Hufflepufftisch. Sie klatschen, stampfen mit den Füßen, stehen auf und jubeln ihm zu. Auch du klatscht laut mit, auch wenn du lieber einen Gryffindor vorne hättest stehen sehen wollen. Aber du bist dir sicher, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum der Kelch ihn gewählt hat. Vielleicht hat er besondere Fähigkeiten? Welche, die keiner kennt? Die den Sieg nach Hogwarts bringen werden. Als er in der Tür verschwindet, pfeifen ihm die Schüler immer noch hinterher. Dumbledore dreht sich in einer ausladenden Geste zu euch herum und ruf laut „Ausgezeichnet! Nun haben wir unsere drei Champions. Doch am Ende wird nur einer von ihnen in die Geschichte eingehen. Nur einer wird diesen Kelch der Kühnheit hochheben. Dieses Gefäß der Gewinner. Den Trimagischen Pokal!"  
>Er dreht sich um, zeigt mit dem Finger nach vorne und Mr. Crouch zieht einen alten Lumpen von etwas, das er anscheinend herein geschmuggelt hat. Ein Pokal größtenteils aus Glas, mit Henkeln wie schlanke Drachen, der in einem stechenden Blau strahlt. Du holst schnappend nach Luft; so etwas wunderbares hast du noch nie gesehen.<br>Doch dann schiebt sich etwas in dein Blickfeld. Snape tritt nach vorne, legt den Kopf schief und runzelt die Stirn. Du wirst wütend – kann er ausnahmsweise mal wo anders stören? - als auch die anderen Lehrer unruhig werden. Der Grund ist einfach: Der Feuerkelch, der immer noch im Raum steht, zischt, wird wieder rot und zieht sich zusammen. Dumbledore scheint nicht zu wissen, was los ist; er tritt zögernd näher und schützt seine Augen vor dem Feuer. Der Kelch spuckt noch einen Namen aus und der Zettel segeln langsam nach unten. Dumbledore fängt ihn auf und ließt, was drauf steht. Leise murmelt er einen Namen, doch das kann nicht sein. Unruhig rutscht du auf deinem Sitz herum. Diejenigen, die ganz nahe an Dumbledore dran sitzen, fangen an zu wispern und sich umzuschauen. Auch Dumbledore sieht sich um, überschaut alle Sitzreihen.  
>„Harry Potter?" Alle drehen sich zu euch um. Harry, der bis gerade eben noch gestanden ist, setzt sich langsam hin. Du siehst ihn verwirrt an und dann siehst du wieder nach vorne. Unmöglich!<br>„HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore schreit durch die Halle, und selbst du zuckst unmerklich zusammen. Dieser Mann, so lustig und seltsam er auch seien mag, hatt eine Macht in der Stimme, die kaum zu übertreffen ist.  
>„Geh schon Harry. Hergott nochmal, Harry." Hermine packt Harry an der Schulter und schubst ihn nach vorne. Harry geht andächtig, langsam in der Stille nach vorne. Als er vor Dumbledore steht zeigt der ihm den qualmenden Zettel. Harry sieht kurz drauf, dann geht sein Kopf ruckartig nach oben. Er steht mit dem Rucken zu euch, aber du weißt, was auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist; Verwirrung, Schreck, Unglaube und auf jeden Fall Angst. Angst vor dem Zettel, vor dem Turnier, vor den Folgen dieses... Streichs? Missverständnisses? Du weißt es nicht. Als er sich umdreht und nach vorne zum Lehrerpult und zur Tür geht, hinter der auch schon die anderen verschwunden sind, erhebt sich Gemurmel. Proteste, Verwünschungen, Ärger, alle scheinen gegen ihn zu sein. Auch du bist verwirrt und hast Zweifel, aber vor allem tut er dir Leid. Harry ist ein Held, aber keiner, der es gerne ist. Kaum ist er weg, werden die Proteste lauter. Dumbledore dreht sich um beratschlagt kurz, nur ein paar Sekunden lang, mit Mr. Crouch. Dann hastet er zusammen mit Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody, Mr. Crouch, Snape und Professor McGonagall hinter Harry her.<br>Ohrenbetäubend laut brüllen sich die Schüler an. Die restlichen Lehrer versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, doch diese Wendung im Turnier schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Erst, als Professor Flitwick ein grelles Licht in die Luft schießt, dass euch alle für einen Moment blendet, herrscht wieder einigermaßen Ruhe in der Großen Halle.

„Schülerinnen und Schüler, bitte geht auf eure Zimmer. Sofort. Vertrauensschüler, sorgt dafür, dass alles geregelt abläuft." Grummelnd bewegen sich alle Richtung Tor, noch immer schimpfen sie auf Harry und den Feuerkelch. Du bist still und bekommst nur am Rande mit, wie du von der Flut der Personen hoch in den Gryffindorturm gedrängt wirst. Als du im Gemeinschaftsraum bist, setzt du dich an den Kamin, Hermine und Ron setzen sich dazu. Zuerst starrt ihr alle ins Feuer und hängt euren Gedanken nach, dann kommen die Zwillinge zu euch.  
>„Wie glaubt ihr hat er das geschafft?"<br>„Keine Ahnung", meinst du.  
>„Ich glaube nicht, dass er was gemacht hat", sagt Hermine. Du nickst, um zu zeigen, dass du dir da auch unsicher bist. Ron schnauft nur. Irritiert musterst du sein Gesicht. Er hat die Zähne zusammen gebissen, seine Kiefermuskeln sind angespannt und sein eiskalter Blick ruht auf dem Kamin.<br>„Ron? Alles OK?"  
>Er schaut dir in die Augen. „Ja, alles bestens." Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.<br>Du kneifst deine Augen zusammen und willst gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als die zwei Vertrauensschüler euch auf eure Zimmer schicken. Du funkelst Ron nochmal böse an und verschwindest dann mit Hermine die Treppe nach oben zu euer Zimmer. Dort verschwindest du als erstes ins Bad. Da du in einem Mädchen-Fünferzimmer wohnst, bist du gerne als Erste im Bad. Bei solchen Personen wie Lavender Brown kann es nämlich lange dauern bis sie fertig sind. Deshalb schälst du dich schnell aus deiner Schuluniform und hüpfst unter die Dusche. Als das warme Wasser deinen Körper runterfließt entspannst du dich merklich. Du denkst darüber nach, was heute passiert ist. Eigentlich bist du zuversichtlich, dass Harry nicht als Champion starten muss. Immerhin gibt es nur drei Schulen und er ist noch viel zu jung. Außerdem würde Dumbledore das nie zulassen. Als du fertig bis und dir die Zähne putzt kommt Hermine rein. Sie schnappt sich ihre Zahnbürste und lehnt sich beim Putzen ans Waschbecken. Ihr sagt nicht. Du hast nicht das Gefühl, krampfhaft etwas sagen zu müssen. Das macht deiner Meinung nach eine tolle Freundschaft aus: dass man auch mal schweigen kann.  
>Erst, als auch Hermine geduscht hat, redet ihr über Harry. Hermine ist sich sicher, dass er ausgetrickst wurde. Auch du bist dir relativ sicher, trotzdem möchtest du nochmal mit Harry darüber reden. Ihr sitzt beide auf ihrem Bett, während der Regen laut gegen die Fensterscheibe klatscht. Gedämpft erzählt sie dir, was sie über die Trimagischen Turniere der Vergangenheit weiß.<br>„Sie wurden abgesetzt, da die Todesrate zu hoch wurde."  
>„Todesrate?!", fragst du panisch. Hermine nickt nur düster.<br>„Ja. Bei jeden Turnier gibt es Unfälle. Die Aufgaben sollen das Geschick und die geistigen Fähigkeiten der Teilnehmer testen. Manchmal ist es vorgekommen, dass ein Champion eine schwere Verletzung hatte, an der er gestorben ist. Deshalb haben sie dieses Mal die Altersgrenze eingeführt; damit alle ein bestimmtes Niveau erreicht haben."  
>„Eigentlich."<br>„Eigentlich."


	14. tell me why does it have to be like this

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betritt, sitzt du bereits am Tisch. Ron sitzt zwar bei dir und Hermine, isst aber still vor sich hin. Anscheinend ist er tatsächlich sauer, weil Harry gezogen wurde. Du kannst nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Blödsinn. Nach dem, was dir Hermine gestern erzählt hat, ist es extrem dähmlich sich als Viertklässler zu bewerben. Und vor allem ist es fast unmöglich, dank Dumbledore. Harry setzt sich zu euch und nimmt sich ein Sandwich. Keiner sagt was, jeder isst und versucht, die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren. Soweit du es beurteilen kannst, sind die meisten total sauer. Alle tuscheln leise mit einander und ein paar Kleine zeigen sogar mit dem Finger auf euch – na gut, auf Harry.  
>Bis zur zweiten Stunde redet ihr nicht mit einander. Dann, in Wahrsagen, musst du wohl oder übel mit Harry und Ron reden. Wobei Ron eher vor sich hin knurrt als ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über seine Teeblätter zu führen.<br>„Caro, ich glaube, du wirst bald krank werden und daran sterben", sagt Harry als würde er das jeden Tag machen.  
>Du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. „OK."<br>Ihr beiden grinst euch an. Solange jemand stirbt, ist Trelawney zufrieden. Ron zischt nur vor sich hin.  
>„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fauchst du ihn genervt an.<br>„Gar nichts. Schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht."  
>„Er ist mein bester Freund, neben dir. Eigentlich. Wenn du nicht so mies drauf wärst."<br>Als er wieder nur schnauft, verdrehst du die Augen und wendest dich wieder Harry zu.  
>„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du auch stirbst, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon."<br>„Zumindest ist es bei mir wahrscheinlicher als bei dir."  
>„Wer weiß. Ich hatte schon ewig Angst vor diesem trockenen Brot in Hogwarts, das einem immer im Hals stecken bleibt", witzelst du rum. Harry lacht so laut, dass Trelawney zu euch rüber kommt.<br>„Meine Lieben, erweitert euren Horizont. Seht mit dem Auge! Was seht ihr, meine Lieben?"  
>Du räusperst dich und murmelst mit rauchiger Stimme: „ich sehe eine dunkle Wolke. Harry, du bist in großer Gefahr!"<br>Harry macht große Augen und versucht, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Trelawney nickt begeistert. „Ja ja, Gefahren! Und du, was siehst du?"  
>Ron nimmt seine Teeblätter und runzelt konzentriert die Stirn. „ich sehe, ich sehe, ich seeeehe... ein großes Feuer. Ein schwarzes, großes Feuer kommt auf dich zu." Trelawney nickt wieder, wobei ihre große Brille fast von ihrer Nase rutscht. „Ich sehe, ihr habt euren Geist geöffnet. Sehr schön, meine Lieben. Und was bedeutet das?"<br>Ron denkt kurz nach. „Dass er von einem Problem wie von einem Feuer verzehrt wird?"  
>Trelawney legt sich eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Oh ja, ich sehe es auch. Es ist schrecklich, du Armer. Aber keine Angst, du wirst noch früh genug herausfinden, was zu tun ist." Dann verschwindet sie. Du verdrehst nur wieder die Augen.<p>

In der letzten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sitzt ihr auf euren Plätzen und folgt dem Unterricht. Moody redet über den Imperio und in wie fern er als Ausrede missbraucht wird.  
>„Der Imperio ist tückisch. Nur, wer einen starken Willen hat, kann ihn abschütteln. Ein paar der ältesten und mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt können das nicht. Man kann seinen Geist aber trainieren. Und genau das werden wir jetzt üben. Ich werde jeden von euch mit dem Imperio belegen. Und dann schauen wir mal, wer ihm widerstehen kann."<br>Hermine neben dir schreibt fleißig mit und auch du versuchst, bei dem Tempo mit zu kommen, als Moody dich nach vorne ruft. Erschrocken stehst du auf und stellst dich vorne so hin, dass dich alle sehen können. Moody richtet seinen Zauberstab auf dich. „Bei drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Imperio!"  
>Sofort fühlst du eine Leichtigkeit in dir. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängst. Nur das Gefühl, dass alles gut wird. Verschwommen kriegst du mit, dass deine Mitschüler dir zusehen, als Moody dir den Befehl gibt, einen Flickflack zu machen. Du merkst, wie du in die Knie gehst. Als du dich abdrückst, siehst du ein Glas auf dem Tisch. Eigentlich ist es nicht besonders auffällig, aber innen drin sind etwa fünf kleine, haarige Spinnen. Alles in dir zieht sich vor Panik zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwachst du aus deiner Trance. Und genau das bringt dich aus dem Konzept. Als du rückwärts nach hinten fliegst und auf den Armen landest, knickt dein Ellenbogen ein bisschen ein. Und anstatt aus dem kurzzeitigen Handstand wieder sicher auf den Füßen zu landen, kommst du ein bisschen schief auf und musst mit den Armen rudern, um stehen zu bleiben. Inzwischen bist du wieder geistig vernebelt, aber selbst durch den weißen Schleier hörst du Moodys tiefes, böses Lachen.<br>„Seht ihr, seht ihr, das meinte ich. Sie ist nicht völlig durch gedrungen, aber ganz kurz war sie wieder bei klarem Verstand. Und genau das erwarte ich; ihr müsst kämpfen! Es ist eine Metapher: wer schon hier nicht kämpft, kämpft auch nicht im wahren Leben." Dann entlässt er dich. Der Nebel verschwindet augenblicklich. Schnell und mit gesenktem Kopf gehst du zurück auf deinen Platz. Hermine lächelt dich aufmunternd an, als du dich mit einem Seufzer auf deinen Stuhl setzt.  
>„Das war echt gut. Glückwunsch."<br>„Ich habe nicht_ richtig _gekämpft. Ich habe nur die eine Spinne gesehen und mich hätte ich das nie geschafft. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht auf ewig Spinnen mit mir herumtragen für den Fall, dass jemand einen Imperio auf mich legt."  
>„Mh. Du meinst, deine Phobie hat dich so sehr erschreckt, dass du den Zauber durchdrungen hast?"<br>Du nickst und brummst zustimmend. Vorne lässt Moody Crabbe Pirouette um Pirouette drehen.  
>„Das ist … interessant."<p>

Du beugst dich über deine Wahrsagehausaufgaben. Draußen scheint noch immer die Sonne und am liebsten würdest du die letzten Sommersonnenstrahlen einfangen, aber du willst nicht mit den Hausaufgaben hinterher hinken. Zumindest nicht schon am Anfang des Jahres. Doch obwohl du dir fest vorgenommen hast, dich zu konzentrieren, schweifen deine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Als Harry sich neben dich fallen lässt, seufzt du und gibst auf.  
>„Komm Harry, wir genießen die letzten schönen Tage."<br>„Aber ich bin doch gerade erst..."  
>„Wir gehen jetzt raus, Punkt."<br>Harry nickt nur und lächelt leicht. Du nimmst seine eine Hand und ziehst, bis er auf den Beinen steht. Dann geht ihr zusammen durch das Potraitloch und lauft die Treppe hinunter. Unten durchquert ihr die Eingangshalle durch das Eingangstor und lauft über den Rasen. Erst, als ihr beim See angekommen seit, bleibt ihr schlussendlich stehen. Dort setzt ihr euch an das Ufer, zieht eure Schuhe aus und taucht euren Füße in das Wasser. Zuerst macht ihr gar nichts. Dann lässt du dich nach hinten fallen. Harry macht es dir nach und legt sich neben dich. Ihr schaut euch die Blätter der Bäume über euch an, die durch die Sonnenstrahlen jadegrün strahlen.  
>„Harry?"<br>„Ich habe meinen Namen wirklich nicht rein geworfen." Ihm war anscheinend klar, warum du ihn von den Anderen weg gelockt hast.  
>„Aber wie ist er dann da rein gekommen?"<br>„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Keine Ahnung. Moody meinte, es müsste ein starker Verwechslungszauber gewesen sein. Ich wäre gar nicht fähig, sowas zu schaffen."  
>„Was war den gestern Abend noch los?"<br>„Naja, Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, wie das passieren konnte. Aber ich weiß es doch nicht! Ich will keinen nie endenden Ruhm, ich will einfach nur mal ein Jahr Ruhe haben."  
>„Nichts für Ungut, aber du bist Harry Potter. Du hast kein ruhiges Jahr, und wir auch nicht."<br>Harry wendet dir seinen Kopf zu. Er macht ein gespielt verzweifeltes Gesicht, bei dem du sofort lachen musst. Dann seufzt du auf.  
>„Und was ist das mit Ron? Hat er was genaues gesagt?"<br>Harry presst die Lippen zusammen und grummelt. „Er ist sauer, weil ich gezogen wurde. Er denkt, ich hab das wirklich gemacht und ihm nichts erzählt."  
>„Er ist.. eifersüchtig?!" Sowas hast du dir schon gedacht, aber das es wirklich so ist... Dann fällt dir noch etwas ein.<br>„Dann musst du also mitmachen." Es ist weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.  
>Harry nickt und sieht stumm noch oben.<p> 


	15. work hard play hard

„Viel Spaß", grinst du Harry an. Das erste Wochenende des Jahres steht vor der Tür und dein bester Freund muss zu einem Interview. Ihr wisst nur, dass die Frau für den Tagespropheten schreibt. Harry seufzt und fährt sich mit der Hand durch seine struppigen Haare. Er würde viel lieber draußen Quidditch spielen, so wie du, aber was soll man machen?  
>„Kopf hoch, sobald du fertig bist kommst du einfach nach."<br>„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", murmelt er, bevor er sich umdreht und durch das Portraitloch verschwindet. Du nimmst deinen Besen und wartest auf Fred und George. Die Beiden müssen Nachsitzen und Filch bei irgendetwas helfen. Du sitzt auf einem der im Raum verteilten Sessel und starrst Löcher in die Luft. Erst, als dich eine kleine Erstklässlerin schüchtern antippt, wirst du wieder wach.  
>„Gehört der zu dir?" Sie spricht so leise, dass du sie fast nicht hören kannst. Deshalb brauchst du ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, dass sie die schwarze Eule am Fenster meint. Du lächelst sie freundlich an. „So gut wie, danke." Sie nickt und verschwindet nach oben in ihr Zimmer.<br>Du gehst ans Fenster und machst es auf. Die schwarze Eule streckt dir ihr Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief hängt. Du machst ihn ab und tätschelst den Kopf der Eule. „Danke. Du kriegst im Eulenturm etwas zu essen." Mit einem "Schuhu" fliegt das Tier weg.  
>Du setzt dich wieder auf deinen Platz und öffnest den Brief. Draußen steht dein Name in einer Schrift, die dir bekannt vorkommt.<p>

_Hallo meine Schöne!_

_Hast du dich wieder eingelebt? Ich weiß von meinem Dad, dass dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattfindet. Bin ich froh, dass du noch nicht mitmachen kannst. Ich hätte viel zu viel Angst um dich...Dieses Turnier kann wirklich gefährlich werden._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Ich weiß nämlich etwas, dass du noch nicht weißt :)_  
><em>Bis dahin, viel Spaß!<em>  
><em>Ich küsse und vermisse dich.<em>

_Charlie_

Du lächelst und drückst den Brief gegen deine Brust. Eigentlich wolltest du ihm schreiben, doch wegen dem ganzen Stress bist du einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Das tut dir jetzt wirklich Leid, deshalb rennst du hoch in dein Zimmer, schnappst dir Pergament und Tinte und setzt dich an deinen Schreibtisch.

_Hey Charlie._

_Es ist wirklich unglaublich. Die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons sind echt ziemlich eingebildet. Aber über ihren französischen Akzent kann man gut lachen. Und die Schüler aus Durmstrang sind auch ganz OK. Ein bisschen mürrisch, aber damit kann man leben._  
><em>Fleur Delacour ist der französische Champion und Viktor Krum der bulgarische. Viktor Krum! Ist das nicht unglaublich? Für Hogwarts gehen Cedric Diggory und Harry ins Rennen.<em>  
><em>Eigentlich dürfte Harry gar nicht mit machen. Er hat sich noch nicht mal beworben. Keiner weiß, wie das passieren konnte, aber er muss mitmachen. Jetzt sind die meisten echt sauer auf ihn. Dabei will er nicht mal mitmachen. Vor allem Ron ist nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Die beiden reden nicht mal mehr mit einander. Ziemlich kindisch, oder?<em>

_Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Solange, grüß die Drachen von mir, ja? :)_

_Ich vermisse dich,_  
><em>Caro<em>

Die steckst das Pergament in einen Briefumschlag und versiegelst ihn. Dann nimmst du deinen Besen und gehst runter in den Gemeinderaum. Gerade, als du unten an der Treppe ankommst, kommen dir die Zwillinge entgegen.  
>„Hey, Caro! Bereit für das Spiel?"<br>Du lächelst sie an und nickst.  
>„Wir sind gleich wieder da."<br>Während die beiden oben ihre Sachen holen steckst du den Brief in deinen Umhang. Du kannst ihn später noch abschicken. Zusammen mit Fred und George läufst du zum Quidditchfeld. Unterwegs erzählen dir die beiden, warum sie überhaupt Nachsitzen musste.  
>„Auf jeden Fall haben wir den Erstklässlern erzählt, dass sie nur richtige Zauberer sind, wenn sie es schaffen, Peeves zum Einschlafen zu bringen."<br>„Das habt ihr nicht!" Geschockt siehst du sie an.  
>„Doch. Wir meinten, dass er besonders schläfrig wird, wenn sie ihm etwas vorsingen."<br>„Und was haben sie dann gemacht?"  
>„Was wohl? Sie haben ihm etwas vorgesungen. Irgendein Muggellied", sagt George, als wäre das nichts besonderes.<br>„Und zwar mitten in der Eingangshalle", grinst Fred.  
>Du schüttelst den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. „Und wieso kriege ich sowas nie mit? Das ist so unfair!"<br>George klopft dir auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal."  
>„Ihr kommt mich dann holen, ja?"<br>„Ehrenwort", schwört Fred.  
>Ihr kommt am Spielfeld an und schwingt euch auf eure Besen. Dann stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab und fliegt ein paar Runden ums Feld herum. Du lächelst, als du den Wind in deinen Haaren spürst. Wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier gibt es dieses Jahr keine Quidditchmeisterschaft. Und das ausgerechnet nach der Weltmeisterschaft, bei der du ein paar coole Tricks gesehen hast, die man bestimmt gut einbauen könnte.<br>Wie auch immer sie es geschafft haben sie zu klauen, Fred und George machen die Box mit den Bällen auf. Den Schnatz lasst ihr vorerst drinnen solange Harry noch nicht da ist, dafür nehmt ihr die anderen. Du als Jägerin schnappst dir sofort den Quaffel und jagst damit auf die drei Torringe am anderen Ende des Feldes zu. Die Zwillinge schnappen sich zusammen einen Klatscher und je einen Schläger, der dich immer an einen Baseballschläger erinnert, und fliegen dir hinterher. Natürlich würden sie dich nie ernsthaft verletzten, pingelig sind sie aber auch nicht. Nur knapp kannst du dem Klatscher durch eine Rolle entgehen, leider lässt du dabei den Quaffel fallen. Im Sturzflug stürzt du dich hinterher und fängst ihn auf, kurz bevor er auf dem Boden auftreffen würde. Als du ihn durch den mittleren Ring wirfst, jaulst du vor Freude auf und wackelst auf deinem Besen herum. Fred schüttelt den Kopf und wirft dir den Klatscher zu.  
>„Probier es mal aus, ist echt lustig."<br>„Das ist mir zu brutal."  
>„Was ist brutal daran, legal ein paar Slytherin eine reinwürgen zu dürfen?"<br>„Ihr seit keine Slytherins."  
>„Aber in den Spielen ist das echt ein tolles Gefühl", schwört George und reicht dir einen Schläger. Vorsichtig wiegst du ihn in der Hand und machst dich mit ihm vertraut. Dann wirfst du den Ball nach oben und schlägst mitten drauf. Die nächsten Geräusche sind zwei Aufpraller und ein lauter Fluch.<p> 


	16. fight like a girl

„Die gute Nachricht ist: Du bist eine geborene Treiberin."  
>„Die schlechte ist: Du hast fast deinen besten Freund umgenietet."<br>„Jungs, das gibt höchstens einen blauen Fleck." Harry verdreht die Augen. Du gibst ihn Recht; du hast ihn nicht mal getroffen, er hatte sich noch rechtzeitig fallen gelassen. OK, mit der Stirn ist er auf dem Boden aufgekommen, aber der ist mit Gras bedeckt und nicht allzu hart. Es gibt also nicht zwingend Folgeschäden. Er ist sofort danach aufgesprungen und hat herumgeflucht, wer den so dämlich sei und mir einen Klatscher gegeben hat.  
>Fred und George dagegen tun so, als wäre es eine Attentat auf die gesamte magische Elite gewesen.<br>„Willst du spielen?"  
>„Na klar." Mit einem fetten Grinsen nimmt Harry seien Besen und holt den Schnatz aus der Box.<p>

Nach eurem Spiel zu Vier trennst du dich erst mal von den anderen. Anstatt mit ihnen in den Gemeinderaum zu gehen, schlenderst du Richtung Eulenturm um den Brief an Charlie anzugeben. Also du dort ankommst, schaust du dich nach der schwarzen Eule von vorhin um – Charlies Eule. Du entdeckst sie auf einer Stange relativ weit oben. Erst nach etwa fünf Minuten Betteln und Flehen erbarmt sie sich deiner und kommt hinunter. Du bindest ihr den Brief ans Bein und streichelst ihr über das Federkleid.  
>Auf dem Rückweg begegnest du beim Steinkreis einer Person, der man lieber nicht begegnen will. Und dein Versuch, ihn zu ignorieren, scheitert kläglich.<br>„Na, wen haben wir den da? Ein Schlammblut auf Abwegen."  
>„Malfoy", knurrst du ihn an. Vorsichtig tastest du nach deinem Zauberstab, der in deinem Umhang steckt. Malfoy schnaubt spöttisch.<br>„Man sollte dir ein bisschen Respekt beibringen."  
>„Ich habe Respekt vor Leuten, die ihn auch verdienen", erwiderst du mit eiskalter Stimme.<br>Malfoys Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.  
>„Na los Goyle, mach sie fertig."<p>

„Impedimenta!" Goyle, Dracos Schoßhündchen, versucht, dich zu lähmen, doch du kannst dich unter dem Lichtstrahl wegducken. Du ziehst endgültig deinen Zauberstab und richtest ihn auf Draco. „Stupor!"  
>Der rote Lichtstrahl zischt knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei und verliert sich irgendwo hinter ihm. Draco tritt mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand einen Schritt nach vorne und schleudert dich mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch nach hinten. Dabei knallst du gegen einen der Steine, die hier stehen. Da er etwa vier Meter hinter dir war, hast du nicht allzu viel Schwung. Trotzdem spürst du ein Pochen am Hinterkopf und dein Rücken tut dir weh. Kurz atmest du durch, dann stehst du auf. Zuerst siehst du nur Sterne und ein Rauschen in deinen Ohren, das aber sofort in ein Lachen umschlägt. Du blinzelst kurz und siehst, wie Draco dich auslacht. Wütend packst du deinen Zauberstab noch fester und schreist das Erste, das dir einfällt: „Aguamenti!"<br>Aus der Spitze deines Zauberstabes schießt ein Wasserstrahl und trifft Draco und Goyle frontal. Die beiden werden nach hinten geworfen. Crabbe steht etwas abseits, sodass er nur ein bisschen Wasser abkriegt. Als es wieder nachlässt, versuchen die beiden aufzustehen. Doch wegen des Wassers ist der Boden ganz matschig und schlammig geworden. Crabbe erwacht aus seiner Starre und eilt zu Malfoy, doch der schlägt wütend seine Hand weg und robbt zum Rand des Matschloches. Als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, ist es an dir zu lachen. Malfoy ist überall mit Schlamm bespritzt, seine Haare sind wirr und bräunlich verklebt und Goyle sieht aus wie ein riesiges braunes Quarkbällchen.  
>„Na warte! Das wirst du mir noch büßen! Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!"<br>Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und hastet zurück ins Schloss, wahrscheinlich, um sich umzuziehen.  
>„Eine Schlammkur ist gut für die Haut, Malfoy! Und du brauchst noch etwas Farbe!", schreist du ih schadenfroh hinterher. Aber als auch du in deinen Gemeinderaum gehen möchtest, wird dir schwindelig. Du hältst dir deinen Kopf und zwingst dich, weiter zu gehen. Wegen einem leichten Schlag wirst du nicht gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Dazu bist du zu stolz. Auf dem Weg bleibst du trotzdem lieber in Reichweite der Wände und du läufst nicht zu schnell.<p>

In Gemeinderaum sitzen bereits Harry und Hermine zusammen am Kamin. Als sie dich sehen, winkst du kurz und zeigst auf dich. Sie nicken und warten auf dich, bis du dich umgezogen hast. Dann lässt du dich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen und umschlingst das nächste Gryffindorkissen.  
>„Ich habe Malfoy getroffen. Beim Steinkreis."<br>„Was ist passiert?", will Hermine sofort wissen.  
>„Wir haben ein bisschen gekämpft. Drei gegen eine, ziemlich unfair."<br>„Typisch Slytherin", spottet Harry. Hermine sieht dich besorgt an.  
>„Ist bei dir alles OK?"<br>Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Die ersten beiden gingen daneben. Dann hat er mich gegen einen Stein geschleudert. Ich hab ihn fast ertränkt", bei der Wortwahl musst du sofort grinsen „und dann ist er unter wüstesten Beschimpfungen abgehauen. Er sah aber auch zum Schießen aus, voll mit Matsch bedeckt. Wie so ein Seeungeheuer in drittklassigen Filmen." Du kicherst leise in dein Kissen und auch Harry grinst verträumt ins Feuer. Zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen bildet sich eine Sorgenfalte. „Also ist alles in Ordnung?"  
>„Ja ja, hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm", winkst du ab, als Hermine den Mund aufmacht.<br>„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht hast du ne Gehirnerschütterung."  
>„Ich will aber nicht. Es ist alles OK. Wenn mir morgen schwindelig oder schlecht seien sollte, gehe ich, versprochen. Aber Harry, erzähl mal über dein tolles Interview."<br>Harry scheint nicht wirklich glücklich über den Themenwechsel zu sein, dir kommt er aber genau recht. Dein bester Freund seufzt und rutscht hin und her.  
>„Naja, die Frau heißt Rita Kimmkorn und sie ist sehr...eigen. Sie hat so seltsame grüne Klamotten getragen und ihre Haare sehen aus wie die eines Pudels nach einem Waschgang in der Waschmaschine. Die hat sie nicht mehr alle!" Du kicherst wieder in dein Kissen und stellst sie dir total verrückt vor. „Sie hat mich als Ersten in ein Besenkammer gezerrt und mich interviewt. So ne seltsame flotte Schreibfeder ist herum geschwebt und hat alles aufgeschrieben. Sie hat irgendwas gesagt von wegen, dass ich zwölf bin und in meinen Augen der Geist der Vergangenheit glänzt und so ein Scheiß." Du lachst und hältst dir den Bauch fest.<br>„Der Geist deiner Vergangenheit? Bei Merlins Unterhosen, die ist ja echt verrückt. Ich freu mich schon auf den Artikel."  
>„Wo wir schon vom Turnier reden, Harry; hast du ne Ahnung, was die Erste Aufgabe seien könnte?"<br>Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich versuche, nicht zu viel daran zu denken."  
>„Na komm Hermine, ich seh doch, dass du was loswerden willst. Ich wette, du hast dich schon in der Bücherei schlau gemacht", stichelst du sie an. Hermine nickt sachlich und lehnt sich im Sessel zurück.<br>„Das geschichtliche lasse ich einfach mal weg, ihr würdet mit sowieso nicht zu hören. Die drei Aufgaben bauen auf Wissen, Kraft und Einfallsvermögen auf. Es kann also sein, dass du kreativ werden musst. Es kam auch bereits öfters mal vor, dass die Champions gegen Tiere oder Pflanzen kämpfen mussten. Also Trolle oder ähnliches."  
>„Damit hat Harry ja schon Erfahrungen", wirfst du ein. Harry nickt und atmet geräuschvoll aus.<br>„Es können alle möglichen Aufgaben sein. Überall. Also auch in der Luft oder im Wasser. Einmal mussten die Teilnehmer gegen eine Riesenkrake kämpfen, dabei durften sie aber nicht auftauchen. Oder gegen Riesenadler."  
>Du stellst dir vor, wie Harry in den Klauen eines vier Meter großen Adlers hängt und wie ein Mädchen kreischt. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Auch Harry scheint ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn plötzlich wird er ganz blass.<br>„Ach, na komm Harry, das schaffst du. Du hast schon alles geschafft! OK, die anderen sind älter als du und darauf vorbereitet und machen freiwillig mit und ich höre jetzt besser auf zu reden..." Deine Stimme wird immer leiser, als er dir eine vernichtenden Blick zu wirft. „Sorry."  
>„Du hast ja Recht."<br>„Hey, aber du musst es so sehen. Keiner rechnet damit, dass du es gegen die drei schaffst. Und wenn du es dann schaffst, und das wirst du, wird das der absolute Hammer." Du nickst, um dir selbst zuzustimmen, und bist zufrieden, als Harry selbstsicher lächelt.


	17. happy birthday

Es ist drei Uhr morgens und es ist dunkel. Doch anstatt – wie jeder vernünftige Mensch – zu schlafen, liegst du in deinem Bett und starrst an die Decke. Und schreist dich in Gedanken an, bloß nicht die Augen zu zu machen.  
>Es ist drei Uhr morgens und es ist dunkel und es ist der 19. September. Du siehst auf deine Uhr und beobachtest den Sekundenzeiger, wie er die Zwölf überschreitet. Und den Minutenzeiger, der sich auf die Fünf schiebt. Fünf Minuten nach drei. Langsam, um bloß kein Geräusch zu machen, hebst du deine Decke an und drehst dich zur Seit, schwingst die Beine aus dem Bett und stehst auf. In Zeitlupe schiebst du deine Füße in deine Chucks und ziehst dir einen Pulli über dein Pyjama. Dann nimmst du deinen Zauberstab und verschwindest zur Tür hinaus.<br>Kaum bist du im Gemeinderaum, atmest du befreit auf. Geschafft! Du gehst in Richtung Portrait und machst es auf. Die Fette Dame wacht auf und motzt herum.  
>„Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen! Das ist ja unerhört! Denke bloß nicht, dass ich dich rein lasse, wenn du hier wieder angekrochen kommst!"<p>

„Scht!", zischt du ihr zu und siehst dich um. Du weißt, dass Lehrer als Wachen herumlaufen. Du hoffst, dass du weder Snape noch McGonagall über den Weg läufst. Das würde nicht schön werden. Deshalb traust du dich auch nicht, den Zauberstab zu benutzen. Stattdessen schleichst du im Dunklen herum. Vorsichtig tastest du dich voran, Stufe um Stufe, Korridor und Korridor. Bis du zu einem Wandvorhang kommst, den du zur Seite schiebst. Dahinter liegt ein Geheimgang, der dich fast bis zur Küche bringt. Im Geheimgang machst du auch deinen Zauberstab an, damit du schneller voran kommst. Am Ende machst du ihn wieder aus und lauscht erst mal, ob draußen auch ja keiner steht. Als du nichts hörst, lugst du vorsichtig raus. Da alles leer ist, läufst du zu einem Gemälde mit einem Obstkorb. Sanft streichelst du die Birne, dich leise kichert und sich in einen Türknauf verwandelt. Du ziehst daran und läufst durch dein kurzen Gang, der dahinter liegt. Am anderen Ende, etwa drei Meter von dem Gemälde entfernt, befindet sich die Küche von Hogwarts.  
>Kaum stehst du in der Küche, kommt eine kleine, verschlafene Elfe auf dich zu. Sie trägt nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ihre großen Augen blinzeln verschafen.<br>„Verzeihung, Miss, Blinky wusste nicht, dass sie kommen wollten. Was kann Blinky für Miss tun?"  
>Die Kleine erinnert dich sehr stark an Dobby. Du musst lächeln und beugst dich zu der Hauselfe hinunter.<br>„Ich muss etwas erledigen. Aber du könntest mir dabei helfen. Willst du das?"  
>Blinky nickt wie wild und läuft los, um alles zu besorgen.<p>

Es ist fast sechs Uhr, als du fertig bist. Du wischt dir den Schweiß von der Stirn und hältst Blinky die Hand hin. Die nimmt sie zögerlich.  
>„Viele, vielen lieben Danke, Blinky. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."<br>Blinky bekommt noch größere Augen als sie normalerweise schon hat und piepst ein „Gerne geschehen, Miss." Dann verbeugt sie sich und macht sich an die Arbeit, alles wegzuräumen und sauber zu machen. Du nimmst den Riesenteller und verschwindest.  
><em>Am besten erzähl ich Hermine nicht, wer mir geholfen hat.<em>  
>Leider hast du Harrys Tarnumhang nicht dabei, den so bist du langsam und ziemlich auffällig. Du benutzt jeden Geheimgang, den du kennst und überprüfst alles dreimal, bevor du dich weiter traust. Als du dann endlich am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen bist, tun dir deine Arme vom tragen weh. Doch das letzte Hindernis verschränkt trotzig die Arme und ignoriert deine Bemühungen, rein zu kommen.<br>„Ach bitte!", jammerst du genervt herum, „Das ist wirklich wichtig!"  
>„Das ist mein Schönheitsschlaf auf."<br>„Du bist doch schon schön genug", versuchst du es auf die schleimige Weise. Obwohl die Fette Dame noch immer auf trotzig macht, siehst du einen Hauch von Rosa auf ihren Wangen. Dir kommt eine Idee.  
>„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas vorsingst. Die anderen wissen das doch gar nicht zu würdigen. Und dann lässt du mich rein."<br>Die Fette Dame dreht sich zu dir um und macht ein bekümmertes Gesicht.  
>„Du hast ja so Recht, Schätzchen, so Recht. Das sind doch alles Kunstbanausen! Warte, ich habe da in den Sommerferien etwas Neues gelernt. Eine Arie."<br>Ohne Vorwarnung trällert sie los. Eigentlich hast du mit einer Pause gerechnet, in er du dich mental darauf vorbereiten kannst, stattdessen presst du deine Kiefer zusammen und lässt es über dich ergehen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten Gekrächze verbeugt sie sich. Du jubelst überschwänglich und bist heilfroh, als sie den Weg freigibt. Du läufst nach oben in dein Zimmer und machst mit deinem Ellenbogen die Tür auf. Alle schlafen noch. Schnell stellst du den Untersatz in die Mitte des Raumes, sodass man es gar nicht übersehen kann, und schleichst zu deinem Schrank. Dort holst du noch etwas raus, dass du dazu legst. Alle möglichen Leute haben dir etwas gegeben, sodass jetzt in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer Haufen liegt. Als du zufrieden bist, legst du dich wieder ins Bett, um vielleicht noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

„AAH!" Hermines Schrei reißt dich aus dem Halbschlaf. Deine Freundin steht in Pyjama am Ende ihres Bettes und starrt mit riesigen Augen in die Mitte des Raumes. Du grinst, springst auf und umarmst sie schwungvoll.  
>„Alles, alles gute zum Fünfzehnten!"<br>Dann schleifst du sie zu der Geburtstagstorte in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe – blau – und den Geschenken. Die von Ron und Harry liegen genau in der Mitte. Hermine kniet sich hin und reißt sorgfältig das Geschenkpapier runter. Bei Ron's kommt ein Buch über die Historie des Quidditch zum Vorschein. Harry schenkt ihr Tinte, die die Farbe wechselt, je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung sie ist. Deines überreichst du ihr selbst in die Hand. Es ist ein T-shirt. Vorne drauf sind Bilder gedruckt, von euch dreien, von Hagrid, den Zwillingen, der gesamten Weasleyfamilie, Hermines Eltern, Neville, Seamus, Dean und sogar den Patilzwillingen. In den letzten Wochen hast du fleißig Fotos gesammelt und sie von deinen Eltern in einem Copyshop auf ein T-Shirt drucken lassen.  
>In Hermines Augen sammeln sich Tränen. Sie fällt dir um den Hals und murmelt ein „Danke." Du drückst sie an dich und freust dich mit ihr, als sie die restlichen Geschenke auspackt.<p>

Unten warten bereits Ron und Harry, mit genügend Abstand zueinander. Hermine umarmt erst den einen und dann den anderen. Zusammen geht ihr runter in die Große Halle, du neben Harry und Hermine etwa drei Meter vor euch mit Ron.  
>„Hat sie sich gefreut? Über das T-Shirt?"<br>„Und wie", meinst du glücklich. „Aber über eure hat sie sich auch sehr gefreut."  
>„Kau zu glauben, dass sie schon Fünfzehn ist. Ich meine, sie ist fast ein Jahr älter als ich!"<br>„Also ich finde das leicht zu glauben."  
>„He!" Harry schnauft gespielt empört auf und setzt sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch. Du setzt dich daneben und kicherst, während du dir schon ein Brötchen schmierst. Harry und du esst schweigsam, während Hermine etwas weiter weg fröhlich vor sich hin schnattert. Es ist fast schon ein Wunder, dass Harry und Ron so nah neben sich sitzen, aber anscheinend reisen sie sich Hermine zu Liebe zusammen.<br>Ansonsten macht ihr an diesem Samstag nichts mehr außer Torte futtern, Lachen und Hagrid besuchen, der Hermine zusätzlich einen Ratgeber gibt für „Europäische Tiere und warum sie zu Unrecht verurteilt werden". Ihr knabbert an ein paar Steinkeksen herum und verabschiedet euch nach einer Stunde, um euch nach dem Mittagessen in die Bücherei zu verziehen und in ein paar Bücher zu versinken. Dabei hast du einen Plan ausgetüftelt: Harry ist Vormittags dabei und Ron Nachmittags. So können beide etwas mit dem Geburtstagskind unternehmen, bekommen sich aber nicht in die Haare.  
>Und so geht auch dieser Wochenendtag vorüber.<p> 


	18. when september ends

Der September neigt sich bereits dem Ende zu, als dir wieder dein Plan einfällt, die anderen Schulen auszukundschaften. An einem Donnerstagnachmittag setzt du dich unauffällig neben Harry, der konzentriert über seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz sitzt. Snape hat euch mal wieder haufenweise Hausaufgaben gegeben und da er Harry auch so schon im Nacken sitzt, macht er sie lieber gleich.  
>„Duuu? Harry?"<br>„Mh?" Harry runzelt die Stirn und sieht nochmal etwas im Schulbuch nach.  
>„Du weißt doch noch, dass wir uns mal die anderen Schulen anschauen wollten, oder?"<br>„Mhm."  
>„Wie wärs, wenn wir das heute machen, oder morgen?"<br>Harry setzt demonstrativ einen Punkt am Ende seines Aufsatzes und sieht dir in die Augen. „Was?"  
>„Die anderen Schulen? Tarnumhang? Heute?"<br>„Oh, ja. Ähm, klar! Ich hol ihn schnell mal."  
>Du nickst und wartest, während Harry nach oben rennt und den Tarnumhang seines Vaters holt. Als er wieder nach unten kommt, stehst du auf und verschwindest mit ihm durch das Portraitloch. Hermine ist in der Bücherei und Ron ist immer noch im Ignoriermodus. Als ihr draußen vor dem Eingangstor steht, bleibt ihr stehen und seht euch um.<br>„Und wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragst du deinen besten Freund.  
>„Ich würd sagen, zuerst mal nach Beauxbatons. Das ist einfacher."<br>Du nickst und läufst neben ihm her Richtung Verbotener Wald. Die Französinnen leben in ihrer Kutsche gleich in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte. Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass die Kutsche so verzaubert ist wie die Zelte bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Als ihr sie sehen könnt, schaut ihr euch um. Da keiner in der Nähe ist, wirft Harry den Umhang über euch beide. So lauft ihr weiter, bis ihr vor der Tür steht.  
>„Und jetzt?", wisperst du stimmlos.<br>„Öhm... warten?"  
>„Das hätten wir bedenken müssen", seufzt du und ziehst Harry etwas abseits zu einem Baumstumpf, auf den ihr euch drauf setzt. Als auch nach einer Viertelstunde nicht passiert, fängst du leise ein Gespräch an.<br>„Hast du Angst?"  
>Harry sagt erst mal gar nichts, dann nickt er und flüstert ein „Ja."<br>„Kann ich verstehen. Auf eine Teilnahme in der Zukunft zu spekulieren und es wirklich zu machen - machen zu müssen – sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe."  
>Eigentlich redet ihr kaum über das Turnier, aber langsam und unausweichlich rückt die erste Aufgabe näher.<br>„Kopf hoch, du bist Harry Potter. Du schaffst das, Junge der überlebt hat." Du grinst ihn aufmunternd an und lehnst dich an ihn. „Ich würde auf dich wetten."  
>„Danke." Als Harry dich anlächelt, kommen zwei blonden Mädchen vom Schloss machst Harry mit einem Ellenbogenstoß darauf aufmerksam, der dich sofort auf die Beine zieht. Ihr schleicht euch ganz nahe an die Kutschentür dran und wartet, bis die beiden sie aufmachen. Sie reden auf Französische, sodass ihr keine Ahnung habt, was das Gesprächsthema ist. Eigentlich ist euch das auch egal, ihr wollt nur unbemerkt in die Kutsche reinkommen. Bevor die Tür zuschlagen kann, schlüpft ihr hinein und bleibt stehen.<br>Du hast recht gehabt, die Kutsche ist magisch vergrößert worden. Aber nicht einfach nur auf Zeltgröße, sondern auf Hausgröße. Ihr steht in einer Art Eingangshalle, mit Türen links und rechts und einer Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führt. Es ist alles sehr edel und wertvoll eingerichtet, sodass du ständig Angst hast, etwas umzustoßen und kaputt zu machen. Die Farben sind, wie auch schon von außen, in den Schulfarben gehalten; blau, gold, silber und etwas weiß. Zu zupfst an Harrys Ärmel und ziehst ihn nach links zur ersten Tür. Sie steht offen, sodass ihr unbemerkt hinein könnt.  
>Der Raum ist relativ groß, mit Bänken und Stühlen und einer Tafel vorne; ein Klassenzimmer. Im Gegensatz zu den Zimmern in Hogwarts ist es hier sehr hell und offen und die Wände sind in einem strahlenden Weiß gestrichen. Vorne in einem kleinen Wasserbecken schwimmt ein kleiner Goldfisch seine Kreise. Keiner ist da und nur euer Atmen ist in der Stille zu hören. Auch die nächsten vier Türen führen zu Klassenzimmern. Da nur ein Jahrgang hier ist, brauchen sie nicht allzu viele. Trotzdem hat jedes Klassenzimmer seine eigene Note.<br>Im ersten der Goldfisch. Im zweiten gibt es haufenweise Bücher, alte und neue, alle an der Wand gestapelt. Im dritten stehen unzählige Kristallvasen mit blutroten Rosen, die einen betörenden Duft verströmen. Im vierten gibt es allen möglichen Kleinkram, der mit dem Theater zu tun hat; Bilder, Plakate, sogar Ballettschuhe hängen an einem Hacken. Und hier, im fünften, zwitschert ein kleiner Kanarienvogel in einem weißen, wunderschön alten Käfig in der Form eines Hauses. Er zwitschert eine Melodie, die dir bekannt vorkommt. Etwas Französisches.  
>Harry reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken, indem er dich weiterzieht. Der nächste Raum ist auf der rechten Seite der Eingangshalle und verschlossen. Wahrscheinlich ein wichtiger Raum, ein Büro vielleicht. Hinter der nächsten Tür ist ein Badezimmer. Eigentlich uninteressant, aber auch da hier unterscheidet sich sehr vom Standard auf Hogwarts. Alles ist sehr viel eleganter und schicker. Oben an der Decke – oder in der Decke – ist das Schulwappen eingearbeitet. Es strahlt ein warmes Licht aus, das bis in die entlegenste Ecke des Raumes vordringt. Außerdem riecht es nach Flieder.<br>Hinter der letzten Tür auf dieser Seite der Eingangshalle hört ihr Gekicher und das Geräuscht von Gesprächen. Ihr seit euch einig, dass ihr nicht einfach die Tür öffnen könnt. Also ziehst du Harry die Treppe nach oben.

Im zweiten Stock sieht es grundsätzlich genauso aus wie unten. Nur ist da hier ein langer Gang und keine Halle und es gibt wesentlich mehr Türen. Alle sind verschlossen, allerdings ist es auch sehr leise, es scheinen also alle unten zu sein. Als du dein Ohr gegen die erste Tür legst, ist alles still. Du schüttelst den Kopf damit Harry das auch weiß. Du willst gerade etwas sagen, als eine Tür aufgeht. Etwas drei Meter entfernt tritt eine kleine, rothaarige Französin aus einer Tür und will anscheinend nach unten gehen, als sie bemerkt, dass sie etwas vergessen hat. Sie dreht sich nochmal um, um es zu holen. In der Zeit huscht ihr zu der Tür hin und seht hinein.  
>Es ist das Schlafzimmer. Sehr geräumig, mit Fenstern von der Decke bis zum Boden. Von draußen kann man die Fenster nicht sehen, aber das macht die Magie. Die Wände sind blassgelb gestrichen. Eine Wand besteht aus einem einzigen riesigen Spiegel, direkt gegenüber ist ein ebenso langer Kleiderschrank. Drei Himmelbetten, wie sie in deinen Kleinkinderträumen vorgekommen sind, stehen mitten im Zimmer. Dir klappt die Kinnlade runter. Das ist einfach unglaublich! Dass es sowas überhaupt gibt! Schöner als in einem Märchen.<br>Bevor du weiter staunen kannst, kommt das Mädchen wieder zurück. Sie hat jetzt eine Tasche in der Hand. Du trittst leise mit Harry einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie ungestört an euch vorbei kann. Du siehst Harry in die Augen. Auch er hat genug gesehen, also verschwindet ihr ganz leise wieder.

Unten in der Eingangshalle wollt ihr gerade die Tür nach draußen aufmachen, als die bislang verschlossene Tür aufgeht. Madame Maxime dreht sich um und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, mit dem sie die Tür dann wieder zu macht. Harry und du steht wie erfroren da; wenn sie euch jetzt bemerkt, wars das. Madame Maxime dreht sich um und läuft auf euch zu. Ihr solltet zur Seite gehen, aber ihr habt zu sehr Angst, dass sie das hört. Im Weg zu stehen ist eigentlich auch nicht besser, aber soweit denkt ihr gar nicht. Du siehst dich um, deine Augen huschen blitzschnell durch den gesamten Raum, doch da ist nichts!  
>Etwa einen Meter, bevor sie in euch gestoßen wäre, kommt eine blonde Franzosin durch die Tür, die in den Gemeinderaum führt.<br>„Madame Maxime! Wir 'aben ein Problem. Clara geht es schlescht. Das Essen 'ier ist schrecklisch!" Madame Maxime bleibt stehen. Di wird schon ganz schwindelig, als du plötzlich bemerkst, dass du die Luft angehalten hast. Langsam und leise lässt du sie entweichen und atmest wieder ein. Madame Maxime dreht sich zu dem Mädchen um und seufzt.  
>„Isch weiß. Isch werde mit Professor Dumbledore spreschen." Dann läuft sie dem Mädchen hinterher.<br>Einen Moment bleibt ihr noch stehen, dann erwacht ihr aus eurer Starre und reißt die Tür auf so leise es geht. Draußen hechtet ihr unter dem Tarnumhang Richtung Hogwarts, was wirklich schwierig ist. Erst, als ihr hinter der Ecke verschwunden seit und ihr außer Sehweite der Kutsche seit, bleibt ihr stehen. Harry reißt den Tarnumhang runter und versteckt ihn in seinem Umhang. Du stemmst dir die Hände in die Seiten und holst keuchend Luft. Deine Seiten stechen und du bist heil froh, endlich wieder frei herumlaufen zu können.  
>„Das war knapp", ist alles, was du dazu sagst. Harry nickt und atmet tief durch.<br>„Wir sollten wieder in den Turm gehen. Sonst macht Hermine noch Stress." Also lauft ihr zusammen nach oben. Dabei versucht ihr, so unauffällig wie nur möglich zu wirken. Und genau dieses übertrieben unschuldige Verhalten ruft Mrs. Norris herbei. Du kannst ihre gelben Augen hinter einer Statue entdecken. Du lehnst dich leicht zu Harry und murmelst, ohne dabei die Lippen zu bewegen „Wir werden beobachtet."  
>Harry sieht sich um und entdeckt die Katze ebenfalls. Automatisch beschleunigt ihr eure Schritte, sodass ihr relativ schnell vor dem Portrait den fetten Dame steht. Nach einem „Schokofrosch" könnt ihr auch schon hinein.<p>

„Ihr habt bitte WAS gemacht?", faucht euch Hermine an und wedelt aufgeregt mit den Armen. Du sinkst in dich zusammen, während sie Harry und dich mit blitzenden Augen taxiert. Du fühlst dich wie damals als kleines Kind, als du die uralte Keksdose, die schon seit Generationen in deiner Familie war, kaputt gemacht hast. Damals hatte deine Mutter genauso einen vor Wut knallroten Kopf.  
>„Ihr könnt doch nicht... das ist doch... wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt... ihr seit einfach UNMÖGLICH!"<br>Eigentlich wolltet ihr nicht, dass sie es jemals erfährt, aber kaum, dass ihr in den Gemeinderaum zurück gekommen seit, hat sie euch abgefangen und verhört. Und ein Verhör von Hermine zu überstehen ist schwerer als aus Askaban auszubrechen. Sofort musst du an Sirius denken; was er wohl dazu sagt, dass Harry ein Champion ist?  
>„Ich sollte es sofort Professor McGonagall berichten und..."<br>„Nein! Hermine, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Geschockt siehst du sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Verpfeifen! An McGonagall!  
>„Ich mache es nur nicht, weil ich heute gut gelaunt bin und weil Harry jetzt keine Strafarbeit gebrauchen kann. So kurz vor dem Turnier."<br>Gut gelaunt? Du schluckst und nickst stumm. Lieber nichts falsches sagen. Hermine atmet noch einmal tief durch und setzt sich dann. Langsam entspannst du dich wieder und auch Harry neben dir wird wieder etwas lockerer. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragt Hermine schließlich „Und wie war es?"  
>Du zuckst zuerst nur mit den Schultern, doch dann schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf dein gesicht und du beginnst begeistert zu schwärmen. „Einfach toll, ganz anders als Hogwarts. Alles war total edel und in Blau und Gold. Und das eine Zimmer, man, das hättest du sehen sollen!"<br>„Und Madame Maxime ist fast in uns rein gelaufen", ergänzt Harry, während du Atem holst.  
>„Und da waren tausende Rosen in dem einen Zimmer!"<br>Erst, als das Feuer im Kamin erlischt, seit ihr fertig mit eurer Erzählung.


	19. when will I see you again

Anfang Oktober sitzt du in der Bücherei, als Harry plötzlich neben dir auftaucht.  
>„Wusste gar nicht, dass du den Weg hierher kennst", murmelst du und schreibst den letzten Absatz deines Zaubertränkeaufsatzes. Harry bedankt sich mit einem finsteren Blick.<br>„Ich hab nichts zu tun."  
>„Hausaufgaben?"<br>Harry verdreht die Augen und sinkt in seinem Sitz zusammen. „Du klingst wie Hermine."  
>„Wieso gehst du nicht Hagrid besuchen?"<br>„Da war ich schon, er ist nicht zu Hause."  
>„Üben für das Turnier?"<br>„Was den bitte? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was die Erste Aufgabe ist."  
>Du nickst; ja, das ist ein Argument. Dann fällt dir etwas ein.<br>„Wieso gehen wir nicht zum See? Ich hab da letztens ein besonders abgelegenes Plätzchen gefunden. Richtig schön mit Bäumen und flachem Wasser und so."  
>Harry grinst und zieht dich auf die Beine. Du packst schnell deine Sachen zusammen und stopfst sie in deine Tasche. Dann gehst du mit deinem besten Freund durch die Korridore, bis ihr schließlich beim Eingangstor ankommt. Dort begegnet ihr Neville mit seiner Schultasche über der Schulter.<br>„Hey Neville!", begrüßt du ihn. Ihr seit befreundet, aber nicht so dick wie du es mit Harry bist.  
>„Hey", grüßt er zurück.<br>„Wir gehen zum See. Willst du mit?", lädt ihn Harry ein. Neville nickt und zusammen lauft ihr übers Gelände. Über dem Verbotenen Wald fliegt eine Schar Krähen oder Raben, auf die Entfernung kannst du es nicht genau bestimmen. Als ihr am See angekommen seit, führst du sie nach links. Dort steht ein Baum direkt am Ufer, sodass man sich anlehnen und gleichzeitig seine Füße ins Wasser tauchen kann. Du steuerst direkt darauf zu und ziehst dir die Schuhe aus. Neville macht es dir gleich und krempelt seine Hosenbeine hoch. Harry setzt sich neben dich, Neville dagegen watet etwas ins Wasser hinein und dreht sich zu euch beiden um.  
>„Bist du schon nervös Harry?"<br>„Ein bisschen, aber das wird schon", meint er wage und zupft etwas am Moos, das am Baum wächst, herum. Du lehnst dich zurück und linst vorsichtig durch einen schmalen Spalt deines Augenlids. Das kalte Wasser ist entspannend. Neville und Harry fangen schleppend an, über den Unterricht zu reden, deshalb schaltest du ab. Du willst dich ausruhen und nicht über Schule labbern. Doch auch das Thema ist bald durchgekaut. Neville sieht immer wieder konzentriert ins Wasser und zieht sogar etwas raus, das aussieht wie eine übergroße Alge. Er wirft immer wieder ein „Das ist ja verrückt!" ein, ansonsten hört ihr nur das Rauschen des Windes. Harry hat sich inzwischen das Buch geschnappt, das Neville anscheinend in seiner Tasche dabei hatte.  
>„Neville, du tust es schon wieder."<br>„Oh, Entschuldigung."  
>„Magische Wasserpflanzen der schottischen Hochlandsee?", fragt Harry verwirrt, als er den Buchtitel ließt.<br>„Das hab ich von Moody. Ich war doch bei ihm Tee trinken."  
>Du setzt gerade dazu an ihn zu fragen, wie er den so ist, als er winkt. Verwirrt kriegst du keinen Ton heraus, als du bemerkst, dass auch Harry jemanden oder etwas gesehen haben muss. Er steht auf und so tust es ihm gleich.<br>Hermine, Ginny und Ron stehen da, Hermine kommt gerade auf euch zu. Ron ignoriert euch noch immer, also lächelst du Ginny an. Wenn du normal mit Ron zusammen bist ist er ganz normal, aber kaum ist Harry in der Nähe, behandelt er auch ich wie Luft.  
>„Ronald schickt mich weil ich dir sagen soll, dass ihm von Seamus gesagt wurde, dass Dean vor Parvati weiß, dass Hagrid dich sehen will." Hermine sagt das alles in einem Atemzug und streicht sich dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn.<br>„Wenn... was?"  
>Völlig verwirrt dreht sich Hermine nochmal um und geht zu Ron zurück. Die beiden flüstern kurz miteinander, während du dich inzwischen mit Ginny in der Mitte, quasi im Niemandsland, getroffen hast.<br>„Was ist den los?"; wisperst du ihr leise zu.  
>„Hagrid sucht Harry, ich weiß aber nicht warum. Und Ron will es ihm nicht persönlich sagen."<br>„Er benutzt Hermine als Bote? Für die drei Meter?"  
>Ginny nickt und du schüttelst den Kopf. „Männer."<br>Hermine und Ron sind mit ihrer Lagerbesprechung fertig und Hermine kommt als offizielle Botin zurück.  
>„Parvati hat Dean gesagt, dass... muss ich nochmal alles erzählen. Hagrid sucht dich." Dann geht sie wieder zurück zu Ron.<br>„Du kannst Ronald sagen, dass.."  
>„Ich bin keine Eule!" Hermine dreht sich nochmal zu Harry um, diesmal mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Dir ist klar, dass sie es langsam echt satt hat, genauso wie du. Schon etwa drei Wochen geht das so. Ginny lächelt dich leicht an und folgt den beiden, während du wieder neben Harry trittst. Der starrt gedankenverloren in den Wald hinein. Als er nichts sagt, fragst du ihn „Und? Was machst du jetzt?"<br>„Ich geh Hagrid suchen. Kommst du mit?"  
>Du ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er sucht dich."<br>„Du wirst sowieso mitkommen, und das wissen wir beide."  
>„Stimmt." Auf deinem Gesicht breitet sich ein breites Grinsen aus. Schnell läufst du zurück, ziehst dir deine Schuhe an und gehst dann mit Harry zusammen Richtung Hogwarts, um so zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen. Du drehst dich zu Neville um und winkst kurz. „Bis später."<br>Neville winkt zurück und starrt wieder seine Alge an.

Du stehst zusammen mit Harry neben Hagrids Hütte. Ihr seit sofort her gekommen. Drinnen rumpelt und einen Momnt später steht der Halbriese vor euch.  
>„Hagrid!", rufst du und grinst ihn an. Unter seinem Bart fängt auch er an zu lächeln.<br>„Ah, hallo. Harry, ich hab dich schon gesucht. Ich muss dir was zeigen."  
>„Ja, hat Hermine schon gemeint. Was ist den?"<br>„Ist ein Geheimnis. Hol den Umhang deines Vaters und dann zeig ich es euch."  
>Harry nickt, dreht sih um und läuft Richtung Schloss. Du kommst nochmal mit rein in die Hütte. Vor dem Kamin liegt Fang, ein schwarzer Saurüde. Du gehst zu ihm, gehst in die Hocke und kraulst ihn hinter den Ohren. Leise gibt er ein Brummen von sich. Als du dich umdrehst sieht du Hagrid, wie er vor dem Spiegel steht und seine Haare kämmt und zwar mit der größten Haarbürste, die du je gesehen hast. Außerdem schiert er sich etwas Glitschiges in die Haare. Verwirrt runzelst du die Stirn, sagst aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen setzt du dich an den Tisch und ignorierst gekonnt die riesigen Kekse, von denen du weißt, dass sie wie Steine schmecken. Als Erstklässlerin hast du dir daran einen Zahn ausgebissen.<br>Nachdem Hagrid anscheinend mit seiner Frisur zufrieden ist, geht er nochmal nach hinten in den Garten und holt eine orangene Blume, die er in seine Jacke steckt. Jetzt musst du einfach fragen.  
>„Ähm, Hagrid? Sollte ich da etwas wissen?"<br>Er grummelt etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart und trottet auf seinen Lieblingssessel zu.  
>„Hagrid?", fragst du mit einem amüsierten Unterton, als er sich unsicher umsieht.<br>„Das wirst du schon sehen", murmelt er. Doch bevor du ihn ausquetschen kannst, klopft es an der Tür. Hagrid und du geht nach draußen, wo Harry steht, der etwas aus der Puste ist. Zusammen betretet ihr den Verbotenen Wald. Wie immer verschlucken die Baumkronen das meiste Tageslicht und ein leichter Nebel hängt in der Luft. Man muss aufpassen, sonst stolpert man ganz schnell über eine Wurzel. Du musst daran denken, wie ihr Aragog in der zweiten Klasse gefunden habt. Noch immer bist du auf Hagrid sauer wenn du an damals denken musst. Folgt den Spinnen, ja klar.  
>Außerdem hattet ihr oder eher Harry letztes Jahr auch dort zu tun. Sirius ist dorthin geflohen, nachdem ihn Lupin in der Gestalt eines Werwolfes verletzt hatte.<br>So in Gedanken versunken erschrickst du richtig, als Hagrid stehen bleibt und euch bedeutet, unter dem Tarnumhang zu schlüpfen. Du trittst dicht neben Harry und lässt dir von ihm den Unhang überziehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon taucht eine weitere Person auf; Madame Maxime. Dir bleibt der Mund offen stehen, als du sie siehst. Und da wird dir auch klar, warum Hagrid sich so rausgeputzt hat; er hat ein Date! Auch Harry ist erschrocken.  
>„Bonsoir Olympe."<br>„Bonsoir 'Agrid. Isch daschte, vielleicht kommen sie garnischt. Isch dachte, vielleicht, 'aben Sie misch vergessen."  
>„Ich könnt Sie doch nicht vergessen, Olympe."<br>Harry macht leise Kotzgeräusche und zwar mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er Berties Bohnen mit Ohrenschmalzgeschmack essen. Du stößt ihn scherzhaft in die Seite, obwohl du selbst versuchen musst, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
>„Was wollten Sie mir zeigen? Bei unserem Gespräch vorhin, da klangen Sie so... so hingerissen."<br>„Hat sich gelohnt zu kommen, glauben Sie mir."  
>Du bist etwas verwirrt. Du dachtest, Hagrid wollte euch etwas zeigen. Vielleicht ein neues, gefährliches Tier, dass er irgendwo erworben hat. Aber was macht dann Madame Maxime hier? Harry und du schleicht den beiden hinterher, immer mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand. Plötzlich tauchen Sträucher auf. Hagrid zieht einen zur Seite und gibt den Blick auf etwas frei, das du noch nie gesehen hast. Vier riesige Käfige stehen da, versteckt mitten im Wald. Lauter Personen, auf den ersten Blick nur muskelbepackte Männer, rennen herum, helfen sich gegenseitig und schreien sich dabei ständig Befehle zu. Die ganze Zeit kommen Flammensäulen raus geschossen. Du bist überwältigt. Mit so etwas hättest du nie gerechnet. Madame Maxime verschwindet aus deinem Blickfeld.<br>Du hältst es nicht länger aus und reißt dir den Tarnumhang runter. Auch Harry nimmt ihn weg und tritt näher.  
>„Drachen! Das ist die Erste Aufgabe. Ist nicht wahr."<br>„Ach komm Harry. Das sind zutiefst missverstandene Geschöpfe."  
>Du hörst nicht auf ihn und starrst dir die Käfige stattdessen mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was Hagrid nicht schon alles als „Ungefährlich" eingestuft hat! Die meisten von diesen Tieren wollten euch töten. Einer der Käfige ruckelt besonders stark, sodass die Holzplatten an den Seiten mitsamt den Arbeitern abfallen. Das gibt den Blick frei auf ein gewaltiges Geschöpf, das bestimmt sechs Meter lang ist, wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Der gesamte Rücken ist mit Stacheln bedeckt und du bist dir relativ sicher, dass die Schwanzspitze genauso gefährlich ist. Er dreht den Kopf in eure Richtung und macht sein Maul auf. Dann speit er Feuer, eine mächtige Flammenwand, die direkt auf euch zu kommt. Zwar kommen die Flammen nicht bis zu euch heran, dafür überrollt euch eine Hitzewelle, die dir die Härchen von den Armen sengt. Die zuckst erschrocken zurück und lässt den Ast los, den du runter gedrückt hast. Hagrid und Harry richten sich wieder auf, auch sie sind zurück gezuckt.<br>„Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass dieser Hornschwanz ein ganz übler Rabauke ist."  
>Sie sieht panisch von Hagrid zum Drachen, der sich wieder schüttelt und nochmal Feuer herum speit.<br>„Der arme Ron wurde schon bei Anblick fast ohnmächtig."  
>„Ron war hier?"<br>„Na klar, sein Bruder Charlie hat geholfen sie aus Rumänien her zu bringen. Hat dir Ron dasnicht erzählt?"  
>Harry will gerade antworten, als du ihn unterbrichst.<br>„Charlie?" Du glotzt Hagid an wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Der nickt verwirrt angesichts deiner Reaktion. Du fiebst auf und machst einen kleinen Hüpfer, als dir einfällt, dass fünfzehn Meter weiter vier aggressive Drachen stehen und ihr eigentlich gar nicht hier seien dürftet. Sofort bist du wieder leise. Deine Augen aber huschen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und suchen deinen Rotschopf. Du hörst Harry flüstern, der Hagrid deine Reaktion erklärt. Der brummt verständlich.  
>„Eigentlich müsste er irgendwo hier sein."<br>„Ich geh ihn suchen. Bis später, Harry!" Flüchtig umarmst du ihn, schenkst Hagrid ein Lächeln und machst dich leise und geduckt auf die Suche nach deinem Freund. Hagrid meint noch, du sollst vorsichtig sein, doch du hörst gar nicht mehr so genau hin. Ab und zu musst du dich hinter einem Baum verstecken, um von keinem Arbeiter entdeckt zu werden. Du schleichst einmal um das ganze Territorium herum,doch nirgendwo siehst du ihn. Es ist zwar dunkel, aber eigentlich hättest du ihn sehen sollen. Traurig lässt du den Kopf hängen und willst dich auf den Rückweg machen. Doch als du dich umdrehst steht jemand vor dir.


	20. love is in the air

Er ist etwa zwei Köpfe größer als du, schwarz, mit Muskeln und Narben im Gesicht. Du merkst, wie du weiß wirst und in dich zusammen schrumpfst. Dieser Blick kann es mit dem von McGonagall aufnehmen. Du schluckst hart, als er sich umdreht und dich mit winkt. Panisch siehst du dich nach Hagrid und Harry um, doch die sind anscheinend schon weg. Der Mann führt dich zu einem kleinen Zeltplatz auf einer Lichtung abseits der Gehege. Von hier aus ist das Brüllen viel leiser und es ist auch nicht mehr so heiß. Er schiebt die Zeltplane des größten Zeltes zur Seite und hält sie dir auf. Wie jedes Zaubererzelt ist auch dieses hier magisch vergrößert. Es gibt eine Küche, einen langen Tisch mit Bänken und einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Gemeinschaftszelt. Der Mann setzt sich an den Schreibtisch. Du bleibst solange stehen, bis er dir mit einer Handbewegung einen Stuhl zuweist. Leise setzt du dich. Er faltet seine Hände und stützt seinen Kopf auf. Als du seinem bohrenden Blick nicht mehr standhältst, blickst du nach unten. Deine Hände haben sich nervös ineinander verschlungen. Du kaust auf deiner Unterlippe herum und bereust es schon jetzt, mitgekommen zu sein. Hagrid wollte Harry sehen, und nicht dich. Warum konntest du nicht einfach in den Gemeinderaum gehen und es dir mit einem guten Buch gemütlich machen?  
>Innerlich schimpfst du immer weiter auf dich ein, allerdings mit der Stimme deiner Oma. Sie ist schon lange tot, seit du sieben bist, aber bis dahin warst du oft bei ihr. Sie hat dir viele Dinge beigebracht, zum Beispiel wie man sich die Schnürsenkel zumacht oder wie man Narzissen – ihre und deine Lieblingsblumen - anpflanzt. Sie hat dir schon damals Dinge gesagt, die du als kleines Kind noch nicht verstanden hast, für die du aber jetzt sehr dankbar bist. Dinge wie „Die Liebe ist etwas wunderbares. Wer sie nicht zu würdigen weiß, der weiß nicht wie man lebt".<br>Innerlich völlig mit der Erinnerung an deine Oma beschäftigt, bemerkst du nicht, wie die Zeit verstreicht. Und als du geistig wieder in der Gegenwart weilst, bemerkst du, dass sich die Haltung des Mannes nicht geändert hat und deine Wangen werden rot. Und dann... fängt er an zu lachen.  
>Völlig perplex starrst du ihn an. Was ist den jetzt los? Er wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht aus vollen Hals. Sein kehliges und lautes Lachen schallt durch den Raum, während du stumm dasitzt. Immernoch traust du dich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Wer weiß, vielleicht geht das Lachen in ein lautstarkes Gebrüll über! Langsam beruhigt er sich und wischt sich über die Augen, aus denen Lachtränen fließen.<br>„Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist echt der Hammer, Caroline." Jetzt bist du wirklich erschrocken. Woher kennt er deinen Namen? Kennt ihr euch? Als er dein verwirrtes und erschrockenes Gesicht sieht, wird ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hat. Er grinst breit und meint: „Charlie redet nur noch von dir. Ständig zeigt er allen ein Foto von dir. Wir kennen dein Gesicht inzwischen besser als unser eigenes."  
>In dem Moment kommt jemand ins Zelt.<br>Mit einer gewissen Vorahnung dreht du dich um du wirst nicht enttäuscht: Charlie, dein Charlie, steht da, in braunen Arbeitsklamotten und einem Brandloch in der Hose. Im Gegensatz zu dir scheint er nicht total überrascht zu sein, aber auch er stockt kurz in seiner Bewegung. Der Mann von vorhin hält sich leise und gespannt zurück.  
>Charlie ist der erste, der aus seiner Starre erwacht. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht und er kommt langsam auf dich zu.<br>„Ich hab gerade eben schon gehört, dass Ivan ein junges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen aufgegriffen hat. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das warst."  
>„Charlie!", ist alles, was du rauskriegst. Du stehst schwungvoll auf, sodass der Stuhl nach hinten fliegt, und stützt dich auf ihn. Er breitet die Arme aus und fängt dich auf.<br>„Oh Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst!"  
>Dann versinkt ihr in einem alles verzehrenden Kuss.<p>

Du lehnst deinen Kopf an Charlies Schulter und siehst mit ihm in den roten Sonnenuntergang.  
>„ich wusste bis vor einer Stunde noch nicht mal, dass du da bist."<br>„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Die Arbeit hat sich leider hingezogen – Drachen sind nicht einfach. Und da ich zweiter Gruppenführer bin, kann ich nicht einfach so gehen, um mich mit meinem Mädchen zu treffen."  
>„Wann bist du den angekommen?"<br>„Vor drei Tagen. Die Drachen müssen sich akklimatisieren. Was natürlich nicht einfach ist, der Unterschied zwischen Rumänien und Schottland ist wirklich riesig. Und dann auch noch in solchen Käfigen..." Charlie schüttelt den Kopf.  
>Das nächste traust du dich fast nicht zu fragen. Du sprichst so leise, dass er es nicht hätte hören können, wenn ein Windhauch geblasen hätte. „Und wann musst du wieder gehen?"<br>„Übermorgen." Auch er wispert die Antwort nur.  
>„Ich bin auf jeden Fall glücklich, dass du hier bist", murmelst du und kuschelst dich an ihn. Er legt seinen Arm um dich. Zusammen liegt ihr da, während es langsam immer dunkler wird und schließlich die Sonne weg ist.<p> 


	21. time to say goodbye

„Hey." Schüchtern begrüßt du Charlie. Es ist relativ früh morgens und du kommst gerade runter in die Eingangshalle gelaufen, wo du mit Charlie verabredet bist. Charlie zieht dich in einen Kuss.  
>„Hey."<br>Du nimmst seine Hand und er führt dich nach draußen Richtung See. Dort hat er schon eine karierte Decke ausgelegt. Ihr legt euch zusammen drauf, kuschelt euch an einander und genießt einfach nur den Augenblick.  
>„Wie geht es dir?", durchbricht er die Stille. Du zuckst mit den Schultern.<br>„Mir geht es prinzipiell gut. Aber..." du stockst kurz, „ich mach mir Sorgen. Um Harry und und so. Das ist wirklich eine verdammte Situation, in der er da ist. Und gerade jetzt haben er und Ron diesen Megastreit. Und beide sind zu stur, um sich zuerst zu entschuldigen. Wobei ich wirklich finde, dass Ron sich am kindischsten benimmt. Man muss sich Harry nur mal ansehen um zu merken, dass er da wirklich nicht mitmachen will." Du atmest befreit auf und bist wieder leise.  
>„Hat gut getan, sich mal auszureden, oder?"<br>„Ja. Ich kann ja sonst mit keinem reden. Hermine ist ja auch in der Zwickmühle und so."  
>Charlie nickt und denkt ernsthaft darüber nach. „Also ich finde, du solltest mal mit Ron reden. Was genau ihn daran stört und ob er wirklich denkt, dass Harry da freiwillig mit macht."<br>„Hey, das ist dein Bruder! Wieso machst du das nicht?"  
>„Mein Bruder, aber dein bester Freund. Außerdem: wer hört schon auf seine Geschwister?"<br>Du verdrehst die Augen angesichts seiner Logik. „Also wenn ich Geschwister hätte, würde ich auf sie hören."  
>„Das sagst du nur, weil du eben keine hast."<br>Du siehst ihn finster an. Er strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Und dann lacht ihr beide los.

„Schade eigentlich, dass es schon so kalt ist. Ich würde gerne schwimmen gehen", murmelst du, mehr zu dir selbst als an Charlie gerichtet. Der gibt dir einen Kuss auf die Wange und hält dir ein Stück Aprikose vor den Mund, das du dir sofort schnappst.  
>„Ich kann ja mal die Drachen fragen, ob sie es etwas aufheizen würden."<br>„Sicher. Und Aragog passt auf unsere Klamotten auf, während wir drin sind", meinst du mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.  
>„Aragog?",, fragt Charlie verwirrt.<br>„Hagrids riesige, sprechende und leider Gottes auch fortpflanzungsfähige Megaspinne aus Teenagerzeiten. Nicht der Rede wert", erklärst du locker und stehst auf. „Wie wär's, wenn du mir deinen Arbeitsplatz zeigst?"  
>Charlie nickt, steht ebenfalls auf und räumt mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die Decke zusammen. Er nimmt deine Hand und lotst dich zuerst am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes vorbei und dann hinein. Drinnen siehst du dich immer mal wieder um, ob euch auch ja nichts verfolgt. Nicht zwingend ein Mensch, in diesem Wald gibt es genügend andere Wesen.<br>„Da sind wir auch schon", erklärt er und zeigt vor sich zwischen ein paar Bäume, was eigentlich unnötig gewesen wäre. Wie auch schon gestern ist es hier ziemlich warm vom Feuer, dass die Drachen spucken, und die Käfige sind auch nicht zu übersehen.  
>„<em>Darf<em> ich eigentlich hier sein?"  
>„Natürlich nicht", erwidert er und zieht dich näher. „Der da, der blau-silberne, ist ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler. Seine ausgeatmeten blauen Flammen können alles zerstören, sogar Haut und Knochen."<br>Du nickst, um zu zeigen, dass du verstanden hast, und siehst ihn dir genau an. Du stellst dir vor, wie Harry gegen ihn kämpft und wie er in einen blauen Flammenschwall gerät. Sofort ziehen sich deine Mundwinkel nach unten und du zeigst auf den nächsten. „Und der da?"  
>„Das ist ein Walisischer Grünling. Sehr friedfertig, außer, wenn man ihn reizt. Und der daneben ist ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Die gefährlichste Drachenart der Welt. Die machen sogar Jagd auf Menschen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Harry den nicht erwischt."<br>„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele."  
>„Der Letzte ist ein Chinesischer Feuerball. Ebenfalls sehr gefährlich. Ebenfalls ein Säugetierfresser. Aber er sieht wirklich prächtig aus, nicht?"<br>Du nickst. Ja, stimmt. Mit seinem scharlachrot glänzenden, glatten Schuppenpanzer und dem löwenähnlichen, von einem Kranz goldener Stacheln umgebenen Gesicht sieht der Drache wirklich prächtig aus. Obwohl – oder gerade weil – er sehr gefährlich und gleichzeitig wunderschön ist, findest du ihn bisher am eindrucksvollsten.  
>„Ich kann dich aber nicht näher dran lassen. Das wäre zu gefährlich."<br>„Ach bitte. Ich pass' doch auch auf." Du machst dein bestes Schmollgesicht, doch Charlie schüttelt unnachgiebig den Kopf und zieht dich weiter zu seinem Zelt. „Vergiss es."  
>Du verdrehst die Augen und lässt dich mitziehen. Im Zelt lässt Charlie deine Hand los und holt dir stattdessen einen zweiten Klappstuhl zusätzlich zu dem, der mitten im Zelt steht.<br>„Wir schlafen jeweils zu vier in einem Zelt. Da hinten ist mein Bett." Er nickt in eine Ecke des Raumes und drückt dich an den Schultern auf den Stuhl. Dann verschwindet er wieder, sodass du die Möglichkeit hast, dich umzusehen.  
>Prinzipiell ist es nichts besonderes. Ein völlig normales Zaubererzelt. Du stehst auf und gehst zu Charlies Bett. Man kann es eigentlich nicht von den anderen unerscheiden. Keine Klamotten, keine Schuhe, nicht mal Fotos.<br>„Wir essen in dem großen Zelt. Hier haben wir nur Kleinigkeiten zu Trinken."  
>Charlie kommt mit zwei gelben Tassen zurück. Du gehst wieder zu ihm, setzt dich und nimmst eine an dich. Sie ist bis zum Rand gefüllt mit heißer Schokolade. Nachdem du fast die Hälfte ausgetrunken hast, fragst du ihn wegen seinem Bett.<br>„Wie bleiben ja nicht lang. Da hab ich nichts mitgenommen. Außer", bei den Worten zog er ein Bild aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und zeigt es dir, „das hier."  
>Auf dem Foto bist du zu sehen, wie du auf seinem Schoß sitzt. Es ist in den Sommerferien aufgenommen worden, kurz nachdem ihr zusammen gekommen seit. Du musst lächeln als du es siehst. Auch er lächeln und schiebt es wieder ein.<p>

„Du schreibst zuerst, verstanden?", neckst du Charlie. Er nickt und küsst dich – schon wieder. Ihr steht jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten am Waldrand und verabschiedet euch. Doch alles, was ihr in dieser Zeit gemacht habt, war, euch zu küssen. Nicht, dass es dich stört.  
>„Und du schreibst sofort zurück."<br>„Mal sehen." Du grinst ihn an und küsst ihn kurz. Dann lehnst du dich an ihn und er drückt dir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
>„Wir machen eine Abmachung: Keine Tränen und keine wehleidigen Abschiedsszenen. Einverstanden?" Du siehst ihn in die Augen. Grün gegen Braun. Wiese gegen Schokolade. Er nickt und drückt dir noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.<br>„Einverstanden."  
>Du nickst und drückst dich kurz an ihn. Dann machst du dich mit einem Seufzer los.<br>„Tschau."  
>„Tschau."<br>Es klingt, als ob ihr euch bald wieder seht, aber das ist eine Lüge. Doch damit kannst du leben. Du drehst dich um und gehst zum Eingangstor. Nicht ein mal drehst du dich um. Du würdest nur sentimental werden, heulend zu ihm rennen und im Liebes- oder besser gesagt Abschiedskummer zerfließen. Und das willst du wirklich nicht.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

„Du hast bitte _was_ getan?" Völlig schockiert starrst du Harry an. Der scheint vor dir zu schrumpfen. „Harry! Wie kann man nur so... ich meine wieso hast du... weißt du den nicht, dass... _warum_?"  
>„Ich wollte, dass wir alle gleich Chancen haben."<br>„Die drei sind drei Jahre älter als du! Du hast nicht die gleichen Chancen wie sie! Mensch, Harry."  
>Genervt stöhnst du auf und lässt dich auf sein Bett fallen.<br>„Aber Fleur..."  
>„Mir doch egal, was mit Fleur ist! Wie kannst du Cedric nur sagen, was die erste Aufgabe ist?"<br>Du begreifst es nicht. Nur wegen seinem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hat er sich den Vorteil verbaut, den er hatte. Jetzt weiß auch noch Cedric, dass Drachen die erste Aufgabe bilden.  
>„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das gleiche getan hätte."<br>„Ich sag dir, was _ich_ getan hätte: Mir ins Fäustchen gelacht und alles daran gesetzt, etwas über Drachen herauszufinden. Und du suchst deinen Turnierfeind auf und erzählst ihm lang und breit, was dran kommt! Hast du schon diese Anti-Potter-Anstecker gesehen? Glaubst du, einen von den interessiert, was du getan hast?" Du versuchst es anders. Deine Stimme schlägt um ins sanfte, wie wenn man einem Kleinkind erklären muss, dass man Sandkuchen nicht essen kann. „Harry. Du bist jünger als sie. Und unerfahrener. Du solltest jeden Grashalm nutzten, der sich dir bietet. Hast du den schon darüber nachgedacht, wie du an die Aufgabe herangehen willst?"  
>„Moody hat mich zu sich zitiert, nachdem er Malfoy verwandelt hat. Hat mich über meine Fähigkeiten ausgefragt. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte es vielleicht mit Fliegen versuchen."<br>„Fliegen?" Du bist total verwirrt.  
>„Wir haben doch letztens den Aufrufzauber gelernt. Ich könnte meinen Feuerblitz rufen und es dann so probieren."<br>Du nickst. Krum wird wohl das selbe probieren, aber was solls. Hauptsache, Harry schafft es. Dann stutzt du.  
>„Moment. Was meinst du damit, er hat Malfoy verwandelt?"<br>„Malfoy hat rumgepöpelt. Und da hat Moody ihn … in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Und ihn in Goyles Hose gesteckt."  
>„Oh mein Gott! Jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder? Das ist ja absolut göttlich." Du lachst laut los und Harry stimmt mit ein. Vergessen ist euer Streit. Vergessen sind alle Strategien.<p> 


	22. fly like a dragon

Harry und du sitzt am Tisch. Samstag. Normalerweise ein Tag der Entspannung, der Freude und der Langenweile. Normalerweise stehst du so spät wie nur möglich auf und denkst erst gegen Abend an die Schule und die Hausaufgaben. Normalerweise ist das ganze Schloss leer und alle sind entweder draußen oder in ihren Gemeinderäumen.  
>Aber dies ist kein normaler Samstag. Zusammen mit Harry sitzt du am Tisch. Keiner von euch beiden isst etwas. Alle um euch herum schnattern. Doch ihr seit still.<br>Heute ist der Tag der Ersten Aufgabe.  
>Irgendwann brichst du die Stille.<br>„Harry, du solltest etwas essen."  
>Harry schüttelt den Kopf und starrt in die Ferne.<br>„Harry... wie willst du gegen einen", du blickst dich nach Lauschern um und senkst die Stimme „gegen einen Drachen kämpfen, wenn du nicht mal ein gescheites Mittagessen hattest?"  
>Harry sieht dir in die Augen und greift zögerlich nach einer Hähnchenkeule. Als er anfängt zu essen, scheint der Hunger hoch zu kommen, denn er nimmt sich noch etwas und noch etwas. Auch du fängst das Essen an.<br>Als ihr fertig seit, fragst du ihn wieder so leise, dass es niemand hört: „Und was jetzt?"  
>„Dumbledore meinte, dass ich in ein Zelt muss, zusammen mit den anderen drei."<br>„OK, ich komme so weit mit wie nur möglich."  
>Dann steht ihr auf und geht durch den Mittelgang zur Tür hinaus. Unterwegs werden die Gespräche leiser und die Schüler starren Harry an. Ein paar lachen und fuchteln mit den Anti-Potter-Ansteckern herum und vor allem die Slytherins gröllen übertrieben herum. Doch du beachtest sie gar nicht.<br>Auf dem Weg Richtung Arena kickst du Steine herum.  
>„Weißt du noch, bei deinem ersten Quidditchspiel? Du warst unglaublich nervös. Und am Ende hast du den Schnatz verschluckt. Oder zumindest fast."<br>Auf Harrys Gesicht schleicht sich ein breites Lächeln. „Oh ja. Das war echt unglaublich. Und Hermine hat Snapes Umhang in Brand gesetzt."  
>Du prustest los, als du daran denkst. „Ja, stimmt. Ausgerechnet Hermine, die ewig Korrekte. Und in der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde hat sie sich gar nicht getraut, ihm in die Augen zu sehen."<br>Lachend kommt ihr an der Weggabelung an, an der du dich von ihm trennen musst. Einige Schüler sind bereits da. Vorne siehst du ein paar Bulgaren, die sich in ihrer kleinen Runde unterhalten. Du drehst dich zu Harry um und nimmst ihn in den Arm. Er erwidert die Umarmung und seufzt.  
>„Du packst das schon"; murmelst du und lächelst ihn an, als die Zwillinge neben dir auftauchen.<br>„Harry!"  
>„Schön, dich nochmal zu sehen."<br>„Hoffen, du packst es."  
>„Wenn nicht, kriegen wir doch sicher deine Sachen, oder?"<br>Du verdrehst die Augen und schubst Harry Richtung Zelt.  
>„Na los. Das wird schon, hör nur nicht auf die beiden." Als er außer Hörweite ist, drehst du dich zu den beiden um. „Findet ihr das ernsthaft <em>lustig<em>?"  
>„Irgendwie schon, oder Fred?"<br>„Irgendwie schon."  
>Du verdrehst die Augen und siehst sie dir genauer an. „Was genau macht ihr eigentlich da?", fragst du misstrauisch.<br>„Wir wetten."  
>„Oder besser gesagt, wir nehmen Wetten an."<br>„Ihr... schließt Wetten auf die vier ab? Wer gewinnt?"  
>„Jub. Und es läuft wirklich gut."<br>„Wie stehen den die Wetten so?"  
>„Dürfen wir nicht verraten."<br>„Geschäftsgeheimnis."  
>„Ach kommt schon, Jungs", schmollst du, „mir könnt ihr es doch verraten. Ich sag auch nichts."<br>Die beiden sehen sich an und überlegen extra lange, ob sie das wagen können. Ungeduldig schnaufst du, als sie dir auch schon antworten. „Die meisten sind für Diggory."  
>„Zusammenhalt der Schulen eben."<br>„Und wie steht es mit Harry?", willst du noch wissen.  
>„Nicht so gut."<br>„Die sind alle echt sauer auf ihn."  
>Du schüttelst den Kopf und kramst eine Galleone aus deiner Jackentasche. „Drei zu eins auf Harry."<br>Fred nimmt die Galleone entgegen und schaut sie übertrieben prüfend an. Als er sich sicher ist, dass sie echt ist, legt er sie zufrieden in seine Kasse. „Weasley und Weasley danken, Geschäfte gemacht zu haben und freuen sich auf das nächste Mal."  
>Sie lächeln dich schief an und nerven die nächsten mit ihren „Wetten! Wetten!"-Rufen.<p>

Du stehst auf der Tribüne relativ weit oben. Das allgegenwärtige Geschnatter nervt dich etwas, lenkt dich aber von deiner Nervosität ab. Die Arena ist so aufgebaut, dass man alles sehen kann. Das Gelände besteht aus großen Felsbrocken und auf dem gewaltigsten, genau in der Mitte, ist ein großes Nest aufgebaut, in dem bereits ein goldenes Ei liegt. Gerade holen sie den ersten herein, einen silber-blauen. Dank Charlies Privatunterricht weißt du, dass es der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler ist. Hermine kommt zu dir, etwas weiter hinten siehst du einen Rotschopf, wahrscheinlich Ron. Sie sieht ziemlich verärgert aus.  
>„Ich war gerade bei Harry."<br>Überrascht siehst du sie an. „Und?"  
>„Er ist ziemlich nervös. Naja, ist ja auch verständlich. Dass er sowas machen muss ist wirklich unfassbar. Und diese Reporterin war da, in so einem affigen, grünen Kostüm." Du willst nachfragen, was den passiert ist, als ein Kanonenschlag ertönt. Das Gerede geht in Jubel über und genau in diesem Moment kommt auch Ron zu euch. Obwohl er und Harry noch immer nicht miteinander reden, . Es dauert vielleicht fünfzehn Sekunden, als auch schon Cedric Diggory aus einem Loch in Fels kommt. Die Menge fängt an seinen Namen zu rufen, zu schreien und mit den Füßen zu stampfen. Auch du klatscht höflich, wenn auch nicht wirklich enthusiastisch.<br>Cedric versucht, den Drachen abzulenken. Dazu verwandelt er einen der Felsbrocken in einen Hund. Bei dem Trick fängst du das Lachen an, doch zuerst scheint es zu klappen. Immerhin legt er unbeschadet den Halben Weg bis zum Ei zurück. Doch da scheint der Drache den Trick zu durchschauen, denn er dreht seinen Kopf und fixiert Cedric. Einen Moment später schießt eine Flamme auf ihn zu. Cedric duckt sich, doch anscheinend ist er getroffen worden, denn er bleibt kurz am Boden liegen und hält sich sein Gesicht. Dann steht er wanken auf und rettet sich hinter einen Felsen, als auch schon die zweite Flamme kommt. Zum Glück ist er bereits so weit gekommen, den nach einen kurzen Sprint ist er hinter den nächsten Felsen verborgen und nur noch drei Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt. Doch bevor er weiter kann, muss er noch ein paar Flammen aus dem Weg gehen. Seine Haare sind auch leicht verbrannt, zumindest auf der einen Seite, die er sich noch immer hält. Als sich seine Finger endlich um das Goldene Ei schließen, kommen auch schon die Drachenarbeiter und Madam Pomfrey, die ihn mit sich zum Ausgang schleift.  
>Während die Arbeiter das Goldene Ei ersetzten, den Drachen rausbringen und stattdessen einen Neuen reinbringen, beraten sich die Jurymitglieder. Bis zum nächsten Champion haben sich sich anscheinend geeinigt, den sofort kann Fleur weitermachen.<p>

Fleur schlägt sich ebenfalls sehr gut. Der Walisische Grünling scheint nicht allzu aggressiv zu sein, aber als sie ihm immer näher kommt, wird er unruhig. Er dreht seinen Kopf zu ihr hin und scheint sie zu scannen, wie wenn er herausfinden will, was sie so nahe an seinem Nest zu suchen hat. Fleur versteckt sich hinter einem Fels und kommt wieder hervor, um noch näher zu kommen. Doch genau das scheint den Drachen zu stören, denn er bäumt sich auf und versucht, sie mit einer Flamme zu erwischen, was auch klappt. Er schafft es, ihre Kleidung zu erwischen, Sie scheint etwas in Panik zu geraten, kriegt es aber schnell mit einem Wasserzauber unter Kontrolle. Dann schnappt sie sich das Ei und rennt auf den Ausgang zu, während die Drachenarbeiter schon da sind.

Krum versucht es, im Gegensatz zu Harrys Annahme, nicht auf seinem Besen. Sattdessen zielt er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Augen des Drachen. Ein lilaner Blitz trifft ihn perfekt ins linke Auge. Der Drache brüllt auf und trampelt herum. Die Luft anhaltend beobachtest du das Goldene Ei, dass er fast zerstört. Auch Krum scheint zu merken, was passiert, denn er sprintet los. Der Drache scheint gut getroffen zu sein, denn Krum schafft es ungehindert bis zu seinem Nest. Dort allerdings muss er zuerst dem Schwanz des Drachen ausweichen, mit dem er wild um sich schlägt. Dann muss er sich unter einer im Schmerz ausgestoßenen Flamme wegducken. Letztendliches schafft Krum es, auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat.

„Drei unserer vier Champion sind bereits ihrem Drachen gegenüber getreten. Sie werden somit zur nächsten Aufgabe voranschreiten. Und nun, unser vierter und letzter Teilnehmer!"

Alle fangen an zu applaudieren. Gespannt schaust du zu dem Loch. Harry tritt heraus und schaut sich um. Er scheint den Drachen nicht zu sehen, der sich schräg hinter ihm in den Felsen festkrallt. Inzwischen sind alle leise und achten darauf, was er tun wird. Also macht er ein paar Schritte auf das Goldene Ei zu. In dem Moment schlägt der mit Zacken gespickte Schwanz des Drachen nur Zentimeter neben ihm ein. Die Menge keucht erschrocken auf und duckt sich reflexartig. Ängstlich kneifst du die Augen zusammen und sagst dir immer wieder in Gedanken, dass es ihm gut geht. Noch einmal schlägt der Drache zu und Harry fliegt zur Seite. Auch er scheint geschockt zu sein. Gerade noch so kann er einer Flammensäule entgehen. Anscheinend versucht er, auf einen der größeren Felsen zu klettern um so schnell wie möglich das Ei zu erwischen. Doch er rutscht ab und kratzt über den Stein. Als du siehst, wie der Drache sich wieder umdreht, schreist du Harry zu „Pass auf!". Gerade noch rechtzeitig merkt Harry, dass der Schwanz wieder auf ihn runterkommt, sodass er sich noch zur Seite wegducken kann. Trotzdem, nachdem er runter gerutscht ist, wird er von dem Schwanz nach vorne geschleudert. Und er bleibt liegen.  
>Als er auf dem Boden liegen bleibt, kommen dir die schlimmsten Gedanken. Vielleicht hat er sich am Kopf verletzt - oder Schlimmeres. Hysterisch atmest du ein und aus. Am liebsten würdest du die Lehrer und vor allem Dumbledore anschreien, wie sie so was nur zulassen können, als Harry wieder aufsteht. Anscheinend war er nur kurz benommen.<br>Ein erneuter Feuerangriff schießt auf ihn zu, doch er verfehlt ihn um ein paar Meter.  
>„Dein Zauberstab, Harry! Los, benutz' ihn!" Hermine brüllt ihn an, versucht, über den Lärm etwas zu sagen. Du wedelst neben ihr mit den Armen, damit er auf euch aufmerksam wird. Und anscheinend klappt es auch, den schon nimmt Harry seinen Zauberstab und ruft seinen Besen auf.<br>Der Drache fliegt währenddessen, durch seine Kette um den Hals gehindert, herum. Er versucht, Harry besser ins Auge zu fassen. Fasziniert beobachtest du die Kraft in seinen Flügeln, die hauchzart zu seien scheinen. Du kannst Charlie durchaus verstehen, warum er gerne mit diesen Wesen arbeitet.  
>Doch bevor du dir weiter solche in dieser Situation völlig absurden Gedanken machen kannst, flambiert der Drache einen kleinen Felsen, hinter dem Harry sitzt und sich versteckt. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du seinen Feuerblitz kommen und bist erst einmal erleichtert, denn Fliegen ist Harrys größte Stärke. Mit einem waghalsigen Sprung kommt er aus seinem Versteck und schwingt sich auf seinen Besen, was sofort eine Begeisterungswelle auslöst.<br>„Jaa! Ja, Harry! Du schaffst das!", schreist du ihm zu, auch wenn du weißt, dass er dich nicht hören kann. „Wuhu!"  
>Schon fast hat er das Goldene Ei in seiner Hand, doch eine erneute Flamme zwingt ihn, noch einen Schlenker zu fliegen. Der Drache versucht natürlich, hinterher zu kommen und ihn zu erwischen – anscheinend provoziert es ihn, wie Harry ihm ausweicht und dabei auch noch fliegt. Als würde Harry ihn auf seinem eigenen Gebiet, in seinem Element schlagen können. Und diese provozierte Wut setzt in dem Drachen eine gefährliche Kraft frei.<p> 


	23. the end of the game

Der Drache reißt sich von seiner Kette los. Dir stockt der Atem und mit riesigen Augen beobachtest du das Spektakel. Tatsächlich, die Kette, die den Drachen in Schach halten sollte, ist kaputt, zerstört durch die Kraft des Drachen. Und anstatt einigermaßen sicher angekettet zu sein, folgt er Harry nun völlig frei. Der versucht, ihn los zu werden, und fliegt weg, weg von der Arena und den Menschen. Der Schwanz des Drachen zerstört die Lehrertribüne. Die Lehrer können sich mit lauten Geschrei gerade noch zur Seite hin retten. Die Überdachung und das Holzgelände fliegen herum, die Trümmer verteilen sich überall rings herum. Und dann verschwinden die beiden Richtung Hogwarts.  
>Du bist völlig geschockt. Sowas darf doch nicht passieren! Doch anstatt besorgt zu sein, jubeln die anderen noch immer. Hinter dir brüllt Fred „Ja! Weiter so, Drache!" Für ihn ist das alles anscheinend lustig, doch dir kommen sofort Bedanken. Von Charlie weißt du, wie gefährlich so ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz werden kann, besonders, wenn er frei und wütend ist.<br>„Was... was passiert den jetzt?", fragst du Hermine. Ein bisschen konfus suchst du den Himmel ab und krallst dich an der Tribüne fest.  
>„Und wenn was passiert ist?"<br>„Was ist das?"  
>„Vielleicht hat er sich verletzt!"<br>„Vielleicht ist er in die Tiefe gestürzt?"  
>Das Gemurmel wird immer lauter und die Theorien immer extravaganter. Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in deiner Magengegend breit, mit jeder Minute, in der nichts passiert. Du bildest dir ein, das Brüllen des Drachens in der Ferne gehört zu haben, doch du bist dir nicht sicher. Dein Blick huscht jetzt immer öfters zu Dumbledore, der genauso unruhig aussieht, wie du wahrscheinlich auch. Und das macht dich nur noch nervöser, denn wenn bereits Dumbledore nervös ist, scheint es wirklich schlimm zu sein.<br>„Vielleicht sollte jemand nachsehen", schlägst du an Hermine gewandt vor. Hermine nickt, bewegt sich aber nicht. Und du auch nicht, denn so schön der Vorschlag ist, du willst nicht weg. Noch immer suchst du den Himmel ab, woanders kannst du auch nicht hin schauen, und stellst dich dabei auf die Zehnspitzen. Wenn er kommt – falls er kommt, schießt es dir durch den Kopf – sollte man ihn doch sehen können!  
>„Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass das so schlimm wird", meint Ron schuldbewusst und lässt den Kopf hängen.<br>Du lässt von deiner Suche ab, legst ihm deine Hand auf den Oberarm und willst zu einer Aufmunterung ansetzten, als Harry angeflogen kommt. Er sieht aus wie eine Rakete, hinter ihm eine Spur aus schwarzem Rauch. Alles ist vergessen, die Menge klatscht und jubelt, während Harry das Goldene Ei im Flug in die Hände nimmt. Sein Besen brennt hinten ein bisschen und auch er scheint angeschlagen zu sein, von der Entfernung kannst du jedoch nur eine Narbe auf seiner Backe klar erkennen. Er hält das Ei in die Höhe, während er verschwindet. Madam Pomfrey winkt ihn bereits herbei und starrt besorgt auf seine Verletzung an der Backe.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wir haben uns auf ein Punkteergebnis geeinigt. Da alle vier Teilnehmer das Goldene Ei erfolgreich geholt haben, werden sie alle zur Zweiten Aufgabe zugelassen!"  
>Lauter Applaus ertönt. Du klatscht laut mit, beruhigt, da es Harry gut zu gehen scheint. Die ganze Zeit pragt ein breites Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht.<br>„Durch seine wunderbare, tapfere Leistung, besteigt den ersten Platz Harry Potter..." du jaulst laut auf, als Dumbledore das verkündet. Hermine neben dir hüpft auf und ab und hinter dir singen George und Fred „Ha-rry. Ha-rry. Ha-rry!" Erst, als es wieder einigermaßen ruhig ist, kann Dumbledore weiter reden. „...der trotz dieser Grenzsituation die Nerven bewahrt hat und kontinuierlich weiter gemacht hat. Auf den zweiten Platz folgt Viktor Krum, auf den dritten Cedric Diggory und Fleur Delacour auf dem viertel."

Nach der Platzvergabe sind alle gelöst und fröhlich. Zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und den anderen Schülern drängst du dich zum Ausgang. Du versuchst, über die Köpfe der Schüler Harry zu entdecken, doch er ist anscheinend noch im Zelt. Als versuchst du, dort hin zu gelangen, was wirklich schwer ist; immer wieder kommst du vom Kurs ab durch das Gedrängel der anderen. Wie ein reisender Strom schleppen sie dich mit Richtung Hogwarts. Am Ende gibst du es auf und lässt dich treiben. Inzwischen kannst du auch Hermine und Ron nicht mehr sehen.  
>Vor den Toren Hogwarts' bleibst du schließlich stehen und siehst dich nochmal um. Als du Neville siehst, gehst du zu ihm und zusammen schiebt ihr euch hoch zum Gryffindorturm.<br>„Das war wirklich der Wahnsinn!", meint er begeistert.  
>„Ja, einfach unglaublich. Und wie es dann total locker wieder aufgetaucht ist."<br>„Harry hat das gut hingekriegt. Ich hab auf ihn gewettet, weißt du?"  
>„Stimmt, ich auch. Wir müssen Fred und George schnell finden."<br>Wie auf ein Stichwort schieben sich die beiden in dein Sehfeld. Du rufst sie und winkst, bis sie endlich bei euch sind. Sie haben immer noch die Wettkisten dabei, auf die du sofort zeigst.  
>„ich glaube, ihr habt da etwas, was uns gehört."<br>„Stimmt, eure Wetten. Drei zu eins für Caro und zwei zu ein für Neville." Die beiden suchen das Geld zusammen und geben es euch direkt auf die Hand. Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln lässt du es klimpern. Dann sind die beiden wieder weg, anderen ihren Gewinn auszahlen. Jemand tippt dir von hinten auf die Schulter. Du drehst dich um und siehst eine lächelnde Hermine vor dir.  
>„Da bist du ja!", meinst du. „Weißt du, wo Harry jetzt eigentlich ist?"<br>Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ron hab ich auch nicht gesehen. Wir haben uns in der Masse verloren."  
>„Ich hab ihn vorhin kurz draußen gesehen", mischt sich Neville ein.<br>„Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?", fragst du ihn.  
>„Das war, bevor ich dich gefunden habe. Und er war sofort weg. E-eigentlich hab ich nur seine roten Haare gesehen", erklärt er hastig. Du hast ihn ziemlich angefaucht und das tut dir jetzt sofort wieder Leid. Also lächelst du ihn versöhnlich an und nickst.<br>„Schon OK. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angezickt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich bin noch total angespannt."

„WOHO!"  
>Fred und George stürmen an dir vorbei in Richtung Tür und jaulen herum. Harry kommt breit grinsend zur Tür rein. Sofort fangen alle an zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Fred und George nehmen ihn auf ihre Schultern und tragen ihn so in die Mitte des Raumes. Auch du applaudierst ihm und streckst den Daumen hoch, als er zu euch rüber sieht. Er grinst dich an und zwinkert euch allen zu. In den Händen hält er noch immer das Goldene Ei.<p>

„Wir wussten, dass du nicht dein Leben verlieren."  
>„Ein Bein vielleicht."<br>„Aber den Mut aufgeben?"  
>„Niemals!"<br>Du lachst lauthals und überschwänglich. Du hast das Gefühl, pures Glück durchströmt dich, stärker als jeder Rausch. Dein Gesicht tut schon fast weh vom Grinsen und Lachen, doch du kannst nicht aufhören. Du hast einen ständigen Druck auf den Ohren. Es hört sich laut und gleichzeitig seltsam entfernt an. Die Farben um dich herum scheinen zu leuchten und viel intensiver zu sein.  
><em>So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man bekifft ist.<em>

Seamus drängelt sich nach vorne und holt sich das Ei.  
>„Leute, seit mal leise!"<br>Kurz drückt er seine Lippen drauf.  
>„Dann lass mal hören, Harry. Was ist da Rätsel?"<br>„Ihr wollt, dass ichs aufmache?"  
>„Ja!"<br>„Soll ich es wirklich öffnen?"  
>„JA!"<br>Harry dreht den Verschluss oben am Goldenen Ei, doch anstatt eines Rätsels kommt ein lautes Kreischen heraus. Ohrenbetäubend und schrecklich. Dir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter, obwohl du dir die Hände auf die Ohren presst. George und Fred haben Harry fallen lassen, um sich selbst die Ohren zu zu halten. Als es endlich wieder ruhig ist, nehmen alle wieder die Hände runter.  
>„Ach du liebe Güte, was war denn <em>das<em>?"  
>Ron steht da, ein rotes „H" auf der Backe und mit schuldbewusstem Gesichtsausdruck. Gespannt siehst du zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her.<br>„So Feierabend Leute, ihr könnt jetzt spielen gehen. Na los, verschwindet. Das wird peinlich genug, auch ohne euch neugierige Säcke als Zuhörer."  
>George und Fred scheuchen die Gryffidor auseinander, die absolut unauffällig weg gehen, doch immer noch in Hörweite sind.<br>Ron kommt auf Harry zu und flüstert ihm etwas zu. Du versuchst, etwas zu verstehen, doch ständig sind da irgendwelche Nebengeräusche. Du kannst nur so viel heraushören, dass Ron sich entschuldigt und meint, dass auch ein paar andere dachten, dass Harry seinen Zettel in den Kelch geworfen hätte.  
>„Wer um Gottes Willen würde das raus finden? Das ist absolut bescheuert!"<br>„Ja, stimmt. Ich war da wohl ein bisschen von der Rolle."

„Jungs", seufzt Hermine, die näher an den beiden dran sitzt.  
>„Na endlich", murmelst du, als Harry und Ron zusammen auf euch zu kommen. Allem Anschein nach haben sie sich endlich ausgesöhnt. Erleichtert und entspannt lehnst du dich an einen Sessel.<br>„Und, wieder vertragen?", hackst du nochmal nach.  
>„Jub."<br>„Wurde auch Zeit, nicht wahr, Hermine?"  
>Hermine nickt leicht, fixiert dabei aber konzentriert das Goldene Ei in Harrys Händen.<br>„Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was das ist."  
>„Was auch immer es ist, ich möchte ihm auf keinen Fall begegnen."<br>„Aber was soll das sein? Das ist doch ein Rätsel. Müsste da nicht irgendeine... Frage oder so kommen?"  
>„Ist doch völlig egal! Harry hat das Ding gewonnen, jetzt ist Party angesagt", mischt sich Fred ein, wobei er sich halb um deine Schultern legt. Du schubst ihn spaßeshalber weg und nimmst das Ei.<br>„Ich bring es hoch. Ich sag es zwar nicht gerne, aber Fred hat Recht. Die zweite Aufgabe ist erst im Februar oder so, bis dahin ist noch genug Zeit, nachzudenken."  
>Du schlängelst dich durch die Schülermasse bis zu den Treppen. Oben versteckst du das Goldene Ei unter deinem Bett. Da Jungs nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal können, müssen Harry und Ron zwangsläufig die Füße still halten, allerdings sind ja auch nicht sie das Problem. Hermine ist mit in deinen Zimmer, und wie du sie kennst, wird sie keine Ruhe geben, bis sie das Rätsel gelöst hat.<br>Du schüttelst den Kopf, starrst dich selber im Spiegel an und richtest dir deine Frisur. Dann gehst du wieder nach unten, wo bereits ein paar Schüler tanzen.


	24. Halloween

McGonagall steht vor euch auf den Treppen im Innenhof und erklärt die Regeln nochmal. Genauso wie letztes Jahr. Du wartest bereits ungeduldig und hüpfst von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
>Heute ist wieder Hogsmeade-Wochenende und gleichzeitig das Wochenende vor Halloween. Und da das das erste Mal für die Drittklässler ist, geht McGonagall nochmal alles wichtige durch, einschließlich der Liste der Dorfgänger. Ein paar Wenige, die nicht mit dürfen, stehen betrübt da und beobachten die ganze Prozedur. Dir tun sie aufrichtig Leid, deshalb versuchst du, nicht all zu oft zu ihnen rüber zu sehen.<br>„Ich wünsche gutes Benehmen. Immerhin repräsentiert ihr nicht nur euch, sondern auch diese Schule. Und auch den Gastschülern wünsche ich einen guten Tag."  
>Die Französinnen und Bulgaren stehen in ihren eigenen Gruppen etwas abseits. Die meisten scheinen wirklich gespannt auf das Dorf zu sein. Als ihr endlich gehen dürft, schlenderst du zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Ron den Weg entlang. Du hast einen relativ dünnen, rot-goldenen Gryffindorschal um den Hals geschlungen, in den du dich versteckst, wenn der Oktoberwind zu stark bläst.<br>„Ich freu mich schon so auf Freitag. Das wird so toll, ich könnte schreien vor Spannung." Die Worte purzeln nur so aus deinem Mund, dass du dich fast selbst nicht verstehst. „Ich meine, eine kleine interne Party!"  
>„Wissen wir, Caro, wissen wir", versucht Harry, dich zu beruhigen.<br>„Also, ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen erst ein paar Schulsachen einkaufen und dann in die Drei Besen", meint Hermine.  
>„Was?" Entsetzt schüttelt Ron seinen Kopf. „Und was ist mit dem Honigtopf? Das ist ja wohl das wichtigste!"<br>„Du gehst jedes Mal in den Honigtopf, Ron", tadelt Hermine ihn „so viele Süßigkeiten sind nicht gut für deine Zähne. Leuten wie dir müssen meine Eltern immer wieder die Löcher in den Zähnen stopfen."  
>Ron greift sich automatisch an den Mund. Hermines Eltern sind Zahnärzte, deshalb ist sie bei dem Thema immer etwas empfindlich.<br>„Na komm, Hermine, lass sie ihren Spaß haben. Also zuerst in den Honigtopf und dann einkaufen."

Die Klingel läutet, als ihr die Tür zum Honigtopf aufmacht. Drinnen sind bereits etwa ein Dutzend andere Schüler da und es werden sicherlich noch mehr werden. Ron und Harry verschwinden sofort im Getümmel. Hermine steht am Eingang und sieht sich um, scheint aber nichts zu finden. Und du schlägst dich zu den hinteren Regalen durch, wo dich eine große Palette an magischen Gummibärchen erwartet. Kleine Drachen, die nach Erdbeeren riechende Wolken auspusten, quietschbunte Teddys, die herum hüpfen und im Mund ein kleines geschmackliches Feuerwerk auslösen, und Meerestiere wie Krabben, Enten und Fische, die im Wasser immer größer werden. Du reißt eine Plastiktüte ab, die zum greifen bereit an der Wand festgenagelt ist, und füllst sie mit allem auf, was dir entgegen springt, teilweise sogar wortwörtlich. Auf einem Tisch werden die Gummibärchen ausgestellt, die extra für das bevorstehende Halloweenfest gemacht wurden. Vampirgummibärchen verschiedener Größe verwandeln sich in Fledermäuse aus Lakritze und versuchen, davon zu fliegen, bevor sie sich wieder zurückverwandeln. Zombies, entstellt und zäh, laufen langsam auf den Rand des Tisches zu, werden ihn jedoch bei diesem Tempo nie erreichen. Mumien, die über ihre eigenen Bandagen aus Schaumzucker stolpern. Du bist begeistert und füllst eine weitere Tüte auf.

Vor der Tür zeigt ihr euch gegenseitig eure Ausbeute. Du hast zusätzlich zu den zwei Gummibärchentüten noch Lollis mit Blutgeschmack, eine Halloweensonderausgabe von Berties Bohnen Allerlei und eine Riesenfledermaus aus Lakritze gekauft. Harry und Ron haben es bei ihren üblichen Einkäufen belassen und sich mit Kesselkuchen, Zischende Frisbees, Druhbels Besten Blaskaugummis und Kürbispasteten eingedeckt. Hermine hat schlussendlich doch noch etwas gefunden, und zwar Gummischnecken und einen Zuckerfederhalter in blau-grün.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im örtlichen Buchladen hockt ihr an einem Tisch in den Drei Besen, jeden von euch mit einem Butterbier vor sich. Du hast die Hände um den Krug geschlungen um dich daran zu wärmen. Neben dir liegen deine Süßigkeitentüten und eine Tasche mit Büchern über die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter und über Halloween in Broßbritannien. Ron und Harry haben die Shoppingtour ohne Schäden überstanden und scheinen auch wieder gut gelaunt zu sein. Du nimmst noch einen Schluck und kratzt mit den Nägeln über die Tischplatte. Gelangweilt siehst du aus dem Fenster und seufzt mal wieder.  
>„Was ist den los, Caro?" Hermine scheint dein ewiges Geseufze nicht mehr auszuhalten.<br>„Ich bin unglaublich müde. Können wir nicht langsam zum Schloss zurück?"  
>„Aber Caro!", will Ron einwenden, doch Hermine nickt und steht auf.<br>„Gerne, ich wollte sowieso nochmal in die Bücherei. Ich muss noch etwas für die Kräuterkundehausaufgaben nachschlagen."  
>Du stehst ebenfalls auf und legst ein paar Münzen neben deinen Butterbierkrug. Dann ziehst du dir deine Jacke an und nimmst deine Taschen in die Hand. Harry und Ron machen sich auch fertig, selbst wenn sie gerne noch länger geblieben wären, das siehst du ihren Gesichtern an.<br>„Ihr könnt gerne hier bleiben", meinst du, doch Harry winkt ab.  
>„Wir sind auch so fertig."<p>

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Am Halloweenabend stehst du nochmal vorm Spiegel. Du trägst ein schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid und Ballerinas. Zusammen mit deinen Freunden gehst du nach unten in die Große Halle.  
>Dort ist bereits alles geschmückt, mit schwebenden Kürbissen, Kerzen und tausend echten Fledermäusen, die über die Schülermenge hinwegflogen. Peeves fliegt kichernd durch die Tische und erschreckt so manchen Erstklässler. Der bis zum Bersten beladene Tisch füllt sich immer wieder neu auf, sodass immer alles da ist. Du nimmst dir noch eine Portion Pellkartoffeln und schaust feixend zu den französischen Gastschülern, die wie immer kaum was essen. Ron scheint dagegen für sie mitzuessen.<br>Nach dem Festessen ist es bereits dunkel draußen. Du verschwindest mit den anderen Gryffindor nach oben in den Gemeinderaum. Doch anstatt sofort schlafen zu gehen, haben die Zwillinge etwas vorbereitet. Der gesamte Gryffindorgemeinderaum sieht aus, als wäre eine Halloweenbombe explodiert. Anstatt des typischen Rot und Gold, ist alles in Orange, Schwarz und Giftgrün gehalten. Wie schon unten gibt es Kürbisse, Fledermäuse, Kerzen, aber auch Spinnweben und Schüsseln mit Süßem und gekühlten Butterbier.

Du schnappst dir sofort eine Flasche und trinkst erst einmal etwas. Da Butterbier alkoholfrei ist, geht das in Ordnung. Dann fängt die Musik an, aus dem magisch verstärkten Radio zu dröhnen. Du weißt nicht, welche Gruppe oder welcher Titel, nur, dass es eine Hexenband ist. Aber prinzipiell ist es dir egal. Hauptsache, man kann dazu tanzen und hüpfen und Spaß haben.  
>Typisch Gryffindor kommt etwa das halbe Haus mutig auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche, die eigentlich nur ein von Möbeln leerer Bereich in der Mitte des Gemeinderaumes ist. Harry und Ron drücken sich am Rand in der Nähe der Snacks rum, Hermine und du hingegen schlängelt euch durch eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern, sodass ihr unauffällig zwischen haufenweise anderen Gryffindors tanzen kö tanzen soviel heißt wie hüpfen und die Hände in die Luft strecken.<p>

Die Zwillinge führen am Rand ein paar neue Scherzartikel vor, Feuerwerk für drinnen und Fledermaus to go. Immer wieder zischen Feuerwerksraketen über euren Köpfen hinweg. Hermine will schon einschreiten, doch du packst sie am Arm und schüttelst den Kopf.  
>„Das lohnt sich doch nicht!", brüllst du ihr über den Lärm hinweg zu. Zuerst schaut sie dich verwirrt an, dann scheint sie zu wissen, was du gesagt hast und schnauft. Doch sie lässt sie wirklich in Ruhe.<p>

Du hüpfst vom Tisch. Nach einem wunderbar peinlichen Auftritt beim Karaoke schlägst du dich zu deinen Freunden durch.  
>„Hey, das war echt gut, Caro!"<br>„Danke", meinst du grinsend und spürst, wie du rot wirst. Du fühlst dich großartig, als könntest du auf Wolken schweben. _So muss es sich anfühlen, betrunken zu sein._  
>„Hermine, du musst auch was singen!"<br>„Was? Nein! Vergiss es! Ich kann nicht singen. Ich will nicht singen."  
>„Ach komm, du Spaßbremse. Ich kann auch nicht singen. Ganz ehrlich, das ist denen völlig egal. Keiner wird etwas sagen, weder jetzt noch morgen noch sonst wann."<br>Hermine schüttelt den Kopf, als gerade wieder Applaus aufbrandet. Seamus steht auf einem dem Karaoketische und gröllt völlig schief in ein magisches Mikrofon. Karaoke ist zwar extrem peinlich, aber auch echt lustig. Kaum jemand kann schön singen, aber das ist völlig egal.

Dann schwingt das Portraitloch auf. Eine stinkwütende McGonagall schlägt sich durch die Menge und nimmt Seamus das Mikro ab. Doch anstatt, dass es leise wird, jubeln alle los.  
>„Na los, singen!"<br>„Gonni! Gonni! Gonni!"  
>McGonagall blinzelt völlig geschockt und verwirrt. Dann stellt sie das Radio mit ihrem Zauberstab aus.<br>„Sie gehen jetzt alle ins Bett. Nur, weil morgen Samstag ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie hier Party bis in die frühen Morgenstunden machen können!"  
>Enttäuscht grummeln alle, doch gegen eine müde und wütende McGonagall will sich keiner wehren. Auch du gehst enttäuscht nach oben, doch du musst auch zugeben, dass du langsam müde wirst. Da helfen weder Glücksgefühle noch Adrenalin.<br>Du schmeißt dich in voller Garnitur auf's Bett und schläfst völlig erschöpft ein.


	25. i just wanna dance with somebody

Es ist der Montag nach Halloween. Du hast dein Zaubertränkebuch an eine Schüssel voll Haferbrei gelehnt und versuchst, neben dem lesen auch noch zu essen. Snape hat euch gedroht, alles zum Schrumpftrank wissen zu wollen, und du bist dir sicher, dass du zu wenig gelernt hast.  
>„Unfassbar! Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen!"<br>Du zuckst zusammen als Hermine sich über etwas im Tagespropheten aufregt.  
>„Miss Granger, ebenso unscheinbar wie ehrgeizig, findet offenbar Gefallen an berühmten Zauberern. Ihr neuester Fang ist laut unserer Quelle niemand anderes als das bulgarische Bonbon Viktor Krum. Noch unklar ist, wie Harry Potter diesen erneuten seelischen Schlag verkraftet."<br>„Bei Merlins schlabbrigen Plüschunterhosen, was hat die Frau für ein Problem?", regst du dich auf. „Dass manche sowas auch noch glauben ist einfach die Höhe. Will nicht wissen, wie viele Leben die schon zerstört hat."  
>Harry sagt einfach nichts dazu.<p>

In dem Moment kommen noch vier weitere Posteulen, die ein großes, schlampig eingewickeltes Paket tragen. Du siehst gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sie auf euch zu kommen, und nimmst deinen Kürbissaft vom Tisch. Die Eulen lassen das Paket vor Ron auf den Tisch fallen und bedienen sich wie selbstverständlich am Essen.

„Uh, Mum schickt mir etwas", erklärt Ron und reißt das Paket auf. Innen drin ist eine Schachtel, von der er den Decken runter macht. Heraus kommt etwas, das aussieht wie ein Theaterkostüm aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Ron steht auf und hält es so, dass man es genau sehen kann. Du verschluckst dich an deinem Kürbissaft und hustest und lachst gleichzeitig los.  
>„Mum schenkt mir ein Kleid...!"<br>„Es passt doch zu deinen Augen. Gibt es auch ein Häubchen?"  
>Harry sieht nochmal nach und tatsächlich kommt ein Rüschenkragen raus. Du beißt dir auf die Handknöchel um dein Lachen zu ersticken, denn langsam wird dir klar, wofür das wohl gedacht ist. Anscheinend haben die Jungs keine Ahnung, was das Trimagische Turnier für eine Tradition mit sich bringt.<br>„Ginny, der muss für dich sein", versucht Ron das Teil los zu werden.  
>„Glaubst du den zieh ich an? Der ist grässlich!"<br>Dir kommen bereits Tränen vor Lachen und du legst deinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte, um nicht umzukippen. Auch Hermine fängt schon das Lachen an, Harry hat den Anstand nur still zu grinsen.  
>„Der ist nicht für Ginny, der ist für <em>dich<em>, Ron. Dein Festumhang." Du hörst noch viel mehr Leute lachen, anscheinend habt ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gryffindortisches auf euch gezogen.  
>„Was? Wofür?"<br>„Ach Ron, wenn du mal etwas mehr zuhören würdest, wenn ich euch was erzähle. Es gibt da so eine Tradition beim Turnier."  
>Bei seinem verdatterten Gesicht kannst du dich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fängst schallend das Lachen an.<br>„Weih... weihna... Weihnachtsball...", jabbst du.  
>„Was für ein Weihnachtsball."<br>Du lachst immer noch und hältst dir deinen Bauch.  
>„Aua, Bauchschmerzen. Es gibt... immer... einen."<br>Hermine neben dir nickt und kichert nochmal.  
>„Hast du das nicht am Schwarzen Brett gelesen? Heute gibt es Tanzstunden."<br>Bei dieser Ankündigung ist auch Harry das Lachen vergangen. Dass er tanzen muss hat er wohl bei dem ganzen Rummel vergessen.

Die letzte Stunde des Tages ist Zaubertränke. Während Snape Neville über den Schrumpftrank kritzelst du auf einem Stück Pergament herum. Dann nimmst du deinen Zauberstab und tippst die Zeichnung an, sodass sie sich bewegt.  
>Vorsichtig reichst du es Harry unter dem Tisch. Der sieht es und funkelt dich böse an. Du hast eine Zeichnung von ihm gemacht wie er mit Mrs. Norris tanzt. Du kicherst vor dich hin und bekommst nur am Rande mit, dass Snape Neville zehn Punkte abzieht; anscheinend hat er ziemlich versagt.<p>

Nervös wippst du mit deinen Füßen. McGonagall steht in der Mitte des Raumes und erklärt euch, was der Weihnachstball überhaupt ist.  
>Gerade erzählt sie vom wahren Wesen der Mädchen und Jungs, die sie mit Schwänen und Löwen vergleicht. Du musterst die Jungs auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und das riesige Megafon, an dem Filch rumspielt. Auf einmal soll Ron aufstehen und zu McGonagall kommen.<br>„So. Bitte legen sie die rechte Hand auf meine Hüfte."  
>„Wohin?"<br>„Meine Hüfte."  
>Du starrst die beiden sprachlos an, während Ron rot anläuft wie eine überreife Tomate. Aus der Reihe der Jungs pfeift jemand.<br>„Und nun strecken sie ihren Arm. Mr. Filch, bitte."  
>Filch lässt die Schallplatte laufen und McGonagall und Ron wiegen sich im Takt. Du verkneifst dir ein Lachen, was beim Anblick von Fred und George nicht so einfach ist.<br>„Kommt bitte alle zusammen. Ihr Jungen, auf die Beine!"  
>Ihr Mädchen steht sofort alle auf, wofür du echt dankbar bist. Die Jungs dagegen rutschen nur noch tiefer auf ihren Stühlen und beobachten die wirklich faszinierende Decke etwas genauer. Der einzige, der nach ein paar Sekunden als Erster aufsteht, ist Neville.<p>

Als Neville aufsteht, wenden sich sofort alle Mädchen ihm zu und blicken ihm hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Neville läuft rot an und schaut Mcgonagall schüchtern an, die nickt ihm aufmunternd zu und lässt Ron los, der einfach stehen bleibt und mindestens genauso rot ist wie Neville.  
>„Na los, Jungs. Nicht so schüchtern. Sie sind schließlich alle in Gryffindor gelandet, weil sie so mutig sind."<br>Neville starrt auf seine Füße und geht dann auf euch zu. Alle Blicke Gryffindors sind auf ihn gerichtet, als er auf Ginny zugeht. Die lächelt ihn freundlich und aufmunternd an, nimmt seine Hand, die er ihr entgegen gestreckt hat, und geht mit ihm in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann gehen sie in Tanzhaltung und fangen an, sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Es sieht etwas tollpatschig aus, aber es ist ja schließlich ihr erster Tanz.  
>Als die beiden das tanzen anfangen, trauen sich auch die restlichen Jungs, langsam aufzustehen. Die meisten sehen nicht sehr begeistert aus, machen aber mit. Dean Thomas kommt auf dich zu und hält dir seine Hand hin, die du strahlend nimmst. Er ist fast einen halben Kopf größer als du, worüber du mehr als froh bist. Du legst deine rechte Hand in seine linke und deine linke auf seine Schulter. Seine andere Hand legt Dean irgendwo zwischen dein Schulterblatt und deine Taille. Zusammen versucht ihr, im Takt der Musik die Schritte nach zu machen, die McGonagall gezeigt hat. Zuerst nur sehr einfach, später wird es immer komplizierter. Andauernd müsst ihr die Hände umtauschen, euch nach rechts und nach links drehen und gleichzeitig darauf achten, niemandem auf die Füße zu treten oder anzurempeln.<br>Nach etwas einer Stunden entlässt sich euch mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Puh, na endlich", seufzt Ron und drängt euch, schneller zu verschwinden.  
>„Na komm, war doch eigentlich ganz cool."<br>„Cool? Das ist die Folter des Jahrhunderts! Dagegen sind Filchs Drohungen von wegen an den Füßen baumeln lassen gar nichts."  
>„Was ist den los, Ron?"<br>„Hat dir McGonagall die Sprache verschlagen?"  
>Fred und George laufen lachend an euch vorbei. Rons Ohren werden schon wieder rot und er blickt ihnen grimmig hinterher.<br>„Mach dir nichts draus, Ron. Du weißt doch, wie sie sind."


	26. shoppen ins Glück

Betrübt lässt du dich auf das rote Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Mitte November, und es ist so kalt und windig, dass es keinen Spaß mehr macht, raus zu gehen. Wehleidig seufzt du auf und schließt die Augen.  
>Charlie meldet sich jetzt schon seit über zwei Wochen nicht. So langsam wirst du ungeduldig, und auch ein klein wenig sauer. Was ist so wichtig, dass er sich nicht mal kurz hinsetzten und einen Brief an seine Freundin schicken kann?!<br>Obwohl, kannst du es ihm wirklich nachtragen? Du weißt auch nicht, worüber du schreiben sollst, abgesehen von „ich vermiss dich" und ähnlichem. Du kannst ihm ja schlecht eine Liste deiner aktuellen Noten zusammenstellen. Das würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mal interessieren.  
>„Fernbeziehungen nerven", murmelst du und seufzt noch mal auf. Plötzlich setzt sich jemand vorsichtig neben dich. Du machst deine Augen ein Stück weit auf und siehst Hermines Wuschelkopf.<br>„Was ist den?", brummst du genervt und verschränkst die Arme.  
>„Nun ja, du bist doch momentan etwas schlecht gelaunt", fängt sie vorsichtig an. Deine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, du verkneifst dir aber einen Kommentar.<br>„Und da dachte ich, dass wir nach Hogsmeade könnten."  
>„Hogsmeade?" Ihr wart doch erst vor etwa zweieinhalb Wochen dort.<br>„McGonagall hat noch einen Termin angesetzt für alle, die noch kein Kleid oder Festumhang für den Weihnachtsball haben."  
>Jetzt geht dir ein Licht auf. Stimmt, du brauchst noch ein Kleid! Und Schuhe! Und Schmuck! Und...<br>„Oh Merlin, stimmt! Wann wollen wir los?"  
>„McGonagall hat heute und morgen die Nachmittage für Hogsmeade bereitgestellt. Und da wir morgen Nachmittag Unterricht haben, müssen wir heute."<br>Du nickst und stehst auf.  
>„Ich hol schnell meine Sachen von oben."<p>

Zusammen mit Hermine läufst du den Weg nach Hogsmead. Ron hat seinen Festumhang schon und Harry anscheinend auch. Mitte November liegt nicht mal in Schottland Schnee, kalt ist es aber trotzdem. Du hast dir deinen Gryffindorschal um den Hals geschlungen, einen knallgelben Regenschirm in der Hand und versuchst, den Pfützen auszuweichen und nicht auf dem glitschigen Laub auszurutschen. Ihr redet über den Ball und wie es wohl wird und wie aufgeregt ihr seid. Ihr habt von zwei Fünftklässlerinnen einen Tipp bekommen, wo man in Hogsmead Kleider kaufen kann, anscheinend ist das der einzige in Hogsmeade. Schließlich ist Hogsmeade ja auch nur ein Dorf.

Unbehaglich steht ihr vor der blassblau gestrichenen Tür. Ihr könnt bereits ein paar andere Schüler in dem Kleiderladen sehen, trotzdem steht ihr bereits seit ein paar Minuten da.  
>„Also irgendwann <em>müssen<em> wir rein gehen."  
>„Müssen wir?"<br>„Müssen wir."  
>Du atmest tief ein und aus und gehst entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Tür zu. Bei Aufmachen ertönt ein helles Glockenspiel. Hermine folgt dir zögernd.<br>Eine magere Frau Anfang vierzig kommt euch entgegen, die rot gefärbten Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten nach hinten frisiert und die Lippen in einem knalligen rot geschminkt.  
>„Hallo meine Lieben, was kann ich für euch tun?"<br>„Wir, ähm..."  
>„Bestimmt ein Kleid! Lang oder kurz?" Sie verschwindet nach links und kommt mit fünf absolut verschiedenen Kleidern auf den Armen zurück. Du machst den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch sie redet immer weiter.<br>„Natürlich haben wir auch Schuhe und Accessoires da. Elegant, zurückhaltend, extravagant."  
>In einer seltenen Atempause schreitest du schnell ein.<br>„Wir wollen uns erst einmal umsehen."  
>Die Frau nickt enttäuscht, trägt euch ihre Auswahl an Kleidern zu zwei Kabinen und hängt sie hinein.<br>„Diese hier könnt ihr benutzen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt?", und schon flitzt sie den nächsten drei Schülern entgegen, Ravenclaws soweit du weißt.  
>„Puh", meinst du und siehst dir die Kleider an, die bereits da sind.<br>„Vielleicht sollten wir die mal anprobieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie ja sogar gut."

„Auf gar keinen Fall", sagst du, noch bevor du aus der Kabine kommst. „Ich sehe aus als wäre ich schwanger."  
>Du trittst raus und zeigst dich Hermine, die auf einem mit rotem Samt bezogenen Hocker sitzt. Sie fängt das Kichern, an als sie dich sieht, und schüttelt den Kopf. Du drehst dich um und ziehst dir wieder deine Sachen an.<br>„OK, sehen wir uns um."  
>Ihr lauft durch den Laden und schaut euch verschiedene Kleider auf den Kleiderständern an, bis ihr mit einer kleinen Auswahl zu euren Kabinen zurückkehrt.<br>„Also ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich ein kurzes oder ein langes Kleid will", meinst du frustriert.

Als du mit dem erstens Kleid raus kommst, scheint Hermine begeistert zu sein.  
>„Das sieht echt toll aus, Caro!"<br>„Also ich weiß nicht. Lang und rot ist ein bisschen langweilig, oder? Vor allem, da ich in Gryffindor bin."  
>„Dann eben das nächste."<br>Das nächste ist türkis, trägerlos und hat falsche Diamantenverziehrungen an der Brust. Ihr seid beide begeistert, trotzdem versuchst du noch das letzte aus.  
>Und das nächste wirft dich völlig aus der Bahn. Als du aus der Kabine kommst, strahlst du wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.<br>„Wow, Caro, du siehst klasse aus." Auch Hermines Augen glänzen. Du lachst und drehst dich einmal um dich selbst. Dein Kleid ist bodenlang, hat nur einen drapierten Schulterriemen und zwei Blumenverzierungen ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe und ist in einem wunderbaren Farbton irgendwo zwischen Minze und Immergrün gehalten.  
>„Das nehme ich, keine Frage", sagst du und ziehst dich schnell wieder um.<br>„Und jetzt du, Hermine."  
>Hermine nickt und verschwindet in ihrer Kabine, während du die anderen Kleider wegbringst. Der erste Versuch ist ein langes, gelbes Kleid, das sie aussehen lässt, als wollte die kotzen. Du nickst vehement den Kopf.<br>„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", fragst du sie, während sie sich in der Kabine umzieht.  
>„Äh, also weißt du...", stottert sie vor sich hin, „das ist nicht so spannend."<br>„Ach komm, jetzt sag schon! Ich sag es auch nicht weiter."  
>„Mit wem gehst du den hin?" Du verdrehst nur die Augen bei ihrem schwachen Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln, machst aber mit.<br>„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich mit Charlie, aber er schafft es wohl nicht. Außerdem... schreibt er nicht."  
>„Was? Wieso den?", fragt sie, als sie gerade zur Tür rauskommt.<br>Das zweite ist lila und vorne kürzer als hinten, und zwar gewaltig. Du schüttelst den Kopf und schickst sie zurück.  
>„Ich weiß es ja auch nicht. Der letzte Brief kam vor über zwei Wochen. Und normal dauert es gerade mal zwei Tage, bis die Eule hier ist."<br>„Vielleicht hat er Ärger bei der Arbeit. Oder ein neues Tier. Ich glaube nicht, dass das was zu bedeuten hat."  
>„Und wenn er mir nur nicht schreiben <em>will<em>?"  
>„Caro, überleg doch mal. Wieso sollte er nicht wollen? Du bist doch manchmal auch zu faul, ihm zu schreiben."<br>„Ja, aber ich mache es trotzdem."  
>Hermine wirft ein kurzes, orangenes Kleid über die Tür, bevor sie überhaupt damit raus kommt.<br>„Was glaubst du den, warum er das macht?"  
>„Ich weiß es doch nicht, Hermine", seufzt du frustriert auf.<br>„Schau mal, ihr versteht euch super, oder? Und wenn du nichts geschrieben hast, was ihn verletzten könnte, würde ich davon ausgehen, dass er momentan einfach nicht die Laune oder Zeit dazu hat, dir zu schreiben."  
>Du nickst, bis dir einfällt, dass sie dich durch die Tür nicht sehen kann. „Ja."<br>„Und mit wem gehst du dann?"  
>„Wahrscheinlich Dean Thomas. Ich meine, wir haben ja bereits getanzt, er ist größer als ich, ebenfalls in Gryffindor und wir verstehen uns gut. Aber wie es aussieht, muss ich ihn fragen. Typisch Jungs würde ich sagen. Und du? Mit wem gehst du?"<br>Doch Hermine bleibt still und kommt aus der Kabine raus.

Erst das sechste Kleid sieht wirklich unglaublich aus. Als sie raus kommt, bist du sprachlos und hältst nur beide Daumen nach oben. Ihr Kleid ist rosa, wird aber Schicht um Schicht, die ihr Unterteil weiter nach unten geht, dunkler. Es hat nur zwei sehr dünne Träger, an denen hauchdünner Stoff angenäht ist.

Bevor ihr bezahlt, schaut ihr euch noch nach passenden Schuhen um. Ihr beide kauft euch silberne Schuhe. Schmuck habt ihr, von daher geht ihr gleich zur Kasse. Die schrullige Verkäuferin kommt auf euch zu gehastet und schreibt sich auf, was ihr gekauft habt. Dann reichst du ihr 14 Galleonen und 11 Sickel*.  
>Mit vollgepackten Taschen lauft ihr schnurstracks auf das Schloss zurück.<p>

...  
>*in etwa 80 Euro<p> 


	27. Balleinladungen

Ich bin zwar eigentlich eher ein Fan der Buchversion, diese Szene ist aber einfach der Hammer. Ich musste sie mit rein bringen, auch, wenn es ein paar kleine Abwandlungen gibt.

„...Und da dachte ich mir, dass war ja zusammen hingehen könnten." Nervös nestelst du an deinem Ärmel rum, während du Dean fragst, ob er mit dir auf den Ball geht.  
><em>Seltsam. Ich habe einen Freund und bin nervös, wenn ich einen anderen auf den Ball einlade.<em>  
>„Ähm, ja klar, warum nicht?"<br>Du nickst schüchtern und lächelst ihn an. _Stell dich nicht so an, Caro, du kennst ihn schon seit Jahren!_  
>„OK, toll. Also, man sieht sich." Mit einem leichten Händewinken - was echt seltsam ist wenn man nur zwei Schritte eintfernt ist – machst du dich auf zum Gryffindorgemeindschaftsraum. Hermine sitzt über den Kräuterkundehausaufgaben und schaut auf, als du dich neben sie setzt.<br>„Ja, ich habe ihn gefragt", sagst du noch bevor sie dich fragen kann. Hermine lächelt dich an und nickt.  
>„Toll! Und, hat er auch ja gesagt?"<br>„Ja, hat er. Und deiner?"  
>Du versuchst ständig, heraus zu bekommen, mit wem sie hin geht, doch sie ist schweigsam wie ein Grab. Hermine schüttelt seufzend den Kopf und holt Verwandlung aus ihrer Tasche.<br>„Vergiss es, Caro, du kriegst es nicht raus. Da müsstest du mir schon etwas ins Getränk mischen."  
>„Vielleicht mach ich das ja", flüsterst du mit rauchiger Stimme und setzt deinen irren Blick auf. Doch Hermine bemerkt nichts davon.<br>Du seufzt und lässt deinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe fallen.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

„Weißt du, was unser wahres Problem ist im Moment?" Hermine sieht dich fragen an, also nickst du zu Harry und Ron rüber. „Die beiden. OK, wir haben noch ein klein wenig Zeit bis zum Weihnachtsball, aber mal ehrlich, sie werden sowieso erst drei Tage vorher daran denken. Und knapp vier Wochen ist jetzt auch nicht _so_ viel."  
>Hermine nickt, anscheinend ist ihr der Gedanke auch schon gekommen.<br>„Wieso fragst du nicht mal dein Date, ob er jemanden für die beiden organisiert?", meinst du unschuldig, doch sie geht nicht darauf ein. Zusammen setzt ihr euch zu den beiden an den Gryffindortisch und packt eure Sachen raus. Du musst bis morgen noch den Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig schreiben, beziehungsweise überhaupt mal anfangen, und du hast noch keinen Plan, worum es überhaupt gehen soll.  
>„Denkst du, Snape lässt mir eine Gnadenfrist, wenn ich im See ertrinke?", seufzt du und schielst zu deinem Lehrer rüber, der am Ende des Mittelgangs steht und alle beobachtet.<br>„Das ist doch verrückt. Wenn das so weiter läuft, bleiben wir als einzige ohne Verabredung!" Ron starrt in der Großen Halle herum, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einem Mädchen. Doch anscheinend hat er Snape nicht bemerkt, der plötzlich neben ihm auftaucht und seinen Kopf runter drückt. Ron bleibt unbeeindruckt und murmelt Harry zu „Naja, außer Neville."  
>„Ja, aber der tanzt super mit sich selbst."<br>„Nur zur Information, Neville hat schon jemanden", meinst du beiläufig und liest dir mit deiner Feder zwischen den Zähnen deinen ersten Absatz durch. Ron seufzt und stöhnt gleichzeitig.  
>„Jetzt bin ich echt frustriert."<br>Plötzlich segelt an deinem Ohr eine Papierkugel vorüber. Du zuckst zusammen und schaust einen der Zwillinge, Fred, böse an. Ron faltet die Kugel auseinander und vorsichtig schielst du auf das Gekrakel. _Komm aus der Hüfte oder die guten sind alle weg – Fred_  
>Genervt schmeißt Ron seinem Bruder die Kugel zurück. „Mit wem gehst du den, Fred?!"<br>Der wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen und schmeißt die Kugel Angelina an die Schulter. Du kennst sie nur flüchtig, sie spielt im Quidditchteam und ist wirklich nett. Angelina dreht sich um und faucht ein leises „Was?".  
>Fred macht komische Handbewegungen, irgendwas in Richtung Du, Tanzen, Mit mir? Angelina nickt und lächelt, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Fred zwinkert Ron viel sagen zu und macht sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben. Du kicherst und trippelst mit deinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum.<br>„Du bist doch, ein Mädchen." Du runzelst die Stirn und schaust Ron an, als hätte er gerade gefragt, ob England auf dem Mars liegt. Hermine sieht Ron ebenfalls komisch an, doch der scheint es ernst zu meinen.  
>„Ja, gut erkannt."<br>Du kannst in Hermines Stimme bereits einen Anflug von Genervtheit hören. Harry schlägt Ron mehrmals auf den Arm und versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Du du siehst auch, warum; Snape kommt mit wehendem Umhang auf euch zu gelaufen.  
>„Gehst du mit einem von uns." Snape pfeffert ein dünnes Buch gegen Rons und Harrys Kopf, bevor er gelassen weiterläuft.<br>„Für einen Jungen ist es eine Sache, alleine aufzukreuzen. Für ein Mädchen ist das traurig." Du verdrehst die Augen, dir ist klar, was jetzt kommt.  
>„Ich kreuze aber nicht allein auf, ob du`s glaubst oder nicht, mich hat einer gefragt." Wütend nimmt Hermine ihre Sachen, trägt sie zu Snape und kommt dann wieder zurück. „Und ich hab ja gesagt!" Dann stürmt sie aus der Halle.<br>„Jungs, das war wirklich idiotisch", seufzt du. Und damit hast du ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei dir.  
>„Sag mal, Caro, du bist doch auch ein Mädchen." Deine Augen werden groß und du siehst sie überrascht an.<br>„Echt? Oh man, das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen! Ich hab meine Klamotten bis jetzt also immer in der falschen Abteilung gekauft. Danke, Ron. Und ja, ich hab auch schon jemanden. Aber schön zu wissen, dass Hermine und ich nur der letzte Ausweg sind." Inzwischen kann man schon fast das Gift sehen, dass du ihnen entgegen spritzt. Also packst du deine Sachen zusammen. Soll Snape dir eben ein M eintragen, na und? Du hast alles, schlecht, aber du hast es.  
>„Das ist echt nervig. Harry, wir müssen uns zusammenreißen. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Also, wenn wir uns später im Gemeinderaum treffen, haben wir beide jemanden." Plötzlich drückt Snape die Köpfe von Ron und Harry runter, lässt sie kurz da und verschwindet dann wieder. Du lachst, läufst ihm hinterher und gibst ihm dein Heft. Snape sagt nichts und nimmt es einfach entgegen, bevor du nach oben verschwindest.<p> 


	28. verzweifelte Balleinladung

„Harry, es ist nur noch eine Woche! Willst du wirklich ohne Begleitung auftauchen?"  
>Zu viert liegt ihr draußen beim See auf einer Decke und starrt in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Decke schützt euch vor dem Schnee, trotzdem ist es kalt. Du hast dein Gesicht in deinem Gryffindorschal verborgen und eine schwarze Mütze auf, die deine Ohren mit schützt.<br>„Mal ganz abgesehen von Ron."  
>Doch auch Ron sagt nichts dazu.<br>„Sag mal, Hermine, kannst du nicht diese bauen Flammen machen? Die sind echt toll wenn es so kalt ist."  
>Hermine setzt sich auf und beschwört eine Flamme, die in der Luft schwebt und eine angenehme Wärme verbreitet.<br>Nach einiger Zeit, in der ihr einfach nur daliegt und auch aufwärmt, kommt Hagrid auf euch zu.  
>„Hallo Leute!", brummt er in seinen Bart.<br>„Hallo Hagrid", ruft ihr ihm im Chor entgegen.  
>„Was machtn ihr hier draußn? Ist doch viel zu kalt."<br>„Wir haben ja Hermines Feuer, das geht schon, und du?"  
>„Musste passende Christbäume suchn, für die Große Halle. Muss doch schön aussehn, nich?"<br>„Stimmt. Sag mal, kommst du auch auf den Ball?"  
>Plötzlich wir Hagrid ganz verlegen und starrt auf seine Hände, die er ineinander verschränkt hat.<br>„Ja, ma schaun. Vielleicht komm ich ja. Wie auch immer, muss jetz weiter, ne? Noch viel zu tun, wisst ihr."  
>Hagrid geht wieder in Richtung Hogwarts und auch du stehst auf.<br>„Wir sollten auch langsam gehen. Nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien, ihr wisst, dass Snape da gerne fies wird. Vor allem, wenn jetzt der Ball kommt."  
>„Ob er überhaupt kommt?", fragst Ron in die Runde.<br>„Die Frage ist, mit wem?", meinst du und verzeihst das Gesicht. Harry schüttelt sich und faltet mit seinem Zauberstab die Decke zusammen. „Ich will es eigentlich nicht wissen."  
>Zusammen lauft ihr auf Hogwarts zu, als Harry noch etwas einfällt. „Ich muss noch einen Brief an Sirius abschicken. Wir sehen uns im Gemeinderaum." Dann verschwindet er nach links zum Eulenturm.<p>

Mit Hermine und Ron betrittst du die Große Halle. Sie ist bereits weihnachtlich geschmückt, alles ist in weiß gehalten, der Himmel zeigt schneeweiße Kuschelwolken, aber die Weihnachtsbäume kommen erst morgen beziehungsweise heute Nacht dazu. Ihr lauft auf Seamus und Dean zu, die vorne in der Nähe des Lehrertisches sitzen und essen. Ihr setzt euch zu ihnen und unterhaltet euch über den Ball und die Ferien. Dieses Jahr bleiben ungewöhnlich viele über die Ferien da, fast das gesamte Schloss. Da nur die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse zum Ball kommen dürfen, sind es vor allem die Kleinen, die heim gehen. Hermine geht schon mal voraus, sie will anscheinend noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen.

Als ihr fertig gegessen habt, stehen Ron und du auf und lauft zusammen raus. Unterwegs kommt ihr bei Cedric und Fleur vorbei, die sich unterhalten und gerade erst rein gelaufen kommen. Du läufst einfach an ihnen vorbei und grüßt sie mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken, doch Ron bleibt plötzlich stehen. Fleur hat gerade ihr blonden Haare nach hinten geworfen und lacht auf, und es klingt wie ein Glockenspiel. Du siehst dich verwundert nach Ron um, als er anfängt, Fleur hinterher zu schreien.  
>„WILLST DU MIT MIR AUF DEN BALL GEHEN?"<p>

Völlig erschrocken starrst du ihn an, du kannst nicht fassen, was er da gerade getan hat. Der verklärte Blick in seinen Augen und seinem gesamten Gesicht lichtet sich, als die gesamte Halle muchsmäuschenstill wird und ihn gebannt beobachtet. Sogar die Lehrer, die bereits da sind, hören auf zu essen. Fleur dreht sich zu ihm und und sieht ihn an wie eine Kanalratte, die es wagt, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Rons Gesicht wird scharlachrot und er fängt an zu stottern.  
>Vom Slytherintisch her hörst du ein schadenfrohes Lachen, das nur von Malfoy kommen kann. Und es breitet sich aus, erst nur bei den Schlangen und schließlich in der gesamten Halle. Du schluckst und läufst schnurstracks zurück auf ihn zu, packst ihn am Arm und schleifst ihn raus aus der Halle. Ginny kommt dir hinterher und auch ein paar wenige andere stehen auf. Unterwegs trefft ihr Hermine, die sofort mit euch mit kommt.<p>

Zusammen bringt ihr ihn in den Gemeinderaum und setzt ihn auf einen Sessel. Harry steht bereits da und schaut in die Flammen, dreht sich aber um als euch reinkommen hört.  
>„Was ist den los?", fragt er völlig überrumpelt.<br>„Er hat gerade Fleur Delacour gefragt", erklärt Ginny leise. Ron sieht aus, als müsste er sich übergeben.  
>„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragt Harry.<br>Doch Ron kriegt kein Wort raus, stattdessen schüttelt er nur ganz komisch den Kopf. Harry sieht dich an, anscheinend ist er sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt ja oder nein heißen soll. Du schüttelst deutlich den Kopf und seufzt lautlos. Harry schluckt und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mensch Ron, das tut mir Leid."  
>Diesmal reagiert Ron gar nicht.<p> 


	29. Eröffnung

Langsam ziehst du deinen grünen Lidstrich zu Ende und siehst dir das Ergebnis im Spiegel an. Du hast beschlossen, dein Make-up für den Ball dezent zu halten, bis auf ein bisschen Farbe passend zum Kleid. Deine schwarzen Haare hast du ganz leicht zu Locken, oder eigentlich eher Wellen, gedreht und nach rechts gesteckt. Als du mit deinem Make-up zufrieden bist, ziehst du dir das Handtuch aus, dass du nach der Dusche getragen hast, und schlüpfst in schwarz-weiße Spitzenunterwäsche. Wenn du schon mal zu so einem besonderen Anlass gehst, willst du dich unwiderstehlich fühlen, auch, wenn es eigentlich unnötig ist. Charlie arbeitet im Moment mit seinen Drachen.  
>Du kommst aus dem Bad und ziehst dir dein grünes Kleid an, das sauber und ordentlich auf deinem Bett liegt. Mal wieder staunst du darüber, wie wunderbar es aussieht. In einem saftigen Apfelgrün und mit süßen Blütenverziehrungen an der Taille und als einziger Riemen über deine linke Schulter, die aber keineswegs kitschig oder aufgesetzt wirken, schmeichelt dir das Kleid ungeheuerlich. Besonders deine Haare scheinen dadurch nur noch mehr zu strahlen. Dann machst du dir noch schnell Ohrringe rein und ziehst deine Schuhe an.<p>

In eurem Zimmer sind nur noch Hermine und du. Alle anderen Mädchen sind bereits vor zehn Minuten gegangen.

Hermine ist inzwischen auch fertig. Sie hat quasi den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, ihre buschigen Haare zu bändigen. Sie hat sie gewaschen, geföhnt, gekämmt und den Jahresvorrat einer Großstadt an Haargel eingearbeitet. Aber jetzt sieht es wirklich gut aus.  
>Du lächelst sie an und nimmst deine Handtasche.<br>„Bereit, den schönsten Abend deines Lebens zu erleben?"  
>„Bereit", lächelt sie dich an und hält dir ihren Arm hin, in den du dich einhackst.<p>

Als ihr die Stufen zur Eingangshalle runter lauft, jede für sich selbst, redet ihr kein Wort miteinander. Manche Leute fangen wie ein Wasserfall das Reden an und eigentlich bist du genau diese Sorte Mensch, aber das heute ist eine völlig neue Stufe der Nervosität. Mit zittrigen Händen hältst du den Saum deines Kleides hoch damit du nicht aus Versehen drauf trittst. Als ihr fast unten seid, kommt dir Dean entgegen. Du lächelst ihn fahrig an und machst eine nervöse Handbewegung in Richtung Hermine. Die nickt und bleibt stehen um nochmal tief durchzuatmen.

Du hackst dich bei Dean ein und lässt dich von ihm die Treppen runter bringen. Unten stehen bereits sehr viele Schüler, die alle durcheinander schnattern und entweder auf ihre Tanzpartner warten und einfach noch nicht in die Große Halle wollen. Du siehst Harry, der neben Parvati steht, die ein traditionelles indisches Kleid an hat, der sich nach Cho umdreht, die mit Cedric Diggory gekommen ist. Du runzelst die Stirn. Klar ist es dumm gelaufen und Harry tut dir wirklich Leid, dass er so einen Rückschlag erleiden musste nachdem er den Mut aufgebracht hat sie zu fragen. Aber Parvati sah wunderschön aus und so wie du deinen besten Freund kennst, hat er das nicht mal bemerkt geschweige denn erwähnt. Parvati winkt die lächelnd zu.  
>„Hey Caro, das Kleid sieht an dir noch besser aus als auch so schon!" Mit diesen Worten begrüßt sie dich. Du lächelst sie dankbar an – natürlich hat Dean auch noch nichts dazu gesagt – und zeigst auf ihr Kleid. „Na du musst gerade reden! Das ist echt schön, ich liebe diese Farben! Ist das wirklich aus Indien?"<br>Sie lächelt dich an als hättest du ihr gerade alles Gold der Welt versprochen. „Ja, meine Großmutter hat es genäht und nach London an meine Mutter geschickt. Und das von Padma auch."  
>„Echt? Wow, das muss doch eine verdammt lange Arbeit gewesen sein. Ich glaube, ich hätte da nicht die Nerven für", witzelst du.<br>Dean bemerkt, dass Seamus bereits in der Halle ist, und sieht dich an. Du lächelst die beiden entschuldigend an und winkst. „Wir sprechen später nochmal, ja?"  
>Dann verschwindet ihr in der Großen Halle.<p>

Die Halle ist wunderschön geschmückt. Hagrid hat inzwischen die Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt und mit silbernen Dekoartikeln geschmückt. Der gesamte Raum ist mit falschen Eiszapfen verhangen und Schnee rieselt von der Decke, schmilzt aber, bevor er die Köpfe der Personen erreicht, die bereits da sind. Du fühlst dich gleichzeitig erschlagen und überwältigt von all der Pracht.  
>Seamus kommt auf euch zu. „Hallo Leute", meint er flapsig und versenkt die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.<p>

Als die Musik einsetzt, stellst du dich auf deine Fußspitzen, um so einen Blick auf die Championpaare zu werfen, die erst einen kleinen Einzug und dann einen Eröffnungstanz hinlegen. Nacheinander kommen Fleur mit einem Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, Cedric mit Cho, Viktor mit „Hermine?", jappst du erstaunt auf und glotzt deine beste Freundin an, während sie an Viktors Arm an allen Schülern vorbeirauscht. Hinter ihr kommen nur noch Harry und Parvati, aber die interessieren dich gerade nicht. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche stehen, verändert sich die Musik und die vier Paare fangen an, sich mehr oder weniger rhythmisch im Takt zu bewegen. Wobei sich weniger auf Harry bezieht. Der Arme hat wirklich kaum Taktgefühl in den Beinen. Hermine und Viktor dagegen schweben nur so dahin. Die beiden harmonieren einfach wunderbar zusammen. Und sie scheinen viel Spaß zu haben. Als Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall auf die Tanzfläche kommen, fangen alle an zu klatschen. Damit ist es den anderen Tanzpaaren offiziell erlaubt, dazu zu kommen. Doch Dean und du fangt erst das Tanzen an, als bereits ein paar Schüler auf der Fläche sind.

„Du siehst gut aus", murmelt Dean, während ihr euch im Kreis dreht. Du lächelst ihn freundlich an.  
>„Danke."<br>Dann sagt ihr erst mal gar nichts und tanzt stumm weiter. Nach dem ersten Tanz verlasst ihr die Tanzfläche und stellt euch zu Harry, Ron und den Patil-Zwillingen. Nach dem Eröffnungstanz haben sich bereits einige Schüler wieder verzogen und stehen am Rand.  
>„Na also, Harry, war das den so schlimm?", fragst du ihn übertrieben besorgt und grinst ihn an. Er verdreht die Augen und nippt an seinem Butterbier. Ron brummt nur verstimmt vor sich hin und fixiert die Tanzfläche. Deine Aufmerksamkeit liegt jedoch bei Padma und Parvati. Die beiden blicken traurig drein. Anscheinend haben sie sich etwas anderes erhofft. Vor allem, da Harry ein Champion ist!<br>Du lächelst sie zaghaft an, entschuldigst dich leise bei Dean und gehst ein paar Schritte Richtung Portal. Als du dich nochmal fragend zu ihnen umdrehst, sehen sie sich gegenseitig an und nicken. Zusammen lauft ihr Richtung Klo.

„Das ist wirklich schade. Ich dachte, wenn Harry schon ein Champion ist, würde er ein bisschen mehr tanzen wollen. Aber eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Er hat mich unglaublich spät gefragt. Fast schon eine spontane Verabredung könnte man sagen", seufzt Parvati bekümmert und wäscht sich die Hände. Dir fällt auf, dass ihre Fingernägel passend zu ihrem Kleid gemacht sind.  
>„Ja... ich will ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen. Aber ich denke, er wird sich bestimmt nochmal zu ein oder zwei Tänzen aufraffen", sprichst du ihr zuversichtlich zu. Padma sagt gar nicht. Du musst dir bei dem Gedanken an Rons Festumhang ein Grinsen verkneifen. Du bist heilfroh, dass Dean sich für einen völlig durchschnittlichen Zauberer-festanzug entschieden hatte.<br>„Na wenn du das sagst", murmelt sie und nacht euch die Tür auf. Du nickst ihr strahlend zu. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher."

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Große Halle läuft euch Hermine über den Weg.  
>„Hey!", winkt sie euch strahlend wie die Sterne auf den Spitzen der Weihnachsbäume entgegen, „Dean meinte, ihr seit auf dem Klo. Wir machen nur kurz eine Pause, wir sind es nicht gewohnt, zu tanzen."<br>Du lächelst sie warm an. Dieses ständige 'wir' ist wirklich süß.  
>„Uns geht's gut, nur sind die Jungs etwas … tanzfaul", erklärst du ihr entschuldigend. „Aber da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen."<br>„Bestimmt."  
>„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass <em>Krum<em> deine Verabredung ist", meinst du, während dein Grinsen noch breiter wird. Hermine wird rot und fängt an zu stottern, völlig ungewohnt bei ihr.  
>Du winkst grinsend ab. „Ach was, ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich versteh doch, dass du ihn nicht gleich teilen wolltest." Zum Abschluss wackelst du noch vielsagend mit den Augenbraun.<br>Dir ist klar, dass sie kein Paar sind. Sie flirten, ja, aber ein Paar sind sie nicht. Paare, auch wenn sie gerade frisch verliebt sind, haben eine andere Aura. Nicht so verspielt, eher … verknallt eben.  
>Hermine nickt stumm und verschwindet wieder in der Großen Halle.<p> 


	30. ein Zwischenfall

Du kannst die Musik durch deine Beine in deinen Körper dringen spüren. Zusammen mit deinem Herzschlag ergibt sich ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Deine Arme in der Luft, singst du laut mit. Am Rand tanzen Hermine und Krum. Die beiden amüsieren sich so gut wie schon den ganzen Abend lang. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du Harry und Ron und ihre Begleiterinnen auf ein paar Stühlen rumlümmeln, aber bevor du dir Gedanken darüber machen kannst stimmen die Schicksals Schwestern dein absolutes Lieblingslied an.  
>Dean lacht, als er sieht, wie deine Augen das Leuchten anfangen. Du grinst ihn an. Dean nimmt deine rechte Hand und hält sie so durch, dass du dich im Kreis drehen und gleichzeitig jubeln kannst. Zusammen singt ihr mit, es grenzt eigentlich bereits am brüllen. Niemanden scheint es zu stören, der Geräuschpegel liegt bereits sehr hoch. Direkt an der Bühne kreischen ein paar Mädchen, als der Hauptsänger sich runterbeugt und ihnen zuzwinkert.<br>_Na solange sie nicht ohnmächtig werden,_ kommt es dir in den Sinn. Bei dem Gedanken musst du grinsen.  
>Von hinten spürst du kurz einen Ellenbogen, aber als du deinen Kopf kurz drehst, ist derjenige bereits weg. Langsam wird es immer heißer zwischen all den Körpern, also zeigst du Dean, dass du kurz raus willst aus der Menschenmasse. Er nickt und zusammen schlängelt ihr euch an den Rand und lauft dann lachend zur Bar. Krum kommt euch mit zwei Gläsern entgegen, offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu Hermine. Dean steuert die Bar an und du läufst mit. Er bestellt zwei Butterbier für euch. Als der Barkeeper euch die Flaschen gibt, reicht Dean ihm ein paar Münzen, ihr nehmt die Flaschen mit und lauft in eine Ecke der Halle, die Krum angesteuert hat. Hermine scheint verstimmt zu sein, lächelt Krum aber höflich an.<br>„Hey! Ist da noch frei?", fragst du und beobachtest Hermine. Immerhin wollt ihr nicht stören bei was auch immer. Sie nickt. Also setzt du dich neben sie und nimmst einen Schluck aus deiner Flasche.  
>„Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ron?", fragt Dean plötzlich. Du sieht über deine Schulter, und tatsächlich sind sie weg. Hermine schnauft leise.<br>„Die beiden Spielverderber hatten nichts besseres zu tun als die Stimmung zu vermiesen. So weit ich weiß sind sie raus."  
>Du nickst. Also ist es nichts zwischen Hermine und ihrem Date. Du musst schon wieder grinsen. Victor Krum. Hermines Date. <em>Date!<em> Der berühmte Quidditchspieler, und Hermine schleppt ihn einfach mal so ab beziehungsweise an. _Ich hätte das alles vor Spannung nicht verheimlichen können._  
>„Ähm, also... Krum..."<br>„Victor", unterbricht er dich sofort. Du nickst.  
>„Victor. Du bist so ein Wetter bestimmt schon gewohnt, oder? In Dumstrang ist es ja nicht gerade warm habe ich gehört. Wir müssen dir ziemlich weichlich vorkommen mit unserem Gejammer über das bisschen Schnee." Du grinst ihn schief an und schimpfst dich in Gedanken selbst aus.<em>Das Wetter. Das WETTER?! Ernsthaft Caro, da habe ich besseres erwartet. Man, da sitzt du mit einem Weltklassequidditchspieler bei nem Bier herum und du redest über Schnee.<em>  
><em>Ach, halt doch die Klappe!,<em> grummelst du deine innere Stimme an. Victor scheint nichts gegen das Thema zu haben, andererseits hat er auch nicht gerade die großartigste Mimik. Seine Mundwinkel zucken höchstens ein bisschen.  
>„Ja, das ist wirklich... lustig."<br>Du nickst und aus Gesprächsmangel nimmst du nochmal einen Schluck Butterbier. Das kühle, mit Kondenswasser beschlagene Glas kühlt deine hitzige Haut.  
>„Ich hab ja schon gruselige Sachen über Durmstrang gehört. Angeblich... werden Dunkle Künste unterrichtet. Stimmt das?" Du beugst dich leicht vor, als Dean diese Frage stellt. Ja, über diese Schule, die wahrscheinlich irgendwo in Nordskandinavien liegt, gibt es viele Gerüchte, aber es gibt eine sehr strenge Geheimhaltungsvereinbarung. Selbst den genauen Standort der Schule kann man nur schätzen, anhand des Akzents und der Pelzkleidung. Dein Blick schweift zu zwei Mädchen aus Durmstrang. Sie hatten alle dicke Mäntel an, aus Pelz und eher praktisch denn modisch angelegt, natürlich. Der Akzent ist eindeutig osteuropäisch, aber genauer geht's nicht.<br>Doch Krum brummt nur ein „Mh. Naja...". Geheimhaltung eben.  
>Auch sonst kriegt ihr über Durmstrang nicht wirklich etwas raus, also gebt ihr es relativ schnell wieder auf. Langsam wird die Stille unangenehm und du willst schon das Thema auf Quidditch lenken, auch wenn du nicht weißt, ob ihm das recht wäre – angeblich wollen Sportler ja nie über ihren Sport reden – also die Schicksals Schwestern noch mehr loslegen.<br>Du stellst dein leeres Glas ab, stehst auf und nimmst deine Tasche. Dean macht es dir gleich. Die Gläser werden noch ein paar Hauselfen mitgenommen sobald niemand hinsah, da waren sie sehr ordentlich.  
>„Wir gehen wieder tanzen, ja?"<br>Dean und du lauft der Bühne entgegen und schmeißt euch in die Menge. Unglaublich, die Schicksals Schwestern live mit zu erleben. Du springst im Takt der Musik und merkst gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht.

Langsam wechselt die Musik von Rock ins gemütliche. Immer mehr Paare verlassen die Tanzfläche und verschwinden nach draußen. Dean zieht dich in seine Arme und zusammen wiegt ihr euch hin und her. Ihr seit eindeutig nicht die besten Tänzer, aber es macht unglaublich viel Spaß. Du lachst mit Dean über ein paar der Lehrer. Als es immer später wird, wirst du langsam müde. Dean merkt das und zieht dich runter von der Tanzfläche.  
>„Wir sollten gehen, sonst schläfst du mir noch im Stehn ein."<br>„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, den ganzen Abend auf solchen Monsterschuhen herumzuhüpfen", meinst du und hebst entschuldigend deine Schultern. Deine Schuhe sind noch nicht mal so schlimm, im Vergleich zu machen sogar ziemlich komfortabel, aber du übertreibst lieber ein bisschen.  
>„Ach was, ich bin auch völlig fertig."<br>Oben im Gemeinderaum streichst du dir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lächelst Dean schüchtern an. Er erwidert das Lächeln und macht eine übertriebene Verbeugung die dich leicht kichern lässt.  
>„Danke Dean, das war echt ein toller Abend."<br>„Für mich auch."  
>Um eine peinliche Stille zu umgehen, grinst du ihn breit an und machst eine übertriebenen Knicks. „Bleibst du über die Ferien hier?"<br>Dean nickt, hört aber nicht auf dir in die Augen zu sehen. Langsam wird dir das unangenehm. Du möchtest nichts falsch machen, aber so, wie er gerade schaut, hast du eine schlimme Vorahnung. Und tatsächlich, langsam beugt sich Dean vor. Du musst hoch schaunt, denn er ist fast einen halben Kopf größer als du. Deine dunkelbraunen Augen kommen immer näher. Du weißt nicht warum, aber im ersten Moment reagierst du gar nicht. Du hältst einfach den Atem an. Du spürst schon Deans warmen Atem auf deinem Gesicht, der leicht nach Butterbier und Bowle riecht. Dann drehst du deinen Kopf weg.  
>„I-ich... gute Nacht, Dean." Ohne dich noch einmal umzudrehen, verschwindest du hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Dort lehnst du dich gegen die Tür. Verdammt, das war total aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Dir wird klar, dass Dean nichts über Charlie weiß. Kein Wunder, dass er das gemacht hat. Du hättest das gleiche gemacht. <em>Verdammt.<em>  
>Du hämmerst deinen Kopf kurz gegen die Tür und stößt dich dann ab um ins Bad zu verschwinden. Dort ziehst du dir dein Kleid aus und suchst alles aus dem Regal, das du zum Abschminken und Zähneputzen brauchst. Als du fertig bist, nimmst du vorsichtig dein Kleid und huscht wieder in den Schlafraum. Hermine ist noch nicht da, genauso wie Lavender und Padma. Dabei hast du keine von ihnen beim tanzen gesehen. Du ziehst dir schnell deinen Pyjama an und willst dich gerade ins Bett legen, als eine vor Wut schnaubende Hermine rein kommt.<br>„Hey, was ist den los?"  
>„Harry und Ron sind los. Diese – diese Kindsköpfe! Kleinkinder! So, wie sie auf Victor rumgehackt haben könnte man meinen, er wäre ihr Feind."<br>„Tut mir Leid. Vielleicht sind sie sauer, weil du es ihnen nicht erzählt hast? Immerhin ist es Victor Krum, und du weißt, wie Ron da so ist, der?"  
>Hermine schnauft nur und verschwindet ins Bad. Du streckst dich unter deiner Bettdecke. Dein Wecker zeigt bereits drei Uhr an. Du legst deinen Kopf auf dein weiches Kissen und schließt die Augen.<br>Charlie taucht vor deinem inneren Auge auf. Du vermisst ihn. Und trotzdem hast du heute Abend eigentlich gar nicht an ihn gedacht. Du hattest Spaß und hast nicht einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Die Schuldgefühle kochen in dir hoch wie heiße Lava. _Was bin ich für eine Freundin? Besonders heute hätte ich an ihn denken müssen!_  
>Du ziehst dir deine Decke über den Kopf und kneifst die Augen zusammen um so die Stimme in deinem Kopf zu ersticken. Doch dieses nagende Gefühl kannst du nicht verbannen. Dir ist klar, dass ihr euch nicht geküsst habt, und selbst wenn, dass es nicht von dir ausgegangen wäre. Trotzdem fühlst du dich schuldig. Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast, also ist es deine Schuld, dass er dich küssen wollte.<br>Die Müdigkeit überwältigt dich und langsam gleitest du in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Charlie steht vor dir. Du lächelst ihn an und läufst auf ihn zu. Er macht nichts, doch als du deine Arme nach ihm ausstreckst weicht er zurück, geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Verwirrt bleibst du stehen und läufst dann weiter auf ihn zu. Doch immer, wenn du ihn schon fast berühren kannst, hüpft er leichtfüßig nach hinten, also würde die Luft selbst ihn tragen. Du wirst immer trauriger und fängst schon bald an zu rennen. Plötzlich ist Charlie weg. Du siehst dich um, er steht hinter dir. Du willst ihn fragen, was los ist, doch dir kommt kein Wort über die Lippen. Er sieht dich unglaublich traurig an und obwohl er seine Lippen nicht bewegt, hörst du seine Stimme.  
><em>Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, Caro. Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?<em>  
>Du willst dich entschuldigen, aber es geht einfach nicht.<br>_Du hast alles kaputt gemacht, Caro. Warum? Warum hast du das gemacht?_  
>Dir laufen Tränen übers Gesicht, während du deinen Kopf schüttelst. Langsam verblasst Charlie bis du ganz allein dastehst. Stumm weinend stehst du da.<p>

Keuchend wachst du auf. Mit zittrigen Händen greifst du dir an die Brust, wo du dein Herz hämmern spüren kannst. Du schluckst die Tränen hinunter und lässt dich wieder auf dein Kopfkissen fallen. Dein schlechtes Gewissen macht dir ganz schön zu schaffen, sogar im Schlaf.  
>Für den Rest der Nacht wälzt du dich hin und her ohne Schlaf zu finden.<p>

Am nächsten Morgen stehst du auf. Dein Schädel grummelt vom Weinen und wahrscheinlich auf noch von gestern Abend. Du ziehst dir ein paar kuschelige warme Klamotten an und schlürfst ins Bad. Im Spiegel blickt dir ein blassen Mädchen mit Augenringen entgegen. Schnell spritzt du dir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und verschwindest wieder.  
>In der Großen Halle, die zwar immer noch weihnachtlich geschmückt ist, aber nicht mehr so kitschig wie gestern Abend, nimmst du dir ein traditionelles englisches Frühstück. Sowas hilft immer, wenn man mal einen Kater hat oder – wie in deinem Fall – einfach mal was deftiges braucht. Als du Dean am selben Tisch ein bisschen weiter weg sieht, starrst du stur auf deinen Teller und verhältst dich möglichst unauffällig. Erst, als er sich plötzlich neben dich setzt, siehst du ihm ins Gesicht. „Hey." Er lächelt dich schüchtern an und nimmt sich etwas Orangensaft.<br>„Hey." Du isst langsam weiter.  
>„Du, wegen..."<br>„Ich habe einen Freund", platzt du völlig unbedacht raus. Dann beobachtest du seine Reaktion. Er scheint nicht übermäßig traurig oder sauer zu sein, aber man weiß ja nie. Höchstens ein wenig überrascht über deinen Ausbruch.  
>„Ähm ja also, das hat Ron auch erwähnt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, ja?" Du nickst ihm zu und lächelst schüchtern. Innerlich jedoch atmest du aus, als wärst du Titan, der das Gewicht von Himmel und Erde endlich von seinen Schultern losgeworden ist.<br>„Ist doch kein Problem. Noch ein schönes Weihnachten!" Dean grinst dich freundschaftlich an und verschwindet dann mit Seamus. _Und da sagen alle, sowas sei kompliziert zu klären._


	31. I wish everyday could be christmas

Du sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und schüttelst eines deiner Geschenke. Ein leises Klappern ist zu hören. Ungeduldig reißt du die Verpackung runter. Eine Schachtel kommt raus, gefüllt mit deinen Lieblingsmuggelplätzchen und einem Kissen. Du drehst es um und siehst, dass deine Mutter den schlichten roten Bezug mit dem Wappen von Gryffindor bestickt hat. Du lächelst und drückst den weichen Stoff an dich. Das nächste Geschenk ist von Anastasia, deiner Muggelfreundin in deiner Nachbarschaft. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihr Geschenk deinen Eltern gegeben, sodass die es dir per Eulenexpress schicken konnten. Es ist eine Tasse aus Moskau. Du weißt, dass Anastasia oft ihre Verwandtschaft in Russland besucht. Lächelnd legst du es bei Seite. Hermine, Ron und Harry kommen gerade die Treppe runter, alle verschlafen aber anscheinend voller Erwartung, was für Geschenke aus sie warten.

_Soon there'll be toys for good girls and boys  
>And reindeer are heading our way<br>Yes, and Santa will come down the chimney above  
>There's one thing I wanted to say <em>

„Frohe Weihnachten!", rufst du und umarmst jeden von ihnen.  
>„Ja, dir auch."<br>Ron sieht sich um und zieht ein Päckchen heraus, das hinter einer langen blau verpackten Schachtel gelegen hat. „Mum."  
>Es ist eine selbstgetrickte Mütze, braun mit roten Bomeln. Ron läuft rot an als er sie aufsetzt. Es sieht verdammt lustig aus, aber irgendwie auch süß.<br>„Perfekt", grinst du ihn an. Ron streckt dir nur die Zunge entgegen. „Für euch hat sie auch welche gemacht, also seit bloß still."  
>"Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du soetwas bloß sagen? Deine Mutter hat dafür bestimmt lange gebraucht und es kommt von Herzen. Du solltest sehr viel dankbarer sein", rügt Hermine ihn sofort und stemmt ihre Hände in ihre Seiten.<br>"Ich bin doch nicht undankbar! Ich finde nur... das ist sowieso nichts, mit dem ich herumlaufen würde, weißt du was ich meine?"  
>"Also wirklich! Ich finde das absolut süß!"<br>Tatsächlich hält er jedem von euch ebenfalls solche Päckchen hin. Du bekommst einen Schal aus braunem Stoff, verziert mit rot-goldenen Quasten an den Enden und dem Wort „Gryffindor", das sich über die ganze Länge erstreckt. Du schlingst ihn um deinen Hals.  
>„Sag ihr danke von mir, ja?"<br>Hermine bekommt ebenfalls einen Schal und Harry ein Paar Handschuhe.  
>Harry muss nochmal hoch eure Geschenke holen, du hast sie aufs Sofa gelegt und Hermine und Ron bereits bei runterkommen mitgenommen. Du gibst jedem seines und nimmst deine entgegen. Schnell zerfetzt du die Verpackungen.<br>„Wow, Hermine, das ist toll!" In deinen Händen hälst du einen Bilderrahmen. Ein altes Bild von euch vier steckt drinnen.  
>„Ich hab Colin gefragt, ob er da noch was hat", meint sie schulterzuckend. Dir fällt auch, dass ihre Haare noch immer halbwegs glatt sind. Sie war offensichtlich auch zu faul, sich mitten in der Nacht nochmal zu duschen. Jetzt, zum Weasleypulli und Jeans, sieht es sogar noch ungewöhnlicher aus. Ron schenkt dir eine riesige Fahne der Chudley Cannons und drei Schokofrösche. Harry, der es endlich geschafft hat runter zu kommen, überreicht dir ein Buch über die Kreaturen der Nacht.<br>„Warum schenkt Harry mit ein Buch und Hermine nicht? Wer seit ihr und was habt ihr mit meinen Freunden gemacht?", meinst du im Scherz und blätterst schon mal durch die Seiten deines neuen Buches. Abgesehen vom Text sind auch realistische Zeichnungen und ab und an auch mal ein Bild dabei.  
>„Ach, das hat sich so ergeben."<br>„Außerdem, wie würde das den aussehen, wenn Harry hier mit einem Bild ankommt." Ron schüttelt den Kopf als wäre das das seltsamste, dass er auf der Welt gebe.

Dann klopft es ans Fenster. Charlies Eule steht da und hämmert mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Glas. Du stehst schnell auf und entriegelst das Fenster. Die Eule kommt rein geflogen und nimmt eine Ladung Schnee mit. Dann lässt sie ein Paket aufs Sofa fallen. Du läufst hin und machst es auf. Es ist schlicht blau verpackt. Heraus kommt ein kleiner Stoffdrache. An seinen Schwanz ist eine Karte gehängt, die du aufklappst.

_Caro,_

_ich wünsche dir wunderbare Weihnachten! Ich hoffe, du denkst an mich. Wenn nicht, hast du jetzt einen Drachen, der dich an mich erinnert. Er sieht genauso aus wie Norberta.  
>Ich vermisse dich und ich liebe dich.<em>

_Charlie_

Du siehst dir das Stofftier an. Also die Farbe stimmt ungefähr. Du kannst dich noch erinnern, wie Hagrid den kleinen Drachen in seiner Hütte ausgebrütet und dann aufgezogen hat. Leider ist sowas nicht gerade unauffällig, und er musste ihn nach Rumänien schicken lassen, in Charlies Reservat.  
>Du kuschelst den Drachen und merkst, dass dir der Geruch bekannt vorkommt, sehr bekannt sogar. Er riecht nach Charlie. Entweder hat er ihn auch gekuschelt oder er hat das Stofftier extra mit seinem Aftershave oder ähnlichem eingesprüht. Du kicherst und atmest nochmal tief ein.<br>_Ich liebe dich auch, Charlie._

_I wish every day could be like Christmas  
>And if I could have one wish come true<br>I wish every day could be, full of peace and harmony  
>I wish every day could be like Christmas, I do<em>

Zum Weihnachsessen waren noch nie so viele Schüler da gewesen. Du nimmst dir etwas vom Weihnachtsbraten. Von der Decke schneit es, doch die Flocken schmelzen bevor sie im Essen landen können. Dein Kuschelpulli und deiner Winterjacke wärmen dich von außen und das Essen und Trinken von innen. Es ist schrecklich kalt und darum haben all ihre wärmsten Sachen an. Du willst dir noch etwas Nachtisch nehmen, als du deine heiße Schokolade umstößt.  
>„Mist, verdammter!", fluchst du leise und rutschst zur Seite, damit nichts auf deine Hose tropfen kann. Trotzdem erwischt du etwas und verbrennst dir die Finger.<br>„Warte, hier." Eine Serviette taucht in deinem Blickfeld auf. Dean grinst dich an und du nimmst sie dankbar auf. Du wischt schnell deine Finger ab und Dean macht die Sauerei mit einem Zauberstabschlenker weg.  
>„Danke Dean."<br>„Keine Ursache. Geht's wieder?"  
>„Ja, das war eigentlich nichts. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken."<br>„Na, wenigstens sind deine Finger jetzt warm", scherzt Dean rum und du lachst.  
>„Na wenn du das sagst."<br>„Man sollte immer alles positiv sehen, Caro."  
>„Ich werd's mir merken."<br>„Dann ist ja gut."  
>Ihr lächelt euch an. Dann nimmst du dir einen Tee.<br>„Hoffen wir, dass mich das hier nur von innen wärmen wird."

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Als du dich am Nachmittag tatsächlich in einer Schneeballschlacht wiederfindest, kannst nicht anders als zu lachen. Das alles ist so wunderbar normal. Erst, als du einen klitschnassen und schrecklich kalten Schneeball in deinem Nacken spürst, hörst du auf zu lachen und gehst zur Rache über.

_What time is it baby, is it that time again  
>When snow will be falling, friends will be calling<br>You know it's time when, there'll be carolers singing Silent Night  
>I love when they sing, the feeling it brings<br>It's warm as a fire is bright_

„Fred!", schreist du laut, sodass er sich umdreht und deinen gut gezielten Wurf mittten ins Gesicht abbekommt.  
>„Carolina, nur weil du die Freundin meines Bruders bist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du das darfst", ruft er dir zu und rennt auf dich zu. Du quietscht und bombardierst ihn. Als er bei dir ist, packt er deine Taille und wirft dich über seine Schulter.<br>„Argh, Fred! Lass mich runter!"  
>„Niemals, holde Dame! Ich muss sie vor diesen bösen Drachen retten!" Dann galoppiert er mit dir davon, während alle anderen euch hinterher jagen. Plötzlich stolpert Fred und zusammen fliegt ihr ausgerechnet in einen riesigen Schneehaufen.<br>„Ih, ist das kalt", jaulst du und stehst auf, nur, damit dich ein Schneeball im Gesicht trifft und dich zurück wirft. Fred neben dir lacht natürlich sofort los. „Frohe Weihnachten, Caro", setzt er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, als du dir den Schnee aus deinem Gesicht wischt.

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Am Abend mümmelst du dich in eine Decke und siehst Harry und Ron beim Zauberschach zu. Inzwischen sind weniger Schüler anwesend. Nach dem Weihnachtsessen sind ein paar nach Hause gefahren. Trotzdem sind noch immer die meisten da. Jemand hat das magische Radio eingeschaltet und leise Weihnachtsmusik dringt aus den Lautsprechern.

_I wish every day could be like Christmas  
>And if I could have one wish come true<br>I wish every day could be, full of peace and harmony  
>I wish every day could be like Christmas, I do<br>Honest I do, yes I do now  
>Very merry Christmas<em>

In deinen Händen dampft eine Tasse heißer Schokolade vor sich hin. Ein paar Minimarschmallows schwimmen an der Oberfläche. Ron gewinnt mal wieder und räumt zufrieden seine Figuren zusammen.  
>"Sag mal, Ron, kannst du mir das mal beibringen? ich kann das nicht spielen, weißt du", fragst du Ron.<br>"Klaro. Setzt dich da hin, dann erklär ich dir alles. Die Grundregeln solltest du kennen, oder?"  
>"Vom Zusehen, ja."<br>Gut, also, dass hier ist der König, der immer nur ein Feld weiter kann, dafür aber in jede Richtung." Ron hält seinen weißen König hoch und du nickst.


	32. bling bling night

Während die Ferien langsam dahingleiten, machst du dir immer mehr Gedanken um deine Beziehung. Es macht dir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich zu schaffen, dass Charlie so weit weg ist und ihr euch kaum seht. Am Silvesterabend bist du so weit, einfach nicht aufstehen zu wollen, so niedergeschlagen fühlst du dich.  
>„Na komm schon Caro, du kannst doch nicht einfach nur daliegen und … dein Kissen vollsabbern!" Hermine berührt dich sacht an deiner Schulter, doch du schüttelst nur den Kopf.<br>„Ich will nicht aufstehen, Hermine. Es ist _kalt_ draußen und sonst nichts."  
>„Aber du musst doch etwas essen!"<br>„Nein", meinst du stur und schiebst deine Unterlippe vor, auch wenn du weißt, dass die da nicht gerade Unrecht hat. Du merkst jetzt schon, dass du etwas essen musst. Schließlich seufzt du. „Na schön, wenn es sein muss."  
>Du stehst auf und ziehst dir deine Jeans und einen unförmigen Pulli an; es sind inzwischen sowieso so wenige Schüler da, dass es nicht wichtig ist,<em>perfekt<em> auszusehen. Anscheinend waren die meisten wirklich nur wegen dem Ball länger hier. In der Großen Halle nimmst du dir nur einen Toast und bestreichst es halbherzig mit Butter. Unter Hermines wachsamen Blicken beißt du hinein und machst übertrieben laute Wohlfühlgeräusche, so als hättest du gerade den leckersten Toast aller Zeiten gegessen. Doch Hermine gibt sich damit zufrieden. Trotzdem, als du anschließend wieder in den Bett flüchtest kann selbst sie nichts mehr ausrichten.  
>„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will hier liegen und in Selbstmitleid zerfließen bevor das Schuljahr weiter geht. Vielleicht entgehe ich so sogar Snape!"<br>„Das ist doch kindisch, Caro. Charlie hat dir keinen Grund gegeben sowas zu machen."  
>„Er meldet sich nicht, er ist Kilometer weit weg, er war nicht mit mir auf dem Weihnachtsball, ich vermisse ihn und ich fasse es nicht, dass du das nicht als Gründe ansieht!" Verzweifelt wirfst du die Arme in die Luft und ziehst dir dann die Decke über den Kopf.<br>„Caro... na komm, das bildest du dir doch nur ein."  
>„Mpfh", dringt es durch die Decke. Hermine seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern.<br>„Ich komme später nochmal, ok? Ich muss jetzt erstmal runter. So wie es aussieht willst du... allein sein. Also... bis später." Langsam geht Hermine zur Tür, doch als du keine Anstalt machst sie aufzuhalten verschwindet sie mit einem Seufzer. Wahrscheinlich in die Bibliothek. Du bleibst weiter so liegen, doch da du auch nur ein Mensch bist und ab und an Sauerstoff brauchst richtest du dich wieder auf und schnappst nach Luft. Langsam läuft eine Träne dein Gesicht runter und landet auf deiner Hand, die sich in deine Bettdecke vergraben hat.  
>Natürlich weißt du, dass du überreagierst. Wahrscheinlich denkt Charlie gerade an dich während er sich um einen Drachen kümmert. Trotzdem, manchmal kommt es dir vor, als würdet ihr euch gar nicht kennen.<br>_Du kennst ihn ja auch kaum, du dumme Pute. Ihr habt ein paar Wochen im Sommer und ein paar Tage im Herbst miteinander verbracht und das ist alles,_ schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Immer mehr Tränen landen auf der Decke und deiner Hand. Du lässt dich wieder nach hinten fallen und weinst still weiter, bis du schließlich weg dämmerst.

Als du wieder richtig wach bist, ist es bereits Nachmittag. Du dehnst dich und stehst auf. Im Bad guckt dir dein verheultes Gesicht entgegen, in das du sofort kaltes Wasser spritzt. Gleichzeitig hörst du, wie die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgeht.  
>„Caro?", hörst du Hermines Stimme.<br>„Bad", rufst du zurück und stellst das Wasser ab. Zum Glück sind deine Augen wieder normal, sodass du Hermine ohne schlechtes Gewissen anlächeln kannst und sie nichts merkt.  
>„Also, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du runter kommen willst."<br>„Ja ok, ich komme."  
>Überrascht nickt Hermine und zusammen lauft ihr runter. Ron und Harry sitzen in ihren Lieblingssesseln und spielen Zauberschnippschnapp. Plötzlich explodieren die Karten und lassen ein einziges großes Chaos zurück. Du sagst nichts und setzt dich zu ihnen. Gelangweilt siehst du ihnen zu, wie sie die Karten zusammentragen und wieder von vorne anfangen zu spielen. Keiner von beiden spricht dich auf deinen kleinen Durchhänger an und du bist ihnen dafür sehr dankbar. Gerade, als du fragen willst, ob du auch mal ne Runde spielen kannst, kommen die Zwillinge rein. Eigentlich hast du gerade nicht den Nerv um dir ihre Scherzideen anzuhören, aber anscheinend geht es diesmal um was anderes, den anstatt Hermine auszuschließen oder anzustacheln – je nachdem, was für eine Laune sie hat – grinsen die beiden einfach nur in die Runde.<br>„Also Leute, wir haben euch doch erzählt, dass wir da was_planen_ ." Ihr Grinsen wird wenn möglich noch breiter. „Und heute Nacht wird es stattfinden. Das ultimative, faszinierende, unglaubliche, atemberaubende..." Fred lässt den Satz in der Luft hängen, während ihr ihn alle gespannt anseht.  
>„Feuerwerk!", lässt George schließlich die Bombe platzen und macht eine ausladende Bewegung wie ein Magier auf einem Kindergeburtstag.<br>„Feuerwerk?" Überrascht ziehst du die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein Weasleyfeuerwerk. Du weißt nicht, ob du dich freuen oder fürchten sollst.  
>„Ganz genau. Wir haben eine Mischung aus Muggel- und Zauberfeuerwerkskörpern gelagert."<br>„Mehr verraten wir aber noch nicht."  
>„Ihr kommt doch alle um Mitternacht."<br>„Runter zum See, oder?"  
>Du siehst zu deinen Freunden rüber. Hermine sieht skeptisch aus und Harry und Ron strahlen wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde und stimmen natürlich sofort zu. Du zuckst nur unbestimmt mit deinem Kopf.<br>Mit einer synchronen Verbeugung verschwinden die beiden wieder.

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht als ihr vier unten am See ankommt. Ein paar andere sind auch da, offensichtlich haben sie allen ihren Freunden Bescheid gegeben. Du schlingst deinen Schal enger um deinen Hals und vergräbst dein Kinn darin. Es ist eiskalt und du zitterst leicht.  
>„Hallo Leute!" Dean und Seamus kommen auf euch zu. Die beiden grinsen und winken mit ihren in Handschuhen verpackten Händen. „Ist das nicht absolut toll? Ein richtiges Feuerwerk!"<br>Dann stellen sie sich neben euch. Du siehst auf deine Uhr. Nur noch eine Minute. Neugierig siehst du dich um, doch die Zwillinge und die Raketen sind nirgendwo zu sehen. Als es nurnoch einen halbe Minute ist, fangen ein paar Hufflepuffs an runter zu zählen und alle machen mit.  
>„10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy new year!"<br>Genau auf die Sekunde, als hinter euch im Glockenturm die Glocken zu schallen anfangen, hört ihr ein Zischen, als die Raketen nach oben sausen. Und dann fängt das schönste Feuerwerk an, dass du je gesehen hast.  
>Die ganz normalen Muggelraketen, die nur völlig langweilige Kreise und Lilien formen, mischen sich mit den magischen, die ihre Farbe ändern, viel länger glühen und manchmal sogar ihre Form verändern. Du kannst einen riesigen rot-goldenen Löwen ausmachen, der laut brüllt und noch mehr Feuerfunken ausspuckt. Knapp über der gefrorenen Wasseroberfläche tollt ein gelber Dachs und ein bronzefarbener Adler fliegt über den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes herum.<br>Obwohl du nur widerwillig hier bist, musst du bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Es ist wunderschön und du bist froh, hier zu sein. Du fällst in den Applaus der anderen Schüler ein, als die Zwillinge aus dem Wald auf euch zukommen. Sie verbeugen sich immer wieder und winken allen zu, als wären sie weltberühmte Persönlichkeiten.  
>„Wow man, das ist echt unglaublich!", ruft Ron ihnen entgegen und Hermine neben ihm nickt eifrig.<br>„Du klingst so überrascht, Bruderherz", meint Fred und legt seinen Arm um Rons Schulter.  
>„Du weißt doch, dass wir Genies sind", sagt George und zwinkert ihm zu.<br>„Ist dir kalt?", kommt es auf einmal leise von rechts. Du drehst deinen Kopf uns siehst, dass Dean dich vorsichtig mustert. Erst jetzt merkst du, wie stark du zitterst. Sogar deine Zähne sind schon zu hören, wie sie aufeinander schlagen. Du nickst. Dean nimmt seine Mütze ab und reicht sie dir. Mit einem schüchternen „Danke" nimmst du sie entgegen und stülpst sie dir über deine Ohrenschützer.  
>„Vielleicht solltest du wieder rein gehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch."<br>Du siehst zu deinen Freunden rüber, die lachen und immer wieder nach oben schauen, wo immer noch das Feuerwerk zu sehen ist. Du überlegst, doch schließlich nickst du.  
>„Leute, ich geh wieder rein, mir ist ziemlich kalt."<br>„Oh nö, bleib doch noch. Es ist doch so schön gerade", meint Ron enttäuscht. Du schüttelst den Kopf und winkst, während du schon losläufst. Als du dich umdrehst hörst du Dean hinter dir.  
>„Ich geh mit."<br>Du drehst deinen Kopf nochmal, als Dean auch schon neben dir ist. Er lächelt dich an und schweigend lauft ihr zusammen aufs Schloss zu.

Oben Im Gemeinderaum gibst du ihm seine Mütze zurück. „Danke schön."  
>„Kein Ursache."<br>Kurz bleibt ihr stumm stehen, dann macht Dean seine Jacke auf. „Zum Glück ist es hier drin viel wärmer, oder? Wie wärs mit einer heißen Schokolade?"  
>„Weißt du Dean, ich bin eigentlich ziemlich müde", weichst du ihm aus. Er nickt und zieht einen Mundwinkel nach oben.<br>„Dann morgen vielleicht. Gute Nacht Caro."  
>„Gute Nacht Dean." Du gehst hoch und ziehst dich schnell um. Als du endlich im Bett liegst starrst du an die Decke. Du kannst einfach nicht einschlafen. Als du hörst, wie unten Stimmen lauter werden, schließt du deine Augen. Hermine kommt rein und ziehst sich leise an. Deine Vorhänge sind zugezogen, sie denkt wahrscheinlich du schläfst schon. Dann legt sich sich hin. Irgendwann schläfst du schließlich doch ein.<p> 


	33. I hate mondays

Müde schleifst du dich zu deinem Tisch. Erste Stunde Snape, und das direkt nach den Ferien. Du könntest kotzen. Stattdessen holst du den Buch heraus und schielst nochmal auf deine Notizen von vor der Riesenpause. Wie lange das her zu seien scheint.  
><em>Ich hätte es mir nochmal ansehen sollen,<em> schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Jedes Mal nimmst du dir vor zu lernen, vor jedem Wochenende und vor allem vor jeden Ferien. Natürlich wird nie was draus.  
>Mit einem lauten Knall, der von den Kerkerwänden aufgenommen und wiedergegeben wird, schwingt die Tür auf und Snape kommt mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum. Vorne dreht er sich langsam und wachsam um und lässt seinen Blick über die missmutigen Gesichter aller fliegen.<br>„Sollte auch nur einer von euch Nichtsnutzen die Güte gehabt haben in den Ferien seine Nase in sein Zaubertränkebuch zu stecken, wird derjenige gesehen haben, dass es mit der Zubereitung eines Abschwelltranks weitergeht. Die Anweisungen hierzu finden Sie an der Tafel", mit einem Zauberstabschlenker erscheint Snapes Schrift an der Tafel, „die Zutaten wie üblich im Schrank. Sie haben zwei Stunden."  
>Von dieser plötzlichen Einleitung überrumpelt bleiben alle erstmal kurz sitzen, bevor ein geschäftlichen Treiben einsetzt. Du stehst auf und läufst zum Schrank, im Kopf drei der Zutaten. Die nimmst du mit und wiederholst das ganze, bis du alles vor dir liegen hast. Langsam erhitzt du das Wasser in deinem Kessel und fängst an, deine Zutaten klein zu schnipseln.<p>

Nach zwei Stunden rührst du zufrieden in deinem Kessel. Die zähflüssige Masse ist blau und blubbert leise vor sich hin. Du weißt zwar, dass es der falsche Blauton ist und das Snape auch so nicht zufrieden sein wird, aber du hast beschlossen, einfach keine Miene bei seinen hochmütigen und herablassenden Bemerkungen zu verziehen. _Immerhin explodiert bei mir nichts,_ denkst du nach einem Blick auf Seamus, der immer wieder hektisch zur Tafel schaut. So wie du, oder eigentlich jeder hier, ihm kennst weißt du, dass er ein Talent für explodierende Sachen ist.  
>Als Snape schließlich bei dir ankommt, verschränkst du deine Finger hinter deinem Rücken in einander und wartest.<br>„Miss Bilston, hätten Sie die Güte mir zu erklären, was das darstellen soll?", meint er mit einer schmierig-schleimigen Stimme, bei der du am liebsten kotzen würdest.  
>„Das ist ein Abschwelltrank. Sir", fügst du hin.<br>„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass der Abschwelltrank _dunkel_blau sein soll?"  
>„Ja."<br>„Und warum haben Sie es dann offensichtlich nicht gemacht?"  
>„Weil... ich es nicht geschafft habe." Du schluckst. Eine Standpauke ist eine Sache, wenn man aber gezwungen wird sein Versagen selbst festzustellen und dann auch noch wie ein Kleinkind behandelt wird ist eine ganz andere Sache.<br>„Dann würde ich sagen, Sie müssen die Anweisungen befolgen. Ein Zaubertrank ist entweder richtig oder falsch, und dieser hier ist falsch."  
>Snape dreht sich um und wandert weiter. Du atmest langsam aus und nimmst ein Reagenzglas. Du verstöpselst ein bisschen was von deinem Zaubertrank, beschriftest es und fängst an deinen Platz zu säubern. Gerade, als die Stunde vorbei ist, bist du mit allem fertig.<p>

„Merlin, wie ich diesen Typen nicht ausstehen kann", knurrst du durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Harry neben dir ist anscheinend so wütend, dass er ihn noch nicht mal mehr verfluchen kann.  
>„Was haben wir jetzt?", versuchst du auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.<br>„Wahrsagen", murrt Ron. Du stöhnst theatralisch und verschließt deine Augen mit deiner Hand.  
>„Will nicht."<br>Hermine legt dir beruhigen die Hand auf deine Schulter bevor sie zu Arithmatik geht.  
>„Ich sag euch, diese Frau regt mich auf. Und seit Harry im Wettbewerb ist stirbt er mehr als nur einen Tod wenns nach ihr geht." Mit dem Daumen zeigst du auf Harry, der hinter euch eine enge Wendeltreppe hoch läuft. „Wenigstens hat sie ihren Spaß dabei."<p>

Es dämmert bereits, als du deinen Namen unter den Brief schreibst. Du hast dich entschlossen, Charlie zu schreiben wie deine Ferien waren. Deinen letzten Satz, _Ich vermisse dich,_ starrst du an. Er wirkt fast schon verloren.  
>Du machst dir immer mehr Sorgen. Du hast das Gefühl, wenn du nicht sein Foto bei dir hättest, dass du dich an sein Gesicht nicht mehr erinnern könntest. Immer, wenn du an ihn denkst, kommt keine Erinnerung, sondern das Bild. Du versuchst, dich an seine Stimme zu erinnern. Du schließt deine Augen und legst den Brief weg. Doch da ist nichts. Du kannst dich noch an Sätze erinnern, aber wenn du dich auf die Stimme konzentrieren willst verzerrt sie sich, wie wenn man unter Wasser zu reden versucht. Andere Stimmen mischen sich dazu. Du spürst, wie eine Träne deine Wange runterfließt.<br>Mit einer hektischen Bewegung machst du sie weg und faltest den Brief, um ihn dann in einen Umschlag zu stecken. Du ziehst dir deinen blauen Mantel und eine Mütze an und gehst zum Eulenturm.

Du starrst auf den Boden. Dank des strahlend weißen Schnees siehst du noch, wo du hintrittst, trotzdem ist es schon fast dunkel. Beim Eulenturm klammerst du dich ans Steingelände, als du langsam die Treppen hoch läufst. Unter deinen Füßen spürst du die Eisschicht, die sich hier jedes Jahr bildet. Dein Atem kommt in kleinen weißen Wölkchen aus deinem Mund gestoßen. Als du oben bist, siehst du ein Licht über dir. Du gehst noch eine Etage hoch. Oben steht eine Person, die einen Brief im Licht seines Zauberstabes liest. Als du die letzte Treppe besteigst, fangen die Eulen neben dir an zu kreischen und wegzufliegen. Die Person dreht sich um und hält den Zauberstab so, dass du auch im Lichtkreis stehst.  
>„Dean", sagst du überrascht.<br>„Caro." Er scheint mindestens genauso überrascht zu sein.  
>„ich, ähm... wollte nur einen Brief angeben", erklärst du lahm und hälst den Umschlag hoch. Hinter Dean bemerkst du plötzlich deine Eule und gehst auf sie zu. Als sie dich sieht hüpft sie auf dich zu und hält dir ihr Bein entgegen. Du bindest den Brief dran und drehst dich wieder um. Dean hat inzwischen seinen Brief weggesteckt und mustert dich, wie du dein Gesicht in deinem Kragen vergräbst.<br>„Ich geh dann mal", meinst du.  
>„Ja, ich auch."<br>Zusammen lauft ihr die Treppen wieder runter, immer darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen. Du lässt eine kleine Flamme vor euch schweben damit ihr den Weg seht. Deine Fäuste hast du in deine Manteltaschen vergraben. „Verdammt ist das kalt", fluchst du als ein Windstoß euch ins Gesicht peitscht.  
>„Du hast es nicht so mit Winter, oder?", meint er schmunzelnd und spielt auf Silverster an.<br>„Nee... zu kalt. Ich liebe Wintersport, ich mag sogar Schnee irgendwie, aber ich hasse diese Kälte. Wir sollten warmen Schnee erfinden", meinst du.  
>„Klar, du fängst an."<br>„Wenn du dich als Testperson zur Verfügung stellst, gerne."  
>„Dann können wir die Leute im Sommer damit bewerfen."<br>„Oder einen Schneemann bauen und ihm ein Eis am Stiel anbieten."  
>Ihr lacht und zählt weitere Sachen auf, die man mit warmen Schnee anstellen könnte, bis ihr schließlich am Gemeinderaum angekommen seit. Drinnen hockt ein Großteil der Gryffindors vor dem Kamin oder zumindest weit weg von den Fenstern. Zusammen geht ihr zu euren Freunden, dich sich auf ein paar Sessel verkrochen hat. Ron schmollt, weil er so weit weg vom Kamin sitzt und Hermine macht ihre Hausaufgaben. Snape hat euch natürlich sofort einen Riesenaufsatz aufgegeben über die Verwendung des Abschwelltrankes und warum es so gefährlich seien kann, wenn man etwas falsch gemacht hat. Den Blick, den er dabei drauf hatte, wäre fast schon lustig gewesen wenn er nicht jeden außer Hermine betroffen hätte. Die, obwohl sie wie üblich alles richtig gemacht hat, keinen einzigen Punkt bekommen hat. <em>Ich hasse Montage.<em>


	34. whisper

Nachdem Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dean und du euch noch etwas unterhalten und Karten gespielt habt stehst du auf und streckst dich.  
>„Ich glaube ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht Jungs."<br>Hermine schiebt ihre Bücher zusammen und steht ebenfalls auf. Du wartest auf sie und winkst deinen Freunden, als ihr nach oben verschwindet. Du schnappst dir deine Schlafsachen und huscht ins Bad. Dort duscht du ausgiebig im heißen Wasser. Trotzdem ist dir die ganze Zeit so komisch kalt, als würde ein Eisblock in deinem Inneren liegen und alle Wärme abblocken. Du schüttelst über diesen Gedanken den Kopf und rubbelst deine Haare vorsichtig trocken. Dann ziehst du dich an und schlüpfst mit einem letzten „Schlaf gut" in dein Bett. Deine immer noch leicht feuchten Haare liegen dabei wie ein Fächer um deinen Kopf.

Als du aufwachst spürst du es – ein Kratzen im Hals. Langsam atmest du ein und zuckst zusammen. Ja, es tut eindeutig weh. _Verdammt._  
>Langsam setzt du dich auf und fasst dir an den Hals. Du tastest ihn ab, überprüfst alles soweit es geht. Dein Hals fühlt sich von außen geschwollen an, doch du merkst, wie staubtrocken er von innen ist. Vorsichtig schluckst du und musst anfangen zu husten. Schlimmer als Staub, eher wie ein ganzer Kiesstrand. Du willst dich gerade selbst bemitleiden, als du merkst, dass du kein Wort raus kriegst.<br>„Caro? Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine schaut besorgt zu dir, wie du im Bett sitzt und deinen Hals abtastest. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und deutest auf deinen Hals.  
>„Mein Hals", krächzt du leise.<br>„Oh nein, du bist erkältet." Besorgt setzt sie sich zu dir und legt ihre Hand auf deine Stirn. „Ja, eindeutig. Du bist ganz heiß. Und du zitterst."  
>Du schaust an dir runter. Tatsächlich, dein ganzer Körper schlottert. Aber Fieber? Schwachsinn, dir ist eiskalt! Also schüttelst du deinen Kopf.<br>„Ich glaube, du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey. Das scheint eine ziemlich schlimme Erkältung zu sein"; meint die besorgt.  
>„Schwachsinn. Das ist nur ein normaler Schnupf...", der Rest des Satzes geht in einem Hustenanfall unter. Entschlossen schnauft Hermine und will dir deine Sachen von gestern holen.<br>„Meine Güte, die sind ja ganz feucht", meint sie entrüstet. Natürlich, du warst gestern Abend noch am Eulenturm. Alles ist vom Schnee durchweicht. Hermine macht deine Schranktür auf und holt dir deine erstbeste Hose und einen warmen Pulli raus. Sie legt dir alles zusammen mit frischer Unterwäsche auf deine Bettdecke.  
>„Zieh das an, wir gehen zu Madam Pomfrey."<br>Du nickst. Eigentlich hat sie ja auch Recht. Schnell ziehst du dir alles an und nimmst dir auch noch einen Schal mit. Der Großteil des Schlosses ist eiskalt, immerhin gibt es keine Heizungen. Zusammen lauft ihr direkt zum Krankenflügel.

„So meine Liebe, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
>„Sie ist erkältet und hat Fieber."<br>Mit fachmännischen Blick checkt Madam Pomfrey dich durch und läuft dann in ein Nebenzimmer. Zurück kommt sie mit einem Fläschchen, in dem eine komisch braune zähflüssige Substanz vor sich hin schwabbt. Du verziehst den Mund und presst deine Lippen zusammen.  
>„Sie müssen gar nicht so gucken. Es hilft und darauf kommt es an."<br>Sie zieht ein bisschen davon in einer Pipette auf und befiehlt dir den Mund auf zu machen. Du kneifst die Augen zusammen als sie dir die Flüssigkeit in den Rachen tröpfelt und es langsam den Weg deine Kehle runter fließt. Das ungewohnte Gefühl bringt dich zum Husten. Du krümmst dich zusammen und versuchst, deine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Hermine dir über den Rücken streichelt. „Geht schon", würgst du krächzend hervor.  
>„So, das wärst dann auch schon wieder. Ich würde empfehlen, Sie bleiben noch im Bett liegen, und zwar hier. Dann habe ich Sie immer im Auge. Und Sie", Madam Pomfrey wendet sich mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen an Hermine, „Sie gehen jetzt wieder. Erstens haben Sie Unterricht und zweitens braucht ihre Freundin Ruhe."<br>Du lächelst Hermine dankbar an, als sie aufsteht und zur Tür hinaus verschwindet. Dann legst du dich in da Bett, dass Madam Pomfrey dir zugewiesen hat. Langsam merkst du, wie dein Hals sich besser anfühlt. Wie ein inneres Feuer brennt die Medizin das schlechte Gefühl weg.  
>„So, Sie sollten eigentlich bald wieder fit sein. So etwas geht ruckzuck. Ich habe Ihnen nur etwas leichtes gegeben, damit Sie nicht gleich ausgelaugt werden. Trotzdem werden Sie müde sein, also schlafen Sie ein wenig. Schlaf ist die beste Medizin."<br>Mit diesen Worten verschwindet die Krankenschwester wieder in ihren Nebenraum. Du ziehst dir gehorchsam die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn und schließt die Augen. Schon bald bist du wieder weg gedöst.

Vorsichtig lugt Ron zur Tür hinein. Als er sieht, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht da ist, macht er die Tür ganz auf und deine drei besten Freunde schlüpfen zur Tür hinein.  
>„Hey Caro! Wir haben gehört, du bist krank. Kannst du schon reden?"<br>„Ja", meinst du immer noch sehr leise.  
>„Trotzdem solltest du nicht reden", ermahnt Hermine dich, wirft aber den beiden Jungs ein paar böse Blicke zu.<br>„Wann darfst du den wieder raus?"  
>„Später."<br>Ron nickt und kramt in seiner Schultasche, die er über seine Schultern geworfen hat. Er zieht einen Schokofrosch raus und legt ihn dir auf die Decke.  
>„Hier, Schokolade tut gut."<br>„Ach ja, da fällt mir ein", meint Hermine und stellt dir deine Tasche neben dein Bett.  
>„Ich hab dir deine Schulsachen gebracht und Pergamentzettel mit allen Einträgen und Hausaufgaben. Damit du auch nichts wichtiges verpasst. Wahrsagen musst du dir aber bei Harry oder Ron holen."<br>„Danke", flüsterst du.  
>„Keine Ursa..."<br>„Was machen Sie den hier? Die Besucherzeit beschränkt sich auf fünf Minuten. Wann sind Sie her gekommen?" Madam Pomfrey steht da und schüttelt den Kopf. Harry schluckt sichtbar.  
>„Ähm, wir, also..." Ron kratzt sich im Nacken, während du geradezu die Räder in seinem Kopf rattern hören kannst.<br>„Miss Bilston braucht Ruhe, wenn ich Sie also bitten darf jetzt zu gehen."  
>Hermine nickt stellvertretend für alle packt ihre eigene Tasche etwas fester. „Wann kann sie den entlassen werden?"<br>„Heute Abend."  
>„Na dann, bis später Caro."<br>Deine Freunde winken dir zu und gehen zur Tür hinaus. Du machst deinen Schokofrosch auf, während Madam Pomfrey kopfschüttelnd in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet.

„Na, das sieht doch ganz gut aus." Madam Pomfrey schaut auf ihr Thermometer. Anscheinend hat sich dein Fieber wieder verzogen und auch den Hals fühlt sich an wie normalerweise.  
>„Also ich glaube, Sie können wieder gehen. Aber nichts kaltes trinken!"<br>„Nein, bestimmt nicht", winkst du ab und schulterst deine Tasche. Vor lauter Langeweile hast du dir tatsächlich kurz die Sachen angeschaut, die Hermine dir gebracht hat, aber irgendwann war es dir doch zu dumm. Hermine wird es dir sowieso erklären. Schnell läufst du vom Krankenflügel aus zum Gemeinderaum, doch dort ist keiner deiner Freunde zu sehen. Also gehst du in dein Zimmer und wickelst dir einen Schal um deinen Hals. Draußen ist es bereits dunkel, also beschließt du, nichts mehr zu machen und dich einfach runter in den Gemeinderaum zu setzen. Dort wartest du so lange, bis sich Harry, Hermine und Ron schließlich zum Potraitloch reinkommen und sich zu dir setzten.  
>„Du bist wieder da! Wie geht es dir?"<br>„Ganz gut, nur immer noch etwas kalt."  
>„Das ist normal. Am besten legst du dich noch etwas hin."<br>„Ich war heute den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen."  
>„Das wäre besser als Schule finde ich", wirft Ron ein und Harry nickt dazu.<br>„Ich bleib jetzt hier unten, basta. Ron, wie wärs mit etwas Zauberschach?"  
>„Gerne, wenn du verlieren willst." Feixend holt Ron sein Schachbrett und zusammen spielt ihr drei Runden, wobei er dich am Ende eindeutig gewinnen lässt. Du kicherst, als du merkst, wie offensichtlich er das macht. Trotzdem ist es wirklich nett von ihm.<p> 


	35. problems

Ungeduldig wackelst du mit den Füßen. Du sitzt auf der Holzbrücke und wartest auf Harry. Er war bei Hagrid, wollte dir aber noch helfen. Da du letztens krank warst – du wusstest doch, dass der Winter nur schlechtes bringt! - muss er dir in Wahrsagen etwas zeigen. Hermine war ja leider in Arithmatik und Ron hatte sofort abgelehnt. Als du ihn schließlich kommen siehst springst du mit Schwung vom Gerüst und verschränkst deine Arme vor deiner Brust.  
>„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Harry.<br>„Ach, schon ok", winkst du großzügig ab und zusammen geht ihr zur Bücherei. Ein paar Schüler sitzen herum und lernen. Gerade mal eine Woche habt ihr wieder Schule und schon wächst manchen die Arbeit über den Kopf. Ihr setzt euch hin und holt eure Bücher.  
>„Alsooo... was habt ihr gemacht?"<br>„Aus Teetassen gelesen. Total unnötig, aber anscheinend soll das ein großes Thema in der Abschlussprüfung werden. Warte, ich zeig dir die Seite." Harry nimmt dein Buch und blättert etwas lustlos herum, bis er die Seite gefunden hat. Er tippt auf die Zeichnung einer Tasse, in der Kaffeesatz am Boden klebt. „Du musst reinschauen und erraten, was das Zeug darstellen soll. Und je nachdem, was es ist, gibt es hier die Erklärungen." Harry tippt weiter unten auf lauter kurze Absätze.  
>„Na super. Wie viele Möglichkeiten gibt es denn so, dreitausend?!" Genervt legst du das Buch auf den Tisch und lehnst dich zurück. „Man, wie ich dieses Fach hasse."<br>„Nächstes Jahr kannst du es abwählen."  
>„Das sind noch eineinhalb Jahre!"<br>„Du musst mich nicht so anfahren, ich kann da nichts für, ganz im Gegenteil." Beschwichtigend hebt Harry die Hände. Du seufzt und kneifst deinen Nasenansatz zwischen deinen Daumen und deinen Zeigefinger der rechten Hand. Eine Geste der Resignation.  
>„Ich weiß, tut mir Leid. Es ist nur..." Du zögerst. Harry ist dein Freund, aber ihn mit Beziehungsproblemen zulabbern? Er war immer noch ein Junge. Und er hatte genug Probleme mit dem Eierrätsel.<br>„Was?"  
>„Charlie", seufzt du und vergräbst dein Gesicht in deinen Händen.<br>„Oh." Sein Tonfall zeigt, dass er dich zumindest irgendwo verstehen kann. Du nickst gquält und lässt deine Hände weiter bis in den Haar wandern.  
>„Ich will dich wirklich nicht zulabbern. Es sind meine Probleme. Es ist nur... Fernbeziehungen sind zum kotzen. Sie machen dich fertig und dabei liegt es noch nicht mal an den Personen. Schließlich sieht man sich kaum."<br>„Ja. Tut mir Leid." Harry legt dir den Arm auf die Schulter und drückt sie. Du siehst auf und lächelst. „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Ich hab mir das selbst eingebrockt. Trotzdem danke." Du seufzt und ziehst dein Buch wieder zu dir. „Na dann lass uns lernen."

„Sag mal, wie geht es eigentlich mit dem Eierrätsel voran?", fragst du Harry auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Es ist so spät geworden, dass ihr direkt aus der Bücherei zum Essen geht.  
>„Frag nicht. Hermine nervt schon ständig, dass ich mich ranhalten muss. Aber ich meine, was soll ich denn bitte schön machen? Alles, was passiert, ist dieses grausame Geschrei. Es ist kaum zum Aushalten! Ich möchte es ja lösen, aber es geht einfach nicht. Und andauernd liegen mir alle möglichen Leute damit in den Ohren. Und diese Rita Kimmkorn bringt auch ständig irgendetwas neues raus. Ich frag mich, wo sie die Informationen her hat. Es wäre ja auch völlig egal wenn die Leute das ganze nicht auch noch glauben würden. Wie kann man nur auf so einen dummen Schwachsinn reinfallen bitte schön?"<br>„Schon gut, war ja nur eine Frage!" Harry hat sich so in Rage geredet, dass du das Thema lieber fallen lässt. Ihr betreten die Halle und setzt euch an den Gryffindortisch. Noch ist es relativ leer, was aber auch bedeutet, dass ihr Platz und die komplette Auswahl habt. Du nimmst dir ein bisschen Lammfleisch mit Minzsoße und etwas Kürbissaft. Zum Glück ist Ron noch nicht da, sonst wäre das schon längst weg.  
><em>Wenn man vom Teufel denkt.<em>  
>Ron und Hermine setzten sich neben dich und nehmen sich auch sofort was zu essen.<br>„Wo wart ihr zwei denn?"  
>„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, in der Bücherei. Wahrsagen büffeln, ich war doch kurz krank."<br>„Und wie habt ihr den Weg zu diesem seltsamen Ort gefunden?" Fred und George setzten sich einfach zu Harry mit dazu und schauen äußerst konfus aus.  
>„Wir haben uns bisher immer verirrt, musst du wissen."<br>„Sind immer an so komischen Orten gelandet."  
>„Wo dann zufällig etwas passiert ist."<br>Fred und George reden wie schon oft im Wechsel.  
>„Um Himmels Willen hört auf damit. Da kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen!", beschwerst du dich und nimmst dir ein Herz aus Lebkuchen. Da immer noch Winter ist, gibt es beim Essen auch immer Plätzchen und Lebkuchen. Insgeheim verfluchst du Dumbledore manchmal für seine guten Ideen.<br>„Hast du das gehört, Fred?"  
>„Ich glaube ja, George."<br>„Wir bereiten ihr Kopfschmerzen."  
>„Was machen wir jetzt nur?"<br>„Ja, was nur?"  
>Du verdrehst stumm die Augen und isst einfach noch einen Lebkuchen, während die Zwillinge das Lachen anfangen.<br>„Hoffentlich erstickt ihr an eurem Lachen."


	36. ein Tipp

Die Zeit verstreicht. Der Januar vergeht und der Februar bricht an, ungewöhnlich kalt und windig. Harry kommt nicht mit seinem Eierrätsel weiter und deine Bedenken wegen deiner Fernbeziehung werden immer schwerwiegender. Du schaffst es jedoch, nicht die ganze Zeit vor dich her zu jammern.  
>Inzwischen ist der Tag der zweiten Aufgabe fast schon gekommen und sogar Harry wird langsam nervös.<p>

„Weißt du, vielleicht ist es ja nicht mal wirklich wichtig, was da drin steht. Ich meine, nur weil es einer nicht schafft, kann er ja trotzdem noch teilnehmen, oder?", versuchst du, Harry zu beruhigen.  
>„Du meinst, wenn ich es nicht schaffe", meint Harry und lässt den Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. Du schluckst und sagst nichts. „Ich geh ein bisschen raus", brummt er dann und steht auf. Du nickst und zeigst auf dein Zaubertränkebuch. „Ich mach meine Hausaufgaben fertig, ja?" Du siehst, dass er alleine seien will und Snape muss schließlich auch noch gefüttert werden.<br>Also geht Harry alleine los, doch anstatt endlich in Ruhe arbeiten zu können, setzt sich Hermine auf einmal neben dich.  
>„Hey", meinst du seufzend und schließt dein Buch schon mal.<br>„Sag mal, weißt du wo Harry ist? Ich muss dringend wegen dem Eierrätsel mit ihm reden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es morgen schon so weit ist? Und er hat immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, was die Aufgabe angeht! Also ich hab ihm ja gleich gesagt, dass er sich sofort darum kümmern sollte, aber auf mich hört ja keiner bis jetzt schließlich zu spät ist. Was ist, wenn es etwas gefährliches ist?"  
>„Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry es auch so hinkriegt. Wer weiß, vielleicht wissen die anderen auch noch nicht, worum es geht! Hast du Krum schon mal gefragt?"<br>„Nein, ich rede mit Viktor nicht wirklich viel, weißt du? Und er würde es mir bestimmt nicht verraten, also lasse ich es lieber gleich."  
>„Also wenn er es jemandem verraten würde, dann dir", ziehst du sie auf und siehst zu, wie sie langsam rot wird. „Und Harry ist erst vor kurzem raus gegangen."<br>„Mh, ok... oh, du hast den Aufsatz noch nicht geschrieben? Also ich hab ja zwei Pergamentseiten mehr geschrieben als vorgesehen, aber mir ist dazu einfach soviel eingefallen, weißt du?"  
>„Warum? Snape wird dir sowieso kein O geben, wahrscheinlich wird er noch rummäckern, dass du dich nicht an seine Seitenanzahl gehalten hast, der Idiot."<br>„Deshalb muss ich meine Leistung ja nicht gleich runter fahren."  
>„Na wie du meinst", sagst du und zuckst mit deinen Schultern, bevor du dein Buch wieder aufmachst und deine Feder in ein Fässchen voll schwarzer Tinte tauchst.<p>

„Ich hab es, ich hab es!" Lange nach dem Abendessen kommt Harry auf euch zugelaufen. Seine Haare kleben klatschnass an seiner Stirn und in seiner Hand schwenkt er das Goldene Ei. Nur ein paar Siebtklässler sitzen an ihren Hausaufgaben. Harry setzt sich zu euch und fängt an zu erzählen, wie Cedric ihm einen Tipp gegeben hat als Ausgleich für Harrys Hilfe bei der ersten Aufgabe.  
>„Na das ist ihm aber auch nicht früher eingefallen", brummst du, obwohl du froh bist, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hat.<br>„Was haben die Stimmen aus dem Ei den gesagt?"  
>„<em>Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,<br>denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen.  
>Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:<br>Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlichst sehnest.  
>In einer Stunde musst du es finden<br>und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden.  
>Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,<br>zu spät, 's fort und kommt nicht zurück._ "  
>„Ähm ok, wow. Das ist mal wieder hilfreich unhilfreich."<br>„Also ich finde, das klingt ziemlich logisch, alles in allem. Du hast eine Stunde Zeit für die Aufgabe. Du musst etwas suchen. Und zwar wahrscheinlich im Schwarzen See, immerhin hast du die Stimmen erst unter Wasser gehört."  
>„Vielleicht musst du ja etwas beim Kraken finden", meint Ron grinsend.<br>„Das ist nicht lustig, Ronald, morgen fängt es schon an und wir haben gerade mal die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten herausgefunden."  
>„Wir sollten in die Bibliothek, dort gibt es bestimmt Bücher über den Schwarzen See."<br>„Die hat schon geschlossen, Hermine."  
>„Kein Problem", meint Harry beschwichtigend, als euer Optimismus zu sinken droht, „dann gehen wir morgen. Die Aufgabe fängt erst kurz nach dem Mittagessen an, Vormittags ist noch genug Zeit übrig."<br>„Siehst du Hermine, das wird schon", stimmst du Harry zu und siehst auf deine Armbanduhr, „und ich geh jetzt schlafen. Ich will morgen vor Müdigkeit nicht aus Versehen in den See fallen."


	37. where have you been?

Wie schon bei der Ersten Aufgabe läufst du mit Harry zusammen hin. Diesmal sind Ron und Hermine nicht dabei, weil sie von Moody weggeholt wurden. Dir spukt ständig die Frage durch den Kopf, warum sie zum Schulleiter mussten. Sie hatten nichts angestellt also was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht mal bis nach der Aufgabe warten kann. In Gedanken versunken erschrickst du, als plötzlich Neville hinter dir auftaucht. Er drückt Harry ein spiralförmiges Kraut in die Hand.  
>„Und das wirkt auch?", meint Harry skeptisch.<br>„Wahrscheinlich"; meint Neville.  
>„Wie, <em>wahrscheinlich<em>?"  
>„Naja, es gibt verschiedene Einflussfaktoren. Zum Beispiel, ob das Wasser süß oder salzig ist."<br>„Na super, das ist genau das richtige", meinst du sarkastisch und steigst in eines der Boote, die euch alle auf ein paar seltsame, dreistöckige Metallinseln bringen.  
>„Wir haben nichts anderes. Danke Neville, das ist echt toll."<br>„Ich frag mich, was dir anderen wohl machen werden."  
>„Na sie werden auf jeden Fall etwas haben, und sie werden Zeit gehabt haben, sich etwas wirklich gutes zu überlegen. Ich wette, Karkaroff hat seine Schüler gezwungen, alle Bücher zu lesen, die es dazu gab", meinst du und kicherst in deinen Schal, den du dir um den Hals gebunden hast, während sich das Boot langsam von allein in Bewegung setzt, „die Armen." Doch du hörst schnell wieder auf, als keiner auf deinen Witz eingeht. Harry sieht angespannt auf die Wasseroberfläche und Neville blickt immer wieder schuldbewusst und besorgt zu Harry und dem Kraut in seiner Hand.<br>„Also... was ist das nochmal für eine Pflanze?", fragst du Neville schließlich, als dir die Stille zu still wird.  
>„Dianthuskraut. Es hilft dir, unter Wasser zu atmen, mehr weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es hilft."<br>„Das werden wir sehen", meint Harry leise.

Als ihr bei den Metallgestellen ankommt, steigt ihr einer nach dem anderen aus. Neville hilft dir, nicht ins Wasser zu fallen, was du mit einem Lächeln quittierst. Harry wird sofort nach vorne zu den Champions gewunken, also folgt ihr ihm. Leise stellt ihr euch zu Seamus und Dean, die euch bereits aufgeregt erwarten.  
>„Es geht in zehn Minuten los", meint Seamus. „Harry scheint ziemlich nervös zu sein."<br>„Naja, Ron und Hermine sind nicht da und er ist sich immer noch nicht absolut sicher, was er machen muss", flüsterst du ihnen zu und schaust zu Harry, wie er das Dianthuskraut in seinen Händen dreht.  
>„Wirklich? Oh man, ich hoffe, er packt es. Ich hab auf ihn gesetzt."<br>Du lachst auf. „Ich auch, aber nur ein bisschen."  
>Während ihr noch redet, fängt Dumbledore an zu eine Rede zu halten. Ihr werdet still und hört zu, wie er die Regeln erklärt. Du weißt immer noch nicht, was du davon halten sollst. Mitten im Februar da runter tauchen?<br>Filch schießt eine Kanonenkugel ab, der Startschuss für die Stunde, in der sie fertig werden müssen. Fleur, Cedric und Krum springen ins Wasser, doch anstatt, dass Harry hinterher springt, fängt an an zu würgen.  
><em>Was?<em>  
>Dann fällt er ins Wasser, mehr unfreiwillig als bewusst. Seamus und Dean stürzten zum Rand und du beugst dich über die beiden. Unten kann man nichts sehen, alles ist total dunkel. Du könntest schwören, dass du Bewegungen siehst, aber das könnte auch deine Einbildung sein.<br>„Oh nein",murmelst du leise und schluckst. Hinter dir murmelt Neville irgendetwas, als Harry auf einmal aus dem Wasser geschossen kommt. Erleichtert klatscht du in deine Hände, als er wieder eintaucht und verschwindet. Die ganze Zeit läuft die Uhr mit.

Die Stunde läuft viel zu schnell ab. Sehr schnell kommt Fleur nach oben, aber anscheinend hat sie nichts dabei. Sie schaut sich gehetzt im Wasser um und würgt ständig, doch schlussendlich kommt sie auf die Insel. Du siehst, wie nervös die Franzosen sind. Nach etwa vierzig Minuten taucht Cedric mit Cho in den Händen auf. Und jetzt ist auch klar, was die Champions retten müssen. Das, wonach man sich sehnt. Aber wenn Cho für Cedric bestimmt war, wen muss Harry dann holen?

Dann wird dir klar, warum Hermine und Ron nicht da sind. Sie würden Harry niemals einfach so im Stich lassen, sie müssen da unten sein. Ron für Harry und Hermine... für Krum?

Dann taucht auch noch Krum auf, die klitschnasse Hermine in seinen Armen. Gerade noch so siehst du, wie sein Kopf von dem eines Hais in seinen normalen übergeht. Ein effektiver und wahrscheinlich hochkomplizierter Zauber. Du läufst zur Leiter und schnappst dir dabei ein Handtuch, dass bereitliegt. Als Hermine endlich oben ist, legst du es ihr sofort um die Schultern.  
>„Harry ist immer noch nicht da", murmelst du ihr ins Ohr, während Krum lauthals von seinen Schulfreunden begrüßt wird. Hermine schaut besorgt zum dunklen Wasser.<br>„Was war den da unten?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht. Im Dumbledores Büro haben sie uns erklärt, dass wir unten am Grund seien würden, es aber nicht mitbekommen würden. Und dann haben wie etwas zu trinken bekommen, von dem wir eingeschlafen sind. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass Victor mich durch die Wasseroberfläche zieht. Das wars."<br>„Dann müssen wir jetzt eben weiter warten."  
>Hermine wird von ein paar anderen belagert, die fragen wollen was passiert ist, deshalb ziehst du dich zurück und beobachtest die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor, und immer noch nichts zu sehen. Genau, als es ganz schlägt und die Stunde somit vorbei ist, tauchen zwei Köpfe auf; Ron und Gabrielle, die kleine Schwester von Fleur. Doch Harry ist immer noch nicht wieder da. Ron hilft der kleinen Französin zur rettenden Insel. Hermine hilft ihm, raus zu kommen. Die Schiedsrichter werden offensichtlich auch nervös, denn es gibt keine Erklärung, warum die beiden schon da sind und Harry nicht. Das Gemurmel der Schüler wird immer lauter, als endlich ein prustender Harry aus dem Wasser geschossen kommt und unschön auf den Boden klatscht. Während er so dasitzt und Wasser hustet, hört man die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen; Erleichterung, Spott, Ärger, Belustigung. Du bist einfach nur froh, dass er es geschafft hat. Bevor du ihm aber gratulieren kannst, wickelt Hermine ihn bereits in mehrere Handtücherschichten ein und Fleur bedankt sich mit einem kleinen Kuss bei ihm und Ron für die Rettung ihrer Schwester. Beide werden merklich rot, auch wenn das bei Harry eher ungesund aussieht.<br>„Harry, du siehst beschissen aus." Was eigentlich als Aufmunterung gemeint war, ist leider nicht sehr lustig. Besorgt musterst du seine leichenblasse Haut und die kleinen Blutlinien in seinen Augen, die von geplatzten Blutgefäßen herrühren. Sein Lächeln ist eher wacklig als beruhigend.  
>Doch bevor du ihn ausfragen kannst, verkündet Dumbledore die Richterentscheidung. Du drehst dich zu deinem Schulleiter, der seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle legt, um besser gehört zu werden.<br>„Auf dem ersten Platz liegt Mr. Cedric Diggory aus Hogwarts."  
>Tosender Applaus bricht aus, auch wenn das bereits vorher klar war.<br>„Aufgrund seines besonderen sozialen Einsatzes, für den er seinen ersten Platz beiseite genommen hat, wurde beschlossen, dass Mr. Harry Potter Zweitplatzierter wird."  
>„Was?", hörst du Harry neben dir murmeln. Du springt aus der Hocke und applaudierst, zusammen mit allen anderen Gryffindors und Anhängern Harrys. Hermine umarmt Harry stürmisch und Ron pfeift los. Karkaroff scheint zwar nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, doch selbst das griesgrämige Gesicht dieses parteiischen Miesepeters kann dir deine Laune nicht verdüstern.<br>„Dritter ist Mr. Viktor Krum aus Durmstrang. Und auf dem vierten Platz liegt Madmoiselle Fleur Delacour aus Beauxbatons."  
>Noch mehr Applaus, diesmal von den Gastschülern, der jedoch den stolzen Hogwartsapplaus auf keinen Fall übertreffen kann, kommt auf.<br>Noch bevor jemand anderes geht, verschwindet ihr langsam zu den Booten.


	38. back in black

„Gibt er schon wieder damit an?" Du beißt ein Stück Karotte ab und beobachtest Ron, der von ein paar Schülern umgeben ist. Er fuchtelt wild mit seine Armen herum während er immer wieder erzählt, wie er am Grund des Sees war und wie er die kleine Französin gerettet hat. Hermine funkelt ihn über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg an und macht dann mit ihren Hausaufgaben weiter.  
>„Natürlich."<br>Du nickst und holst deine eigenen Sachen hervor. Ein paar Aufsätze, die du hinaus geschoben hast, warten auf dich. Doch ihr werdet unterbrochen.  
>„Ach, ist das nicht wunderbar? Sie lieben mich und meine Geschichte."<br>Ron lässt sich neben dich fallen und legt verträumt die Füße auf den Tisch.  
>„Wie oft hat sich deine Geschichte eigentlich schon verändert?", meinst du spöttisch und schiebst seine Füße runter.<br>„Ich schmückte es nur ein bisschen aus, das ist alles. Die Leute wollen doch Abenteuer hören!"  
>„Wie auch immer, wie weit bist du eigentlich schon bei McGonagalls Aufsatz?"<br>„Noch nicht so weit", brummt er leise, „ähm, Hermine?"  
>„Ich werde dir nicht deinen Aufsatz schreiben, Ron."<br>„Ach bitte, zumindest mal drüber lesen am Ende, ja? Ich brauche doch deine Meinung, du bist nunmal die schlauste von uns."  
>Du lächelst bei seinem Einschleimversuch und auch auf Hermines Gesicht zeichnet sich ein Grinsen ab, doch schlussendlich nickt sie. „Ja ok, ich schau ihn mir mal an. Aber schreiben musst du ihn selbst!"<br>„Danke Hermine, du bist die Beste!"  
>„Ich unterbreche nur ungern Leute", mischt sich Harry plötzlich ein, der unauffällig zu euch gekommen ist, „aber ich muss mit ein reden."<p>

„Sirius? Wirklich? Aber warum ist er wieder hier? Hast du nicht gemeint, er wäre im Ausland untergetaucht?"  
>„Er ist wieder zurück gekommen."<br>„Aber warum?"  
>„Wegen mir." Harry schluckt und steckt den Brief zurück in seine Manteltasche. „Er hat geschrieben, dass er sich beim nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug mit uns treffen will. Und dass wir Essen mitbringen sollen."<br>„Essen? Der Arme muss völlig ausgehungert sein, nicht wahr?"  
>„Wahrscheinlich. Aber trotzdem, dass er extra hierher gekommen ist ist einfach nur unüberlegt und gefährlich. Was, wenn Snape ihn sieht? Er weiß, wie Sirius aussieht." Hermine verschränkt besorgt die Arme vor sich.<br>„Was will Snape in Hogsmeade?"  
>„Ach, ihr wisst genau was ich meine."<br>„Hört mal, das ist doch erst in einer Woche. Machen wir uns bis dahin keine Sorge. Er hat es bis hierher geschafft, er wird es auch weiterhin schaffen." Alle nicken bei deinem Vorschlag und so vergehen fast zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragst du leise und schaust nach vorne, wo Filch alle Schüler misstrauisch beäugt.  
>„Ja", kommt es leise zurück. Zusammen lauft ihr den Weg runter bis ihr endlich im kleinen Dorf angekommen seit. Ihr schaut euch um und versucht dabei, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein zu ziehen. Endlich stößt Ron euch in die Seiten.<br>„Da hinten, bei den Büschen neben dem kleinen Haus."  
>Ein schwarzer, magerer Hund hechelt euch an und verschwindet hinter dem Busch als er merkt, dass ihr ihn bereits gesehen habt. Langsam folgt ihr ihm. Er führt euch über eine trockene Wiese und ein paar Steine, bis ihr schließlich in einer Höhle ankommt. Dort verwandelt Sirius sich zurück in einen Menschen.<br>„Habt ihr was zu Essen dabei?" Der Hunger in seinen Augen lässt ihn genauso verrückt erscheinen wie auf den Suchplakaten.  
>„Ja, hier."<br>Jeder von euch gibt ihm seine Tasche. Harry hat Brot, Ron Käse und Fleisch, Hermine Obst und du Gemüse und ein paar Süßigkeiten, für die ihr zusammengelegt habt, dabei. Hungrig schnappt Sirius sich alles und fängt an zu essen. Als er nach etwa zehn Minuten soweit fertig ist, dass er zwischen den einzelnen Bissen zumindest redet, fangt ihr an, ihn zu fragen, wo er war.  
>„Unterschiedlich. Ich bin erstmal raus aus England, rüber aufs Festland, aber immer nah genug, um auch schnell wieder hier sein zu können." Jetzt bohrten sich seine Augen in Harrys. „Ich weiß, es ist schon lange her, aber das Dunkle Mal bei der Meisterschaft – weißt du, wer es heraufbeschworen haben könnte?"<br>„Nein. Also, ich habe einen Mann gesehen, aber nicht genau. Er hatte wirres Haar und einen langen Mantel, aber das war alles, was ich gesehen habe."  
>„Mh... das ist seltsam, äußerst seltsam."<br>„Aber, warum fragst du mich das?"  
>„Ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, was wir übersehen. Erst die Meisterschaft, dann das Turnier, bei dem du zufällig gelost wirst. Und dass jemand dich da rein haben will muss ja wohl kaum gesagt werden. Dieses Turnier ist gefährlich und du hast noch eine Aufgabe vor dir. Auf die musst du dich konzentrieren, hörst du Harry? Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, aber etwas wird passieren."<br>Ihr sitzt alle da und starrt stumm auf den Boden vor euch. Sirius hat das gesagt, was keiner sagen wollte; dass jemand Harry da rein gebracht hat, um ihm zu schaden.  
>„Aber wie auch immer, ich freue mich, euch zu sehen."<br>Langsam taut ihr auf und fang an, von der Schule und der zweiten Aufgabe zu erzählen, diesmal hält sich sogar Ron an die eigentlich Version. Sirius lobt Harrys Mut, doch als die Zeit vergeht, packt ihr eure Sachen zusammen und verlasst die Höhle. Das Essen bleibt bei Sirius, der sich nochmal bedankt. Hermine, du und Ron verabschiedet euch von Sirius und lauft nach Hogsmeade, damit Harry sich nochmal richtig verabschieden kann. Am Ortseingang wartet ihr, bis er zu euch stößt, um dann gemeinsam zur Schloss zurück zu laufen.


	39. dead or alive

Kurz nach eurem Besuch in Hogsmeade kommt wieder ein Brief von Sirius. Er schreibt nicht, wo er jetzt ist oder ob er noch immer in Hogsmeade ist, stattdessen bittet er Harry wachsam zu sein und euch um ihn keine Sorgen zu machen. Harry scheint das aber nur noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, denn obwohl er nichts sagt, kannst du den ganzen Tag lang eine Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn sehen. Es wird sehr langsam wärmer, und so beschließt ihr, Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Nach dem Unterricht lauft ihr direkt runter bis zu seiner Hütte, aus deren Schornstein Rauch hochsteigt und ein kuscheliges Feuer ankündigt.  
>„Oh, hallo! Was macht ihr den hier unten, habt ihr keinen Unterricht?"<br>„Schon fertig! Ach, schön warm hier drin. Ich wünschte, der Frühling würde nicht so lange brauchen, um es endlich wirklich warm werden zu lassen." Fröhlich wirfst du deine Tasche auf einen der riesigen Stühle und läufst auf den riesigen Kamin zu. Hagrid kocht gerade etwas Undefinierbares in einem Topf, der größer ist als sein Hund.  
>„Stimmt, aber wir sind hier in Schottland, da ist das nun mal so", mischt sich Hermine ein, die sich hinsetzt. „Was machst du eigentlich so, Hagrid? Außerhalb vom Unterricht sehen wir dich ja kaum noch."<br>„Ach, wisst ihr", grummelt er in seinen zotteligen Bart, „eigentlich nichts besonderes. Auf meine Tiere und die Pegasi von Maxime aufpassen..."  
>„Ah, Madme Maxime also." Ron hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und du könntest schwören, dass Hagrid leicht rot wurde, aber bei all den Haaren in seinem Gesicht bist du dir nicht sicher.<br>„Also, ja, einer muss sich ja um die Viecher kümmern, nich' wahr?"  
>„Natürlich." Ron zwinkerte in die Runde und setzte sich mit Schwung neben Hermine.<br>Hagrid räusperte sich und ging zum Kamin, um im Kessel umzurühren. Es roch nicht besonders lecker, aber immerhin lagen keine Steinkekse herum, die er euch anbieten könnte.  
>„Also, Harry, schon eine Ahnung, was die dritte Aufgabe sein wird?"<br>Ihr blickt zusammen zu Harry, der fasziniert zu sein schien von der Holzmaserung des massiven Tisches.  
>„Nicht direkt, aber ich arbeite dran. Ich hab ja auch noch Zeit, nicht wahr?"<br>Hagrid nickte aufmunternd und grummelte vor sich hin, bevor er anfing, euch eine selbstgemachte Steinpilzsuppe auszuteilen, die ihr mit einem starren Lächeln runterwürgt.

Nur zwei Wochen nach dem Besucht bei Hagrid, wird Harry von Dumbledore in sein Büro beordert. Das erfahrt ihr allerdings erst, als er sich nach dem Abendessen mit euch zusammensetzt.  
>„Ich weiß jetzt, was die dritte Aufgabe ist!", flüstert er leise.<br>„Was? Woher?"  
>„Dumbledore hat..."<br>„Das geht nicht! Er kann dich nicht bevorzugen, das wäre unfair den anderen gegenüber", fällt ihm Hermine sofort ins Wort und runzelt die Stirn, als würde sie überlegen, sich über den Schulleiter zu beschweren.  
>„Jetzt hör doch mal zu. Er hat uns alle zu sich rufen lassen und es uns dann allen gesagt. Morgen zeigt Filch uns, wo es gebaut wird."<br>„Was interessiert uns das? Na los, jetzt sag schon, was ist es denn? Ein Monster? Ein Zauber?", wedelt Ron Harrys Ausführungen ab.  
>„Ein Labyrinth, aber mit zusätzlichen Gefahren. Verschiedene Tiere, die man besiegen muss, während man zum Ziel zu gelangen versucht. Und am Ende wartet dann der Pokal."<br>„Magische Tiere? Das ist gut, wirklich. So musst du dich auf verschiedene Situationen einstellen können und flexibel sein. Und dein Orientierungssinn wird gefordert. Wirklich eine gute Idee." Hermine nickt, doch du schüttelst den Kopf.  
>„Ja, aber vergiss nicht, die anderen können mit mehr Wesen fertig werden als du. Immerhin haben sie drei Jahre mehr Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste hinter sich als du. Was nicht heißt"; fügst du bei Harrys Blick hinzu, „dass du es nicht schaffen kannst. Ich meine, wer weiß? Professor Lupin hat uns echt viel gezeigt, was Tiere angeht. Irrwichte, Grindelos, damit kennst du dich aus."<br>Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend.  
>„Und", fügt Ron hinzu, „und du kannst dich darauf schon vorbereiten. Ein bisschen üben, etwas über typische Kreaturen lernen, die drankommen könnten, sowas. Hermine findet da bestimmt etwas, was dir hilft."<br>Hermine nickt kräftig. „Genau, wir können dir dieses Mal helfen."  
>Harry lächelt euch alle dankbar an.<p>

Am nächsten Tag wirnkst du Harry zu, als du ihn ein paar Meter entfernt dabei siehst, wie er mit Filch, Fleur, Viktor und Cedric Hogwarts durch das Hauptportal verlässt. Er lächelt dich an und schlüpft dann durch die offene Tür nach draußen in den relativ warmen Frühlingsnachmittag. Du rückst deine Tasche zurecht und steuerst die Bücherei an, um deine Hausaufgaben zu machen, die du heute bekommen hast.  
>Du setzt dich an einen leeren Tisch und holst deine Sachen hervor. Gelangweilt suchst du alle wichtigen Informationen aus einem drei Seiten langen Text heraus, die du in einen ein Pergament langen Aufsatz zusammenfassen und dann auf einer weiteren halben Seite erklären musst. Erklären. Wie unnütz. Es steht doch alles da, also warum solltest du dir über die Ursache der Wirkung Gedanken machen? Wichtig ist, was hinten raus kommt, und sonst nichts.<br>Seufzend reibst du dir über deine müden Augen. Es hat keinen Sinn, anscheinend ist sowas wichtig für den werten Herrn Snape. Notgedrungen ziehst du das Buch näher und beugst dich über den Text.

Als du in den Gemeinderaum kommst, wird bereits aufgeregt getuschelt. Da du dir nicht erklären kannst, was los ist, gehst du erstmal hoch in dein Zimmer und ziehst dir etwas gemütlicheres an als deine Schuluniform. Doch bevor du ganz fertig bist, kommt Hermine rein gestürmt.  
>„Caro! Crouch ist tot!"<br>„Was?" Verwirrt hörst du auf, deine Hose anzuziehen und siehst sie perplex an. Hermine fuchtelt mit den Armen.  
>„Harry hat ihn gefunden, als er von der Labyrinthbesichtigung zurückkam, zusammen mit Viktor. Er kam aus dem Wald und als Harry zu Dumbledore gegangen ist, wurde Viktor durch einen Fluch bewusstlos und Crouch ist tot!"<br>„Aber, Moment... er kam aus dem Verbotenen Wald? Wieso? Er war doch schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts, was macht er den hier? Und wo ist Harry?"  
>„Bei Dumbledore, er will wissen, was er genau gesehen hat. Viktor ist im Krankenflügel. Oh nein, was, wenn es etwas schlimmes ist." Erschrocken hält Hermine ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, du kannst in ihren Augen sehen, dass es sie mitnimmt, was passiert ist.<br>„Hermine, jetzt hör mal", Du knöpfst deine Hose schnell zu und nimmst sie in den Arm, „Krum geht es bestimmt gut, den haut doch so ein kleiner Fluch nicht dauerhaft um. Und Crouch... du kennst ihn ja nicht mal persönlich, also warum solltest du dich darüber so aufregen? Ok, es ist zwar alles echt seltsam, aber Dumbledore ist ja hier, ja? Also, beruhige dich und atme tief durch. Du kannst Krum sicher morgen besuchen, mh?" Du lächelst, als du siehst, dass Hermine sich wieder ein kriegt und nimmst sie dann mit nach unten. Ron wimmelt ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler ab, die ihn mit Fragen bombardieren.  
>„Woher wissen die es eigentlich alle?", fragst du.<br>„Ich weiß nicht, sie wissen es eben. Das ist Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich hat Peeves etwas gesehen oder Fred und George oder so."  
>Du nickst, immerhin klang das absolut typisch für diese drei Spaßvögel. Just in dem Moment kommt Harry durchs Portaitloch und wird natürlich sofort angestarrt. Er kommt direkt auf euch zu und zieht euch hoch in das Zimmer der Jungs der vierten Klasse.<br>„Und, was ist los?", fragst du, während du mit Schwung auf Deans Bett landest.  
>„Nichts, ich musste nur sagen, was passiert ist, aber ich hab ja nichts gesehen. Krum liegt noch im Krankenflügel, auch wenn es nichts schlimmes ist. Sonst nichts." Kraftlos zuckt er mit den Schultern und lehnt sich an einen Pfosten seines Himmelbettes.<br>„Das wars? Aber... aber Crouch ist tot! Gestorben am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, hier in Hogwarts! Obwohl er gar nicht hier seien sollte! Man kann doch nicht einfach nichts machen."  
>„Dumbledore hat mir auch nicht mehr gesagt, tut mir Leid, Hermine. Aber ich bin sicher, das wird geregelt."<br>„Und was bedeutet das für das Turnier?", fällt dir ein, „Immerhin war Crouch dafür mehr oder weniger verantwortlich, oder?"  
>„Ähm... nichts schätze ich."<br>„Wie, nichts?"  
>„Dumbledore hat nichts davon gesagt, dass es ausfällt. Und ich gehe auch nicht davon aus."<br>„Harry", Hermine lehnt sich vor und auch du setzt dich jetzt zu deinen drei Freunden, „der, der Crouch getötet hat – und das ist klar, Viktor hat sich schließlich kaum selbst verflucht – könnte die Person sein, die deinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hat, oder? Hast du den gar keine Angst?"  
>„Doch, ja"; murmelt Harry, „aber was soll ich machen? Es ist nur noch eine Aufgabe, das schaffe ich schon. Ich kann jetzt nicht aussteigen."<br>„Das ist doch dumm! Das ist gefährlich! Harry, du musst mit Dumbledore reden und ihn bitten, damit aufzuhören. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert." Du redest gut auf ihn ein, aber Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
>„Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber ich kann da nicht weg."<br>Bleierne Stille breitet sich aus, bis die anderen Jungs kommen und Hermine und du schließlich schlafen geht.


	40. letters

Die Zeit fließt dahin wie Blei. Obwohl jeder erwartet hat, dass Rita Kimmkorn sich auf die Neuigkeit von Crouchs Tod stützen würde wie ein ausgehungerter Geier kommt kein Artikel; zumindest nicht von ihr. Tatsächlich ist es absolut still um sie geworden, doch du siehst keinen, der sich darüber beschweren würde, abgesehen von ein paar alten Tratschtanten draußen in der Welt.  
>Ein paar Tage nach dem Tod von Crouch sitzt du mit Harry und Ron in Wahrsagen und stützt dein Kinn mit deiner linken Hand ab, während Trelawney wild mit den Armen fuchtelt und erklärt, wie wichtig es sein, „den Horizont zu <em>erweitern<em>! Das Innere Auge muss sehen können, wenn wir nicht sehen!". Du versuchst dich abzulenken, indem du testest, wie lange du deinen Atem anhalten kannst. Ron kratzt an seinem Buch herum und Harry liegt geradezu auf dem Tisch. Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass er tatsächlich schläft, wofür du ihn fast schon beneidest. Durch einen kleinen Spalt des leicht geöffneten Fensters strömt Luft ins Zimmer. Es ist immer noch recht kühl, aber zumindest wird es bereits merklich wärmer. Und die frische Luft bildet einen deutlichen Kontrast zu der stickigen Luft, die im Turmzimmer vor sich hin wabert.  
>„Mr. Malfoy, sagen Sie mir: was sehen sie?"<br>Malfoy nimmt ohne jegliche Motivation die Hand von Crabbe und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf seine Handfläche.  
>„Ich sehe, ich sehe... zwei Kinder und ein kleines dreckiges Haus."<br>Mit einem Klatschen lässt Malfoy Crabbes Hand auf dessen Beine fallen, während die meisten anderen Slytherins an seinem Tisch und in seiner Umgebung leise lachten. Professor Trelawney blinzelt hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern ein paar Mal und fingerte an ihren unzähligen Ketten.  
>„Haben Sie auch ihr Inneres Auge benutzt? Ja? Sehr gut, ja, das ist ganz wunderbar. Zeigen Sie mal her. Oh, ja, Sie... Sie haben Recht, ja. Hier, diese kleine Linie, eindeutig Kinder, ja."<br>Während sie noch ein bisschen murmelt, siehst du, wie hinter ihr bereits wieder herum gespaßt wird. Du seufzt auf und schüttelst den Kopf.

Neben dir fängt Harry an, unruhig zu atmen, doch das merkst du erst, als er mit einem lautem Stöhnen vom Stuhl fällt. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf ihn. Crabbe und seine zukünftigen Kinder sind vergessen als Harry aufwacht und sich mit einem kehligen Schrei an die Stirn fasst. Seine aufgerissenen Augen huschen rastlos durchs Zimmer, so als würden sie etwas suchen. Neben dir springt Ron auf und hilft ihn hoch, doch Harry lässt ihn los und taumelt auf der Stelle.  
>„Mr. Potter! Was ist passiert, haben Sie... etwas gesehen? Oh ja, sie haben das Innere Auge, ich sehe es genau vor mir."<br>„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Professor Trelawney, kann ich bitte gehen?"  
>Professor Trelawney sieht ihn überrascht an und scheint erst jetzt zu merken, wie verstört er eigentlich aussieht. „Aber natürlich, gehen Sie am besten in den Krankenflügel. Ja, und wir werden, wir werden hier weitermachen."<br>Harry dreht sich zum Tisch und rafft seine Sachen zusammen, um sie in seine Tasche zu stopfen. Er scheint gar nicht wahrzunehmen, wie alle Blätter dabei zerknittern. Du siehst ihn besorgt an und willst ihn darauf ansprechen, was tatsächlich war, hältst dich aber angesichts der Zuhörer zurück. Nur kurz drückst du sein Handgelenk um ihm so zu zeigen, dass du mit euren beiden anderen Freunden auf ihn warten wirst. Hastig verlässt er den Turm und lässt euch zurück. Die meisten Gryffindor sind besorgt oder sehen zumindest so aus, die Seite der Slytherin dagegen fängt schon wieder an zu kichern und zu tuscheln. Du reibst dir über deine Augen und murmlst: „So ein Theater."

Als der Unterricht endlich vorbei ist, nimmst du deine Sachen und läufst mit Ron zusammen zum Gemeinderaum, bliebst aber auf halbem Wege stehen.  
>„Ich muss nochmal in die Bücherei, ich komme später nach, ja?"<br>Ron nickt und hebt seine Hand zum Abschied, während du bereits losläufst. Ein paar Schüler kommen dir entgegen, die du aber nicht weiter beachtest. In der Bücherei suchst du dir eine ruhige Ecke im hintersten Teil, direkt neben einem setzt dich auf einen der unbequemen Stühle und holst ein Stück Pergament raus.  
>Bis jetzt warst du dir noch nicht sicher und hast deswegen weitgehendst alle Gedanken daran verdrängt. Charlie. Doch als dir klar wurde, dass das so nicht funktioniert, hast du begonnen genauer darüber nachzudenken, warum du nicht an ihn denken willst. Immerhin bist du mit ihm zusammen, sollte man dann nicht eigentlich ständig an den anderen denken wollen? Sollte man nicht Herzklopfen bekommen?<br>Deine Hand zittert, als du das Tintenfass aufschraubst und deine Feder rein tunkst. Dir ist durchaus klar, warum das nicht so ist. Aber es sich auch einzugestehen ist schwerer als erwartet. Und es klingt so abgedroschen, so klischemäßig, dass es fast schon peinlich ist, aber es ist leider die Wahrheit.  
>Es sind die Umstände. Der große Altersunterschied und die Distanz zwischen euch. Du hast ihn kaum gesehen oder gesprochen. Briefe dauern ein paar Tage, und wirklich Kontakt kann man das auch nicht nennen.<br>Unauffällig wischt du dir die kleine Träne weg, die deine Wange runterrinnt. Du vermisst ihn, aber gleichzeitig denkst du immer seltener an ihn.

_Lieber__ Charlie_

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief wird dich nicht zu sehr __verbittern __enttäuschen_

_Ich will dich nicht traurig machen_

_Es tut mir Leid, dir das so mitteilen zu müssen, aber ich will..._

„Ach verdammt!"

Jeder einzelne, jetzt durchgestrichene Satz klingt schlimmer als der davor. Du knüllst das Papier zusammen und vergräbst deinen Kopf in deinen Händen, während die Tränen immer schneller fließen. Du versuchst nicht mehr, sie wegzuwischen, sondern lässt sie einfach weiter laufen, während du still da sitzt. Du bist heilfroh, dass keiner in deiner Nähe ist, während du bebst und weinst und alle möglichen Gedanken durcheinander wirbeln und sich verheddern bis du schließlich keine Ahnung hast ob du jemals wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kannst. Du hörst dein Blut in deinen Ohren rauschen und dein Herz schlagen, immer lauter und immer schneller.

Als du dich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hast, dass du sicher bist, nicht gleich wieder zu weinen, packst du mit immer noch zitternden Händen deine Sachen in deine Tasche zurück und nimmst deinen zerknüllten Brief, den du bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wegwirfst.

_Ich werde es ihm persönlich sagen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen._


	41. goodbye

Am Morgen der dritten Aufgabe sah Harry aus als wollte er sich übergeben. Du schmunzelst ihn aufmunternd an und schiebst ihm einen Apfel rüber. Er nimmt ihn und isst ihn langsam und offensichtlich ohne Appetit. Um euch rum gibt es die verschiedensten Reaktionen auf das Ende des Turniers. Ein paar übergingen die Tatsache ohne Kommentar, einige wünschten Harry viel Glück und einige lächelten und tuschelten und winkten einfach nur.  
>„Siehst du, Harry, die Leute unterstützen dich. Das wird schon."<br>„Du musst einfach nur aufpassen, was du machst. Vergiss nicht", Hermine beugte sich näher zu Harry und senkte ihr Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „wir wissen nicht, ob und wenn, was, dich erwischen will."  
>„Wie könnte ich das vergessen", erwiderte Harry trocken. Ron klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon, Mann. Du bist Harry Potter!"<br>„Und genau deswegen musst du aufpassen", meinst du und trinkst deinen Kürbissaft leer.

Diesmal geht ihr drei geschlossen zum Startpunkt. Harry musste mal wieder mit den andern Champions weg, aber zumindest können Ron, Hermine und du euch einen Dreiersitz besetzen.  
>Es ist bereits relativ voll und vorne, in der Mitte, steht die schuleigene Band und wartet auf ihren Einsatz. Doch bevor du es dir bequem machen kannst, schlingen sich von hinten zwei muskulöse Arme um deine Taille. Erschrocken zuckst du zusammen. Du drehst deinen Kopf nach links. Charlies Kopf legt sich auf deine Schulter und er sieht dich aus warmen braunen Augen an.<br>„Überraschung", flüstert er leise und küsst dich sanft auf die Lippen.  
>Du bist absolut geschockt. Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, du bist total überrumpelt.<br>„Charlie, was machst du den hier?" Ron klopft seinem älteren Bruder auf den Rücken, als er dich loslässt und nur deine Hand nimmt. „Warum sagst du denn nicht Bescheid, wenn du kommst?"  
>„Sonst wäre es doch keine Überraschung, oder?"<br>„Stimmt natürlich", lacht er.  
>„Ist ja auch egal. Ich bin jetzt schon mal da." Charlie lächelt dich an und drückt deine Hand. Du lächelst wackelig zurück und fummelst an deiner Karobluse herum. Ron und Hermine wenden sich wieder dem Eingang des Labyrinths zu und diskutieren die Chancen der einzelnen Champions. Du siehst überall hin, nur nicht in Charlies Richtung.<br>„Du siehst gut aus, Caro." Charlies Daumen streicht in kleinen Kreisen über deinen Handrücken. Du nickst und schluckst hart. Deine Zunge befeuchtet deine Lippen. „Danke." Deine Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich belegt, als räusperst du doch nochmal und wiederholst etwas zuversichtlicher „danke".  
>Charlie scheint nichts bemerkt zu haben und setzt sich hin, deine Hand immer noch in seiner. Du setzt dich ebenso hin.<br>„Wie geht es dir? Du scheinst ziemlich nervös zu sein."  
>Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Es ist wegen Harry, das ist alles. Ich hoffe, er schafft das."<br>„Natürlich schafft er das, du kennst ihn doch. Er hat schon ganz andere Sachen geschafft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sogar gewinnen wird."  
>„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Und ich..." Doch bevor du E reden kannst, fängt vorne die Band an zu spielen. Du machst den Mund zu und wendest dich nach vorne. Die Gespräche um euch herum verstummen langsam und dann kommen die drei Schulleiter, die Champions und ihre Familienmitglieder. Für Harry kommt Mrs. Weasley rein, ihr blaues Kleid mit kleinen Blümchen darauf weht leicht im Wind. Und da fällt dir auf, dass nicht nur Harry unwahrscheinlich aufgeregt ist; auch die anderen drei sehen sich nervös um, nesteln an ihren Trikos herum, wippen auf den Füßen vor und zurück. Selbst der sonst so zuversichtliche Krum ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und presst seine Lippen zu einer fast nicht mehr sichtbaren Linie zusammen.<p>

Nach ein paar Begrüßungsworten treffen die Champions in der Mitte mit Dumbledore zusammen und erhalten letzte Anweisungen, um dann an ihre Plätze zurückzukehren und auf den Kanonenschuss zu warten. Filch schieß noch bevor Dumbledore das Zeichen geben kann und sowohl Harry als auch Cedric gehen los. Die gewaltigen Hecken schließen sich hinter ihnen und versperren den Blick auf alles, was noch passieren wird. Nach einem kleinen Vorsprung gehen auch Fleur und Krum los. Als sie außer Sicht sind und nur noch eine massive Heckenwand zu sehen ist, hört die Kapelle auf zu spielen und die Gespräche fangen wieder an. Die Begleiter setzen sich nach vorne und die Schulleiter auf ihre Schiedsrichtertribüne.

All das ist nur an dir vorbei geglitten, wie ein Rauschen im Hintergrund. Immer wieder denkst du darüber nach, was du Charlie sagen wirst. Du dachtest, du hättest noch Zeit, dass er hier auftaucht war nicht geplant gewesen. Du bist immer noch wie gelähmt, wie er plötzlich hinter dir stand. Du könntest schwören, dass alle die Räder in deinem Kopf arbeiten hören können. Als die vier Champions dann weg sind und sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute wieder auf ihre Sitznachbarn verlegt, sind all die Eingangsworte, die du dir gerade noch überlegt hattest, wie weg. Du siehst, dass Charlie den Mund aufmacht um etwas zu sagen, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas total liebes und süßes, und du weißt, wenn er das erst einmal tut, wirst du nichts mehr machen können. Ein Sprichwort deiner Freundin zu Hause kommt dir in den Sinn.  
>„<em>Wenn du etwas sagen willst, etwas wirklich wichtiges für die Zukunft, dann lass niemals den anderen zu erst reden. Niemals."<em>  
>Also sprichst du einfach drauf los.<br>„Charlie, kommst du mal mit?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, stehst du auf und ziehst ihn nach rechts mit. Die Leute ziehen ihre Füße weg, sodass ihr vorbei könnt. Deine Gedanken machen die seltsamsten Sprünge. Ein kleiner Teil ganz hinten in deinem Kopf kichert vor sich hin, wie erfolgreich du verhindert hast, „wir müssen reden" zu sagen. Ein anderen bemerkt die wunderschönen blauen Schuhe einer Fünftklässlerin, die mit bronzenen Schnüren verziert sind. Doch hauptsächlich denkst du über das Gespräch nach, das du gleich führen werden wirst.  
>Als ihr schlussendlich ein Stück weit weg von der aufgebauten Tribüne und abseits des Weges stehen bleibt, lässt du seine Hand los und hältst einen Schritt Abstand. Deine Arme umfassen deinen Oberkörper, bilden eine kleine Schutzmauer, denn du weißt, dass er nicht mit Lachen und Glückwünschen reagieren wird.<br>Charlie legt seinen Kopf schräg. Eine kleine Falte bildet sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
>„Charlie, ich muss dir was sagen. Und ich will", du holst stockend Luft und schaust an ihm vorbei, „ich will dass du weißt, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Es sind einfach nur die Umstände. Charlie, ich... ich mache Schluss. Mit dir."<p>

Kaum sind die Worte ausgesprochen, schluckst du und siehst ihm in die Augen. Deine sind trocken, obwohl du am liebsten weinen würdest. Du willst nicht, dass er denkt, dass dir das hier einfach fällt. Aber du willst auch nicht theatralisch auf die Tränendrüse drücken.  
>Charlie wird mit einem Schlag bleich. Der verwirrte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwindet und wird stattdessen traurig und verletzt. Ein paar kleine Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen, doch er blinzelt sie weg. Du ziehst deine Arme noch enger um deinen Körper bei diesem Anblick. Doch noch immer sagt keiner von euch beiden etwas. Erst, als es dir zu unangenehm wird, flüsterst du „Charlie?".<br>„Warum?", ist alles, was er fragt. Du schaust nach oben und dann zur Seite und zuckst mit deinen Schultern. „Es sind wirklich nur die Umstände. Diese ständigen Briefe und dass wir uns kaum sehen. Ich halte das einfach nicht aus. Verdammt, ich hatte immer mehr Probleme, mich überhaupt an deine Stimme zu erinnern." Jetzt werden deine Augen feucht und du starrst den Boden an, nur, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Du siehst, wie er seine rechte Hand hebt, wahrscheinlich fährt er sich damit durch die Haare. Du hast diese Bewegung schon immer geliebt.  
>Als er wieder nichts sagt holst du nochmal tief Luft und schaust hoch. Charlie hat sein Gesicht weißt nicht, was du sagen oder tun sollst. Du beißt dir auf die Lippe und siehst dir nochmal sein Profil an, sein markantes Kinn und die kleine Brandnarbe an seinem Oberarm. Und dann fängst du an, dich langsam wieder in Richtung Tribüne zu bewegen. Als du an ihm vorbei gelaufen bist und er immer noch nichts gesagt hat, beschleunigst du deine Schritte etwas und lässt ihn zurück.<p>

Zurück an deinem Platz drängelst du dich an Ron und Hermine vorbei und fragst, ob sie einen Sitz aufrutschen könnten. Ron protestiert und will sofort wissen, was los ist, während er sich den Rest seines Schokofrosches in den Mund stopft. Du schüttest den Kopf um ihm zu zeigen, dass du jetzt im Moment nicht reden willst. Hermine scheint das zu verstehen und schiebt Ron einfach weiter, sodass du dich setzen kannst. Leise faucht sie ihn an, gefälligst nichts so gemein und neugierig zu sein. Du spürst, dass auch Hermine dir neugierige Blicke zuwirft, doch sie ist so höflich, mit der Befragung bis später zu warten.

Es dauert etwas, bis auch Charlie wiederkommt. Er registriert, dass jetzt deine zwei Freunde zwischen euch sitzen, reagiert aber nicht darauf und setzt sich einfach hin. Ron will ihn fragen, was passiert ist, doch Hermine stößt ihn unauffällig in die Rippen und bringt ihn zum schweigen.  
>Abgesehen davon hat er sowieso keine Gelegenheit mehr, etwas zu erfahren. Es ist inzwischen dunkel und die Menge immer ausgelassener geworden, die Anwesenden singen Lieder und die Wetten steigen. Als Charlie und du weg waren, wurde Fleur angegriffen und ist ausgeschieden, kurz nachdem du zurück warst wurde auf Krum geholt. Es ist also klar, dass der Sieger ein Schüler Hogwarts' seinen muss. Und jetzt kommen die zwei letzten Champions zurück, zusammen mit dem Pokal landen sie auf der Erde. Und die Menge fängt an zu jubeln.<br>Obwohl dir nicht nach feiern zu Mute ist, wirklich nicht, jaulst du los und springst auf, als du siehst, dass Harry derjenige ist, der den wunderschönen Pokal in seinen Händen hält. Der Trimagische Pokal leuchtet leicht bläulich. Harry liegt über Cedric gebeugt, schwer atmend. Du umarmst Hermine. Um euch herum in der Harry-Fankurve ist es eindeutig am lautesten, manche freuen sich über ihren Gewinn beim Wetten. Vor dir sitzt Seamus Finnigan, der immer wieder auf und ab hüpft und seinen Gryffindorschal durch die Luft wedelt.  
>Mitten im Fest dringt ein greller Schrei von vorne, nur sehr kurz, aber erschreckend. Das Jubeln schlägt in ein Murmeln um, wie eine Welle im Meer dringt der Umschwung von vorne nach hinten. Alle stehen still und starr da und versuchen zu sehen, was falsch ist. Jetzt erst kann man Harrys Wimmern halbwegs entziffern.<br>„Er ist zurück... er ist zurück.. Lord Voldemort ist zurück."  
>Ihr seit alle wie gelähmt, als Cedrics Vater sich nach vorne drängelt und dabei schreit und weint. „Mein Sohn! Lasst mich durch, das ist mein Sohn!"<br>Cedric liegt da, starrt in den Himmel, sein Gesicht ist voller Schmutz. Seine Augen, seine toten, starren Augen schauen hoch in die Sterne, ohne zu blinzeln. Harry klammert sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Doch erst, als Cedrics Vater zu ihm durchgedrungen ist und neben ihm kniend weint und schluchzt und schreit, wird allen klar, was los seinem muss. Du schlägst dir deine Hand vor den Mund und versuchst, nicht zu weinen. Mr. Diggorys Schreie dringen durch die Totenstille und erschüttern euch noch mehr als der Anblick von Cedrics totem Körper, seiner Leiche. Die verzweifelten Schreie eines Vaters, der seinen einzigen Sohn verloren hat. Was gibt es schrecklicheres auf dieser Welt?  
>Jeder, egal welcher Nationalität, aus welcher Schule, welchem Haus und egal, wie alt, jeder ist zutiefst berührt. Jeder ist still, jeder ist geschockt. Und wirklich jeder weint.<br>Und alle anderen Probleme werden ganz klein.


	42. raise a glass of wine for the last time

An diesem Abend will wirklich niemand schlafen gehen. Nachdem du Hermine und Ron über das Ende deiner Beziehung mit Charlie erzählt hast, sitzt ihr auf Rons Bett und wartet auf Harry.  
>„Wisst ihr, das ist schon seltsam. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es doch noch gut ausgehen würde. Und dass dann ausgerechnet Cedric." Deine Stimme versagt und du schüttelst deinen Kopf. Du bist dir sicher, sie verstehen dich auch so.<br>„Ich schätze, das war eher ein Unfall. Wieso sollte jemand Cedric... wollen." Hermine stolpert über die letzten Worte. Du nickst. Euch ist klar, dass Cedric wahrscheinlich nur im Weg war, dass Harry das eigentlich Ziel war. Jetzt war Cedric, der gutmütige Cedric, tot.  
>„Warten wir auf Harry, er wird alles aufklären. Spekulationen helfen uns nicht weiter."<br>Ron nickt und kramt in seiner Nachttischschublade, um eine Tafel Schokolade heraus zu holen, die ihr schweigend unter euch aufteilt.

Als es unten erst totenstill wird, lauft zur Tür. Harry versucht, sich einen Weg zu seinem Zimmer zu bahnen als er euch sieht, während alle anderen ihn anstarren. Harry ist das offensichtlich unheimlich unangenehm. Auf halbem Weg fangen die anderen Gryffindors an, ihm Platz zu machen. Er läuft die Treppe hoch und läuft an euch vorbei in sein Zimmer. Ihr schließt die Tür und sofort kann man die anderen Schüler reden hören, auch wenn man nichts genaues versteht. Harry setzt sich auf sein Bett.  
>„Harry, was ist los. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Wo warst du?"<br>„Bei Madame Pomfrey."  
>„Was, warum? Wurdest du verletzt."<br>„Ja, aber nicht im Labyrinth. Zumindest nicht viel." Harry nimmt sich frische Klamotten und geht ins Badezimmer. Ihr bleibt stehen bis er zurück kommt. Als er euch sieht, wie ihr an der selben Stelle steht wie vor ein paar Minuten, seufzt er auf und fährt sich fahrig durch seine wuscheligen Haare.  
>„Moody war es. Also, er war nicht wirklich Moody, sondern der Sohn von Crouch. Ein Todesser, der Moodys Form angenommen hat."<br>„Was?" Du schnappst erschrocken nach Luft. „Es war die ganze Zeit ein Todesser? Oh verdammt!"  
>„Aber wie kann Dumbledore das nicht bemerkt haben, ich meine... es muss doch aufgefallen sein!"<br>Harry schüttelt den Kopf, entweder weil er es nicht weiß oder nichts dazu sagen will. „Er hat meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen, er hat mir immer wieder unter der Hand Tipps zukommen lassen. Damit ich am Ende den Pokal erreiche. Der Pokal ist ein... ein Portschlüssel."  
>„Wohin hat er dich gebracht?" Du beugst dich unbewusst vor, dein Gesicht spiegelt deine Neugier wieder.<br>„Ein Friedhof. Ich habe ihn bereits in meinen Albträumen gesehen. Und da waren Wurmschwanz und Voldemort", keiner von euch zuckt bei dem Namen zusammen, so sehr konzentriert ihr euch auf seine Geschichte, „und Wurmschwanz hat ihn zurückgebracht. Ich weiß nicht wie, ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Aber er ist zurück. Er hat Wurmschanz Cedric", Harry schluckt und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, sein Gesicht zeigt nichts als Trauer und Wut, auf sich und auf Voldemort, „er hat ihn getötet. Und dann kam er zurück und etwa acht andere Todesser kamen dazu. Wir haben uns duelliert. Und dann haben unsere Zauberstäbe eine Verbindung hergestellt. Und ich habe meine Eltern gesehen." Ihr seit alle ein paar Sekunden lang still, dann redet Harry weiter, seine Stimme immer noch belegt. „Und als sie ihn und die anderen abgelenkt haben konnte ich wegrennen, zurück zum Pokal und zu Cedrics Körper, und dann sind wir verschwunden."  
>Harry schluckt hart und spielt mit seinen Fingern. „Und dann hat Moody mich zur Seite genommen und in sein Büro gebracht. Er hat angegeben was er alles gemacht hat um Voldemort zu gefallen, wie er seine Befehle ausgeführt hat und dass er mich zu ihm bringen würde und wie die anderen ihn als Helden willkommen heißen würden." Vorsichtig streicht Harry über die Innenseite seines Armes, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. Sein Blick ist verschleiert und unfixiert, er schaut einfach in die Leere des Raumes. „Und dann kamen Dumbledore, Snape und Fudge. Sie haben ihn überwältigt und da hat er angefangen, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Der echte Moody war in einer Box gefangen, das ganze Jahr über. Sie haben ihn gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und dann wurde ich zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht."<br>Keiner von euch bewegt sich, bis du eine Hand auf Harrys Handgelenk legst. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, wirklich. Das ist einfach schrecklich. Wir sind so froh, dass du heil da raus gekommen bist und..."  
>„Cedric ist es nicht und das ist meine Schuld." Harry hat Tränen in seinen Augen, doch sein Gesicht zeigt pure Wut. „Er ist gestorben weil er im Weg war. Versteht ihr, Voldemort wollte mich und deswegen ist er jetzt tot." Harry wird immer lauter bis er am Ende seine ganzen Sorgen raus schreit. Du packst sein Handgelenk nur noch fester.<br>„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mann", meint Ron, doch er bekommt nur einen feurigen Blick.  
>„Er wollte mich vorlassen, doch ich habe ihn überredet, den Pokal gemeinsam zu greifen. Es ist meine Schuld, und sonst nichts." Er steht auf und läuft wie wild hin und her.<br>„Hör mal Harry, wir verstehen, dass du..."  
>„Nein, ihr versteht das nicht, ihr versteht überhaupt nichts. Ihr wart nicht da. Ihr wart nicht dabei. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" Mit langen, schnellen Schritten läuft Harry ins Bad und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Kurze Zeit später ist die Dusche zu hören. Du seufzt und massierst deine Schläfen.<br>„Komm, Hermine, wir gehen rüber. Das wäre das beste, glaube ich." Hermine nickt und nach einer Verabschiedung von Ron verlasst ihr den Jungsschlafsaal.

Ihr liegt da, jeder in seinem Bett. Von unten hört man immer noch das Summen von wild durcheinander sprechenden Schülern. Du seufzt und drehst dich auf die Seite.  
>„Caro?", hörst du Hermine flüstern.<br>„Ja?"  
>„Wegen dir und Charlie. Wie geht es dir?"<br>Du runzelst deine Stirn bei dieser Frage. Der ganze Trubel wegen Harry und Cedric hat dich total davon abgelenkt, dass du heute deine Beziehung beendet hast. Verrückt.  
>„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist seltsam, weißt du? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen oder gesprochen. Ich... hatte schon fast vergessen wie er klingt und wie er... Naja, und dass er heute hier war hat mich einfach total überrumpelt. Und als dann dieser ganze Mist passiert ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht und es verarbeitet, weißt du. Und ich weiß, ich sollte mich jetzt absolut schlecht fühlen und tagelang heulen und alles, aber das fühle ich einfach nicht." Du schluckst und reibst dir über deine geschlossenen Augen. „Es ist eher so, als wäre endlich eine Last weg, auch wenn das wirklich dumm klingt, oder?"<br>„Finde ich nicht. Ich verstehe dich glaube ich sogar."  
>„Es ist eher so, als würde ich mit einem guten Freund Schluss machen." Du seufzt nochmal und drehst dich zurück auf den Rücken. „Ich bin furchtbar."<br>„Nein, bist du nicht." Von Hermines Bett hörst du ein Rascheln, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich gerade aufgesetzt. „Schau mal, es ist schon lange her, ihr habt euch kaum gesehen und wahrscheinlich kaum gekannt. Es ist nur natürlich dass so etwas passiert."  
>„Danke, Hermine." Du lächelst die Decke an und ziehst deine Decke weiter hoch. „Schlaf gut."<br>„Du auch, Caro."

Am nächsten Morgen findet eine Trauerfeier statt. Die Banner in der Großen Halle sind schwarz und auch sonst scheint alles dunkler zu sein. Für die Anzahl an Anwesenden ist die Totenstille umso gruseliger. Zuerst sagt keiner etwas, die Lehrer sitzen vorne auf ihren Stühlen und schweigen wie der Rest. Nach ein paar Schweigeminuten fängt Dumbledore an zu reden.  
>„Heute beklagen wir einen fürchterlichen Verlust. Cedric Diggory war, wie ihr wisst, ein überaus engagierten Schüler, ein unendlich aufrichtiger Mensch und was am wichtigsten ist, ein wahrer, wahrer Freund. Ich finde deshalb habt ihr das Recht genau zu erfahren, wie er gestorben ist." Dumbledore macht ein kleine Pause um aufzustehen.<br>„Cedric Diggory wurde ermordet, von Lord Voldemort."  
>Wildes Geflüster erhebt sich, die meisten sind geschockt über diese direkten Worte, manche drehen sich zu Harry um.<br>„Der Zauberminister wünscht nicht, dass ich euch dies sage. Vielleicht werden manche eurer Eltern entsetzt darüber sein – weil sie nicht glauben wollen, dass er wieder zurück ist, oder weil sie euch für zu jung halten. Es ist jedoch meine Überzeugung, dass die Wahrheit immer der Lüge vorzuziehen ist und dass die Behauptung, Cedric Diggory wäre durch einen Unfall gestorben, sein Andenken beschmutzen würde."  
>Wieder eine Welle von Getuschel. Du siehst, dass du nicht die einzige mit Tränen in den Augen bist. Harrys Augen sind rot, Hermine schnifft leise und vorne siehst du, wie Cho Chang in ihr Taschntuch weint, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mädchen, größtenteils aus Hufflepuff.<br>„Dieser Schmerz erinnert mich daran, dass, obgleich wir von verschiedenen Orten kommen und verschiedene Sprachen sprechen, unsere Herzen gemeinsam schlagen. Im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse sind die Bande der Freundschaft, die wir hier geknüpft haben, wichtiger den je. Beherzigt das und Cedric Diggory wird nicht vergeblich gestorben sein. Beherzigt das und wir feiern einen Jungen, der viele der Tugenden, die einen Hufflepuff ausmachen, in sich vereinigte, einen Jungen, der ehrlich war, und freundlich, und tapfer und treu bis zum Ende."  
>Nach diesen Worten legt sich wieder Stille über alle. Du spürst Tränen deine Wange runter rollen, doch du wischt sie nicht weg. Es hätte keinen Sinn.<br>Nach ein paar weiteren Schweigeminuten stehen die Lehrer auf und verlassen durch eine Hintertür den Raum. Langsam erheben sich auch die Schüler und verschwinden in kleinen Gruppen, keiner, der nicht zumindest gerötete Augen hat. Du wischt dir über die Augen, lächelst Hermine wackelig an und nimmst ihre Hand.  
>„Das wird schon", flüsterst du, während ihr zusammen mit Harry und Ron sitzen bleibt, bis alle weg sind, die aufgestanden waren. Ihr bleibt sitzen, zusammen mit ein paar wenigen anderen Schülern, Freunden von Cedric. Du schließt deine Augen und denkst an ihn, wie er in das Labyrinth reinging, voller Zuversicht. „Zumindest ist er in dem Moment gestorben, als er gewonnen hat. Er war glücklich, glaube ich", flüsterst du heißer.<br>Harry nickt stumm neben dir. Dann steht ihr auf und macht euch zusammen auf den Weg nach draußen, in Richtung See.

...

Ja, jetzt ist es soweit. Das Ende. Ein letztes Mal das Glas heben, für Cedric und für diese Geschichte.  
>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!<br>Vielen Dank, dass ihr mit Caro bis zum Ende mitgehalten habt, auch, wenn es ehrlich gesagt keine Weltmeister-FF war, wirklich nicht ;)  
>Aber, aller Anfang ist schwer und holprig. Ich stehe zu meiner Anfängerzeit und wie ich damals geschrieben habe. Es ist immer noch nicht so schön wie manche anderen, aber zumindest ist es besser geworden...<p>

Es ist immerhin eine Geschichte, die ich vor über zwei Jahren geschrieben hatte. Inzwischen schreibe ich meistens in Englisch und dann meistens One Shots, ich könnt gerne mal rein schauen :)

Nochmal, danke an alle und jeden! Ich hab euch Lieb!


End file.
